Yugioh: The Fallout
by Dueler King
Summary: A young man wakes up in a strange and new world to him. He'll need to make new friends and allies in order to find out what is going on in the world right now. Enjoy the new chapter and try to review when you can.
1. Awakening

**Welcome to another story of mine and its called Yugioh: The Fallout. its a combined Yugioh and Fallout 4 story with stuff from the Fallout series. Sorry about me having to cancel World Fighters: The Master Tournament. I tried to make a great story, but I got bored with it and wanted to move onto something new and hopefully better. I'll be using cards seen in the Manga and anime as well from other writers. The ban list will be the current TCG & OCG banlists put together (Some exceptions might be made at certain points in the story). Also, I'm rating this story M instead of my usual T this time for more heavier stuff that might happen and will change it back if I have to. Also, all main rules will be in it as well and Link monsters will get some time in the spotlight as well when I need to use them. With that all said and done, let's get it going! Also, a certain group of cards will work they way they did in the anime and not the way they did in the TCG/OCG, so keep that in mind as well.**

 _Disclaimer: Yugioh belongs to Konami and the Fallout stuff belongs to Bethesda studios._

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

 _Yugioh: The Fallout_

 _A Story by Dueler King_

 _Chapter 1: Awakening_

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

This story begins in a small abandoned house in the residental part of Minneapolis, Minnesota. We find a teenaged boy with blonde hair, and grey sweatpants out sleeping on a bed inside of a broken down house (Still had power in it). Little did this boy know, but something (or _someone_ ) was watching him from somewhere in the world.

 _"Young man, you need to wake up now.",_ a voice said in his head.

The boy groaned as he sat up and he looked around and he replied, "Where..the heck am I?"

 _"You're in Minneapolis, the biggest city of Minnesota."_

He quickly looked around the room and replied, "Who said that? Where are you coming from?"

 _"I'm afraid I can't tell you where am I am and who I am, young man. I want to help you out. The whole United States is nearly abandoned now. Gangs are forming and camping in spots all over the place now. You need to get yourself together and get to it."_

He stood up and replied, "Okay then. Do you even know who I am?"

 _"Don't know that either. I do want to help you with survival. In a box nearby is a small device you can attach on his arm and its called a Pip Boy. Find out it now."_

He looked around the room that had ripped up clothes and magazines all over the place and then he saw a small box that said **VAULT-TEC PIP BOY - HANDLE WITH CARE** written in large black letters and he opened the box and inside was a small screen connected to a large band that went around the arm and he grabbed it out of the box and put in his arm and then he replied, "Now what, oh mysterious voice in my wonderful fun-filled head of mine?"

 _"Not the time to use sarcasm, kid. Press the power button on right side of the screen."_

He did so and it turned on and somesort of boy and it began to speak, "Welcome to the Pip Boy, my friend! I'm Vault Boy and Enjoy my survival tactics and dueling tips!"

He quickly find the volume button and turned it al the way down to very low and replied, "Wait, did that thing say it'll give me dueling tips as well?"

 _"Yep. it sure does. It even turns into a duel disk."_

"Very cool. So, this world is based on dueling?"

 _"For the most part, yes. Drugs, money and duel monsters is the way of life right now. If you're a good duelist, you'll be fine and if you're a rookie, you'll be in a lot of trouble."_

"I think was a good duelist, but I don't remember that or anything right at the moment."

 _"Its okay that you don't remember anything right now, young man. Do you even have a name?"_

He groaned and replied, "I don't even remember that either. God, this is so damn confusing to me."

 _"Never lose hope on anything, young man. See if you can activate the duel disk feature on your Pip-Boy."_

The small machine glowed and all of the sudden, it turned into a large metal duel disk and it even had a deck in it and he took it out and he looked through it and then replied, "Fuck yea! These are some rare cards! How did I even get this deck?"

 _"I don't even know. That device was only supposed to only give you a duel disk on your arm, not anything else! You are lucky to have a deck now."_

"You're telling me. So, what do I do now?"

 _"Find yourself a working vehicle of course. They should be plenty around the city. Be aware. The gangs around MInnesota will try to hunt you down for your cards, so be as careful as you can."_

"Okay. But if I find wheels, where do I go next?"

 _"Find other people of course. They should be plenty of good-natured wastelanders around the state. Make sure your careful about who you can trust, though. I'll contact you later."_

The voices stopped and he pushed a few buttons on the disk and reformed into the small device and he nodded and replied, "Time for some wheels."

-oooooooooooooo-

While in the house, he grabbed a nearby backpack and he placed his wallet, some drinks, food and medicine he scavenged from the house as well. And he was now outside of the small red house. The whole city looked like abandoned and nothing was to seen except for 2 broken down cars that were stripped of parts & scrap metal near the house.

He looked at the Pip Boy and replied, "What day and time is it, Vault Boy?"

Suddenly, it said the day and tme and he gasped and replied, "No..damn way. According to this it's April 13th, 2228! Wierd."

He quickly shut it off and then he looked around and saw a sign that said THIS WAY TO PARK and he nodded and replied, "Hopefully I'll find something..or someone that'll help me out and not try to kill me in this world."

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

About 5 minutes later, he entered the park. It had a parking lot, playground and many places to grill and have a picnic.

He groaned and replied, "We have nobody here."

Suddenly, he saw two gangsters ride into the other side and one was riding a motorcycle and the other one was driving a SUV and both looked like gang members with their arms covered in tattoos and the boy then replied, "Are those gang members?"

 _"Yes they are. They're apart of the Raiders, a gang that steals and robs to get anything they want. They can be really dangerous.", the voice said in his head._

"Should I duel for one of their vehicles?"

 _"Yes. You should go for the SUV. Its safer to drive and it has very few miles. Raiders duel hard and for anything they want. Good luck, my friend."_

As the voice stopped, the motorcyclist took off his helmet and placed on his bike and he replied, "Why the hell are we back here, Reggie?"

THe other one then replied, "To check through the park and the other houses around here for any supply we can keep and help ourself to, Snade."

Suddenly, the boy ran up to them and the boy replied, "Hey!"

The gang members saw him and quickly got out their guns and aimed them at him and then Reggie replied, "One more step and you're a dead man, kid. What the hell do you want?"

The boy replied, "To duel. I have some rare cards and some decent supplies as well. Want to duel me for that SUV of yours?"

Reggie then relied, "Sounds like a duel to me. I hate that hunk of junk anyway. If I win, I got your backpack and Pip Boy!"

The boy nodded and then he groaned as he held his head and then replied, "Deal. I'm Mike."

"I'm Reggie."

Suddenly, their Pip Boys glowed as they turned into duel disks and as they both drew 5 cards, Mike began to glow white and then it stopped.

 _"Game on!",_ Reggie yelled out.

 **(Reggie LP: 8000 / Mike LP: 8000)**

Mike then replied, "I'll begin. I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Reggie drew a card and replied, "I summon my my buddy Diskblade Rider!"

As he sat the card down, a demon biker riding a large motorcycle appeared **(ATK: 1,700).**

"Attack!"

The biker drove in quickly and a Witch of the Black Forest appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,200)** and was blasted to bits as the bike slammed into her and he quickly took a card from his deck and placed it in his hand.

"Okay then. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Mike drew a card and replied, "I play Psychic Cyclone."

The spell appeared.

"Now, I guess your facedown and if I'm right, I draw and if I guess wrong, you draw and the card is also destroyed. I guess..Trap."

It flipped up (revealing a Bottomless Trap Hole) and it lifted up and shattered to bits.

"I now summon my Alexandrite Dragon."

As he sat the card down, the jewel-crusted dragon of light appeared **(ATK: 2,000).**

"I attack your Rider."

The dragon let out a burst of glowing shards from its body and they shot out and stabbed into the bike and the rider before the bike exploded, incinerating the Fiend **(Reggie LP: 8000 - 7700).**

"Take that. I'll end my turn now."

Reggie drew a card and replied, "i'll set a monster and a card and that'll end my turn now."

Mike drew a card and then replied, "I summon my Dodger Dragon."

As he sat the card down, a large green-skinned dragon appeared **(ATK: 1,900).**

"Dodger, attack his facedown monster.'

The dragon let out a burst of flames and a small tiny with a blaring siren on its head appeared with a small pickaxe in its hands appeared on the card **(DEF: 100)** and the flames burnt it to a crisp and then Reggie replied, "When Hell Security is destroyed, I Can Special Summon A level 1 fiend monster from my deck and i choose another one."

Suddenly, a 2nd of the Fiends with a small cackle **(DEF: 100)** and the dragon let out a burst of glowing shards and they shot out and struck and it shattered to little bits as a 3rd one formed **(DEF: 100).**

"Should of guessed. I move to my Main Phase 2 and I'll acivate my Dragon's Gunfire to destroy your little friend."

The spell appeared and Dodger let out a stream of green flames and they shot out and incinerated the 3rd Hell Security.

"My turn is now over."

Reggie drew a card and replied, "I activate my Graceful Revival!"

The trap appeared and Hell Security appeared **(ATK: 100).**

"Now, I summon my Gil Garth!"

As she sat the card down, the huge metal Fiend with a even larger katana appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"I now tune Security with my Gil Garth!"

The tuner's siren began to go off as it split into a single white star, which turned into green rings and the rings went through GiL Garth, which turned into 4 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Hell Twin Cop!"

As he sat the card down, a huge bike with a huge winged Fiend with two large heads appeared as they drove onto the field **(ATK: 2,200).**

Snade laughed and replied, "You're screwed, little boy. I've seen my buddy beat many duelists with that badass!"

"Now, attack his Dodger Dragon!"

The dragon glowed as a burst of flames shot out from the two mouths and it struck, blowing Dodger Dragon to fiery cinders **(Mike LP: 8000 - 7700).**

 **"** When Hell Twin Cop destroys a monster, he gains 800 attack points and he can attack again!"

The Fiend glowed **(ATK: 2,200 - 3,000)** as another stream of flames shot out and reduced Alexandrite Dragon to ashes **(Mike LP: 7700 - 6700).**

"Take that, kid! I end my turn now."

Mike drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Reggie drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card of my own and I'll attack!"

The Fiend shot out flames and a Masked Dragon appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,100)** and as it exploded into fiery cinders, the cinders reformed and a 2nd one appeared **(DEF: 1,100) - (ATK: 2,200 - 3,000)** before more flames shot out and burnt it to a crisp and then he replied, "I Special Summon my Black Stone of Legend."

As he sat the card down, a large rocky egg-like object appeared **(ATK: 0).**

"Okay..then. I end my turn now."

Mike drew a card and replied, "I can tribute the Black Stone to summon one of the most legendary monsters in the game."

As the egg vanished into pixels, the mighty and legendary Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared with a mighty roar **(ATK: 2,400).**

Snade smiled and replied, "We can't wait to take that rare beauty away from you."

"You won't get the chance. Attack his Hell Twin Cop."

The dragon let out its trademark attack and it shot out and struck, blowing Hell Twin Cop to little pieces that flew all over the ground **(Reggie LP: 7700 - 7500).**

"There you go. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Reggie drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Mike drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Gearfried the Red-Eyes Knight."

As he sat the card down, a darker form of Gearfried the Iron Knight appeared with its mighty sword **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Now, I play Infernal Fire Blast."

As the spell appeared, Red-Eyes let out a proud roar as a stream of hot flames shot out and struck, charring his clothing a bit **(Reggie LP: 7500 - 5100).**

"My dragon can't attack, but my new monster can."

The mighty warrior went in and a Dark Mimic LV1 appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,000)** before the knight sliced it cleanly down the middle. As the remains shattered, Reggie drew a card.

"That'll be it for me."

Reggie drew a card and replied, "I play One for one!"

As he quickly discarded a Hellway Patrol, teo zombie-like creatures riding in a raft appeared **(ATK: 0).**

"Next, I acivate facedown Machine Duplication!"

Suddenly, two more of the Darksea Rescues appeared **(DEF: 0 x 2).**

"Now, I'll banish Hellway Patrol to use its effect to Special Suummon a A fiend with 2,000 attack or less from my decK!"

As he quickly did so, Dark Resonator appeared **(ATK: 1,300).**

"Now, I tune Resonator with all 3 of my Rescues!"

The imp's tunefork glowed as it split into 3 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through all 3 Darksea Rescues, which turned into a total of 3 white stars **(*3 + *1 + *1 + *1 = *6).**

"I Synchro Summon...Hellway Biker Master!"

As he sat the card down, a large green-skinned Fiend appeared while riding a large motorcycle and he wearing a tattered black leather jacket and he had long black rusted chain in his hands **(ATK: 2,000).**

Mike nodded and replied, "This biker theme is so you."

"I think so! Awesome and powerful?"

"Actually, I was thinking obnoxious, absurb and down-right foolish."

"Laugh this one off, sucker! Since I used three Darksea Rescues in a Synchro Summon, I draw 3 cards!"

He quickly did so and replied, "Since I uses 3 non-tuner dark monsters, It gains 3 abilites. You can't hit with card effect, it gains 700 attack and defense and also, it can attack all of your monsters once apiece!"

Suddenly, his chain began to glow **(ATK: 2,000 - 2,700).**

"Now, attack his monsters!"

The biker swung its chain and it struck, blowing Gearfried into a rusted pile of black metal and he swung his chain again and it struck the Red-Eyes in the wing and it groaned before it exploded into black shards **(Mike LP: 6700 - 5500).**

"You won't beat me! I'll end my turn now."

Mike drew a card and replied, "I'll set a new monster facedown and 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Reggie drew a card and replied,"I summon another Hellway Patrol!"

As she sat the card down, a horned biker appeared **(ATK: 1,600).**

"Lets do it. Hellway Patrol, attack!"

His bike glowed as a burst of flames shot out from it and a Keeper of the Shrine appeared on the card **(DEF: 2,100)** and the flames fizzled out before reaching it **(Reggie LP: 5100 - 4700)** before his Synchro swung its chain and it shot out and blasted Keeper of the Shrine to pieces.

"Nothing can save you now, dude! I end my turn now."

Mike drew a card and replied,"I activate Dragon's Mirror."

The large mirrior appeared.

"I'll banish my Geafried and my Red-Eyes To summon a new monster of mine."

As he banished the two monsters, a red-eyes covered in black armor appeared with a sharp sword-like tail and sharp sword-like wings appeared **(ATK: 2,800).**

"This is the mighty Red Eyes Slash Dragon."

Snade looked puzzled and replied, "I never heard of that one before."

"Next, I activate my facedown Red-Eyes Fang with Chain and I'll equip to my dragon."

The trap flipped up and a large chain in the shape of a smaller Red Eyes appeared and flew into the dragon.

"Since my dragon is a Red-Eyes monster, my chain allows it to make 2 attacks. Attack both of his monsters."

The dragon roared and swung its wings and blade of dark energy shot out and struck both Fiends. Both let out a loud groans before they simply fell apart into pieces, each piece dissolving into dark smoke as it hits the ground **(Reggie LP: 4700 - 3300).**

"There you go. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Reggie drew a card and replied," I play MST!"

The storm began and the chain was blown to little pieces that flew all over the ground.

 **"** I'll set a new card and a monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Mike drew a card and replied, "I summon my Axe Raider with Red Eyes."

As he sat the card down, a dark-skinned and red-eyed form of Axe Raider appeared **(ATK: 1,700).**

"This gives all of Red-Eyes monsters a piercing damage. Effect. Attack his facedown monster."

The dragon let out a burst of flames and Reggie quickly replied, "I activate Negate Attack!"

The trap appeared quickly.

"Lucky save for you, raider. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Reggie drew a card and replied, "I banish another Hellway Patrol!"

As he did so, a ugly Fiend with with a black slime covered body apeared with a distrubing moan **(ATK: 1,400).**

"When Devil Slimeoid is summoned, one monster you control loses 800 attack and defense points!"

Suddenly, slime globs were thrown at the dragon **(ATK: 2,800/DEF: 2,400 - ATK: 2,000/DEF: 1,600).**

"I Now Flip Summon my 2nd Dark Resonatar!"

As he flipped the card up, the dark tuner with a tunefork appeared **(ATK: 1,300).**

"I Tune my monsters together!"

The pitchfork glowed as it split into 3 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Devil Slimeoid, which turned into 4 white stars **(*3 + *4 = *7).**

"I Synchro Summon..Chaos King Archfiend!"

As he sat the card down, the fiery Fiend king appeared **(ATK: 2,700).**

"Bring that dragon down!"

The hands glowed as the dragon roared **(ATK: 2,000 - 1,600)** as the FIend shot out two bursts of hellfire at the dragon and it struck the mighty dragon and it roared before it erupted into a fiery explosion that lit up the sky above the park and then fiery embers & ash began to rain down onto the ground **(Mike LP: 5500 - 4400).**

"You'll never beat me, kid! I end my turn now."

Suddenly, he drew a card and was shocked to see what card he drew!

Reggie smiled and replied, "Must of drawn another beauty for us!"

 _Where did this card come from? This is one of the most rarest cards in the game and I have it in my deck? How lucky can I get?,_ he sad to himself as he continued to admire the card.

Reggie smiled evily and replied," Will you just take your damn turn, already?"

"Whatever. I activate my Return from the Dark Dimension."

Suddenly, Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared and knelt **(DEF: 2,000).**

"Next, I tribute my Axe Raider with Red Eyes to bring forth my Dragoness the Wicked Star Knight."

As Axe Raider vanished, a taller and more powerful form of Dragoness the Wicked Knight appeared. She was now taller as well as having two Dragon wings in her back and she also have a stronger sword in her hands **(ATK: 2,400).**

"Now, To a Special Spell card that hasn't been seen in many years. I activate.. _ **The Claw of Hermos."**_

The spell appeared and a mighty dragon appeared.

Reggie then replied, "What the fuck? I'm not using the Seal of Orichalcos!"

"Tough for you. I merge Hermos with my Red Eyes Black Dragon to create the Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword."

As Hermos merged with the mighty dragon, a large dark sword appeared and it floated over to Dragoness and she grabbed it with her hands **(ATK: 2,400 - 3,400).**

"Any monster equipped with the sword gains 1000 attack and also gains 500 attack for each Dragon in both graveyards."

Suddenly, the sword glowed even more **(ATK: 3,400 - 6,900).**

Reggie groaned and replied, "Shit, I'm fucked!"

"You sure are. Attack his Chaos King Archfiend."

The knight quickly flew and brought his sword down, slicing the Synchro right the middle with his sword. The pieces exploded into clouds of fiery smoke **(Reggie LP: 3300 - 0).**

He smiled and replied, "I win those keys now."

He groaned in the head and then he replied, "Wait, did I just beat him?"

Reggie groaned as he took the keychain that had the keys and tossed them at Mike and quickly grabbed them in mid-air and then Reggie and Snade aimed their guns at him and replied, "We didn't say we'd let you go with those rare cards!"

Mike gulped..and then he had a gun fire a shot and saw bullet from the far side of the park shot out and strike Reggie in the arm and they both dropped their weapons and he replied, "Who was that?"

"That would be me, fools.", a voice said.

Mike turned to the other side and the saw a tall male wearing a blue jumpsuit with the number 101 on his back and had a backpack on his back and he held onto a sniper rifle of sorts that had 3 more shots in it and he smiled at them both and Snade groaned and replied, "Great, its the Soul Survivor! We need to leave..now!"

Reggie groaned as he held onto his arm and he replied, "We'll be back for you two fools soon enough! You haven't heard the last of us!"

The quickly ran to the bike and they got their helmets and qickly drove away and then the Sole Survivor sighed and replied, "Fools. I'm glad they left."

Suddenly, Mike saw a large German Shepard run and start to growl at him and the Sole Survivor pet him on the head and he smiled and replied, "Easy, Dogmeat. He's not a raider."

He looked at Mike and replied," I'm Nate, also known as the Sole Survivor. You are?"

"I'm Mike and that's all I know about me right now, sir."

"Fair deal, kid. This is my pet Dogmeat. I've been with this guy ever since I adopted him myself. He's my best and closest friend."

The dog barked him and Mike petted him and he let out a happy bark and Mike smiled and relied, "Beautiful dog, Nate."

"Thank you. I have a hideout we can talk more at, kid. I can drive for us."

Mike nodded as he handed him the keys and Mike quickly grabbed the weapons those Raiders had and he replied, "Shouldn't leave these behind, sir."

"Good thinking, kid. Let's get going."

He nodded as they all got into the car and they drove off.

 **=oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo=**

 **Cards made by me & others**

The Claw of Hermos / Special Spell Card

Image: Same as the OCG/TCG .

This card can fuse with a monster to make a Equip Spell with incredible power.

 _ **Note:**_ _This is the anime form of a card that is real in the YCG & OCG that was first seen in the Yugioh episode "My Freaky Valentine (Part 2)" and full credit goes to the writers._

Red-Eyes Dragon Sword _/_ Equip Spell Card

This card is made by activating " The Claw of Hermos" and offering 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" as a tribute. it gains 1000 ATK, and 500 ATK/DEF for each Dragon monster on the field and in the Graveyards.

 _ **Note:**_ _This card was created by Joey in the Yugioh Episode "On the Wrong Track (Part 2)" and full credit goes to the writers._

Psychic Cyclone / Quickplay Spell Card

Select 1 face-down Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls and declare if it is a Spell or Trap Card. Destroy that card. If you were right, draw 1 card. If not, your opponent draws 1 card.

 _ **Note:**_ _Used by Armstrong in Yugioh 5Ds episode "The Lockdown Duel (Part 2)". Full credit goes to its writers of the episode._

Hellway Biker Master

FIend/Synchro/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 2,000/6 Stars

FIend tuner + 1 or more non-tuner DARK monsters

For each Non-Tuner monster used to Synchro Summon this card, ir gains the following Abilites:

1 Cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects.

2 . Card gains 700 ATK & DEF until its removed feom the field.

3 or more. This card can attack each monsters your opponent controls once apiece.

Axe Raider of Red-Eyes

Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,150/4 Stars

As long as this card remains on the field, All Faceup "Red-Eyes" monsters inflict piercing battle damage.

Devil Slimeoid

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,400/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

When Summoned: Select 1 monster your opponenet controls; it loses 800 ATK & DEF until the End Phase of the current turn. The effect of "Devil Slimeoid" can only be used once per turn.

Dragoness the Wicked Star Knight

Warrior/Effect/Wind/ATK: 2,400/DEF: 1,800/6 Stars

Can be Special Summoned (From your hand or deck) By tributing a "Dragoness the Wicked Knight" you contol and if Special Summoned with this effect: Add 1 Dragon monster from your graveyard to your hand.

 **=oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo=**

 **Mike awakens and meets a new ally and his pet dog Dogmeat. In the next chapter, they're low on gas so they can head to a special safe zone nearby and they must deal the Raider in charge of the gas station and Nate lets Mike rest while he duels for the supplies they need. Can Nate get the win? Find out in "Run for Gas" and it'll be coming soon.**


	2. Run For Gas

_Chapter 2: Run for Gas_

 **=oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

At a rundown mansion on the other side of Missippi River, Reggie (Who's wound was covered in bandage) and Snade arrived outside of the mansion. It was being guarded by two other Raiders outside.

Reggie groaned and replied, "Man, that wound hurts like hell! I hope we have one or two Stimpaks inside beacause I need the healing."

Snade then replied, "Dude, I've had to hear about your damn arm ever since we left the park. That Sole Survivor is a good shot with any gun. We need to watch for im and that bratty kid!"

The got off the bike saw another male Raider who arms were covered in tattoos as well and he replied, "Let me guess, you got shot by the Sole Survivor, Reggie?"

"No shit, sherlock.", grumbled Reggie as held onto his arm and the raider sighed as he grabbed a nearby medical kit and opened up and two Stimpaks were inside and he tossed at him and replied, "Use it and you'll be healed of your arm problem in 30 minutes or less."

Reggie nodded as he injected the stimpak medicine into his arm and he groaned and then he sighed and replied, "Thanks, Wevale."

"Whatever. Don't let it happen again, dude."

He looked at Snade and replied, "How goes the watching of that fuel station, Snade?"

"Good. We only left to find more supplies for ourself and we find that brat and the Sole Survivor and they managed to ambush us! Is Captain Jamarks here?"

"No. She went on somesort of secret mission she couldn't tell us and she'll be back within the week. Why?"

"No reason. Reggie wants to hang here while I go back to the Gas Station."

Wevale nodded and replied," Fine with me. Reggie, head on in and clean up and we'll get you to get some stuff for us to do!"

Reggie sighed as he walked away and Snade got back on his bike and drove away and Wevale sighed and replied, "Don't loss us this station, Snade. If you do, you'll regret it big time."

 **-ooooooooooooooo-**

At the other side of the park, the gang arrived at a small apartment building that had two apartments in it.

Mike then replied, "We need to hide our vehicle to protect it from Raiders, sir."

Nate smiled ad replied, "Not a problem, young man."

He drove to the side and there was a entrance to a underground parking garage and he replied, "No raider knows about this place or the garage."

Mike smiled and replied, "Awesome."

They quickly drove into it.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

After driving into and then quickly closing it up, the gang entered the apartment. It was meant for a small family of three. It had a bathroom, dining room with kitchen and a living room and two bedrooms as well. The power worked just fine and the Sole Survivor had a large map of Minnesota on the wall in the living room as well. He also had a working TV as well.

Mike smiled and replied, "This place is awesome, Nate. How'd you find such a great place?"

"Easy. A couple of raiders were using this place as a hideout to ambush anyone that wanted to. I found it and the two owners challenge me to a 2 on one duel and I managed to beat them. It was the hardest duel I ever had, but I got lucky and won it. I also warned then if the two returned, I'll take them both out. I have a hidden Sniper's nest on the roof of this place. Those idiots wanted to use the nest, but they never did. I have the only keys to the place and I wanted to find a vehicle next and then I found you and I watched wipe the ground with that punk Reggie. Me and Dogmeat were looking for any more allies or a vehicle. I know how to fix up vehicles as well."

Mike smiled and replied, "I'm glad to find you and your dog, sir. Where are you from, sir?"

Nate sighed sadly and relplied, "Hard to talk about, but I'll tell you everything. Me and my family were invited to this place called Vault 101 that's in a hidden area near St. Paul and Vault-Tec only wanted us for a Cyro expirement and nothing else. While we were frozen up, they kidnapped my infant son Shaun and killed my wife Nora. I only woke up from it 3 days ago. I miss my son so much."

Mike sighed and replied, "I'm really sorry for your loss, my friend."

Nate nodded as he walked up to his dog and replied, "It's okay, Mike. A little while after I left the vault, I find this guy tied up in a abandoned building and I adopted him and it said Dogmeat on his collar and I stayed with the name."

He pet his dog and he let out a happy bark and he replied, "We've been partners ever since and he can find me stuff I need."

"Cool. I'm so hungry. Can you cook something for us?"

Nate nodded and replied, "I always cooked for my family and I can make anything. I have some rice and some bits of chicken. Want a chicken & rice stir-fry?"

"Sounds great, sir."

"I'll get to it it then."

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

About a couple hours after enjoying a great dinner, Nate showed him a bedroom for him to sleep and relax in. Nate and Dogmeat were fast asleep in their own apartment next to Mike's. He was at the kitchen table of his apartment's kitchen and was going over his deck and he saw the Claw of Hermos in a corner.

He sighed and replieod, "How the hell did I ever get this card?"

 _"I'll answer that question, young one.,_ The voice in his head began to speak. _"This world is different then the one you've been in. Its like the whole world is covered with the Orichalcos. Not many Seal cards are in the world, but that is why you have the Claw of Hermos. Timeaus and Critias are in this world as well."_

Mike sighed and replied, "Should of guessed. This world is not the real one?"

 _"Of course not, young man. Somehow, your real world was turned into this point of time and made into a dangerous and thug-filled world. You have to find a way to get it back to normal."_

"With Nate and Dogmeat on my side, we'll get it done."

 _"Very true, young man. As long as they're on your side, you'll be successful in this world. Good luck to you and good night."_

The voice died down and he gathered his deck and made a deck of it and then he saw a nearby matress that had a pillow and a blanket on it and went onto it and fell quickly asleep.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

That next day, Nate was working on the vehicle they won from the Raiders. Dogmeat was in the corner of the area and sleeping away.

Nate sighed and replied, "We barely have enough gas to make to Mallville. We need gasoline and the only that actually has it is a small place in near this house, but well protected by Raiders."

Suddenly, Mike came out and he saw Nate and replied, "Morning, Nate."

"Hey, kid. We have a small problem right now."

Mike yawned and replied, "What's wrong now?"

"We need gas. The tank of this thing is almost empty and the only place we can get some is at some Holiday station near this apartment and it's well-protected by Raiders.

Mike nodded and replied, "Let's get our Pip-Boys and go ask a duel for fuel."

"Sounds good to me. Let me make a quick breakfast for us and we'll head out soon."

Mike nodded as Dogmeat slowly awake with a yawn and he saw Mike and ran over to him and he smiled and replied, "Hey, boy. How are you today?"

The dark barked happily as they all went inside.

 **=oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo=**

Later on that day, the gang was watching Reggie by himself watching the gas station.

Nate sighed and replied, "We need the fuel. I'll duel and you stay with Dogmeat."

Mike nodded as Nate quickly ran towards the station and he replied, "Hey, Raider!"

Snade saw him and he sighed and replied, "Great. What the fuck do you want now?"

Nate then replied, "A duel for some fuel. If you win, you get my deck and the car back."

Snade sighed and replied, "Whatever you say. I accept."

They both ran into the street area and suddenly, Nate's Pip Boy glowed as it turned into a duel disk and Reggie quickly activated his disk and both drew 5 cards.

"Time to raid!", Snade said out loud.

 **(Snade LP: 8000 / Nate LP: 8000)**

Mike and Dogmeat got closer and Snade replied, "I'll start 1 monster facedown and that is all."

Nate drew a card and replied, "Warrior Dai Grepher, come forth."

As he sat the card down, the mighty muscular Warrior appeared **(ATK: 1,700).**

"Attack his facedown monster."

Grepher went in and a wierd creature made of feathers appeared **(DEF: 1,100)** and Grepher swung his sword and it struck the odd creature, blowing it to shards and Snade nodded and replied, "When Featherizer is destroyed, I can discard any Gemini monster I want from my deck and then draw a card."

He quickly did so and then drew a card.

"I'll set a card and then I'll call it a turn."

Snade drew a card and replied, "I'll play Shield Wall."

Suddenly, 4 rocky warriors appeared and knelt **(DEF: 1,000 x4).**

"Your turn now."

Nate drew a card and replied, "I summon my Twin-Blade Slasher."

As he sat the card down, a mighty warrior with silver armor and two longswords appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"My Slasher can attack twice. Attack two of the tokens and Grepher will attack one of them as well."

The Warriors went in and smashed 3 of the tokens to pieces with their swords.

"Your turn now."

Snade drew a card and he opened his field slot and replied, "I activate Catalyst Field."

As he slid the card into the slot and it closed, the field didn't change and the field spell card appeared.

"Now, I summon my Goggle Golem."

As he sat the card down, a rocky monster with large arms appeared **(ATK: 1,500).**

"Now, I'll use my Field Spell to Normal Summon a Gemini monster and I Choose my Golem."

Suddenly, the golem glowed **(ATK: 1,500 - 2,300).**

"Now, attack his Slasher!"

The golem went in and struck with a punch, blowing Twin-Blade Slasher to little pieces and his broken swords fell to the ground and shattered as well **(Nate LP: 8000 - 7500).**

"I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Nate drew a card and replied, "I'll switch Grepher to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Snade drew a card and replied, "I summon my Ancient Gear Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the ancient machine with a lance for a arm appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Lets do it. Knight, attack!"

The machine went and jabbed its lance in, blowing Grepher to shards.

"Your turn, Golem!"

The huge rock monster went in and a Warrior Lady of the Wasteland appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,200)** and the rock struck it and it shattered into triangles and then a 2nd Warrior Lady appeared **(ATK: 1,100).**

"Your turn now, I guess."

Nate drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Warrior Lady for my Wastelander Traveler."

As she vanished into pixels, A tall male human wearing a tattered shirt and blue jeans and he wore a large tattered green coat as well and he had 2 Rifles for weapons **(ATK: 2,200).**

"Since I Tribute Summoned him, I Can return up to 3 Warriors from my graveyard back to my deck to destroy a spell or trap you have equal to the number of monsters I return."

As he took his Grepher and Twin-Blade Slasher and shuffled them back into his deck, his Field Spell card and facedown Just-Break shattered into shards.

"Now, I activate my facedown Breakthrough Skill."

The trap appeared and the Golem stopped glowing **(ATK: 2,300 - 1,500).**

"Smash it."

He took a rifle out and fired a few shots and it they shot out and struck the rocky golem and it exploded into a shower of pebbles & dust **(Snade LP: 8000 - 7300).**

"Your turn now."

Snade drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Knight to defense and then I'll set a new monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Nate then replied, "I'll skip my Draw Phase to add a Level 6 or lower Warrior monster from my deck to my hand."

He did so and then he replied, "I summon my Blue Flame Swordsman."

As he sat the card down, The blue flamed Warrior appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Lets do it. Swordsman, attack."

He swung his sword and a burst of blue flames shot out and melted the Knight into a pile of molten metal.

"My Traveler attacks your facedown monster."

He fired two shots from its rifle and a Magician of Faith appeared on the card **(DEF: 400)** and was blasted into pixels as the bullets hit her and he took a card from his graveyard and placed it in his hand.

"I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Snade drew a card and he activated his Field Spell and it appeared once again.

"Now, I'll use my Field Spell to Special Summon my Chthonian Emperor Dragon without a tribute!"

Suddenly, a large fiery dragon appeared **(ATK: 2,400).**

"Now, I'll my Field Spell to Normal Summon him with its Gemini Effect!"

The large dragon began to have a fiery red glow.

"Now, torch his Warriors!"

The dragon let out a burst of flames, blowing Blue Flame Swordsman and Wastelander Traveler into fiery cinders **(Nate LP: 7500 - 6700)** and then the original Flame Swordsman appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Your turn now."

He drew a card and then he placed a monster on his duel disk and a warrior wearing a tattered green coat appeared and he had a rifle for a weapon **(ATK: 1,800).**

"This is my Wastelander Soldier and when I Normal Summon him, one of your monsters loses attack power equal to the level or rank of your monster times 200."

Suddenly, the Dragon roared **(ATK: 2,400 - 1,200).**

"Soldier, your turn."

He aimed his rifle and fired a shot out and shot out and struck the dragon and it roared before it exploded into a shower of fiery ash & smoke.

"Swordsman, your turn."

He went and slashed at Snade with its sword **(Snade LP: 7300 - 4900).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Snade drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Nate drew a card and replied, "Soldier, attack."

He aimed and fired a shot out and shot out and smashed the final token to bits.

"Swordsman, attack."

He swung his sword and a burst of flames shot out and a large spider with red and white markings over it appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,000)** before the flames burnt it to a crisp and Snade replied, "When Gemini Spider is flipped, I can send any Gemini monster from my deck to the graveyard."

He quickly discarded a card from his deck.

"Your turn now."

Snade drew a card and replied, "I play Spellbook in the Pot!"

Both drew 3 cards and he replied, "I summon my Blazewing Butterfly."

As he sat the card down, the fiery butterfly appeared **(ATK: 1,500).**

"Now, I'll use the field spell to Normal Summon it with its Gemini effect."

Suddenly, the flames burned even more.

"Now, I tribute it to Special Summon a Gemini monster from my graveyard with its effect and I choose my Grasschopper that I discarded earlier with my Gemini Spider's effect."

As the fiery insect vanished into a plume of black smoke, a large mantis with sharp-like arms appeared **(ATK: 2,350).**

"Now, attack!"

The huge insect flew and both of Nate's Warriors exploded into shards as they were slashed by the huge Insect's arms **(Nate LP: 6700 - 5600).**

"Take that, dude! I end my turn now."

Nate drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card and that'll end my turn now."

Snade drew a card and replied, "I'll Special Summon my King Pyron!"

Suddenly, a fiery Pyro appeared **(ATK: 1,500)** and then it glowed.

"I use his Gemini Effect to hit you with 1000 damage!"

Suddenly, two beams of fiery light shot out and struck Nate **(Nate LP: 5600 - 4600)** and then Dogmeat whined and Mike pet him on the head and replied, "Don't worry, buddy. Your owner will win this."

"Lets do it. Grasschopper, attack!"

The huge bug flew in and a Obnoxius Celtic Guardian appeared **(DEF: 1,200)** and he blocked the bug from hitting him and then he pointed to Pyron and fired two beams of fiery light and it shot out and reduced him to ash and Nate quickly replied, "I activate General Salute."

The trap appeared.

"Since you control more then 8 Levels of monsters and I have no monsters, I can Special Summon Freed the Matchless General from my deck."

Suddenly, the mighty and legendary General Freed appeared **(ATK: 2,300).**

"So you did. I end my turn now."

Nate drew a card and replied, "I summon my Command Knight."

As he sat the card down, the fiery soldier appeared **(ATK: 1,200 - 1,600) - (ATK: 2,300 - 2,700).**

"Lets do it. Freed, attack his Grasschopper."

The mighty warrior went and brought his sword, splitting the huge bug right down the middle with his mighty sword. The pieces were blasted to bits.

"Command Knight, your turn."

The fiery knight went and slashed at the Pyro with his sword and it groaned and vanished into a cloud of fiery smoke **(Snade LP: 4900 - 4450).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Snade drew a card and replied, "I play Pot of Dichotomy."

He took his King Pyron, Grasschopper and his Chthonian Emperor Dragon and shuffled them into his deck and then drew 2 new cards and then he replied, "I banish 1 Spell for my Spell Striker."

As he banished his Pot of Dichotomy, the small plastic warrior appeared **(ATK: 600)** and Snade pointed as it flew into the air and delivered a kick to Nate's shin **(Nate LP: 4600 - 4000).**

"Now, I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll do it for me."

Nate drew a card and replied, "I summon my Wastelander Spy."

As he sat the card, a young green-coated warrior appeared with a small switchblade for a weapon **(ATK: 800).**

"He can attack directly."

The spy went and stabbed into Snade's arm **(Snade LP: 4450 - 3650).**

"Command Knight, your turn."

She swung her blade and a burst of flames shot out and reduced Spell Striker to fiery embers.

"Freed, attack that facedwn monster."

The general went in and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card **(DEF: 600)** before Freed went in and cut the large jar in two with his sword. As it crumbled into tiny shards of broken pottery, both discarded what they had and drew 5 cards and then he replied, "I'll set this card and that'll end my turn now."

Snade drew a card and replied, "I Special Summon my Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning!"

As he sat the card down, a creature that looked like a electricity-covered Summoned Skull appeared **(ATK: 2,500).**

"I Gemini Summon him!"

Suddenly, it glowed.

"I use his effect now! I can destroy your monsters that have defense lower then its attack!"

Suddenly, the Fiend let out a roar as a huge burst of electricity shot out and blasted each of Nate's warriors to atoms and then Dogmeat began to growl.

"Stuff it, pooch! Attack him directly!"

It fired another burst of lightning and Nate just stood there as he took the attack **(Nate LP: 4000 - 1500).**

"Take that, fool! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Nate drew a card and replied, "I activate my Inverse Universe."

Suddennly, the Fiend began to glow **(ATK: 2,500 - 1,250).**

"Now, I play Banner of Courage."

The large red banner flag appeared.

"Now, I banish 1 spell from both sides of the field to Special Summon my Spell Strider."

As a large sword flew in and cut both Cataylst Field and Banner Courage in half, a taller and more older form of Spell Striker appeared infront of them **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Now, I Summon my Wastelander Crusader."

As he sat the card down, a green robed warrior with 2 swords for weapons appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"You can't use facedown monsters now. Crusader, attack."

The warrior went and struck the Fiend with his sword and it let out a roar before it exploded into fiery sparks of light that flew all over the field and then he pointed and Strider went in and struck him down with his sword **(Snade LP: 3650 - 1300).**

"Your turn now."

Snade drew a card and replied, "I activate my Foolish Burial."

He quickly discarded a card and then reshuffled and replied, "I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back my Phoenix Gearfried I just discarded!"

Suddenly, the mighty king of the Gemini monsters appeared **(ATK: 2,800).**

"I Gemini Summon him."

Suddenly, he was suddenly covered in more flames.

"Attack his Crusader!"

He swung his sword and a large burst of flames shot out and Crusader exploded into fiery cinders & ash as the flames struck him down **(Nate LP: 1500 - 500).**

"You'll never beat me! I end my turn now."

Nate drew a card and the card was glowing.

Mike smiled and replied, "I think I know what's coming now."

"First, I play D.D. Spell Tactic."

The spell appeared.

"We have to return up to 3 of our banished Spells to the graveyard."

As he returned his Banner of Courage, he returned his two banished Spells.

"I now activate _**The Eye of Timeaus."**_

A large green-scaled dragon appeared.

"Timeaus, merge with my Spell Strider to create Spell Strider the Dragon Riding Knight."

As the dragon and Warrior merged together, Timeaus was covered white armor and Spell Stider was riding on top of the mighty dragon **(ATK: 2,200).**

"Now for his effects. All Spells are banished from both graveyards and he gains 200 attack for each banished one and your monsters lose the same amount for each one."

As 7 Spells appeared and faded into nothing, the dragon rider glowed **(ATK: 2,200 - 3,600)** and Phoenix Gearfried groaned **(ATK: 2,800 - 1,400).**

"Tim to end this. Attack that monster to finish him off."

The dragon roared as Strider's sword glowed and then two beams of pure light shot out and struck the huge Warrior in the chest and he groaned and exploded into fiery shards that flew everywhere **(Snade LP: 1300 - 0).**

Dogmeat let out a happy bark and Mike smiled and replied, "Yea!"

Nate looked at him and replied, "Give me the fuel and I'll let you live."

He took his deck from his deck and flung the cards at his feet and he replied, "Fuck this deck! This isn't my real one and it's shitty! Take everything you want. I don't care anymore!"

He tossed a key at his feet as well as he quickly got on a motorcycle and quickly drove away and Mike walked up to him and replied, "Ready to snag some fuel?"

Nate nodded as he gathered the cards and key.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Cards made by me & others**

The Eye of Timeaus / Special Spell Card

Image: Same as TCG/OCG card.

This card fuse with any Monster to make a monster with incredible power.

 _ **Note:**_ _This is the anime form of a card that is real in the YCG & OCG . It first seen in the Yugioh episode "Waking the Dragons" and full credit goes to the writers._

Blue Flame Swordsman

Warrior/Effect/Fire/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,600/4 Stars

During either player's turn, you can have this card lose any amount of ATK to have another face-up monster on the field gain an equal amount of ATK. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 "Flame Swordsman" from your Deck or Graveyard.

 _ **Note:**_ _This is the anime form of a card that is real in the YCG & OCG. It was first seen in the Yugioh episode "My Freaky Valentine (Part 4)" and full credit goes to the writers._

Shield Wall / Quick-Play Spell Card

Image: A large rocky statue.

Special Summon 4 "Shield Tokens" (Rock-Type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 1000) in Defense Position. These tokens cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon. If a "Shield Token" is switched to Attack Position, it is destroyed.

 _ **Note:**_ _Was used by Gurimo in the Yugioh episode "A New Evil (Part 2)" and full credit goes to the writers._

Spell Strider the Dragon Riding Knight

Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 1,200/6 Stars

This card is descended by activating "The Eye of Timeaus" and offering 1 "Spell Strider" as a tribute. When Special Summoned: Banish All Spell Cards from both graveyards; This card gains 200 ATK for each banished card and all monsters your opponent controls loses the same amount until the End Phase of the current turn.

Twin-Blade Slasher

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

This card can attack twice per battle phase.

Wastelander Traveler

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 2,000/5 Stars

When Tribute Summoned; Return Up to 3 Warrior monsters to your deck; Destroy a equal number of Spell or Trap cards your opponent controls equal to the number of cards return to the deck with this effect. You can Skip your Draw Phase; Add 1 Level 6 or lower Warrior monster from your deck to your hand. You can only control 1 "Wastelander Traveler" at a time.

General Salute / Normal Trap Card

Image: Two Command Knights with their swords held high as Freed the Matchless General as riding onto the battleground while riding a horse.

Activate if you control no monsters and your opponet has monsters that levels equal 8 or more. Special Summon 1 "Freed the Matchless General" from your deck. The monster Special Summoned with this effect cannot be targeted in battle or by card effect turn it was Special Summoned. You can only activate 1 "General Salute" per turn.

Wastelander Soldier

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

When Normal Summoned: Decrease the ATK of one monster your opponent contrrols equal to its Level/Rank x 200 until the End Phase. The effect of "Wastelander Soldier" Can only be used once per turn.

Wastelander Spy

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 800/DEF: 800/3 Stars

This card can attack directly. You take no battle damage from attacks involving this card.

Wastelander Crusader

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,100/4 Stars

As long as this card remains on the field, your opponent cannot activate facedown cards during your turn.

D.D. Spell Tactic / Normal Spell Card

Select up to 3 Spell Cards from either player's banished pile and return them to the graveyard. Only 1 "D.D. Spell Tactic" can be used per turn.

Gemini Spider

Insect/Flip/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000/3 Stars

FLIP: Send 1 Gemini monster from your deck to the graveyard and then reshuffle your deck.

 _ **Note:**_ _The Wastelander cards are a special group of cards and can only be used in this story and no where else._

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Nate get his win and a Legendary Dragon of his own. In the Next Chapter, they head torwards a new place to set up a living area and they meet a new friend on the way and they have to duel in order to enter the new living area. Who will duel? Find out in "To the Mall" and it'll be coming soon.**


	3. To the Mall

_Chapter 3: To the Mall_

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the station, Nate and Mike had just found the fuel supply. It had 6 gas tanks filled with fuel that was being stored in a locked room.

Mike nodded and replied, "This'll work for us. But, now we have to carry them back to the hideout."

 _"Not a problem, young man.",_ the voice inside Mike's head said.

Suddenly, all of the fuel tanks vanished into particles of light and Nate sighed and replied, "I hope that was a good thing."

 _"I'm talking to you in your head as well, Nate. The tanks were transfered into your parking area and are waiting for you there. I'm not your enemy and I want help you both. Head to Mallville City in the morning and you both should be able to find some help there.",_ the voice said in Nate's head.

Nate shook his head and replied, "I hope whoever is talking to us is indeed on our side, Mike. That would he horrible for us if it was."

Mike sighed and replied, "We have no other choice to trust that voice, Nate. Let's head back to our base and we'll go from there."

Nate nodded as he and Dogmeat left with Mike following them both from behind.

-ooooooooooooooooooooo-

Later that night in the sleeping chambers of the rundown mansion, Reggie was sleeping in a bunk next to Snade, who was still pissed about the deck he used. The underground area of the mansion had a dueling arena, sleeping area, drug labs and a full kitchen that was always stocked up with supplies.

Snade groaned and replied, "Worst deck I ever made. Why did I use it?"

Reggie sighed as he woke up and replied, "Maybe, you screwed up thinking that'll be the best deck in the Raiders and it was a horrible, shitty deck!"

"Guess you're right. I need a few more cards to make that deck of mine better then before."

"The thing I'd be worried about is when the captain returns tomorrow and she finds out you lost the fuel station and the supply to those two. You'll be in for sure."

Snade sighed as he quickly went to sleep and Reggie then replied, "You are in deep, my friend."

He quickly went to sleep as well.

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

That next following day, Nate was working on the vehicle while Dogmeat was watching him from a old matress on the floor in the garage. Mike was still fast asleep in his bedroom.

Nate nodded as he walked away from the vehicle and he nodded and replied, "Full of gas and all parts are in great working order. We she be good after we head to New Mallville. Haven't been there once and I heard its a great place to live."

Dogmeat whined for a few minutes and Nate looked at him and he smiled and replied, "Don't worry about it, boy. I will refuse to enter the place unless you're able to come with me. I will never leave you behind for anything, buddy."

He let out a happy bark and a fully dressed Mike walked into the area and replied, "Morning, gang."

"Hey, kid. How are you doing this morning?"

"Fine and ready to go. Where is this New Mallville, anyway?"

"About 13 miles from here, my friend. It was the old Mall of America and now they turned into a 4-story city to live in now. I heard it's one of the best places to live in the Minnesota Commonwealth right now. Always stocked with food and many places to live and have fun."

"Minnesota Commonwealth?", a confused Mike said.

Nate then replied, "It was a nickname for the New England area before it changed its name to that. After some time, they named the whole United States the Commonwealth and each state is state of the Commonwealth. Instead of being called the United States, its called the United Commonwealth now. Catchy name."

"I guess so. Did you go over the deck of cards, yet?"

"Not yet. I wanted to wait for you wake up first. The deck is on my desk over there, kid. Let's get it sorted out."

They went to the deck and it was all sorted out and Mike then replied, "A lot of good cards."

Nate nodded as he pointed to a few of them and then he replied, "I want the Warrior monsters and we can sort out the other ones later on."

"Of course. I have to ask you something."

"Name it, kid."

He took out his Claw of Hermos and he replied, "This card would help your deck so much more then mine. I actually wanted to use Timeaus myself. If its okay of course."

Nate smiled and replied, "Fine with me. With the ability to make a Equip Card out of any of the cards, this'll be a great idea. I'm up for it."

Mike smiled as they traded the cards and Nate then replied, "Let's sort the cards now and then we'll head out towards New Mallville."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Later that day, the gang was in the car and driving towards New Mallville. Minneapolis was filled with broken buildings, wrecked cars and all sorts of other things as well. It was a total mess inside. Dogmeat was resting in the back seet while Mike was in the front seat next to Nate, who wanted to drive.

Mike sighed and replied, "It's like a total war zone inside this once beautiful city. Its pretty sad the city was reduced to this after doing so good."

Nate nodded and replied, "Not much you can say about whole Commonwealth now, my friend."

"Please, leave me alone!", a female's voice said.

Mike then replied, "Wait, head to that abandoned Mcdonalds!"

Nate nodded as they quickly drove up to it and they saw two Raiders pounding on the doors of the burger joint and a young lady wearing a red coat and a red hat with a slip of paper that said PRESS on it and she had a duel disk on her arm.

One of the Raiders smiled and replied, "You lost a duel and you owe us big!"

The girl then replied, "I didn't even get a chance to duel you! You assholes ambushed me and I had to run over here! I would of dueled and kicked your asses!"

The other Raider then replied, "Whatever. You wouldn't of defeated me or my buddy Cain!"

Cain nodded and replied, "My buddy Zane is right! Nothing will make us leave!"

Nate and Mike took our their guns and aimed at the two Raiders and Nate replied, "How about these?"

The raiders turned to them and Cain gulped and replied, "No..fucking way. Those are the gang that beat Reggie and Snade! I'm outta of here!"

They both ran away as fast as they could and the girl opened the door and she left and then she replied, "Thank you so much for getting rid of those morons! I really mean it."

Mike nodded and replied, "Anytime, Lady. I'm Mike and this is my friend Nate."

"I'm Piper Wright, lead member of the press for New Mallville City. I left to get some supplies of my own and then those two ambushed me. Can I join you guys to get to the city?"

Nate nodded and replied, "Of course you can. We're heading there ourselves. Hop on in."

She smiled as she got in and sat next to Dogmeat and Nate replied, "This is our furry friend Dogmeat."

She pet him and he let out a happy bark as they drove away.

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

A hour or so later, they arrived outside of the main entrance to the mall. It still said MALL OF AMERICA on the outside of it, but the walls nearby said NEW MALLVILLE on it.

Mike nodded and replied, "Wow, amazing."

Piper nodded and replied, "It really is."

They parked the card outside and they saw two male guards wearing normal Mall Security outfits and Piper nodded and replied, "I know those two. The one on the left is Danny Sullivan, a friend of mine and the taller one is his father Trevor Sullivan. They are two of the best security guards the mall has ever seen."

Nate nodded as the gang walked up to them and Trevor looked at them and he sighed and replied, "Sorry Piper, the mayor has forbidden you from entering for that story you made about him yesterday."

Piper groaned and replied, "Damn my luck."

Suddenly, they heard gun shots and Trevor was hit in the leg and he fell to the ground and Danny ran to him and he replied, "Dad!"

Trevor groaned and replied, "That'll sting. Who did that?"

"Me, sucka!", Zane's voice yelled out.

They all turned behind him and they saw Zane holding a rifle and replied, "Too damn easy of a shot!"

He put the rifle away and he took out a stimpak and replied, "Too bad you don't have a spare one! One of you duel me and I'll hand it over and never both this place again!"

Piper then replied, "THis is cold, even for you morons! I'll duel you to show what kind of deck I actually have!"

Zane then replied, "Your funeral, lady. I accept."

Mike and Nate got back as the two duelists activated their duel disks and both drew 5 cards.

 _"Time to raid!",_ Zane yelled out.

 **(Zane LP: 8000 - Piper LP: 8000)**

Piper began to glow and then it stopped and replied, "I'll start. I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Zane drew a card and replied, "I summon my Flamvell Grunika!"

As he sat the card down, a fiery winged dragon appeared **(ATK: 1,700).**

"Attack her facedown monster!"

The dragon let out a burst of flames and a Skelengel appeared **(DEF: 500)** and was burned to ashes as the flames struck it **(Piper LP: 8000 - 7600)** and then she drew a card.

"You'll never beat me. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Piper drew a card and replied, "I play Mysitcal Space Typhoon first!"

The storm shot out and his facedown Backfire lifted up and blew into little bits.

"Now, I summon my Hysteric Fairy!"

As she sat the card down, the glasses-wearing angel appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Blast it away!"

The Fairy adjusted her glasses and two beams of light shot out and struck, cleaving through the body of the fiery dragon. The pieces turned to ash as they hit the ground **(Zane LP: 8000 - 7900).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Zane drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedow and that'll end my turn now."

Piper drew a card and replied, "I summon my Dunamis Dark Witch!"

As she sat the card down, the winged Fairy appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Lets do it. Dunamis Dark Witch, attack!"

She glowed as a ball of shadowy energy shot out out and a UFO Turtle appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,200)** and was smashed to bits as the ball struck it and a 2nd one appeared **(ATK: 1,400)** Before the beams of the Fairy's glasses shot out and blew it to little pieces **(Zane LP: 7900 - 7500)** and then he replied, "I Special Summon my Flamvell Archer!"

As he sat the card down, the fiery archer appeared **(ATK: 1,100).**

"There you go. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Zane drew a card and replied, "I banish a monster for my Inferno!"

As he banished one of the UFO Turtles, the fiery bonfire appeared **(ATK: 1,100).**

"I now tune my Archer with my Inferno!"

The fiery archer glowed as it split into 2 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Inferno, which turned into 4 white stars **(*2 + *4 = *6).**

"I Synchro Summon...Flamvell Urquizas!"

As he sat the card down, the fiery Pyro-like warrior appeared **(ATK: 2,100).**

"Attack her Hysteric!"

The Pyro warrior went and punched the Hysteric Fairy and she groaned and then burst into fiery sparks of light **(Piper LP: 8000 - 7600)** and then its fists began to glow **(ATK: 2,100 - 2,400).**

"Your turn now."

Piper drew a card and replied, "I'll set a new a card and then I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Zane drew a card and replied, "I summon my Neo Flamvell Shaman!"

As she sat the card down, a fiery wizard-like Pyro appeared **(ATK: 1,700).**

"Lets do it. Urquizas, attack!"

The Pyro went in and punched the Fairy and she sighed and then shattered into shards of light **(Piper LP: 7800 - 7200)** and its fists glowed **(ATK: 2,400 - 2,700)** then Piper quickly replied, "I activate Arrival at the Sanctuary!"

As the trap flipped up, the area turned into the Sanctuary of Sky field spell.

"Clever. Shaman, attack."

It began to chant as a burst of flames shot out and a Radiant Jeral appeared on the card **(DEF: 2,000)** and the flames reflected off its shiny body **(Zane LP: 7500 - 7200)** and he groaned and replied, "Damn it! I end my turn now."

Piper drew a card and replied, "I now activate my facedown Light of Judgment!"

The trap flipped up.

"I discard a light a monster and I can make you discard a monster from your hand or your field and I choose to destroy your Urquizas!"

As she discarded a Hanewata to her graveyard, a burst of light shot out and atomized the Synchro and then Piper smiled and replied, "I activate Greed Grado to get 2 cards for your Synchro's destruction!"

She drew 2 cards and then she replied, "I tribute it for my Tethys the Goddess of Light."

As the Jeral vanished into particles of light, a beautiful winged Angel appeared **(ATK: 2,400).**

"Now, blast his monster!"

She aimed her scepter and a burst of fiery light shot out and reduced the Shaman to fiery embers **(Zane LP: 7200 - 6500).**

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Zane drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Piper drew a card and he sat a card on his duel disk and a Harvest Angel of Wisdom appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

Mike nodded and replied, "Pretty decent Fairy deck she has so far."

"Lets do it. Goddess, attack!"

Tethys aimed her scepter again and a burst of fiery light shot out and Flamevell Paun appeared on the card **(DEF: 200)** before the light blew it to little pieces and he took a card from his deck and placed it in his hand **.**

"Direct attack!"

The other Fairy played its horn and a burst of colored lights shot out from it and he quickly replied, "I activate Firewall!"

As he banished a 2nd Turtle, a wall of flames blocked the lights from reaching him.

"Damn it. I'll end my turn now."

Zane drew a card and replied, "I'll skip paying for Firewall."

Suddenly, the trap shattered into shards.

"I play Rekindling!"

Suddenly, Paun **(ATK: 200),** Archer **(ATK: 1,100)** and Shaman **(ATK: 1,700)** reappeared.

"I now summon my Flamvell Sprite."

As he sat the card down, a older form of Flamvell Baby appeared **(ATK: 900).**

"Now, I tune all 4 of my monsters together!"

Archer glowed as it split into 2 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Paun, Sprite and Shaman, which turned into a total of 6 stars **(*2 + *1 + *2 + *3 = *8).**

"I Synchro Summon...Flamvell Skull Knight!"

As he sat the card down, a fiery red knight with bright-red armor and its body was red-boned skeleton with a fiery-red skull and it held onto a sword covered in orange flames **(ATK: 2,600).**

"Now, I play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and the Sanctuary was reduced to rubble, returning to the normal area.

"Since I used alot of monsters to Synchro Summon it, It gains some neat effects. Since I used up to 2 of them, your facedown cards cannot activate when I attack and also since I used more 3, It can attack twice! Attack both of Fairiys!"

The Pyro swung its swords and two bursts of red & orange flames shot out and struck both monsters and both exploded into globules of light **(Piper LP: 7200 - 6200).**

"There you go! I'll end my turn now."

Piper drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Zane drew a card and replied, "I'll discard Fire Cracker to send 1000 damage your way!"

As she discarded the card, a evil-looking imp appeared and it fired fireworks from its body and they shot out and struck her down **(Piper LP: 6200 - 5200).**

"Knight, attack!"

It swung its sword again and a burst of flames shot out again and a Winged Kuriboh appeared on the card **(DEF: 200)** before the fiery attack reduced it to ash.

"Curse that tiny pest. I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Piper drew a card and replied, "I summon my Rescue Rabbit!"

As she sat the card down, the cute rabbit appeared **(ATK: 300).**

"I'll banish the little guy to Special Summon my Spirit of the Harps!"

As she sat the cards down, two Fairy harp players appeared **(ATK: 800 x2).**

"I play Inverse Universe!"

Suddenly, the fiery knight began to glow **(ATK: 2,600 - 200).**

"Now, I overlay my 2 monsters!"

The two Fairys began to glow as they both turned into glowing gold orbs, which turned into.

"With these cards, I'll build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now..Fairy Cheer Girl!"

As she sat the card down, a young fairy cheerleader appeared **(ATK: 1,900).**

"My little sis Nat gave me this card for this deck and it's a awesome card. I'll remove a Xyz Material monster to draw a card!"

As she discarded one of the Xyz Material monsters, she drew a card and then replied, "I play One of One!"

As she discarded her Bountiful Artemis, Freya the Spirit of Victory appeared **(ATK: 100 - 500) - (ATK: 1,900 - 2,300).**

Zane groaned and replied, "Damn."

"Lets do it. Freya, attack!"

She began to do a cheer as she went and kicked the Synchro in the chest and then it let out a low moan before it collapsed into the pile of broken bones and rusted armor pieces.

"Fairy Cheer Girl, attack!"

She quickly went in and kicked the Raider in the chest **(Zane LP: 6500 - 3900).**

"Take that, asshole! I End my turn now."

Zane drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now.'

Piper drew a card and replied, "I'll remove my last Xyz Material monster."

She discarded it and then then she switched the position of her Freya **(DEF: 500)** and then she another monster facedown and then she pointed and then her Xyz went in and then a large rocky creature made of fiery-red stones appeared on the card **(DEF: 2,100)** and the Xyz kicked it and it collapsed into a pile of dust & red stones and Zane laughed and replied, "When Firestone Golem is flipped, You lose a monster with the lowest attack power!"

Suddenly, Flames trapped Freya all around her and then the flames went in and incinerated her **(ATK: 2,300 - 1,900).**

"That was cold. I end my turn now."

Zane replied, "I can't draw due to my Fire Cracker's effect. But, I can still play Fire Recovery!"

As he took a Flamvell Devil and discarded it, Flamvell Grunika reappeared.

"I tribute it for my Flamvell Commando!"

As the dragon vanished into a plume of black smoke, a fiery humanoid with somesort of fiery cannon in his hands appeared **(ATK: 2,200).**

Mike groaned and replied, "Not good. That thing can be trouble if he has alot of monsters in his graveyard with 200 defense points."

"I have a good one. I banish my Flamvell Skull Knight!"

As he banished the knight, the Pyro aimed and fired a burst of flames from its cannon and Piper just stood there as she took the damage **(Piper LP: 5200 - 2600).**

"Burn her Cheerleader!"

The Pyro aimed and fired its fiery cannon and it shot out and incinerated the Xyz before she can get out of the way of the flames **(Piper LP: 2600 - 2300).**

"There you go. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Piper drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown monster!"

As she did so, Gellenduo appeared **(ATK: 1,700).**

"Now, I play Spellbook in the Pot!"

Both drew 3 cards and then she replied, "Sweet! I Tribute my Gellenduo for my Fairy Queen!"

As the two small Fairies vanished into sparkles of light, a beautiful Fairy appeared. She wore a sparkly red dress and she held onto a rod of somesort **(ATK: 2,800).**

"Since I used a Fairy to summon her, I get two Fairy monsters back from my graveyard!"

She took both Gellenduo and Freya and placed both in her hand and then she replied, "I use my Queen's second ability. I can banish a Fairy from my graveyard and your monster weakens equal to my banished monsters ATK!"

As she banished her Bountiful Artemis, the Commando glowed with light **(ATK: 2,200 - 500).**

"Attack!"

She aimed her scepter and a burst of light shot out and blew Flamvell Commando into fiery cinders & puffs of black smoke **(Zane LP: 3900 - 1600).**

"You won't beat me! I End my turn now."

Zane drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card and that'll end my turn now."

Piper drew a card and replied, "Fairy Queen, attack his facedown monster!"

She fired a burst of light and a Abaki appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,200)** before the light blew it to little bits and both glowed **(Piper LP: 2300 - 1800) - (Zane LP: 1600 - 1100).**

"Your turn now."

Zane drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown The First Monarch!"

As the trap flipped up, a dark Fiend of somesorts appeared **(ATK: 1,000).**

"I'll discard a card to change his attribute and I select Fire!"

As he discarded a 2nd Flamvell Archer to the graveyard, it turn dark red.

"Now, I tribute it to summon my Thestalos the Mega Monarch!"

As the creature burst into fiery bits, a larger and more powerful looking Thestalos appeared **(ATK: 2,800).**

"Since I Tributed a Fire monster, you take 1000 damage with his effect!"

Suddenly, he glowed and a burst of flames shot out and struck her down **(Piper LP: 1800 - 800).**

"I'll play Rush Recklessly! Attack!"

It glowed **(ATK: 2,800 - 3,500)** as a huge wave of flames shot from the Mega Monarch and they shot out and struck, incinerating Fairy Queen and her charred scepter fell to the ground and shattered into dust **(Piper LP: 800 - 100).**

"Your doomed, lady! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Nate then replied, "This isn't good for her."

Mike sighed and replied, "Unless she gets a good card, this duel is over."

Suddenly, Piper's deck glowed and she slowly drew a card and she looked at it.

Nate nodded and replied, "I think she just got the card she needed."

Piper smiled and replied, "Time for your end! I activate _**The Fang of Critias!"**_

The mighty dragon appeared.

"Critias, I merge you with my facedown Lumenize to create the Lumenizer Dragon!"

As the trap flipped up and merged with the dragon, a beautiful dragon with glittering white skin appeared with a roar **(ATK: ?).**

Mike smiled and replied, "Nice."

"To give my dragon attack power, I banish 2 light monsters from my graveyard!"

As she took her Fairy Queen and her Tethys and banished them, the dragon glowed **(ATK: ? - 5,200).**

Zane groaned and replied, "Shit."

"Tme to finish you off! Attack his Monarch!"

The dragon roared as a huge beam of light shot out and went cleanly through the chest of the Mega Monarch. The mighty Pyro groaned before it exploded into a fiery cloud of smoke & ash **(Zane LP: 1100 - 0).**

Danny smiled and replied, "Great dueling, Piper."

Zane groaned as he handed him the Stimpak and he jabbed into the spot where he was shot and his father groaned and replied, "Thank you. Guys, get him!"

Suddenly, 3 other Security Officers ran out and handcuffed him and then Trevor slowly got up and he replied, "Bring him to the Mall jail where scum like him belong!"

They nodded as they dragged him inside and then Trevor looked at Piper and he replied, "Thank you so much for helping me, Piper."

She smiled and replied, "Just wanted to help you out, Trevor. You and your son saved my butt in so many ways and this is the best way I wanted to thank you with."

"Fair enough. I'll allow you and your new friends inside, just watch you write about."

"Fair deal. Let's go, gang."

Nate then replied, "What about our vehicle?"

Danny nodded and replied, "I'll take care of it, my friend."

Nate handed him the keys as they all walked into the mall's main entrance while Danny took care of the vehicle.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Cards made by me & others**

The Fang of Critias / Special Card

Image: Same as the OCG/TCG version.

This card can fuse with any Trap Card to create a monster of true power.

 _This is the anime form of a card that is real in the YCG & OCG. It was first seen in the Yugioh episode "Deja Duel (Part 2)" and full credit goes to that episode's writers._

Fire Recovery / Normal Spell Card

Discard 1 FIRE monster. Select 1 FIRE monster in your Graveyard and Special Summon it.

 _ **Note:**_ _Used by Axel in the Yugioh GX episode "Triple Play (Part 2)" and full credit goes to that episodes writers._

Lumenizer Dragon

Dragon/Effect/Light/ATK: ?/DEF: ?/8 Stars

This card is descended by activating "The Fang of Critias" and offering 1 "Lumenize" as a tribute. When Special Summoned , banish 2 LIGHT monsters from your graveyard; and this cards ATK & DEF is the combined total of the banished monsters.

Arrival at the Sanctuary / Normal Trap Card

Image: Hysteric Fairy and 2 Shining Angels flying to the Sanctuary of the Sky above the clouds.

Activate if a LIGHT Fairy-type monster you have in faceup Attack Position is destroyed in battle while you have no faceup Field Spell. Activate 1 "Sanctuary of the Sky" from your deck. You can only activate 1 "Arrival at the Sanctuary" per turn.

Fairy Queen

Fairy/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,800/DEF: 2,400/8 Stars

When Tribute Summoned with a Fairy monster: Add 2 Fairy monsters from your graveyard to your hand. Once per turn: You can banish 1 Fairy monster from your graveyard and then select 1 monster your opponent controls; Its ATK & DEF is decreased equal to the ATK of the banished monster until the End Phase. You can only control 1 "Fairy Queen' at a time.

Flamvell Sprite

Pyro/Fire/ATK: 900/DEF: 2,100/2 Stars

 _A more mature Flamvell Baby. It burns anyone that gets close to it._

Flamvell Skull Knight

Pyro/Synchro/Effect/Fire/ATK: 2,600/DEF: 200/8 Stars

"Flamvell" Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner FIRE monsters

This card gains the following effects, depending on all non-tuner FIRE monsters used to Synchro Summon it:

1 - 2: When this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate facedown cards. 3 - 4: This card can attack twice per turn. 5: When this card destroys a monster in battle: Inflict 400 damage to your opponent.

Firestone Golem

Pyro/Flip/Effect/Fire/ATK: 0/DEF: 2,100/3 Stars

FLIP: Destroy the monster on your opponent's side of the field with the lowest ATK (Your choice if two monsters that have the same ATK). The flip effect of "Firestone Golem" can only be used once per turn.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **They meet the holder of Critas and they finally are able to enter the city. In the next chapter, they get a tour of the mall and sometime after that, Nate duels against a opponent that has been long gong for years, but somehow able to duel. Can Nate get the win? Find out in "The Mall" and it'll be coming soon.**


	4. The Mall

_Chapter 4: The Mall_

 _ **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**_

The Mall of America was the largest mall in United States and it was one of the best ones. It had many shops, places to eat and many other wonderful buildings were near the outside of the huge mall. It had the largest indoor Amusement Park (Still named Nickeloden Universe). After the war started and ended, the huge tourist attraction was abandoned and no one wanted to ever visit it. It was boarded up and forgotton for years to come. Years after that day, people exploring the Commonwealth of Minnesota came to explore the place to find a safe place to avoid Raiders. Time after that day, the mall was now like a small city with places to sleep, eat and have fun! The mall now had places to purchase and sell items found in the Commonwealth and places that see ammo and guns as wll. They were 4 Sniper towers on the top of the mighty mall to protect it from invaders. It had a mayor now and inside many people were living. They have a jail now and the only currency accepted was their own kind of money called Mall Bucks (Exchange Shops were all over the mall to exchange any kind of currency for the Mall Bucks). The 4th floor was reserved for the best buildings and it lead to 3 housing areas that only the true rich and elite could afford. They were many places to sleep and rest in the mall, plus it was connected to a hotel as well that was used in a Residental area as well. Inside of the main entrance, Nate and Mike were looking around with awe as they enjoyed the sites of the mall.

Nate then replied, "Man, this place is impressive. Turning a mall into a living area protected by the best officers and security of the Commonwealth. Very cool."

Mike nodded and replied, "Very nice place to live I see."

Piper smiled and replied, "It trully is the best place to live."

"I see you made your way back, Wright.", a male's voice said.

Piper only sighed as the group saw a tall man wearing a grey suit and hat and he had a tie on as well and Trevor and Danny were by his sides he replied, "Who are these two?"

Trevor then replied, "These are the two guys that saved Piper and helped her get here so she can beat that raider to get a Stimpak, sir. These two are heroes."

The older man nodded and he saw them and he replied, "I'm Mayor William McDonough, Mayor and leader of New Mallville City."

Nate then replied, "I'm Nate and this is my best friend Dogmeat."

Mike then replied, "I'm Mike and I can't really remember my last name right now."

The mayor nodded and replied, "Pleasure to meet you both. Head to my office with me please and we'll discuss about you all living here."

He looked at Piper and replied, "You come too, Piper."

She sighed as they all followed the Mayor into deeper in the mall.

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Below the first floor of the mall was a hidden area that was the Mayor's office and sleeping area. McDonaugh was at his desk and Trevor and another guard named Millin was right at his sides while the three heroes were sitting across from them in chairs. Dogmeat was sitting on the ground next to Nate's chair.

The mayor then replied, "So, you two just recently woke up from a deep sleep or something and now are looking for your families?"

Nate sighed and replied, "Yes, sir. My wife was killed by this killer and my infant son Shaun was also kidnapped that day as well. I was luckly to be alive after what happened to me that horrible day."

Piper looked at him and replied, "Damn. I'm so sorry about that, Nate."

The mayor looked at Mike and replied, "What's your story, young man?"

"I just woke up and I'm looking for any kind of family I may have in the states, sir."

"I see."

He nodded and replied, "I Believe your stories. You both can have deluxe suites on the 3rd floor of the hotel and you get there from the 3rd floor of New Mallville."

Nate nodded and replied, "Thank you so much, sir."

The mayor nodded as he took two maps and two envlopes and he replied, "Each envolope has 150 Mall Bucks in it to get you both started on your journeys with us."

He looked at Trevor and he replied, "Can you escort them to their new living areas and make sure they get the keys as well."

"Yes, sir.", Trevor said with a salute as they both left with the guard and then the mayor looked at Piper and he replied, "What am I going to do with you, Piper?"

Piper looked at him with a smiled and replied, "What did I do?"

"You print up that garabage for the mall to read about and you almost tried to tell everyone I was a god damn synth! I found that unacceptable!"

"Maybe if you acted like a normal mayor, I wouldn't write this stuff!"

"You know I have the power to throw you and your sister out of here and let the outside areas take care of you!"

"Why don't you?"

"Because, the citizens of this city respect your views on stuff on the Minnesota Commonwealth, Piper. I do to, but for now on, don't push your damn luck! Get out of here."

Piper smiled as she left and the mayor sighed and replied, "What am I going to do with that girl?"

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

On the other side of Minneapolis, 2 scientists were lookingj at a duelist. The young one had had blue hair, glasses and wore green shorts and a shirt.

The scientist looked at the other one and replied, "Are you sure this'll work, David? This duelist has a cheating record you know."

The scientist sighed and replied, "You have to have faith in me and our group, Kira. The director makes sure that this is the best thing for us. We need to test those 3 chosen ones."

Kira sighed as she looked at the duelist and replied, "Go after Mike, Nate or Piper and duel them. if you win, activate your stun power through your glasses and bring them back to us. Understand?"

The duelist nodded and then Kira replied, "We'll meet you back in that park near Nate's old house to pick you up."

Weevil laughed and replied, "No problem at all. With the new cards you all gave me, the great Weevil Underwood will get you what you want?"

David nodded as he and Kira vanished into bright bursts of light and then Weevil looked the other way and replied, "Time to find them and beat them!"

 **-ooooooooooooooooooo-**

That next day after a long tour of the building, the three Legendary Dragon users were enjoying breakfast in the 3rd floor North Food Court. Most of the stands were closed up, but the 3 main chefs of the place served them breakfast that had eggs, toast, coffee, bacon, sausage and french toast. It was a favorite breakfast for the mall's citizens and they enjoyed every bit of it.

Mike sighed and replied, "That was a great meal. Glad to have some good food again. Nate is a great chef too and this food was just as good."

Nate looked at Piper and replied, "The mall and hotel is probably one of the best places to live in the Minnesota Commonwealth. You and your sister are so lucky to live here, Piper."

Piper nodded as she smiled and replied, "We trully are lucky."

Suddenly, Danny ran out to them and Piper replied, "What's up, Danny?"

Danny sighed and replied, "We have some duelist that demands a duel with either of you three. He won't leave until he gets one!"

Nate sighed and replied, "I'll duel him then. I'm ready for any kind of duel. Is it a Raider?"

"No. Its a duelist from the past named Weevil Underwood!"

Mike then replied, "No...damn way. He's been dead for years now! How would this happen?"

Nate then replied, "I don't know. Let's go see what this kid..or whoever it is wants."

The 3 got up and Danny followed them from behind.

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Outside of the entrance the gang had entered, two guards were watching Weevil very closely.

Weevil smiled evily and replied, "What's the matter, don't trust little 'ole me?"

One of the guards then replied, "The real you has been dead for years! Are you some kind of ghost or something?"

"That's for me to know and you losers to find out on your own!"

The guards only sighed as the gang walked with Dogmeat and Danny following from behind and Piper then replied, "We'll, if it ain't the infamous Weevil Underwood! The same bug duelist that tried to cheat so many times to get a win! Also, the 1st duelist to be defeated in Duelist Kingdom as well!"

Weevil looked at her and replied, "That was the old ways! With the way my deck is now, I'll crush any of your decks!"

Nate stepped forward and replied, "I'll cream your bugs, kid. I accept your challenge."

Weevil nodded as the two duelists stood across from each other and their decks auto-shuffled and they both drew 5 cards.

"Time for my insect army to shine!", Weevil said with a laugh.

 **(Weevil LP: 8000 / Nate LP: 8000)**

Nate then replied, "I'll start. I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Weevil drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Neo Bug!"

As he sat the card down, the alien-like bug appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Attack his monster!"

The bug flew in and a aged Warrior wearing dented and rusted armor appeared with a rusted sword in his hands **(DEF: 1,400)** and was blasted into pixels as the bug flew in and rammed into him and Nate then replied, "When War Survivor is destroyed, I can take any Warrior monster from my deck and add it it to my hand."

He quickly took a card from his deck and placed at the top of his deck.

"Doesn't matter. My bugs will crush your warrior army! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Nate drew a card and replied, "I summon my Wastelander Hunter."

As he sat the card down, another of Nate's Wasteland warriors appeared. He wore a green and white tattered jumpsuit that was covered in a worn-out white winter coat and he held onto two pistols that were in its holsters **(ATK: 1,900).**

"When he's Normal Summoned, one of your facedown spell or trap cards is returned to your hand."

Suddenly, Weevil's facedown card vanished and reappeared in his hand.

"Now, attack his Neo Bug."

He took his twin pistols and fired a burst of shots at the bug and it exploded into shards as the bullets struck it down **(Weevil LP: 8000 - 7900).**

"And there you go. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Weevil drew a card and replied, "You started lucky. I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Nate drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gearfried."

As he sat the card down, the iron knight appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

Weevil then replied, "I hate that idiot warrior. Wheeler beat me with that stupid thing!"

"Boo hoo for you. I activate the Field Spell known as the Commonwealth."

As he slid the card into the slot and it closed up, the field spell appeared.

Piper nodded and replied, "Really cool. Since this is the Commonwealth, the field spell didn't change the field."

"Indeed. THis field spell gains me 100 attack for each monster I have."

The warriors began to glow **(ATK: 1,800 - 2,000) - (ATK: 1,900 - 2,100).**

"Since I Control two or more monsters, You can't use card effects on my warriors. I equip Hunter with the Sword of Piercing."

As he put his guns away, a glowing white sword appeared in his hands **(ATK: 1,900 - 2,200).**

"Attack his facedown monster."

The warrior went in and a Howling Insect appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,300)** before the warrior cleaved the bug in half with his sword. As the pieces shattered to bits **(Weevil LP: 7900 - 7000),** a 2nd one appeared **(DEF: 1,200)** before Gearfried went in and sliced the bug to pieces with his sword and then a Petit Moth appeared **(DEF: 200).**

Mike smiled and replied, "He can't be thinking of summoning any of those two moths. They are nearly impossible in these days to summon."

"I'll be ready for anything. I end my turn now."

Weevil drew a card and replied, "I equip my Moth with my Coccoon of Evolution!"

Suddenly, the gross and ugly caccoon began to wrap its self around the huge bug.

Piper then replied, "I can't believe he's going to even try this tactic out."

"I'm going to make it easier on my side to summon my big bad moth! I activate Super Cocoon of Evolution!"

The spell appeared.

"I just tribute a Insect monster equipped with a Equip card and I can summon any Insect monster I want from my deck!"

As the large Cocoon ripped open, the mighty and infamous Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth appeared with a mighty screech **(ATK: 3,500).**

Piper groaned and replied, "He summoned the thing. I can't believe it."

Mike then replied, "That spell he used is really powerful."

"Now, blast his Gearfried with Hurricane of Doom!"

The huge moth flapped its wings and a huge gust of wind shot out and the iron knight was blasted to pieces as the attack struck him down **(Nate LP: 8000 - 6300).**

"Take that, old man! I'll end my turn now."

Nate drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Hunter to defense position and then I'll set a new monster facedown and a new card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Weevil drew a card and replied, "I summon my Insect Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the insect-like warrior appeared **(ATK: 1,900).**

"Moth, destroy his facedown monster!"

The huge moth flapepd its wings and a Big Shield Gardna appeared on the card **(DEF: 2,600)** before the huge gust of wind blasted the large shield and then the warrior to triangles.

"Insect Knight, attack!"

The bug warrior flew in and Nate quickly replied, "I activate Invicible Hero."

The trap appeared.

"With this trap, my warrior is safe from destruction."

The knight let out a squeal before it retreated.

"Darn you. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

As Nate drew a card, Weevil activated his facedown card and Dust Tornado flipped up and the trap shot out a dust storm that blew Nate's Field Spell to little bits.

Piper then replied, "I'm starting to hate this kid even more then the mayor of the mall."

Mike sighed and replied, "Weevil has done alot of things in his career that would many anyone pissed at him."

Nate drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Hunter for my Wastelander Repairman."

As the warrior vanished into pixels of light, a Wastelander appeared. He looked a repairman wearing green shirt and a blue overalls and he had grease and oil stains all over his clothes and he held ono a oil and rusted-covered large wrench in his hands **(ATK: 1,900).**

"Since I used a Wastelander monster to summon him, I get two Waste Bot tokens."

Suddenly, two robots in need of repair appeared **(DEF: 1,000 x2).**

"Now, I equip my Repairman with United We Stand."

Suddenly, he began to glow **(ATK: 1,900 - 4,300).**

Weevil gulped and replied, "No, my moth."

"Now, attack his Moth."

He swung his wrench and it slammed into the huge body of the insect. The gang and other guards cheered as the huge moth collapsed to the ground and then exploded into pixels **(Weevil LP: 7000 - 6200).**

MIke smiled and replied, "He just took down one of the most powerful monsters in the game."

Piper nodded and replied, "This guy really knows how to duel."

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the Mayor's office, he and Trevor were watching the duel from a large TV.

The mayor nodded and replied, "That was a good move."

Trevor nodded and replied, "What a powerful deck. Any Raider would be crushed by this deck of his."

"Of course they would. Let's see if he can actually beat this kid."

Trevor nodded as the Mayor began to pour himself a glass of red wine.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the duel, the gang was finishing their cheering as the Moth was wiped out.

Weevil then replied, "Just because you destroyed one of my best monster, you haven't won the duel yet."

"I realize that. The duel isn't over until your lifepoints drop to zero or you can't draw another card. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Weevil drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my knight's position and then I'll set a new monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Nate drew a card and replied, "I'll summon my Wastelander Spy."

As he sat the card down, the young wastelander explorer appeared **(ATK: 800) - (4,300 - 5,100).**

"Attack him directly."

The young warrior went and stabbed Weevil in the leg with his switchblade **(Weevil LP: 6200 - 5400).**

"Repairman, attack."

He went in and struck with his wrench, smashing Insect Knight to pieces.

"Your turn now."

Weevil drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown monster up!"

As he did so, a bunch of flying locusts appeared **(ATK: 1,000).**

"When Swarm of Locusts is lifted up, you lose a faceup spell or trap!"

Suddenly, the United We Stand card exploded into bits **(ATK: 5,300 - 1,900).**

"Now, I tribute my Swarm for my Grasschopper!"

As the locusts flew away, the large mantis that Snade used against Nate appeared **(ATK: 2,350).**

"Now, I activate my facedown Double Summon."

Suddenly, the huge mantis glowed.

"Attack all of his monsters!"

The huge mantis flew and slashed the two robots to pieces with its arms and then it went and slashed at the Spy and as he shattered into pixels, he slashed Repairman across the chest and he groaned and then exploded into triangles **(Nate LP: 6300 - 5850)** and he nodded and replied, "I don't take damage with my Spy and Waste Robo tokens."

"Whatever you say. I end my turn now."

Nate drew a card and replied, "I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Weevil drew a card and replied, "Grasschopper, attack!"

The huge bug flew in and a Obnoxius Celtic Guardian appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,200)** and the elf blocked the attack with his sword.

"Whatever you say. I end my turn now."

Nate drew a card and replied, "I summon my Wastelander Kid."

As he sat the card down, a young boy wearing a green jacket and grey sweatpants appeared with a switchblade in his hands **(ATK: 900).**

"Since he's a tuner, I tune him with my Guardian."

He smiled as he split into 2 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Obnoxius Celtic Guardian, which turned into 4 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Wastelander Mercenary."

As he sat the card down, a wastelander wearing a dusty black & green coat and hat appeared with a black shotgun in his hands **(ATK: 2,300).**

Piper then replied, "Wow, these Wastelander cards are really cool looking."

Mike nodded and replied, "That's for sure."

"Since I used Wastelander Kid in a Synchro Summon of a Warrior monster, I can get that field spell you destroyed earlier a Wastelander monster back from my graveyard and I choose my Field Spell."

As he took the spell, opened his field slot and he slid the card into the slot and he began to glow **(ATK: 2,300 - 2,400).**

"When Wastelander Mercanary is Synchro Summoned, I declare a monster type and and when it attacks a monster of that type, he gains 500 attack and I choose insects. Attack his facedown monster."

He aimed his shotgun at the huge insect **(ATK: 2,400 - 2,900)** and fired the gun and a burst of shells shot out and blew a hole cleanly through the chest of the huge mantis. Its remains dissolved into pixels **(Weevil LP: 5400 - 4850).**

"Gotcha. I end my turn now."

Weevil drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Further away at the top of a rundown Burger King, the two scientists seen with Weevil ealier were watching the duel with a teliscope for the each of them.

Kira sighed and replied, "This is a joke, David. This kid is losing to that wastelander."

David then replied, "Of all the programs we decided, we choose him. What a choice."

"Don't be such a downer, dude. He still has lifepoints left and insect monsters can be some of the trickest monsters to use in the game."

"I guess you're right about that one, sis."

Kira only sighed as they went back to watching the duel.

-oooooooooooooooooo-

Back at the duel, it was Nate's turn.

Nate drew a card and then he sat a monster facedown and then he pointed and then Weevil laughed and replied, "No way! I activate A Fient Plan!"

The trap appeared.

"I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Weevil drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown monster up!"

As he did so, a bunch of scarabs appeared **(ATK: 1,000).**

"Now when Swarm of Scarabs is flipped up, you lose a monster!"

The ugly bugs flew in and covered Mercenary with them and then the warrior groaned and then exploded into pixels as the bugs returned.

"Now, I tribute my bugs for my Saber Beetle!"

As the bugs flew away, the huge horned beetle appeared **(ATK: 2,400).**

"Attack his facedown monster!"

The huge beetle flew in and a Axe Raider appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,150)** and was blasted into triangles as the huge beetle struck it down with its horns **(Nate LP: 5850 - 4600)** and then he replied, "I activate Arrival of the Wastelander."

The trap appeared.

"When a Warrior monster I control is destroyed, I can add a Wastelander monster with the same level as the desteroyed monster from my deck to my hand."

He took a monster from his deck and placed it in his hand.

"Whatever you say, old man. I end my turn now."

Nate drew a card and he sat a card and Wastelander Soldier appeared **(ATK: 1,800)** and then the huge bug began to glow **(ATK: 2,400 - 1,200).**

"Destroy it."

He aimed his rifle and fired a few rounds and they shot out and struck the side of the huge bug and it groaned before it exploded into shards **(Weevil LP: 4850 - 4250).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Weevil drew a card and replied, "I activate Treasured Cards from Heaven!"

Both drew until both had 6 cards and then he replied, "I summon my Pinch Hopper!"

As he sat the card down, a large green grasshopper appeared **(ATK: 1,000).**

"Next, Multiplaction of Ants!"

As it vanished into pixels of light, two large green ants appeared on her side of the field **(DEF: 1,200 x2).**

"With its effect I Special Summon my Insect Queen!"

As he sat the card down, the infamous Insect Queen appeared with a growl **(ATK: 2,200 - 2,600).**

Piper groaned and replied, "The true monster of Weevil."

Mike nodded and replied, "It sure is."

"I tribute a monster."

The Queen saw the ant and as she devoured it (making everyone have a disgusted look on their face, for everyone except Nate), she let out a snarl **(ATK: 2,600 - 2,400).**

"Now, attack!"

It opened its mouth and a burst of acid shot out and struck the Soldier groaned as the acid burnt and began to melt its skin and he shattered to bits before anyone else was to be seen **(Nate LP: 4600 - 4000)** and then a large egg came out of its behind **(ATK: 100) - (ATK: 2,400 - 2,600).**

"There you go. I'll set a card and equip my Queen with Raregold Armor."

Suddenly, the queen shined with gold.

"Now you can only attack my queen."

Piper nodded and replied, "I really hate to say it, but that was a good move on his part. Those eggs have to be summoned in attack position and with that card equipped to that giant eyesore, the eggs are safe."

"Your turn now."

Nate drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

As Weevil drew a card, Nate activated one of his facedown cards. As the Scapegoat card activated, 4 small sheep appeared **(DEF: 0 x4).**

"I knew you'd try a stunt like that. I activate DNA Surgery!"

The trap appeared.

"I choose Insects."

Suddenly, the changes began. The tokens eyes turned bug-like and they each grew tiny wings **(ATK: 2,600 - 3,400).**

"See, I don't to use that stupid Seal of Orichalcos or even cheat to beat you! I tribute my egg for my Armored Centipede!"

As the egg vanished, a large armored centipese appeared **(ATK: 1,600).**

"Lets do it. Centipede, go for one of the tokens!"

The centipede went in and headbutted the blue token, blowing it to shards **(ATK: 1,600 - 2,100) - (3,400 - 3,200).**

"I'll tribute my last ant to allow itt to attack your facedown monster!"

As she devoured the ant token **(ATK: 3,200 - 3,000),** it launched its acid attack and it shot out and a Hero Kid appeared on the card **(DEF: 600)** and the acid attack dissolved the young warrior and then another egg appeared **(ATK: 3,000 - 3,200).**

"You'll never beat me! Ie nd my turn now."

Nate drew a card and replied, "I activate Banner of Courage."

The large banner appeared.

"Now, I'll banish it and your Surgery card to Special Summon my Spell Strider."

As the two cards dissovled into particles of light, the older Spell Striker appeared **(ATK: 1,800)** and the all of the 3 tokens went back to looking like sheep **(ATK: 3,200 - 2,600).**

"Now, I summon my Warrior Dai Grepher."

As he sat the card down, the mighty warrior appeared **(ATK: 1,700).**

"Now, I overlay them both."

The two warriors glowed as they both turned into white orbs and a portal opened up, which the flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now..Zubaba General."

As he sat the card down, a mighty warrior with a HUGE and powerful sword appeared **(ATK: 2,000).**

"Now, I'll remove a Xyz Material monster to equip it with a Warrior monster from my hand."

As he removed Strider's card, Wastelander Traveler's card appeared and flew into the sword **(ATK: 2,000 - 3,200).**

"Now, attack her Queen."

The mighty warrior went in and brought his mighty sword down, cutting Insect Queen in twain. The people watching cheered as the remains shattered to little bits **(Weevil LP: 4250 - 3650).**

"Your Queen is no more. I end my turn now."

Weevil drew a card and then he sat a card and switched the position of his Centipede and it curled up **(DEF: 1,600)** and then with a sigh, he pointed to Nate and he drew a card and replied, "I summon my Zubaba Buster."

As he sat the card down, a warrior with a spiked ball chain for a weapon appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"General, attack his Centipede."

He went and brought his sword, cutting Armored Centipede cleanly in two with his sword. The pieces dissolved into pixels.

"Attack that token."

he swung his spiked ball and it shot out and smashed the egg to bits.

"I'll set a card and its Your turn now."

Weevil drew a card and replied, "I activate my other Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and it shot out and Wastelander Traveler card flew out of the sword and faded away **(ATK: 3,200 - 2,000).**

"Now, I flip my facedown monster."

As he did so, a large silver-colroed dragonfly with 4 beautiful wings appeared **(ATK: 1,000).**

"Now since it counts as two tributes, I'll tribute it for my Metal Armored Bug!"

As the dragonfly flew away, a large centipede covered in armor appeared **(ATK: 2,800).**

"Now, I play Forbidden Substance on it!"

Suddenly, a large needle and the huge bug let out a snarl as it stabbed into it.

"Now my monster can attack twice! Attack his monsters!"

The huge insect went and crushed Zubaba General and Zubaba Buster to little pieces with its body **(Nate LP: 4000 - 2200).**

 **"** Take that! I end my turn now."

Nate drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Weevil drew a card and replied, "I summon my Insect Knight!"

As he sat the card down, another of the mantis knights appeared **(ATK: 1,900).**

"Attack!"

The larger bug went in and crushed the orange token and then Insect Knight flew in and cut the red Scapegoat token in twain with it1s sword. The two pieces shattered to little bits.

"I end my turn now."

Nate drew a card and replied, "I play Limit Reverse."

Suddenly, Hero Kid appeared **(ATK: 300).**

"I chain it with Inferno Reckless Summon."

Two more Hero Kids appeared **(ATK: 300 x2)** and then a 2nd Heavy Armored Bug appeared on Weevil's side **(ATK: 2,800).**

"I tribute my Hero Kids for my Gilford The Lightning."

As the 3 kids made poses and then vanished, the mighty Gilford appeared **(ATK: 2,800).**

Mike nodded and replied, "Great card, Nate."

Piper nodded and replied, "It sure is."

"Now, your monsters are destroyed."

He raised his sword as a burst of electricity shot out and blasted all of Weevils Insects into fragments.

"Attack him directly."

He rushed in and slashed Weevil with it **(Weevil LP: 3650 - 1850).**

"There you go, Weevil. I end my turn now."

Weevil drew a card and replied, "I banish 2 Insect monsters for my Doom Dozer!"

As he banished both Heavy Armored Bugs, the huge red centipede appeared **(ATK: 2,800).**

"I now summon my Mantisoldier!"

As he sat the card down, a Insect Knight covered in white & silver armor appeared and it had a sword and a shield appeared **(ATK: 1,500 - 1,800) - (ATK: 2,800 - 3,100).**

"Lets do it. Mantiswarrior, attack!"

The insect warrior flew in and cut the final scapegoat token apart.

The huge bug rushed and headbutted Gilford and he groaned before he exploded into globules of light **(Nate LP: 2200 - 1900)** and Nate quickly discarded the top card of his deck and he took the card and placed on his duel disk. The warrior wore a green army outfit with a green helmet to match and he held onto a slighty rusted machete for a weapon **(ATK: 1,700)** and then Nate replied, "If Wastelander Field Soldier is discarded from my hand or deck by a card effect, He's Special Summoned to the field and since he was discarded from the deck, I get back 800 lifepoints."

he glowed **(Nate LP: 1900 - 2700).**

"Whatever. I End my turn now."

Nate drew a card and replied, "I summon my Blue Flame Swordsman."

As he sat the card down, the blue-flamed warrior appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Now, I Play the Claw of Hermos."

The mighty dragon appeared with a roar.

"Hermos, I merge you with Blue Flame Swordsman to create the Sword of Blue Flames."

As the two merged together, a large sword covered in blue flames appeared and Field Soldier grabbed onto it **(ATK: 1,700 - 2,100).**

"While equipped with this mighty sword, I can pay any amount of lifepoints up to 2000 to raise the equipped warriors attack by the same amount and I'm going with 2000."

Suddenly, his sword glowed **(ATK: 2,100 - 4,100)** as Nate did **(Nate LP: 2700 - 700).**

Weevil groaned and replied, "I can't lose again!"

"You just did. Attack his Mantiswarrior."

He swung his sword and a huge burst of blue flames shot out and the insect let out a screech as the fiery wave burned it to ashes and the rest of the flames struck Weevil down **(Weevil LP: 1850 - 0).**

Nate then replied, "That's how we win a duel."

As the flames died down, what was left of Weevil was a duel disk with the deck in it..and right next to it was a charred pile of metal parts and Mike looked puzzled and replied, "What the hell is this?"

Piper groaned and replied, "Its the remains of a Synth."

"A Synth?", Nate and Mike asked at the same time.

She sighed and replied, "I'll explain more later. Let's head on in."

They nodded as Mike grabbed the duel disk and deck and then he followed Piper, Nate and Dogmeat into the building.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Cards made by me & others**

Armored Centipede

Insect/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,600/5 Stars

When this card destroys a Insect-type as a result of battle: This card gains 500 ATK.

 _ **Note:**_ _Used by Weevil in the Yugioh episode "On the Wrong Tracks (Part 2)" and full credit goes to the episode's writers._

Invicible Hero / Normal Trap Card

Warrior-type Monsters you control that are attacked cannot be destroyed by battle this turn.

 _ **Note:**_ _Used by Jaden in the Yugioh GX episode "A Lying Legernd" and full credit goes to the episode's writers._

Sword of Blue Flames / Equip Spell Card

This card is descended by activating "The Claw of Hermos" and offering 1 "Blue Flame Swordsman" as a tribute. Equip to a monster you control; it gains 400 ATK. Once per turn: you can pay any amount of LP (In Increments of 100) (Max: 2000) and then increase the equipped monsters ATK by the same amount until the end phase. Only the equipped monster can attack.

Forbidden Substance / Normal Spell Card

Select 1 you control; it can attack twice this turn.

 _ **Note:**_ _Used by Jesse in the Yugioh GX manga and full credit goes to the writers._

War Survivor

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,400/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

When destroyed as a result of battle: Take 1 Warrior-type monster from your deck and place at the top of your deck. The effect of "War Survivor" can only be used once per turn.

Wastelander Hunter

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 1,600/4 Stars

When Normal Summoned: Select 1 facedown card your opponent controls; Return it to your opponent's hand (Cards cannot be activated in chain with this card's effect).

Wastelander Repairman

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 2,0006 Stars

When Tribute Summoned using a "Wastelander" monster; Special Summon 2 Waste Bot Tokens (Machine/Earth/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000/3 Stars to your side of the field. You take no damange involving battles with Waste Bot Tokens. As long as you control a Waste Bot Token, this card

cannot be targeted for attacks or card effects. Waste Bot Tokens can only be used to Tribute Summon Warrior-type monsters. You can only control 1 "Wastelander Repairman" at a time.

Wastelander Kid

Warrior/Tuner/Effect/Earth/ATK: 900/DEF: 900/2 Stars

When used to Synchro Summon a Warrior-Type monster: Add 1 "Wastelander" monster or "The Commonwealth" from your graveyard to your hand. The effect of "Wastelander Kid" can only be used once per turn.

Wastelander Mercenary

Warrior/Synchro/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 2,000/6 Stars

Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner monsters

When Synchro Summoned: Declare 1 monster type. When this card battles a monster of the declared type, this card gains 500 ATK during the Damage Step only. When removed from the field: Banish 1 card from your opponent's graveyard.

Wastelander Field Soldier

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

If discarded from your hand or deck by a card's effect, Special Summon this card and activate one of the following effects, depending on where it was discarded from:

From the hand: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent.

From your Deck: Gain 800 LP.

You can only Special Summon 1 "Wastelander Field Soldier" per turn and only once that turn.

Sword of Piercing / Equip Spell Card

Image: Warrior Dai Grepher holding onto a glowing sword and about to attack a Goblin Attack Force that is resting at a small camp in a forest.

Equip only to a Warrior-type monster. The equpped monster gains 300 ATK and when it attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent.

The Commonwealth / Field Spell Card

Image: A rundown city with many people exploring it to find supplies.

All monsters you control gain 100 ATK x the number of monsters you control. If you control 2 to 3 monsters, your monsters cannot be targeted by card effects. If you contol 4 or more, your opponenot cannot activate Spell or Trap Cards during your turn. If you have 5 monsters; You can discard up to 2 cards from your hand to select Spell or Trap Cards your opponent controls; destroy them and your opponent also takes 400 damage for each card destroyed with this effect and this effect can only be used once per turn. You can only activate "The Commonwealth" once per turn.

Arrival of the Wastelander / Normal Trap Card

Image: Wastelander Spy, Wastelander Soldier being lead by a Wastelander Traveler and they're heading torwards a large rundown city.

Activate if a Warrior monster you control is destroyed in battle. Add 1 "Wastelander" monster with the same level as the destroyed monster from your deck to your hand. If it was a Link or Xyz Monster: Add 1 Level 4 or lower "Wastelander" monster from your deck to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Arrival of the Wastelander" per turn.

Silver Dragonfly

Insect/Effect/Wind/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 800/3 Stars

This card can be used as two tributes to Summon a Insect monster.

Mantisoldier

Insect/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,500/DEF: 1,800/4 Stars

As long as this card remains on the field, all Insect-type monsters gain 300 ATK.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Nate gets a win and they find the first Synth. In the next chapter, Piper tries to explain about them and then as they do so, another duelist from the past appears and Mike is the one to duel. Can he get the win? Find out in the next chapter and I'll reveal the chapters name soon enough.**


	5. Shadows

_Chapter 5: Shadows_

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the rooftops, Kira and his brother were watching the guards bringing in the charred remains of the robot.

David sighed and replied, "Another failed project."

Kira smiled and replied, "I kinda knew that would happen. I hope our other two duelists are ready to duel better then they did."

"I'm hoping the same thing, sis. The Director will have our hides if we mess up this project of his."

Kira nodded and replied, "We can only hope for our safety and the best of things, bro."

"I Guess your right. Let's head back to see how our other ones are doing."

She nodded as they both vanished into blinding flashes of light.

-ooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Back at the repair area of the city mall (Which was the West Parking Garage's top floor, two scientists were looking at the charred remains of the robot that looked like Weevil Underwood.

Piper sighed and replied, "Should of known it was a damn synth."

Danny (Who helped them bring in the debris) nodded and replied, "Should of known any duelist from the past would cause this much trouble, Piper. THe mayor was watching the duel with my dad from his office."

"I knew he was watching the duel himself."

Suddenly, she turned to the guys and she replied, "Time to explain these things. They are the footsoldiers of a hidden area in the Minnesota Commonwealth called The Institute. People have been looking for years for the location or entrance to the facility, but no luck. Synths can have a layer of skin that could look like anyone in the world. It's hard to trust anyone in the Commonwealth, but it has to to be done if you want to survive. They can get DNA from anyone and from the past. That's how they were able to access any area a normal human would. If you would get replaced by a stupid synth, you'd feel a little uncomfortable. Its a horrible thing to feel at this time."

Mike nodded and replied, "That would be horrible to be replaced by a Synth. We need to be careful."

"Don't let Wright scare you fine people with this nonsense.", McDonaugh's voice was heard.

They turned to the side and saw the Mayor and Trevor walking in and Piper sighed and replied, "Here we go."

The mayor looked at Nate and replied, "I want to offer you my congrats on defeating that fake duelist. You did good."

He took a bundled bunch of Mall Bucks and handed it to him and he took it and the mayor smiled and replied, "Keep this a secret and this bundle of 300 Mall Bucks will be yours, my good sir."

Nate sighed as he put the bundle in his backpack and Piper replied, "Trying to pay people off so they stay quiet and not tell the people of this city of the real threat of the Commonwealth, mayor? You're hidding something."

The mayor only sighed and replied, "Why would I want to do so, Wright? I'm the loved mayor of this city and I don't want anything to happen to it at all. If you keep quiet about this as well, I'll forget everything you did for the last month or so and place you and your sister off of my warning list. No more threats of being thrown out."

Piper only sighed and replied, "Whatever. I promised my sister a better life in the Minnesota Commonwealth and if its what I have to do to protect her, I have no damn choice. I accept."

The mayor nodded and he looked at Trevor and replied, "Make sure all guards know about my decision as well, Trevor. Everyone one of you guards must leave the Wrights alone or suffer trouble."

Trevor saluted him and replied, "Yes, sir."

"Good to here. Is that creep Zane still in lock up?"

"Sure is, sir. Want to go talk to him now, sir?"

"Of course I do."

They both left the area and Piper let out a deep sigh and replied, "Something is really not right about that foolish old man. I just don't get what I can do?"

Nate then replied, "Don't worry about it anymore, Piper. Can we meet your sister and give us a tour of the amusement/Traders area of the mall?"

"Fine with me."

They began to walk and then Danny sighed and replied, "She may be stubborn, but I think she's onto something with him. Don't know for sure, but I'll make sure she gets watched more then ever now."

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the detention area of the mall, Zane was being watched by a female guard name Kelsey and a male guard name Jay. The area had 10 cells and was located near the mayor's office.

Kelsey looked at him and replied, "You are a poor excuse of a human, dude. Glad we have you captured."

"Go fuck yourself, lady.", the raider muttered.

Jay quickly got up and replied, "Show some damn respect, dude! Or we'll both be beating your ass down!"

Suddenly, the door leading to the area opened up and Trevor and the mayor walked in and the guards got up and saluted him and McDonaugh replied, "How's our prisoner doing?"

Jay sighed and replied, "Being a asshole as most of them are. We need to beat him down.."

THe mayor nodded as he walked up to the cage and he replied, "How's the rotting doing for you?"

Zane looked at him and replied, "How you think it's going for me, fool? I got little to eat and I get even less sleep."

"Oh, poor poor you. I've come to make a deal with you."

"Go on."

"Join our group as a Security Guard and we'll make sure every bit of Raider is no longer inside of you and you'll be helping us instead of your old and shitty group."

"If I decline your offer?"

"A very slowly and painful execution done be each of our guards. We've only executed one already."

Zane gulped and replied, "Fuck the raiders, I want to be with you guys!"

THe mayor nodded and he looked at Trevor and replied, "I'm leaving you in charge of this guy. If he tries anything funny, you can decide his fate."

Trevor saluted him as the mayor walked away and Trevor then replied, "Let's get this fool ready."

 _What the hell did I just get myself into?,_ Trevor thought to himself as he slowly opened his cell.

-ooooooooooooooooooooooo-

At the first floor, the gang was looking around the former Nickeloden Universe amusement park. It still had working rides, but must of the gift areas were used for selling and buying stuff like weapons, medicine and Duel Monsters cards. They were at the former food court area of the park at a vendor that sold Warrior and Dragon cards.

Piper saw the young man and replied, "Evening, Corey."

The young man nodded. He wore a red shirt and blue jeans and he had small skull and star tattoos all over his right arm and one giant red star below his neck and he replied, "Hey, Piper. Your new friends need some cards?"

Piper nodded as he took 2 binders and placed them infront of them and he smiled and replied, "Since you're both new and very helpful to our cause, You can have up to 10 cards for 3 Mall Bucks apiece."

Mike nodded and replied, "Great deal."

-oooooooooooooooooo-

About a half hour later, they purchased their cards (Each finding 10 cards apiece) and they both at nearby tables, redoing their decks a bit while Dogmeat was eating out of a dog bowl that was filled with dry food.

Mike then replied, "Great deals."

"GUNS! AMMO! SELL YOUR GUNS AND AMMO HERE OR BUY SOMETHING TO KEEP YOURSELF MORE PROTECTED!", a loud voice was heard.

They both turned around and somesort of hispanic male was running a stand that said COMMONWEALTH WEAPONRY above it in big letters.

Nate nodded and replied, "Think I'll sell those rifles we got from those idiot raiders."

Mike nodded as Nate gathered his deck and walked and the man smiled and replied, "Evening, sir. I'm Arturo Rodriguez, owner of this place. What can I do for you?"

Nate took both rifles from his backpack and placed them infront of them and the shopkeep looked at them and he nodded and replied, "These are really hard to find in the Commonwealth. How about 200 Mall Bucks for the pair?"

Nate nodded and replied, "Deal."

Arturo grabbed the guns and then he placed the bucks and two handguns with silver handles and he smiled and replied, "Everyone needs protection in the Commonwealth, my friend. You and your friend can have these and if you ever need ammo, come on back."

He also sat down two boex of ammo (One for the each of them and both had 20 bullets in them) and Nate grabbed them all and then he looked at Mike and replied, "I'm heading up to bed now. See you later, dude."

Before he did so, he took a handgun and a box of bullets and handed them to Mike and Nate replied, "A little gift from the shopkeep."

He nodded as he and Dogmeat left and then Mike grabbed his new weapon and ammo box and then Piper nodded and replied, "What a guy he is."

Mike smiled and replied, You got that right, my friend."

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Later that night, Mike was sleeping in his large cozy bed.

 _"Awaken!", a loud voice said in ihs head._

The young hero groaned and he looked around and he replied, "No what?"

 _"I'm the voice of the fomer duelist that wants to win to live! I'll be waiting in the park outside of the hotel you're in, kid.", the voice said._

"If I don't, angry voice?"

 _"I'll curse you and your friends. I have the power to curse the mall and the hotel for the remainder of your pitiful lifes."_

Mike sighed as he got up and got his duel disk and he slid his duel disk into the slot and he went to a dresser and found some sweats and he quickly got them on and then left.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

About 5 minutes later, Mike was at the park and looking around for the duelist.

Mike then replied, "Don't tell me this was a damn trick"

Suddenly, a cloud of red mist appeared and he was right in the middle of it and Mike replied, "Is this stuff toxic?"

"Of course now, fool.", a the voice was heard.

he looked straight ahead and a disturbing-looking duelist walked in. a young duelist with a classic Battle City Duel Disk on his arm walked in and he had a zombie-like face with a tattered white shirt and pants and he smiled evily and replied, "I'm Bonz, master zombie duelist."

Mike nodded and replied, "I remember you. You lost your chance in Duelist Kingdom because you joined with that Bandit Keith asshole and when you lost, he took the chips from you and your friends. Then in Battle City, you three teamed up to scare duelist in order to get Locator Cards and you challenged that Bakura's evil side to a duel and lost and he sealed you all in the Shadow Realm!"

"Why to remind us of the past, jerk!", a Australian accent complained.

Suddenly, two more taller human males walked in. One was a tall guy with hippie-like glasses and red hair and the other was a more muscular guy and Bonz smiled and replied, "These are my friends Syd and Zygor."

Mike sighed and replied, "Don't tell me this the same mist that Bakure trapped you all in?"

Bonz laughed and replied, "It sure is! When I beat you, you'll be banished and we'll be free from the Shadow Realm for good!"

Mike sighed and replied, "Whatever, creepy. Lets duel then."

Both activated their duel disks and as Bonz drew 5 cards, Mike glowed again and as it died down, he drew his 5 cards.

Syd smiled evily and replied, "With with his new improved deck, you're a goner!"

Zygor nodded and replied, "He's got that right! Bonz will bury you!"

Mike only sighed.

 _"Duel!",_ Bonz yelled out.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

as the duel began, Dogmeat was looking out the window and wimpering.

Nate slowly got up and he saw his pup and he replied, "What's wrong, boy?"

Dogmeat looked at the window and Nate saw the mist as well and Nate sighed and replied, "That has to be Mike. We can only support him from here, buddy."

Dogmeat let out a worried bark and Nate nodded and replied, "We can't send him support, but we can certainly hope for the best, boy."

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **(Bonz LP: 8000 / Mike LP: 8000)**

Bonz then replied, "My Shadow Game, my first move. I'll set a card and a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Mike drew a card and replied, "I summon my Luster Dragon."

As he sat the card down, the jeweled dragon appeared with a roar **(ATK: 1,900).**

"Attack his facedown monster."

The dragon let out a burst of green flames and a Sangan appeared on the card **(DEF: 600)** before the flames burnt the Fiend to a crisp and he took a card from his deck.

"Your turn now."

Bonz drew a card and replied, "I summon my Dragon Zombie!"

As he sat the card down, the undead purple-skinned dragon appeared **(ATK: 1,600).**

"Now, I activate my facedown Polymerization to fuse my Dragon Zombie with the Snake Hair in my hand!"

As a zombie with snakes for hair appeared and merged with the dragon, a huge gold-boned mammoth appeared **(ATK: 2,200).**

"Meet the mighty Great Mammoth of Goldfine!"

Mike nodded and replied, "The card you managed to Fusion Summon in that duel, but was destroyed quickly by that Earl of Demise."

Syd then replied, "If it wasn't for those blimey rules Kaiba put in, it would of helped him win that duel!"

"Now, I Can use it right now. Attack his Dragon!"

The huge mammoth went and crushed the dragon into little pieces with its body **(Mike LP: 8000 - 7700).**

"Take that, dude! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Mike drew a card and Bonz smiled evily and replied, "I activate Coffin Seller!"

The trap appeared.

"Now when you send a monster to your graveyard, you take 300 damage!"

"Whatever you say. I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now.'

Bonz drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gozuki!"

As he sat the card down, a bull-headed zombie with a large hammer for a weapon appeared **(ATK: 1,700).**

"I'll use his effect to discard a Zombie to the graveyard!"

He quickly did so and replied, "Great Mammoth of Goldfine, attack!"

The huge zombie went in and a Masked Dragon appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,100)** before the zombie mammoth crushed it flat with its feet and then Coffin Seller glowed as a small white ghost flew into Mike **(Mike LP: 7700 - 7400)** and then then Keeper of the Shrine appeared and knelt **(DEF: 2,100).**

"You lucked out. I end my turn now."

Mike drew a card and replied, "First, I play Stampeding Destruction."

The spell appeared and a burst of energy shot out from it and smashed the Coffin Seller card to little bits **(Bonz LP: 8000 - 7500).**

"Now since my dragon can be used as two tributes for a dragon, I tribute it for my Red Eyes Black Dragon."

as it vanished into particles, the mighty Red Eyes appeared with a roar **(ATK: 2,400).**

Syd groaned and replied, "That thing is stronger then both of his monsters."

"Roast his Mammoth."

The dragon let out trademark attack and it shot out and struck, blowing the mammoth into a pile of charred golden bones which slowly faded away **(Bonz LP: 7500 - 7300).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Bonz drew a card and replied, "I'll drop another Zombie."

he quickly did so and he replied, "I'll switch my Gozuki to defense and then I'll setr a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Mike drew a card and replied, "I now summon my Lancer Windwurm."

As he sat the card down, a dragon warrior wielding a spear for a weapon appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Lets do it. Attack his Gozuki, Windwurm."

It charged in and stabbed its spear into the zombie and it groaned before it exploding into a cloud of dust **(Bonz LP: 7300 - 6700).**

"Red-Eyes, your turn."

The dragon shot out its flames and a Magician of Faith appeared **(DEF: 400)** as the flames incinerated her and he took back his Polymerization card.

"Your turn now."

Bonz drew a card and replied, "I banish my Mezuki I discarded earlier to bring back my Pumpking the King of Ghosts!"

As the horse-headed zombie appeared and vanished into nothing, one of his best cards from duelist Kingdom appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Now, I summon my Castle of Dark Illusions."

As he sat the card down, the evil castle with a huge ring around its front appeared **(ATK: 920).**

"Now, I Play Polymerization to fuse my two monsters together!"

As the two evil monsters merged together, a creepy and hideous monster appeared. It looked like Smaller Pumpking-like head on top of a skeletal body made of bones and twigs and the arms were Pumpking's tentacles and its eyes were boney arms and had a small form of the Castle of Dark Illusions on top of its head as it was a crown **(ATK: 2,300).**

"Meet the mighty Emperor Pumpking!"

Mike then replied, "Eesh."

Zygor then replied, "Very nice, but your monster is weaker then his dragon, Bonz!"

"I knew that. "I play Ego Boost!"

The eyes began to glow **(ATK: 2,300 - 3,300).**

"Attack his Dragon!"

The dragon let out two beams of fiery light shot out and struck the dragon and it let out a roar befote it exploded into triangles **(Mike LP: 7400 - 6500).**

"Got your dragon! I end my turn now."

Mike drew a card and replied, "I'll set a new monster and a then I'll set a new monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Bonz drew a card and replied, "I summon my Regenerating Mummy!"

As he sat the card down, the ugly mummy appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Lets do it, Mummy, attack!"

it glowed as a burst of purple spores flrw and covered the head of the Lancer and he actually turned purple before it shattered into shards.

"Emperor Pumpking, attack!"

Two beams of fiery light shot out and a Golem Dragon appeared on the card **(DEF: 2,000)** and was blasted to pieces as the beams of fiery light struck it and then Mike replied, "I Special Summon my Interplanterypurplythorny Dragon."

As he sat the card down, a bizarre aliien-like dragon appeared **(ATK: 2,200).**

"If you say so. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Mike drew a card and he placed a card on his Duel Disk and his Alexandrite Dragon appeared with a small roar **(ATK: 2,000).**

"Next, I play True Dragonic Power."

The spell appeared.

"Until the End Phase of my turn, All Dragon monsters I control gain 200 attack for each one on the field."

Each Dragon let out a roar **(ATK: 2,200 - 2,600) - (ATK: 2,000 - 2,400).**

"Lets do it. Alexandrite Dragon, attack."

The dragon roared as let out a burst of glowing shards and they shot out and stabbed into the huge Fusion and they kept stabbing into the horrid monster until it fell apart into a pile of charred bones & burnt twigs **(Bonz LP: 6700 - 6500)** and then Bonz replied, "When Emperor Pumpking is destroyed in any way, I Can banish it and pay 500 lifepoints to Special Summon two Pumprincess the Princess of Ghosts from my deck!"

As he glowed **(Bonz LP: 6000 - 6500)** and banished the card, two small and female-looking forms of Pumpking appeared **(DEF: 800 x2).**

"I see. Attack his Mummy."

The dragon roared as a burst of black flames shot out from its mouth and reduced the mummy to fiery cinders **(Bonz LP: 6000 - 5200).**

Syd looked at him and replied, "You're losing, Bonz! We'll never leave this bloody nightmare if you don't win!"

"Tell me something I Already did now!"

"There you go. I End my turn now."

Suddenly, the small pumpkin girls shattered into pixels and then reappeared in his Spell and Trap Zone.

"Gotcha. I end my turn now."

The dragons stopped glowing **(ATK: 2,600 - 2,200) - (ATK: 2,400 - 2,000)** and as Bonz drew a card, two small pumpkings flew into each of the girls **(PC: 0 - 1 x2)** and then both dragons let out a small roars **(ATK: 2,000 - 1,800) - (ATK: 2,200 - 2,000).**

"The long my ladies stay on the field, the weaker your monsters will get. I'll set a card and a monster and that'll end my turn now."

1 more pumpkin flew into each one **(ATK: 2,000 - 1,800) - (ATK: 1,800 - 1,600).**

"Attack."

Alexandrite Dragon let out a burst of glowing shards and they flew in and a Spirit Reaper appeared on the card **(DEF: 200)** and each shard dissolved before they could hit the reaper.

"Darn. I end my turn now."

Bonz drew a card and one more Pumpkin flew into each one **(ATK: 1,800 - 1,600) - (ATK: 1,600 - 1,400).**

"I now summon my Pumprince the Prince of Ghosts."

As he sat the card down, a tall skeletal zombie with a small pumpkin for a head appeared **(ATK: 1,400).**

"He gains 100 attack for each Pumpkin Counter on his sisters!"

Suddenly, it let out a evil laugh **(ATK: 1,400 - 2,000).**

"Now, attack his..Alexandrite Dragon."

The zombie let out two beams of fiery light and shot out and struck, reducing the dragon of flight to a pile of hot ash **(Mike LP: 6500 - 5900).**

"Your turn."

As Mike drew a card, each one got a counter **(PC: 4- 5 x2) -** **(ATK: 1,600 - 1,400) - (ATK: 2,000 - 2,200)**

"I'll set a monster facedown and switch my dragon to defense."

The dragon let out a snarl.

"Your turn now."

As he drew a card, one counter flew into each pumpkin monster **(PC: 6 x2 - 8 x2) - (ATK: 2,200 - 2,400).**

"I Summon my Master Kyonshee!"

As he sat the card down, the zombie-like kuing fu masster appeared **(ATK: 1,750).**

"Lets do it. Kyonshee, attack!"

The zombie went in and gave a hard kick, blowing the alien-like dragon to pieces.

"Pumprince, attack!"

He fired two more fiery beams from his eyes and a Morphing Jar appeared **(DEF: 600)** and was blasted to teeny-tiny pieces as the attack struck it and both discarded what they had and both drew 5 cards and then Bonz replied, "I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

As Mike drew a card, one pumpkin flew into each pumprincess **(PC: 5 x2 - 6 x2) - (ATK: 2,400 - 2,600).**

"I play Dragon's Scent. Since you have two or more monsters, I Can Special Summon one Dragon from my hand and I Choose my Burning Dragon.'

Suddenly, a large fiery dragon appeared **(ATK: 2,500 - 1,300).**

Bonz laughed and replied, "Please, that thing can't do much for you anyway."

Syd then replied, "No joke on that one, Bonz."

"You don't know its ability, do you? When its Special Summoned, all Spell and Traps are destroyed!"

Bonz gulped as a huge burst of flames shot out and the two Pumprincesses exploded into flaming bits and then his facedown Covering Fire lifted up and blew into shards **(ATK: 1,300 - 2,500).**

"Now, destroy his Pumprince."

The creature shot out its flames and they struck, blowing Pumprince into a pile of pumpkin pulp and charred bones **(Bonz LP: 5200 - 4100).**

"There you go. I'll end my turn now."

Bonz drew a card and replied, "I'll switch Kyonshee to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Mike drew a card and replied, "I summon my Red Wyrm."

As he sat the card down, a small red-skinned dragon appeared **(ATK: 1,700).**

"Burning Dragon, your first."

The dragon let out a burst of flames and it shot out and reduced Kyonshee to cinders.

"Wyrm, you're up."

The dragon let out a burst of flames and a Clown Zombie appeared **(DEF: 1,350)** before the flames struck it and it burst into a cloud of ash & dust.

"I'll set this card and its your turn now."

Bonz drew a card and replied, "I'll play Book of Life."

The large book appeared and Zombie Master appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Banish your Red Eyes!"

He nodded as he did so.

"Now, I'll discard a card to use his effect."

As he discarded a Giant Axe Mummy, Dragon Zombie appeared with a cackle **(ATK: 1,600).**

"Now I summon my Armored Zombie!"

As he sat the card down, the rusted-armored zombie appeared **(ATK: 1,500).**

"Now, I Play my 2nd Polymerization to fuse my 3 monsters together!"

As the 3 zombies merged together, a much later Dragon Zombie with three large heads appeared with a roar **(ATK: 1,600).**

"This is my 3-Headed Zombie Dragon!"

Mike nodded and replied, "What a beast."

"It sure is. It gains 400 attack for each of its Fusion materials."

It glowed **(ATK: 1,600 - 2,800).**

"It can attack up to 3 monsters now."

The dragon heads let out a huge gust of wind and dust and both dragons were blown into clouds of dust & fiery embers **(Mike LP: 5900 - 4500)** and he sighed and replied, "When Red Wyrm is destroyed, you take 500 damage."

Suddenly, Bonz let out a moan **(Bonz LP: 4100 - 3600)** and then replied, "You'll pay for that. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

At the same rundown Burger King as before, the scientist duo were watching the duel and they were wearing red glasses to see inside of the dome.

Kira then replied, "He may have a good monster, but he's still losing the duel, brother."

David nodded and replied, "Thanks, Captain Obvious. He'll get the win. He has more cards that he can use against that kid."

"So if that Mike does lose, they'll be revived as real humans while that kid is banished for good?"

David nodded and replied, "The power of our group can do alot, KIra. We must have faith in our leaders."

Kira nodded as they both continued to watch the duel.

-oooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Back at the duel, it was Mike's turn.

Mike drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that do it."

Bonz drew a card and replied, "I play Wrath of the Dead."

The spell appeared.

"If I forget my battle phase this turn, I can inflict 100 damage for each Zombie monster in my graveyard."

Suddenly, zombified arms started to came out of the ground and punch Mike **(Mike LP: 4500 - 3200).**

"Now, I'll set a card and a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Mike drew a card and replied, "I'll flip my facedown monster up."

As he did so, A Goddess with the 3rd Eye appeared **(ATK: 1,200).**

"Now, I'll activate my facedown Immortal Dragon."

The trap flipped up and Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared **(ATK: 2,400).**

"Next, I'll banish the Breakthrough Skill I discarded with my Jar."

As did so, the zombie dragon roared **(ATK: 2,800 - 1,600).**

"I'll use my Goddess to the role as a Meteor Dragon and now, I'll play Polymerization to fuse my Red-Eyes and my Goddess together."

As the two merged together, the mighty Meteor Black Dragon appeared **(ATK: 3,500).**

Bonz gulped and replied, "That thing is strong."

"It sure is. Attack his dragon."

The dragon let out a burst of fiery black meteors and they shot out and basted the fusion monster into tiny pieces that flew everywhere **(Bonz LP: 3600 - 1700).**

Syd groaned and replied, "We're doomed."

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Bonz drew a card and replied, "I Flip my facedown monster up."

As he did so, Double Coston appeared **(ATK: 1,700).**

"I tribute it for my Despair from the Dark!"

As the ghosts vanished, a sharp-clawed shadowy zombie appeared **(ATK: 2,800).**

"I play Riyoku!"

Suddenly, the dragon glowed **(ATK: 3,500 - 1,750) - (ATK: 2,800 - 4,450).**

"Now, attack his Dragon!"

The zombie glowed as a burst of dark energy shot out and struck, blowing Meteor Black Dragon into pixels **(Mike LP: 3200 - 400)** and then a 2nd Interplaneterypurplythorny Sragons appeared **(ATK: 2,200).**

"Your turn now, fool."

Mike drew a card and replied, "I play The Eye of Timeaus."

The spell appeared.

"Timeaus, I merge you with my Interplanterypurplythorny Dragon to create the Galaxy Thorn Dragon."

As the two dragons merged together, a much larger form of the alien-like dragon appeared. It now had purple thorns all over the dragon **(ATK: 2,700).**

"I use his effect. I check the top card of my deck and if its a dragon with the same attribute of a monster you control, one monster you control is banished. If its a Spell or Trap, I take 1000 damage."

Bonz gulped and replied, "If He gets a dragon that's dark, I lose the duel."

He flipped the top card and he flipped it around and it was a Black Dragon Chick and as it vanished, the shadowy zombie faded away.

"Now, finish them off."

The dragon growled as a burst of purple energy shot out and struck him down **(Bonz LP: 1700 - 0).**

Mike then replied, "You lose."

Suddenly, the 3 former friends ran for each other and hugged dearly as they they faded away and then the shadowy mist dissapeted as well.

Mike sighed and replied, "Close duel."

He took Bonz's deck and slowly walked back to the hotel.

- **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Cards made by me & others**

Red Wyrm

Dragon/Effect/Fire/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,600/4 Stars

When removed from the field: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

Burning Dragon

Dragon/Effect/Fire/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 1,800/8 Stars

When Special Summoned: Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field.

Dragon's Scent / Normal Spell Card

Image: A large dragon watching a group of people walking on a road in a large mountain.

When there are two or more monsters on your opponent's field, Special Summon one Dragon from your hand.

Immortal Dragon / Normal Trap Card

Special Summon 1 Dragon monster that is banished or from your graveyard.

 _ **Note:**_ _All 4 of these cards were used by Chazz in the Yugioh GX manga and full credit goes to its writers._

Galaxy Thorn Dragon

Dragon/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,700/DEF: 2,400/7 Stars

This card is descended by activating "The Eye of Timeaus" and offering 1 "Interplanterypurplythorny Dragon" as a tribute. Once once per turn: Excavate the top card of your deck and if its a Dragon monster, banish it and then banish all of your monsters with the same attribute on your opponent's side of the field with the same attribute as the card and if the excavated card is a Spell or Trap, take 1000 damage.

True Dragonic Power / Normal Spell Card

Increase the ATK of all Dragon monsters you control by 200 for each Dragon monster on the field until the End Phase of the current turn. You can only activate 1 "True Dragonic Power" per turn. Once while this card is in your graveyard: You can banish 2 Dragon monsters from your graveyard; Add this card from your graveyard to your hand, but you cannot activate the card the same turn it was added to to your hand with this effect.

Emperor Pumpking

Zombie/Fusion/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 2,000/6 Stars

 _"Pumpking the King of Ghosts" + "Castle of Dark Illusions"_

Can only be Fusion Summoned with the correct Fusion-material monsters shown above. As long as this card remains on the field: All Zombie-type monsters require one less tribute to summon. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle or by a card's effect: Pay 500 LP and Banish this card; Special summon 2 "Pumprincess the Princess of Ghosts" from your deck to your side of the field. The monsters special summoned with this cards ability cannot be used in a Tribute, Synchro or Xyz Summon and are destroyed at the end phase of the current turn.

Pumprince the Prince of Ghosts

Zombie/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,400/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

This card gains 100 ATK for each Pumpkin Counter on a "Pumprincess the Princess of Ghosts" while it's in your Spell and Trap Zones.

3-Headed Dragon Zombie

Zombie/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 0/6 Stars

 _"Dragon Zombie" + up to 2 Zombie monsters_

Must be Fusion Summoned with the Fusion Material monsters shown above. This card gains 400 ATK x the number of Zombie monsters used to Fusion Summon this card. This card gains a extra attack against a monster for each Fusion Material Used in its Fusion Summon.

Wrath of the Dead / Normal Spell Card

Image: Goblin of Greed running through a graveyard under a blood-red moon while a bunch of zombies are rushing for him.

Inflict 100 damage to your opponent x the number of Zombie monsters in your graveyard. You cannot enter your Battle Phase the turn you activate this card. You can only activate 1 "Wrath of the Dead" per turn.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Mike survives a Shadow Game. In the next chapter, they go and rescue another group of people from raiders. The gang heads out and Piper gets to duel the leader. Can she win? Find out in "The Rescue" and it'll be coming soon.**


	6. The Rescue

_Chapter 6: The Rescue_

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the roof of the building, the scientists didn't look so happy.

David sighed and replied, "Another failed project. They are talented duelists."

Kira then replied, "Maybe we should make one for that Piper girl. We can probably take her down in a duel."

"Not worth the chance right now. We need to report back to give our full reports of what happened.

Kira groaned and replied, "That won't be the best report ever."

"I know, sis. I know."

They both then vanished into flashes of light.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

That next day in the food court, the gang was enjoying breakfast while Mike was talking about what happened during the night. Dogmeat was still sleeping back in Nate's room.

Nate then replied, "That classic Shadow Game, eh? You never know what kind of shadow game it'll be until you're in it and you defeated those guys. Is Timeaus doing good for you?"

Mike nodded and replied, "It sure is, my friend. Timeaus and myself are going to be just fine."

Piper sipped a bottle of orange juice and then she replied, "Shadow Games and Synths in the same world? Craziness at its best."

The guys nodded as the Mayor and Trevor walked in and the guard was holding a black suitcase and replied, "Morning, all of you."

They all nodded to him and then he resumed, "I heard about your shadow duel last night, young man. You okay today?"

He then replied, "A little winded still, but i'm still good."

"Good to here. If you can keep this shadow nonsense between your friends and my guards, I'll give this case of cards that will certainly help your deck alot."

Piper looked at him and replied, "What's with all the bribes lately, McDonaugh? Afraid he'll scare your citizens?"

"Actually, yes."

Piper looked at him with a puizzled looked and the mayor sighed and replied, "I've so many issues with this place lately. Everyone here is trying their best to have a full life. I don't need my citizens even more scared to leave this place when they have to. The less they have to worry about, the better they'll be."

Piper sighed and replied, "I can't believe I'm going to say this, he does have a good point. He's just worried about the people that live here."

Nate nodded as he sipped a cup of coffee and then the mayor looked back at Mike and replied, "So, do we have a duel?"

Mike nodded and then Trevor gave him the case and then the Mayor replied, "That's all for me. Have a good day."

He and Trevor walked away and Mike opened the case up and inside was four, imfamous dragon cards and 2 other Synchro monsters Mike nodded and replied, "These cards might do me some good. I'll combine then up and make a great dragon deck."

He saw the other two cards and he gasped and replied, "No...damn..way. I've always wanted those two cards and I can't believe there in this box."

Piper saw the cards and she replied, "Damn, you are one lucky kid to get those cards."

He nodded as he looked and saw the 3rd Synchro and he lifted up and showed it to Piper and he replied, "You want this for your Extra Deck, Piper? It'll be a better fit for you."

Piper smiled as he took the card and she smiled and replied, "Thank you so muck, buddy."

"Anything for ally and friend. I'm going now to do some more work on this deck of mine."

He slowly got up and replied, "See all of you later."

He quickly left and Nate nodded and replied, "What a guy he really is."

Piper smiled as she looked at the Synchro she just got and nodded and replied, "He really is."

-oooooooooooooooooooooo-

That day at the rundown Raider Mansion, Reggie and Snade were outside near a couple of picnic table. The Raider captain was inside watching over the gangs in Minnesota. Outside it look like it was going to rain as the sky kept on getting darker.

Reggie looked at the sky and he replied, "Shit, I think it's going to rain."

Snade then replied, "Thanks, Captain Obvious."

"Stuff it, dick. Did she ask for anything right now."

Suddenly, it began to rain and the brothers ran underneath large tent and Snade greoaned and replied, "Damn it!"

Suddenly, the saw the back entrance of the mansion opening up and two came out. A slightly darker skinned female walked out next to a tall guy that held onto a rifle and Reggie then replied, "If it an't our chem master Wolfagang and his close friend Simone. Wonder what they're up to today?"

Snade nodded and replied, "Hey, Wolfgang!"

The two saw them and quickly run underneath the tent and he replied, "What you losers want?"

Snade then replied, "We lose one damn duel and you think we're losers? Get a damn life, asshole!"

Simone looked at him and replied, "Shove it, Snade. You both are in hot water for losing easy duels against those two. Kinda humilating to say at least."

Snade only sighed and Reggie replied, "Where are you two heading to?"

"We'll tell you..if you can assist us. I'll supply ammo, weapons and meds."

Snade then replied, "We'll do anything to be in good times with Captain Sheena, Wolfgang! What do we have to do?"

"We'll heading to that former Us Bank Stadium in downtown and we're talking out the ones there and takin git over for ourselves! We heard there is only 5 of them and none of our gang have fought them yet. Intrested?"

Snade smiled and replied, "Fuck ya! We'll be there with you at the time, Wolfgang!"

"Good to here, my friends. The Captain wanted me to tell you that both of can come in now."

The two nodded as they followed Wolfgang and Simone inside.

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

That next day in former store that is now a lounge with TVS and music players, the gang was enjoing some rest after dealing with a Shadow Duel and a Synth remake. Dogmeat was resting nex to Nate.

Nate sighed and replied, "This lounge is amazing."

Mike then replied, "I know. Confy chairs and everything else."

They saw Danny and Trevor walk in and Piper replied, "Hey, Danny."

Danny saw him and he replied, "Morning, Piper. How are all of you doing?"

"Good. What's up?"

Trevor sighed and replied, "A group of five travelers we keep in touch is in trouble. They need help. We haven't heard from them since yesterday afternoon. We're afraid they're trapped somewhere."

Nate nodded and replied, "We need to help them out. Where are they?"

"We last heard from them in US Bank Stadium in the downtown district. Please, help them out."

Piper then replied, "We'll do anything to help any survivor out, Trevor. Who else is going?"

"Myself and 2 other guards. This might be a dangerous mission for anyone, guys."

Mike then replied, "We can't let those asshole Raiders take over the city! We need to save them."

Nate then replied, "Danny, can you watch over Dogmeat? This maybe dangerous and I don't want to risk my pooch's life with this."

Dogmeat let out a sad whine and Nate looked at him and replied, "I'll be okay, boy. My new friends will make sure nothing goes bad."

He let out a happy bark and Danny replied, "I'll make sure he's well takened care of, Nate."

Nate nodded and replied, "Good to hear. Let's go."

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Before the fallout began, US Bank Stadium was the home of the Minnesota Vikings. It was in the former spot of the Metrodome, a stadium that's seen a lot of great times and bad times. It was now used as a resdiental-style area. Must of the window panels were began to rust and break, but were still in one piece. The gang arrived in the parking ramp area.

Trevor then replied, "Let's do this, guys."

They were about to get out and they saw a unknown Raider were around with a shotgun in ihs hands and Piper then repleid, "Down, guys!"

They all quickly hid in the car and the Raider saw it and he replied, "Strange, this car wasn't here earlier."

He walked up to it and then Trevor quickly stood and hired a bullet fire struck him in the left arm and he fell backwards onto the ground and the gang got up and Trevor then replied, "They're all fucking scum."

They all quickly got out and the Raider groaned and replied, "I knew I shouldn't of trusted a new car here!"

Trevor aimed at his head and replied, "Cooperate if you want to live. Where are the people that sleep here?"

The Raider groaned and replied, "They're on the field right and tied up. We're calling our base up now and these 5 will make excellent slaves for us. You fools won't stop us!"

Trevor fired another shot and struck him in the head, killing him quickly and then a blood pool formed around his head and Trevor replied, "If we would of left him here, he would of called his group up and found out where we were! We had no other choice, gang."

The other guard then replied, "That's very true. Let's see our people."

They quickly looted the Raider's corpse before they moved on.

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Out on the field of the stadium, Snade and Reggie were keeping a eye on rheir 5 hostages. It was a man wearing a white shirt and blue pants and the one next to him was a tall lady with a asian face and she wore clothes a farmer would wear. The other 3 where a old woman with white hair and a blue coat and blue pants and the other was a tall guy wearing overalls over a blue shirt and the last one was a dark-skinned male wearing a outift that would be used in a old war of somesorts. They were all had their hands tied behind their backs and rags over their mouths. Simone and Wolfgang were trying their best to call up their base, but they've tried 10 times already with no luck.

Simone groaned and replied, "If we can't get a hold of anyoone, ths mission would of been for nothing!"

Wolfgang then replied, "Screw this crap!"

He threw the phone and it smashed against the ground and he groaned and replied, "Just great. Now what we do?"

"Surrender to us, fools!", Trevor yelled out loud.

The raiders looked around and saw the group gang up on them and Reggie groaned and replied, "Great, not these fucking fools again!"

Trevor then replied, "Release them or we'll take all of you out right here and now!"

Wolfgang smiled evily and replied, "Once we call someone, we'll out number you fools out and slaughter you all!"

Piper smiled and replied, "That's what you think. Once we arrived here, I used this deviced I got back at where I live and that was able to put a call block on this whole place! No one can make a call inside except us!"

Simone then replied, "We should of known this would happen!"

Wolfgang then replied, "I know what to do. I want to make you a offer, Piper."

"Go on."

"We have a duel right now and if I win, Wer leave right now and those 5 can be your problem now and if I win, all of you become our prisoners and we get all of your stuff!"

Piper sighed and replied, "If it'll help us out. I accept your damn offer."

"Good. Let's get this duel on."

Both activated their duel disks from their Pip Bos and both drew 5 cards.

 _"Time to Raid!",_ Wolfgang yelled out.

 **(Wolfgang LP: 8000 / Piper LP: 8000)**

Piper then replied, 'Ladies first. I'll set 1 card and 1 monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Wolfgang drew a card and replied, "You call that a opener? I summon my Opticlops!"

As he sat the card down, the one-eyed Fiend appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

":Attack her facedown monster!"

The fiend went in and a Spirit of the Harp appeared on the card **(DEF: 2,000)** and the Fiend let out a grunt as it returned **(Wolfgang LP: 8000 - 7800).**

"Damn it. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Piper drew a card and replied, "I summon my Angel Huntress!"

As she sat the card down, a angel with a glowing gown appeared with a glowing bow and arrow for a weapon appeared **(ATK: 1,900).**

"Attack!"

He fired two arrows and Wolfgang quickly replied, "I activate Bark of the Dark Ruler!"

The trap appeared.

"I'll pay 200 lifepoints to lower it to a better level!"

Piper smiled and replied, "I activate Trap Jammer!"

The trap appeared and Wolfgang's trap was smashed to bits as the arrows show out and struck, blowing the Fiend into pixels **(Wolfgang LP: 8000 - 7900).**

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Wolfgang drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Piper drew a card and replied, "I summon my Hysteric Fairy!"

As she sat the card down, the glasses-wearing Fairy appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Attack his facedown monster, Huntress!"

She fired a few arrows and a Giant Germ appeared on the card **(DEF: 100)** and the arrows struck it down and it burst into a cloud of gas and as the gas covered Piper's head **(Piper LP: 8000 - 7500),** two more appeared **(ATK: 1,000 x2).**

"Fairy, attack one of them, I guess."

The Fairy used her glasses and blasted another of the Germs into pixels **(Wolfgang LP: 7900 - 7100 - (Piper LP: 7500 - 7000)** and she groaned and replied, "I end my turn now."

Wolfgang drew a card and replied, "I tribute my other Germ to summon my Dark Ruler Ha Des!"

As the germ faded away, the dark ruler of the netherworld appeared with a evil chuckle **(ATK: 2,450).**

"Attack her Huntress!"

He laughed as a burst of green flames shot out and struck, blowing Huntress to little bits **(Piper LP: 7000 - 6450).**

Simone laughed and replied, "You are screwed, lady! Wolfgang has one of the best Fiend decks in the game! You'll never beat it!"

Reggie smiled evily and replied, "This is going to be one awesome duel for us."

"Take that, foolish girl! I end my turn now."

Piper drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and a monster and switch my Fairy to defense and that'll end my turn now."

Wolfgang drew a card and replied, "I summon my Archfiend Soldier!"

As he sat the card down, the evil footsoldier appeared **(ATK: 1,900).**

 **"** Lets do it. Soldier, attack!"

The Fiend went and made two slashes with his sword and the Fairy gasped and shattered into shards of light.

"Ha Des, your turn!"

The evil ruler shot out its flames and a Radiant Jeral appeared on the card **(DEF: 2,000)** and was blasted to pieces as the flames struck it down.

"I'll set a card and it's your turn now."

Piper began to opened her field slot and Simone then replied, "Don't tell me its Sanctuary of the Sky!"

Piper smiled and replied, "Good guess, but no. I activate Holy Sanctuary!"

She slipped the card into the slot and a large temple appeared behind her.

Nate looked at MIke and replied, "Ever heard of this card, Mike?"

Mike shook his head and replied, "I can't remember my own last name right now, Nate. How I would I know about this card?...No offense."

"You have a good point and none taken."

"With this powerful field spell, all Non Fairy monsters loses 500 attack."

Suddenly, both Fiends groaned **(ATK: 2,450 - 1,950) - (ATK: 1,900 - 1,400).**

"Also with this card, my monsters require one less tribute to summon now. So, I can now summon my Cherub Judge."

As she sat the card down, a tall angel with two large glittiering angel wings appeared and she wore a Judge's oufit appeared and she hold into a golden hammer covered in different jewels **(ATK: 2,400).**

Mike nodded and replied, "Cool monster."

Simone groaned and replied, "Great. You're facing a Fairy deck, Wolfgang."

He looked at her and replied, "Thanks, Captain Obvious."

"Time to attack. Destroy his Dark Ruler Ha Des!"

She flew in and slammed her hammer into the stomach of the Ruler and he groaned and then burst into a cloud of green smoke & soot **(Wolfgang LP: 7100 - 6650).**

"Take that! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Wolfgang drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Soldier to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Piper drew a card and she placed a card and a Dunamis Dark Witch appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Let do it. Dunamis, attack!"

She launched her shadowy orb and it shot out and blasted the soldier into black globules that flew everywhere.

"Cherub Judge, attack!"

She flew in and a shadowy assassin appeared on the card **(DEF: 500)** and she simply smashed it flat with her hammer and Wolfgang smileda dn replied, "Time for your Judge to say goodbye!"

The spirit of the Fiend appeared behind her.

"actually, I don't think that'll be happening."

As she took a card from her deck (Which was a Keldo) and discarded it, the spirit of the Fiend simply faded away and she replied, "If she would be targeted by a card's effect, I can discard a card of the same type from my deck to negate and destroy that card and it's only once per turn."

Mike then replied, "Damn, that can be one seriously broken card."

"Before this crap even happened, they put her card on the Limited card use list. I just hope it doesn't get banned. I'll end my turn now."

Wolfgang drew a card and replied, "I play Silent Doom."

Suddenly, Archfiend Soldier appeared and knelt **(DEF: 1,500 - 1,200).**

"Now, I summon my Headless Knight."

As he sat the card down, the haunted suit of armor appeared **(ATK: 1,450 - 950).**

Mike looked puzzled and replied, "I wonder what's up to."

"Now, I play Double Summon to bring forth my Witty Phantom."

As she sat the card down, the purple tuxedo-dressed Fiend appeared **(ATK: 1,400 - 900).**

Nate then replied, "I wonder what's with him and these classic Fiends."

"Next, I play Fiendish Tribute."

The spell card.

"I banish two monsters from my graveyard and I can Special Summon a monster from my deck with the same level and I banish two of my Germs for my Feral Imp!"

As he took both Giant Germs and banished them, one of Yugi Muto's former Duelist Kingdom monsters appeared. It had a large horn and green fur and two large wings **(ATK: 1,300 - 800).**

Nate nodded and replied, "Another classic fiend from the early days of Yugi Muto himself."

"My First Xyz needs two Normal Fiends, so I'll overlay my Headless Knight and Soldier."

The two Fiends glowed as they turned into two black orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now..Black Steel Guardian!"

As he sat the card, a large metallc Fiend rolled onto the field **(DEF ?).**

"Its the Xyz form of the worthless and Normal Metal Guardian Its Defense is equal to the Defense of the two monsters I used to Xyz Summon it."

 **(DEF: ? - 3.200 - 2,700)**

"Now, my next Xyz needs two dark level four fiends, use my Witty Phantom and Feral Imp in another Xyz Summon!"

Like before, these 2 Fiends turned into the same orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network once again and Xyz Summon! Before me now..Neck Burster!"

As he sat the card, a wierd and ugly Fiend. It was a tall purple-skinned Fiend with a mouth full of sharp teeth and a single eye andon itd face and held onto a scythe for a weapon **(ATK: 1,900 - 1,400).**

Mike then replied, "Let me guess. Xyz Form of a FIend that was released in the early days of the game and it horrid stats."

"You are one smart kid, dude. You'd make a perfect Raider."

Mike smiled and replied, "Not in a million fucking years, dude. I'm on the side of good, not bad!"

"Whatever. I Use Burster's effect. I Remove 1 Xyz Material monster to banish one of your Spell or Traps!"

Ashe took Wiity Phantom and discarded it, the Lost Saunctuary card dissolved into particles of light, returning them all to the stadium grounds **(ATK: 1,400 - 1,900) - (DEF: 2,200 - 3,200).**

Mike then replied, "Not good."

Trevor nodded and replied, "At least her monsters are more powerful."

Nate sighed and replied, "He never used the effect of his Black Steel Guardian yet, guys."

"Not yet, but I will now. I Remove 1 Xyz Material monster to increase the ATK of another Fiend I have by its base attack score."

As he removed Headless Knight's card, the other Xyz's scythe began to glow **(ATK: 1,900 - 3,200).**

"Now, attack her Cherub Judge!"

The FIend let out a evil laugh as it went and made a savage slash with its scythe, brutally bisecting the Fairy at the waist. The remains dissolved into tiny golden shards **(Piper LP: 6450 - 4650).**

"You'll never beat me, lady! I End my turn now."

Piper drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

The Xyz let out a sigh **(ATK: 3,200 - 1,900).**

"I Play Allure of Darkness."

He drew 2 cards and took a Skull Knight #2 and banished it and then he replied, "I summon my Gil Garth!"

As he sat the card down, the mettalic Fiend with a large katana appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Lets do it. Neck Burster, attack!"

The Xyz went and made a few slashes with its scythe, blasting Dunamis Dark Witch to little triangles.

"Gil Garth, your turn!"

It went in and a Shining Angel appeared on the card **(DEF: 800)** and was blasted to triangles as the metal Fiend struck it down and Piper smiled and replied, "I Special Summon my Consecrated Light!"

As he sat the card down, a small pink orb with a face on it appeared **(ATK: 0).**

Siimone groaned and replied, "No, not that damn card!"

Mike smiled and replied, "That card I dio know about. That card will hurt any Dark deck!"

"With this little one on the field, Neither of us can summon Dark monsters and you can't declare a attack with them!"

"I really hate you right now. I end my turn now."

Piper drew a card and replied, "First, I switch my small Fairy's position."

The tiny Fairy began to glow even more **(DEF: 0).**

"I now activate my facedown Breakthrough Skill!"

Suddenly, Black Steel Guardian began to chip **(DEF: 3,200 - 0).**

"Now, I play Spellbook in the Pot!"

both drew 3 cards and then she replied, "I activate, Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen!"

The fairy hall appeared.

"Now, I Special Summon my Guardian Angel Joan!"

as she sat the card down, the beautiful and legendary Guardian Angel appeared with a smile with a glowing halo over her head **(ATK: 2,800).**

Nate sighed and replied, "She reminds me alot of my wife Nora. She was a great person and the true love of my life. I Really miss her right now."

"I Now summon my other Shining Angel!"

As he sat the card down, the light summoner appeared **(ATK: 1,400).**

"I now overlay my 2 Level 4 Fairy monsters!"

Both monsters glowed as they turned into glowing white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now..Fairy Cheer Girl!"

As she sat the card down, A young fairy cheerleader with Pom Poms appeared **(ATK: 1,900).**

"Time to battle. Joan, attack his Neck Burster!"

He hands began to glow as a burst of light shot out and blasted the Xyz into tiny shards of darkness **(Wofgang LP: 6650 - 5750)** and then Piper began to glow **(Piper LP: 4650 - 6550)** and then she smiled and replied, "Much Better. Attack his other Xyz, Cheer Girl!"

She flew in and gave the Fiend a hard kick and then the Fiend began to crack and chip everywhere before it collapsed into a pile of rusted metal.

"There you go. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Wolfgang drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and then I'll switch my Gil Garth to defense and then I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

As Piper drew a card, Wolfgang quickly replied, "I activate Heavy Storm Duster!"

The trap flipped and two dust storms shot out. The fairy hall collapsed into a pile of rubble and then Piper's Magic Cylinder lifted and blew to bits.

"If you say so. Joan, do your stuff!"

She fired angelic wave and Gil Garth was blasted into pixels and then she glowed again **(Piper LP: 6550 - 8350)** and then Piper pointed and Earthbound Spirit appeared on the card **(DEF: 2,000)** and she kicked it and it did nothing to it **(Piper LP: 8350 - 8250)** and she sighed and replied, "No big deal. I'll use Fairy Cheer Girl's effecty to ditch one of her Xyz Material monsters to draw a card."

She quickly did so and drew a card and replied, "I'll end my turn at that."

Wolfgang drew a card and replied, "I play Pot of Avarice!"

He took his Ha Des, Feral Imp, Gil Garth, Archfiend Soldier and his Black Steel Guardian and shuffled the cards into the right slots and then drew 2 cards and then she replied, "I now summon The Poetrait's Secret."

As he sat the card down, a large framed picture..and then sharp-clawed hands and a freaky head appeared **(ATK: 1,200).**

"Attack that tiny Fairy."

The Fiend went in and struck it down with its claws and then the tiny fairy began to glow before it turned into a pink glowing globule of light.

"Okay..then. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Piper drew a card and replied, "Not following for that trap. I remove her last Xyz Material monster."

She quickly did so and drew a card and replied, "i'll set a card and that'll do it for me."

Wolfgang drew a card and replied, "I activate Birthright."

Suddenly, Witty Phantom reappeared **(ATK: 1,400).**

"This next Fiend Xyz remake needs 3 Fiends, with at least one dark and no light ones. Since I have them, I overlay my Portrait's Secret, Witty Phantom and Earthbound Spirit!"

The 3 Fiends turned into black orbs and a portal opened up and they quickly flew into.

"I build the Overtay Network yet again to Xyz Summon my Netherworld Chimera!"

As he sat the card down, a evil-looking Fiend with sharp claws appeared **(ATK: 2,100).**

Nate nodded and replied, "Thats a remake of Dark Chimera. A pathetic Level 5 Normal monster with attack and defense scores there just silly and odd."

Mike then replied, "A card used by the evil duelist PaniK."

"He controlled a Fiend deck, but he was a coward. I'll remove a Xyz Material monster from my monster to negate your monsters effect and since it was a light monster, your monster loses half of its attack point."

As he took Witty Phantom's card and discarded it, Joan let out a deep sigh **(ATK: 2,800 - 1,400).**

"Now, attack it!"

The Fiend let out a burst of hellfire from its mouth and it struck Joan and she gasped and then exploded into globules of light **(Piper LP: 8250 - 7550)** and then Nate let out a sigh as her card went into her graveyard and Mike looked at him and replied, "What's up, Nate?"

 _God, I really hope I can find my boy Shaun. I already lost my beautiful wife, I just really hope he's still alive out there so I can find him myself.,_ Nate thought to himself as he continued to watch the duel.

"Take that, lady! I end my turn now."

Piper drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Fairy Cheer Girl to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Wolfgang drew a card and replied, "I play Ancient Rules!"

Suddenly, the legendary Summoned Skull appeared **(ATK: 2,500).**

"Lets do it. Summoned Skull, Lughtning Strike!"

The Fiend let out a roar as a burst of electricity shot out and blasted the Xyz to atoms.

"Netherworld Chimera, your turn!"

The fiendish Xyz let out a burst of black flames and a Magician of Faith appeared on the card **(DEF: 400)** before the flames roasted her to a crisp and as her charred staff fell to the ground and turned to dust, she took a spell from her graveyard and placed it in her hand.

"Your turn."

Piper drew a card and she played the spell and the sacred Hall appeared once again.

"I Special Summon my Wingweaver!"

As she sat the card down, the beautiful winged angel appeared **(ATK: 2,750).**

"Destroy his Chimera!"

The Fairy glowed as a burst of fiery light shot out and began to burn the FIend and it let out a howl before it collapsed into a pile of hot ash **(Wolfgang LP: 5750 -5100).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Wolfgang drew a card and replied, "i'll switch Summoned Skull's position and then I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

The huge FIend knelt and covered its self with its wings **(DEF: 1,250).**

Piper drew a card and replied, "I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Guardian Angel Joan reappeared.

"I summon my Zolga!"

As she sat the card down, the sand Fairy appeared **(ATK: 1,700).**

"Joan, attack his Skull!"

The angel fired her attack and the attack shot out and the huge Fiend was blown into a pile of charred and broken bones and then she glowed **(Piper LP: 7550 - 10050).**

"Zolga, attack!"

It flew in and a 2nd Feral Imp appeared before fairy body slammed it and it shattered to little bits and then Wingweaver fired her fiery burst of light and it shot out and struck him down **(Wolfgang LP: 5100 - 2350).**

"Gotcha good. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Wolfgang drew a card and replied, "I paly Raigeki!"

The spell appeared and a thunderstorm began and blasted all of Pipers into triangles.

"Now, I'll banish 3 Fiends for my Dark Necrofear!"

As he took Witty Phantom, Netherworld Chimera and Neck Burster and banished them, the evil Fiend with a broken doll in its hands appeared **(ATK: 2,200).**

"Direct, attack!"

It glowed and a burst of dark light shot out and Piper quickly replied, "I play Draining Shield!"

The trap appeared and then she glowed **(Piper LP: 10050 - 12050).**

"I'll beat you somehow! I end my turn now."

Piper drew a card and replied, "I play Silent Doom."

Suddenly, Wingweaver reappeared **(DEF: 2,350).**

"I now summon my Tiny Cherub."

As she sat the card down, a tiny fairy smaller then Skelengel appeared **(ATK: 500).**

"Now, I tune it with my Wingweaver!"

It began to glow as it split into a single white star, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Wingweaver, which turned into 7 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Ancient Sacred Wyvern!"

as she sat the card down, a large dragon-like Fairy appeared **(ATK: 2,100).**

Wolfgang gulped and replied, "Oh, fuck no!"

Suddenly, it glowed **(ATK: 2,100 - 11,800).**

Mike smiled and replied, "Yea, girl!"

"This for what you and your crew diid to these wonderful people! Attack his Dark Necrofear!"

The Fairy glowed as a huge burst of fiery shot out and struck, blasting Dark Necrofear to teeny-tiny pieces **(Wolfgang LP: 2350 - 0)** and then the rest of the attack struck him down and sent him flying onto his back.

Nate then replied, "Great win, Piper."

Trevor took his rifle and aimed at the group and he replied, "If you idiots are ever seen doing anything bad to a innocent person ever again, our security team will hunt your asses down one by one! Do I make myself clear?"

The raiders nodded as they quickly ran out of the stadium and Trevor sighed and replied, "Wussies."

The gang quickly untied the hostages and the tall suited guy looked at Piper and he smiled and replied, "Thank you so much for your help, madam."

Piper then replied, "Anytime, my friend. I'm Piper Wright and these are my friends Nate and Mike."

"I'm Preston Garvey, Leader of the Commonwealth Minutemen group and these are my followers. This is Sturges, Mama Murphy, Jun Long and his wife Marcy."

The others nodded to them and Nate then replied, "Nice to meet you all. We live back in New Mallville. Want to follow us back there?"

Preston nodded and replied, "We were planning to go there, but we got ambushed by those assholes. Lets do it."

They got up and left the rundown stadium.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Cards made by me & others**

Holy Sanctuary / Field Spell Card

Non-Fairy-Type monsters lose 500 ATK. Level 5 and 6 Fairies can be Summoned without Tributes. Level 7 or higher Fairies can be Summoned with one Tribute.

 _ **Note:**_ _Used by Reggie Mackenzie in the Yugioh GX manga and full credit goes to the writers of the manga._

Black Steel Guardian

Fiend/Xyz/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,300/DEF: ?/Rank 4

 _2 Level 4 Normal Fiend monsters_

Can only be Special Summoned by Xyz Summon. this cards DEF is the equal DEF of the monsters used to Xyz Summon this card. Your opponent cannot attack Fiend monsters except for this card. Once per turn: You can remove 1 Xyz Material monster; Increase the ATK of a FIend monster you control equal to this cards base ATK until the End Phase of your opponent's next turn.

 _ **Note:**_ _Created by Occam Razor for his "Shadowchasers: Conspiracy" story and full credit goes him._

Angel Huntress

Fairy/Normal/Light/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 1,600/4 Stars

 _A angel from the Sanctuary of the Sky that battles using a glowing bow & arrow given to her by Airknight Parshath himself._

Cherub Judge

Fairy/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,400/DEF: 2,200/6 Stars

Once per turn, If a card effect would effect this card or any other Fairy monster you control: You can discard a card of the same type from your deck to negate the card's effect and destroy it. You can only control 1 "Cherub Judge" at a time.

Tiny Cherub

Fairy/Normal/Tuner/ATK: 500/DEF: 2,000/1 Star

 _A tiny fairy that rather play with its many friends then help in battle._

Neck Burster

Fiend/Xyz/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 2,000/Rank 4

 _2 DARK Level 4 Fiend-Type monsters_

Once per turn, you can remove 1 Xyz Material monster from this card; Banish 1 Spell or Trap your opponent controls and then they draw a card from their deck.

Netherworld Chimera

Fiend/Xyz/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,100/DEF: 1,600/Rank 3

 _3 Level 4 Fiend monsters including at least 1 DARK Level 4 Fiend and no Light ones_

Once per turn: You can remove 1 Xyz Material monster from this card and then select 1 monster your opponent controls; negate its effect while it remains on the field and if it was a LIGHT monster, that monsters ATK is halved until the End Phase. If this card is removed from the field: Send 1 Fiend monster from your deck to the graveyard.

Fiendish Tribute / Normal Spell Card

Image: Gil Garth and Winged Minion slowly fading away as a Summoned Skull is starting to appear behind the two.

Banish 2 Fiend-type monsters from your graveyard; Special Summon 1 Fiend monster thas a combined level of the banished monsters from your deck. The monster Special Summoned with this card's effect has their effect negated and cannot attack the turn it was Special Summoned. You can only activate "Fiendish Tribute" per turn.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Piper wins and saves the new group from a horrible fate. in the next chapter, Nate heads to where he woke up to find a box of stuff he had before he got frozen and Mike & Piper follow him to where it was located and to make it to where the box is, they have to duel a security system. Can Nate and his wastelander army get the win? Find out in "Vault 111" and it'll be coming soon.**


	7. Vault 111

_Chapter 7: Vault 111_

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at New Mallville, The new group was with the old group in McDonaugh's office.

Preston then replied, "Sorry we took so long getting here, sir."

The mayor smiled at them and replied, "Doesn't matter anymore, Garvey. You're all safe and that's all that matters to me right now."

The mayor looked at Piper and he replied, "I can't thank you enough for saving their lives, Piper. You defeated one of the most hardest to defeat Raider members. Wolfgang is a great duelist and also a drug & chem seller as well. He's been knowing to sell faulty drugs to the citizens of the Commonwealth."

Piper nodded and replied, "He knows not to come around here anymore, sir."

The mayor nodded as he opened his desk drawer and took out a deck case and placed it on his desk and he replied, "Inside of this case is some of the rarest Fairy monsters in the game, young lady. Since you did this and defeated Wolfgang as well, i want you to have these cards. No one in the mall is a duelist that uses Fairy monsters."

She took the case and he she smiled and replied, "Thank you so much, sir."

He nodded as she left and Preston then replied, "You want us to resume our normal jobs here before we got captured, sir?"

"Of course, Preston. You all need anything, ask me or Trevor and we'll try our best to help you all out. Okay?"

He nodded as both groups left and the mayor sighed and replied, "Glad to have them back. They'll be perfect help for the citizens around this mall."

Trevor then replied, "Couldn't agree with more, sir."

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the Raider hideout that night, Wolfgang & Simone are seen walking out of the hideout.

Wolfgang then replied, "At least she gave us forgivens for everything. If I wasn't such a master Chem and Drug salesman, we'd be dead right now."

Simone nodded and replied, "We are so damn lucky for this, Wolfgang. Someone time our luck my run out, but as long as keep the fight up, we'll be ready for anything."

"Very true, my dear."

Simone looked at him in a puzzling way and she smiled and replied, "I Really, really love you, Wolfgang. We've been through everything together and I want to be with you forever. Will accept me as your girlfriend?"

Wolfgang sighed and then he smiled and replied, "Yes, of course I would accept you as my girl. I've always loved you too, Simone."

They both kissed each other and then she replied, "Where do we stay now?"

"Let's head back to our hideout in Blaine, my dear. We'll be far away from these idiot raiders for a long time to come. I know where we can get a motorcycle around here and we'll head there as soon as possible, Simone."

SHe smiled at him as they both left holding each other's hands.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

That night in his hotel room, Nate was looking at a small picture in his wallet that showed him, his wife Nora and baby son Shaun posing infront of their house. Dogmeat was in the corner sleeping away.

he sighed sadly and replied, "God I miss you both. This is my only picture and the only memories of our family is locked in a suitcase in the storage area of Vault 101."

he opened his wallet where the money is and inside was 3 10 dollar Mall Bucks and a small keycard that says VAULT 111 STORAGE ROOM ACCESS CARD and he took it out and he nodded and replied, "I need those items to remember me of my darling wife and soon."

He put it back in the wallet and he replied, "Tomorrow morning, I'm heading out to find it on my own. I like my new friends, but I need to do this for myself and myself only. I hope they understand."

He placed his wallet in a desk drawer and went to his bed and went to sleep.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

That next day, Piper and Mike were hanging out in the lounge. Nate and Dogmeat weren't there and they were talking about sutff.

Mike looked at her and replied, "I'm guessing that deck you used to cream Wolfgang wasn't your real one?"

Piper shook her head and replied, "It actually was, but I redid a little bit. The cards McDonaugh gave me are really powerful cards and now my Fairy army is better then ever."

"Glad to here about it. Did that new group find positions around the mall to do?"

"Of course. Jun Long is helping out with the shops in the amusement park area of the mall, Marcy is helping with the garden area outisde of the entrance, Sturges is helping out anywhere that needs repairs and Preston Garvey himself is helping out with Mall Security. He and Trevor are the head guards now for New Mallville. It's really cool to see they wanted to help us out."

"Better to help this place out then become a Raider slave."

Mike nodded as he sipped his bottle of water and then Nate & Dogmeat walked in and Nate replied, "Morning, gang."

Piper then replied, "Morning, Nate. We haven't seen you for a while. Where've you been?"

"Sleeping in. I'm actually going to be gone for a while."

They both looked at him and repleid, "Where are you off to?"

"I'm returning to where I woke up, Mike. I'm going back to Vault 111 to get back the stuff that reminds me of my family. I have a suitcase full of momentos and other things inside of a suitcase in the storage area of the vault. I want them back for my room to help me out with everything."

Piper then replied, "Let's head out then."

Nate sighed and replied, "I want to do this on my own with my dog."

Mike looked at him and replied, "What do you mean by that?"

"This is my family and my memories we're talking about here, guys. I'll be fine and need to do this for myself."

Piper then replied, "Weve been for a lot right now, Nate. We need to stick together to survive."

"I understand that, but I want to be alone for this."

Mike then replied, "We can't stop him from doing this on his own, Piper. Even though we're a team, we need to respect his wishes on this one. He's serious about this and we need to stand aside on this."

Piper then replied, "I understand that. Nate if you want this for youself, then so do so."

Nate sighed and the he smiled and replied, "You're right about that, Piper. We're a team and we need to stick together on this one. If you're both ready to go, we can go and head to the vault."

Piper then replied, "Let's go find this vault then."

They got up and followed him out of the lounge.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Meanwhile in a two-story house in the city of Blaine, Wolfgang and Simone were enjoying the quiet life. The house was stocked with food and all sorts of chems and drugs. It was a well-built place.

Simone then replied, "Wonderful place you have here, babe. I love it."

Wolfgang then replied, "Took me alot of work and time, but I managed to make this place a wonderful place to hude from enemies. I'm so happy to be here right now."

Simone nodded as she grabbed a bottle of water and drank it down and she sighed and replied, "Thank you so much for letting me stay with you, Wolfgang. This means alot to me."

"I know it does, Simone. You didn't need to be with their group in that horrid mansion they call a home. Anything for my true love."

Simone only smiled as Wolfgang went back to fixing a large radio that had in the living room.

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

About a hour after leaving the city (With the Mayor's full permission of course), they arrived at Harriet Island, a small island in the middle of the capitol of Minnesota. They were standing inside of a large shack that had a control panel and outside was a large metal platform that'll bring them down to the vault.

Nate sighed and replied, "I can't belive I'm returning to that horrid place."

Piper nodded and replied, "I know this is hard for you, but you have to get those belongings of your family, Nate. Do it for them."

Nate nodded as he took his keycard from his pocket and slid into a slot nearby and then a louspeaker began to speak, **"POWER TO ELEVATOR STARTING UP. EVERYONE ENTERING VAULT 111 MUST BE ON THE PLATFORM NOW**."

Nate and Piper quickly ran to the platform and they began to slowly descend into the vault's area.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

About 5 minutes later, they were outside of the Vault's entrance. It was a large blue building underground and it said VAULT 111 to the sides of a large blue vault-like door and outside was two large machine guns nearby on the roof area of the vault.

Nate sighed and replied, "I thought it was Vault 101, but it was really 111."

Mike then replied, "No worries, Nate. It's been a hard journey for you."

Piper then replied, "No...way. This is the entrance to where you woke up, Nate?"

Nate nodded and replied, "Yes, ma'am. This is where everything started for me."

Mike look to the side of the wall and there about 4 dead raiders. all of them were riddled with bullets and in a huge puddle of blood and he gulped and replied, "Those guns may be trouble for us."

They walked torwards the vault door and then many sirens began to go off and then they heard a loudspeaker, **"WARNING, INTRUDERS DETECTED IN VAULT ENTRANCE AREA! GUNS ACTIVATING IN 5 MINUTES!"**

Mike then repleid, "We need to leave..NOW!"

They want back to the elevator door and it was already heading back to the mainland and Mike gulped and replied, "This is fucking great! We're dead."

Nate walked torwards the vault door and he held his keycard and he replied, "I'm Nate Benson and me and my wife Nora had a reserved area in this area and I need to get back to her."

" **SCANNING NOW..."**

Suddenly, Nate began to glow red and then it stopperd.

 **"Human ID'd as Nate Benson."**

The guns quickly powered down and Mike sighed and replied, "That was too damn close for comfort."

 **"To enter vault door, you must defeat myself in a duel, human."**

Suddenly, 44 cards with their backs at the gang appeared and all formed a deck and the a lifeless and emotionless face appeared on the door as well!

Mike then replied, "Vault-Tec went all out to make sure this was a decent duelist. Do all Vaults do this?"

 **"Correct, young one. All Vaults located around the world are connected to one and another. It took 35 years to do so, but it was worth it."**

Piper then replied, "Don't know to believe that one or not."

 **"You can believe that or not, human. In this duel you can refer to me as Vault Guy as it was what I was called by Vault-Tec itself."**

Nate then replied, "Can I do a few switches of my deck first?"

 **"Do as you wish, human. I'll be waiting to start."**

Nate opened his Side Deck slot that he had on his duel disk as well and he took the Claw of Hermos from his slot and he slid into the Extra Deck and took out 3 cards from it and slid the cards into his deck sand then it auto-shuffled and replied, "Done."

Mike then replied, "he storied Hermos?"

Piper then replied, "This isn't a raider duel, so I guess he didn't think the card is needed."

 **"Time to begin duel, human."**

Nate nodded as he activated his duel disk as well and as he drew 5 cards, 5 large cards appeared infront of the door with their backs facing the gang.

"Let's do this.", Nate said with sigh.

 **(Vault Guy LP: 8000 / Nate LP: 8000)**

 **"Returning person always gets the first move."**

Nate nodded and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card and that'll do it for me."

A 6th card appeared in front of the door and it began to speak, **"Summon Ice Knight to the field."**

As it played the card, a knight made of ice appeared with a ice-like sword in its hands **(ATK: 1,300 - 1,700).**

Mike then replied, "Since this was only a Cyro chamber, I bet we'll be seeing alot of ice-themed cards."

Piper nodded and replied, "Me too."

 **"Now, I attack your facedown monster."**

The knight went in and a wastelander wearing a dusty black jacket and grey pants appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,200)** and the knight slashed at him with his sword and he burst into triangles and he replied, "When my Wastelander Watcher is flipped, I can add any Wastelander monster from my deck to my hand."

he took a card from his deck and placed it in his hand.

 **"I'll conclude my turn by setting a card."**

a facedown card appeared and Nate drew a card and replied, "I play Mystical Space Typhoon.'

The storm began and the computer's facedown Trap Hole of Spikes lifted up and shattered apart.

Mike smiled and replied, "Great move, Nate."

"Now, I summon my Wastelander Crusader."

As he sat the card down, the wastlander with two swords appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Destroy his Knight."

The knight flew in and slashed at the knight with his sword and cracks formed all over it before it shattered into broken pieces of ice that melted as they hit the ground **(Vault Guy LP: 8000 - 7900).**

"Your turn now."

A new card appeared infront of the creature and it began to speak, **"I'll set a monster and that'll conclude my turn."**

Nate drew a card and replied, "I summon my Wastelander Spy."

As he sat the card down, the Spy of the group appeared **(ATK: 800).**

"First, I'll attack you directly."

He flew in and jabbed his knife into...the vault door **(Vault Guy LP: 7900 - 7100).**

"Attack his facedown monster."

Crusader went in and a small blue dragon with red eyes appeared on the card **(DEF: 900)** and he drove his sword into it and it let out a squeaky roar before it burst into pixels and then the system began to speak, " **When Snow Dragon is destroyed in battle, All faceup monsters gain 1 Ice Counter."**

Suddenly, two balls of ice and one of them each flew into the Wastelander monsters.

"I see. I end my turn now."

Another card appeared infront of it and it began to speak, **"Summon Ice Enchanter to the field."**

As it played its card, a beautiful young lady appeared in a burst of chilly air **(ATK: 1,600 - 2,200).**

 **"Ice Enchanter gains 300 attack points for each Ice Counter on the field. Attacking your Crusader."**

She aimed her staff and a burst of freezing air shot out and coated Crusader with ice, blowing the wastelander to shards **(Nate LP: 8000 - 7600).**

 **"I'll set a card and it's your turn now."**

Nate drew a card and replied, "I'll attack you directly."

Spy went in and then the system started up, **"Activating Trap known as Deep Freeze."**

The trap flipped up.

 **"With this trap remaining on the field, any monster with a Ice Counter cannot attack or change its battle positon."**

"Lucky move for you. I end my turn now."

Another card appeared infront of the machine and it began to speak, **"Summon Frost Tiger."**

as it played the card, a tiger sculpted out of ice appeared **(ATK: 1,900).**

 **"Enchanter attacks your Spy and my Tiger will attack your facedown monster."**

Enchanter glowed as she aiemd her staff and a burst of ice & snow shot out and blew Spy to little bits and then the icy beast let out a freezing burst of cold air and a Warrior Lady of the Wasteland appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,200)** and was blasted into triangles as the cold struck her and then Nate replied, "I Special Summon my General's Apprentice."

As he sat the card down, a young warrior wearing metal armor appeared while wielding a small sword appeared **(ATK: 1,150).**

 **"So it is. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."**

Nate drew a card and replied, "I'll use his effect To Special Summon Freed from my deck."

As he raised his sword and vanished into pixels, the mighty general appeared **(ATK: 2,300).**

"Now, I'll set a monster and then I'll attack your Enchanter."

He went and swung his sword at the Enchanter and then she fell backwards, dissolving into particles of light as she did so **(Vault Guy LP: 7900 - 7300).**

"There you go. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Another card appeared infront of the door and it began to speak, **"Activating Magic Planter."**

The spell appeared.

 **"Sending Deep Freeze away to draw 2 cards."**

As the trap shattered into icy bits, two more cards appeared infront of it.

 **"Summon Cyromancer of the Ice Barrier."**

As he sat the card down, a icy spellcaster appeared **(ATK; 1,300).**

 **"Now, I'll tune Cyromancer with my Tiger."**

Cryomancer began to glow as it split into 2 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Frost Tiger, which turned into 4 white stars **(*2 + *4 = *6).**

 **"Synchro Summon...Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier."**

As it played the card, the mighty ice serpent of the Ice Barrier appeared **(ATK: 2,300).**

Piper then replied, "I thought that big guy was banned!"

Mike sighed and replied, "Right before this mess happened with me, they released that card once again with a less powerful effect."

 **"Young man is correct. I'll discard two cards to return both of your monsters to your hand."**

As two of its cards vanished, both of Nate's monsters vanished from sight.

 **"One of the discarded cards was a spell called Ojamagic and when its discarded, I can add Ojama Green, Yellow and Black from my deck to my hand."**

Suddenly, 3 more cards appeared infront of it.

 **"DIrect attack time."**

It began to glow and then Nate quickly replied, "I activate Offensive Guard."

The trap appeared.

"The damage is halved and I draw a card."

He glowed **(Nate LP: 7600 - 6450)** and then he drew a card.

 **"I'll conclude my turn."**

Nate drew a card and replied, "I play Fiend's Sanctuary."

Suddely, the beady token appeared **(ATK: 0).**

"I tribute it for my Total Defense Shogun."

As it token vanished, a mighty and powerful warrior appeared **(ATK: 1,550)** and then it knelt **(DEF: 2,500).**

Mike nodded and replied, "Cool."

Nate looked at him and replied, "Welcome, Burgundy."

The warrior looked at him and they both nodded to each other.

"Burgundy?', a confused Piper asked.

Mike nodded and replied, "I heard of that name of this guy from Jaden Yuki's autobiography.'

"He can attack while in faceup defnese position with his defense score. Attack his Brionac."

He raise his sword into the air and jammed into the ground and a shockwave of energy shot ou tand struck the icy serpent and it let out a screech before exploding into little pieces **(Vault Guy LP: 7300 - 7100).**

"Your turn now, Vault Guy."

A card appeared infront of it and it began to speak, **"Set monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."**

Nate drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gearfried the Irom Knight."

As he sat the card down, the iron knight appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Burgundy, you go for it."

He used the same attack as before and a shockwave shot out and a small icy bird appeared on the card **(DEF: 500)** and was blasted to bits as the shockwave struck it down and the machine began to speak, **"When Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier is destroyed, I draw a card."**

Another card appeared infront as Geatfried went and slashed at the vault door **(Vault Guy LP: 7100 - 5300).**

"There you go. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Another card appeared infront of the door and it began to speak, **"Activating Fountain of Ice."**

As it played the card, a large fountain covered in ice appeared infront with 3 balls of ice floating around it.

 **"With this powerful card, I can take a counter from the fountain and give it to one of your monsters, but I'll keep them all on them. I banish 1 monster for my Aqua Spirit."**

As Brionac's card appeared and vanished into pixels, the watery elf appeared **(ATK; 1,600).**

 **"Next, I summon Snowman Creator."**

As it played the card, a large machine in a snowman's shape appeared **(ATK: 1,600).**

 **"Since 2 water monsters were on the field, two more Ice Counters are created and I'm placing on both of your monsters."**

Suddenly, two balls of ice flew into each monster.

 **"Now, I overlay my 2 monsters."**

Both monsters turned into light-blue orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

 **"I'm using both monsters to create the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon. Appear now..Ice Golem."**

As it played the card, a large rocky golem covered in thick ice appeared **(ATK: 2,200).**

 **"Now, I'll remove one of its Xyz Material monsters to make your monsters loses 100 attack for each Ice Counter on the field."**

As Aqua Spirit's card appeared and shattered to icy bits, Both warriors groaned **(ATK: 1,800 - 1,300) - (DEF: 2,500 - 2,000).**

 **"Now, I'll remove my Fountain's 3 Ice Counters and the one on your General to Special Summon my Snowdust Dragon."**

As the 4 counters (and the fountain itself) shattered into icy bits as well, a huge and more evolved form of Snow Dragon appeared **(ATK: 2,800).**

Mike then replied, "Man, these Security Systems mean buisness. Vault-Tec knows how to make them."

Piper then replied, "No kidding, man."

 **"Time to fight. My Golem will attack your Shogun and then Snowdust Dragon will take out your Gearfried."**

The golem glowed as a burst of freezing-cold air shot out from its hands and Burgundy groaned before he exploded into triangles and then huge snowy dragon let out a howl and then _literally_ a blizzard began and it caused Gearfried to complete freeze up. Seconds later, its frozen body collapsed into a pile of ice chunks **(Nate LP: 6450 - 5450).**

 **"Turn is now over."**

Nate drew a card and replied, "I Special Summon my Fiend Megacyber."

As he sat the card down, the bladed golden warrior appeared **(ATK: 2,200).**

"Now, I play Call of the Haunted."

Suddenly, Burgundy reappeared on the field **(ATK: 1,550).**

"Now, I overlay my 2 level 6 monsters."

Both warriors glowed as they turned into white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon. Appear before me now..Gauntlet Launcher."

As he sat the card down, a huge bulky warrior appeared **(ATK: 2,400).**

Mike then replied, "Added some new cards to your Wastelander army, buddy?"

"Yes, sir. I remove 1 Xyz Material monster to destroy your Snowdust Dragon."

As he took Megacyber's card and discarded it, it aimed its hand it shot off like a rocket and it shot and went cleanly through the chest of the dragon as hand returned, the snowy dragon exploded into tiny blue shards.

"Now, attack his Golem."

The Xyz did the same tactic again and it shot out and smashed the Xyz to little pieces **(Vault Guy LP: 5300 - 5200).**

"Your turn now."

Another card appeared and it began to speak, **"Activating Treasured Cards from Heaven."**

Nate drew until he had 6 cards and 6 cards appeared infront of the door and it resumed, **"Activating 2nd Ice Fountain."**

The fountain appeared again.

 **"Now, Your Xyz gets a Ice Counter."**

One of the counters shot out and flew into the warrior.

 **"Summoning the monster known as Cyrosaurus."**

As it played the card, a large dinosaur covered a thick sheet of ice appeared with a snarl **(ATK: 1,700).**

 **"I"m attacking your Xyz and when it attacks a monster with a Ice Counter, my monster gets a boost depending on your monsters level or rank times 200."**

The dino glowed **(ATK: 1,700 - 2,900)** as a burst of ice & snow shot out and struck the huge Xyz and it chipped and cracked all over before it exploded into blue icy shards **(Nate LP: 5450 - 4950).**

 **"I'm setting a card, completing my turn."**

As the facedown card appeared, Nate drew a card and replied, "I'll discard a card to play Twin Twisters."

As he did so, the twin dust storms shot out and blasted the Ice Fountain and the computer's facedown Magic Cylinder to bits.

"I now summon my Wastelander Sniper."

As he sat the card down, another of the green-coated Wastelanders appeared and he was holding onto a Sniper Rifle for a weapon **(ATK: 1,900).**

"Attack his dino."

The warrior aimed his weapon and fired two shots and they struck the dino in the chest and it let out a roar before it collapsed to the ground, dissolving into frigid formless mist as it did so **(Vault Guy LP: 5200 - 5000).**

"Your turn now, I guess."

Another card appeared infront of the computer and it began to speak, **"Set 1 monster and a card facedown and that'll conclude turn."**

Nate drew a card and replied, "I summon my Command Knight."

As he sat the card down, the fiery knight appeared **(ATK: 1,200 - 1,600) - (ATK: 1,900 - 2,300).**

"Sniper, do your stuff."

The sniper fired a couple of shots and a Mystic Tomato appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,200)** and the bullets splattered the mad plant all over the ground and as a 2nd one appeared **(ATK: 1,400),** the knight swung her fiery sword and a wave of flames shot out and burnt the 2nd one to a crisp **(Vault Guy LP: 5000 - 4800)** and then it resumed, **"With this card I Special Summon my Dark Catastrouge."**

As it played the card, a tall and evil-looking Fiend appeared **(ATK: 0).**

Mike then replied, "Its a Dark Tuner from the Dark Signer days!"

Piper then replied, "Calm down. They've all been released as Regular tuner monsters now who's effect can only used once per duel, Mike. All Dark Synchro monsters were released as Normal Synchro monsters now."

"If that thing still has its effect from long ago, he might be in trouble."

"I'll better be ready for anything now. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Another card appeared infront and it began to speak, **"I Summon Snow Wolf."**

As it played the card, a Silver Fang with light-blue eyes and a beautiful white & blue fur coat appeared with a howl **(ATK: 1,200).**

 **"I now tune my tuner with my Snow Wolf."**

The Fiend glowed as it split into 2 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Snow Wolf, which turned into 3 white stars.

 **"Come Forth now..Frozen Fitzgerald."**

As it played the card, the huge icy Fiend that Yusei Fudo faced a long time ago appeared **(ATK: 2,500).**

 **"Since I used Snow Wolf in a Synchro Summon, I gain 800 lifepoints."**

The door glowed **(Vault Guy LP: 4800 - 5600)** and then resumed, **"Since Dark Catastrouge was used in a Synchro Summon, one of your monsters is destroyed."**

The spirit of the evil Tuner appeared and it flew into the Sniper and he groaned and then shattered into triangles.

 **"Now, destroy his Command Knight."**

It opened its hands and a barrage of icicles shot out and struck the knight and she let out a weak cry before she shattered into fiery embers that flew all over the area **(Nate LP: 4950 - 4050).**

Mike groaned and replied, "This isn't good."

Piper then replied, "Nate can pull this through."

 **"We'll sure see. I first play Mystical Space Typhoon."**

The storm shot out and Nate's facedown Mirror Force lifted up and shattered to bits.

Mike sighed and replied, "He wouldn't of been able to use it with Frozen Fitzgerald's effect anyway."

 **"My turn is now complete."**

Nate drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll do it for me."

Another card appeared infront of it and it began to speak, **"Banish 1 Water monster to bring out second Aqua Spirit."**

As Snow Wolf's card appeared and vanished into pixels, the watery elf appeared **(ATK: 1,600).**

 **"Tribute it for my Royal Knight of the Ice Barrier."**

As the Aqua vanished, a icy knight with a lance for a weapon appeaed **(ATK: 2,000).**

 **"Since it was Tribute Summoned, A Ice Coffin token is Special Summoned to your side of the field."**

Suddenly, a large icy block appeared on Nate's side **(ATK: 1,000).**

 **"Royal Knight attacks monster."**

The icy Warrior charged and struck the icy block with its spwar and then it collapsd into little pieces **(Nate LP: 4050 - 3050).**

 **"Royal Knight now attacks."**

The knight charged in and a Obnoxius Celtic Guardian appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,200)** and he blocked the knight's attacks.

 **"Lucky move. My turn is now complete."**

Nate drew a card and he saw what he drew and sighed at it.

Mike then replied, "Wonder what's wrong."

Piper then replied, "Must been a bad draw."

 _I got this wonderful card from my dear Nora got me for my birthday months before we were frozen. It's one of the most powerful cards I have in this deck. Time to show how good this card is.,_ Nate throught to himself as he looked at the card.

Mike then replied, "Let's see if he uses the card."

"First, I equip my Guardian with Grade Sword."

Suddenly, his sword began to glow **(ATK: 1,400 - 1,700).**

"Thanks to my sword, It can be used as two tributes for a Warrior monster. I tribute him to summon one of the best cards I have in this deck."

As the Guardian raised his sword and vanished into pixels of light, a tall female Warrior appeared. She wore a black dress and she held onto two swords shaped like crescent moons **(ATK: 2,600).**

"Meet the mighty Crescent Moon Queen."

Mike nodded and replied, "What a card."

Piper then replied, "Looks strong."

"t can attack twice. Attack his Monsters."

She nodded as she went went and slashed with his sword, cutting Royal Knight of the Ice Barrier in twain. As the pieces shattered into icy bits, She swung her second sword and struck and smashed the Icy Fiend to pieces with her sword **(Vault Guy LP: 5600 - 4500)** and then it began to speak, " **Discarding 1 card to bring it back to the field."**

As it flipped a card around (Which was a Ice Enchanter) and discarded it, the frozen Fiend appeared **(DEF: 1,500)** and then she knelt **(DEF: 1,700).**

"When she attacks twice, she moves to faceup defense position. I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Another card appeared and it began to speak, **"Switch my monsters position."**

The mighty warrior stood up **(ATK: 2,500).**

 **"My monster attacks."**

The icy Fiend shot its icicle barrage again and the Queen was blasted into triangles as the attack struck it down and he only sighed as her card was sent to his graveyard and he pointed to his facedown card and the mighty Queen reappeared.

 **"Set a monster and a card facedown and that'll complete my turn."**

Nate drew a card and replied, "I equip her with Sword of Banishment."

Her swords began to glow black **(ATK: 2,600 - 2,900).**

"Now, I flip my facedown monster."

As he did so, Warrior Dai Grepher himself appeared **(ATK: 1,700).**

"Lets do it. Grepher, go for his facedown monster."

He charged in and a 2nd Blizzed appeared before Grepher sliced it in two with his sword and then another card appeared infront of the door.

"My Queen attacks your Fitzgerald again."

The mighty warrior went and once again smashed the Fiend to pieces with his sword **(Vault Guy LP: 4500 - 4100)** and then Nate replied, "When a Warrior destroys a monster equipped with that sword, I can banish the sword and your monster."

As the sword faded away **(ATK: 2,900 -2,600),** the evil ice Fiend's card appeared and faded away and then the Queen slashed at the door with her other sword **(Vault Guy LP: 4100 - 1500)** and she knelt again.

"I'll end my turn now."

Another card appeared infront of it and it began to speak, **"Summon Unshaven Angeler."**

As it played the card, a large angeler fish appeared **(ATK: 1,500).**

 **"Now activating Double Summon Spell to tribute it for my Blizzard Princess."**

As it vanished, a beautiful icy female appeared with a icy ball & chain for a weapon **(ATK: 2,800).**

Mike then replied, "Damn, what a monster."

 **"Next, Activating the trap Call of the Haunted."**

Suddenly, Snowdust Dragon appeared with a roar **(ATK: 2,800).**

 **"Snowdust Dragon attacks your Queen."**

The dragon roared as a burst of frost & snow shot out and struck her and she let out a groan before bursting into pixels.

 **"Blizzard Princess attacks your Grepher."**

She swung her large ball of chain and it shot out and smashed Grepher to little pieces as it hit **(Nate LP: 3050 - 1950).**

 **"Turn is complete."**

Nate drew a card and replied, "I play Spellbook in the Pot."

Nate drew 3 cards and 3 cards appeared infront of the door and then he replied, "I summon my Goblnibergh."

As he sat the card down, a small airplane appeared and landed infront of him **(ATK: 1,400).**

"With his effect I Special Summon my Gagaga Gardna."

As he played another card, a warrior with a mighty shield appeared **(ATK: 1,500).**

"Now, I overlay them both."

Both Warriors glowed as they turned into white orbs and a Portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I Xyz Summon...Zubaba General."

As he sat the card down, the mighty warrior appeared with his sword **(ATK: 2,000).**

Mike then replied, "He's up to something."

"I now play The Warrior Returning Alive."

He played the spell and took back his Queen and then he replied, "I'll remove a Xyz Material monster."

He quickly did so and the Queen's card appeared and flew into his sword **(ATK: 2,000 - 4,600).**

Mike smiled and replied, "Yea!"

"Time finish this duel off. Attack that Snowdust Dragon."

The mighty Warrior went in and slashed at with his sword and it let out a pathetic screech before it collapsed into a slushy pile of water & snow **(Vault Guy LP: 1500 - 0).**

Piper then replied, "This guy is a great duelist."

 **"Challenger has won the duel. Access is granted to him and his 3 allies. Well Done."**

The door slowly slid into the ground and the other two ran up to him and Piper replied, "You ready for this, Nate?"

Nate let out a sigh and he replied, "Let's do this."

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Cards made by me & others**

Frost Tiger

Aqua/Normal/Water/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

 _A large tiger sculpted out of ice. It uses its frosty breath to freeze its enemies._

 _ **Note:**_ _This card's DEF, Type and attribute were never seen, i'm just taking a guess on each one._

 _ **Note 2:**_ _Used by Alexis in the Yugioh GX manga and full credit goes to the writers of the manga._

Grade Sword / Equip Spell Card

Equip only to a Warrior-Type monster. It gains 300 ATK, and can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a Warrior-Type monster.

 _ **Note:**_ _Was used by Reginald Van Howell III in the Yugioh GX episode "Champion or Chazz-been" and then Jaden after that Full credit goes to the writers of those episodes._

Offensive Guard / Normal Trap Card

Activate only when your opponent's monster declares a direct attack. Halve the attacking monster's ATK until the End Phase, and draw 1 card.

 _ **Note:**_ _Was_ _ **u**_ _sed by Atticus in Yugioh GX episode 173 and full credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Crescent Moon Queen

Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,600/DEF: 1,700/7 Stars

This card can attack twice per battle phase and if it does, change its battle position and its new position cannot be changed except by a card effect.

Deep Freeze / Continuous Trap Card

Monsters with Ice Counters on them cannot attack or change their battle position.

 _ **Note:**_ _Both cards were created by Occam Razor and full credit for the cards goes to him._

Ice Knight

Aqua/Effect/Water/ATK: 1,300/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

Gains 400 ATK for each Aqua monster on the field

 _ **Note:**_ _Was used by Frost in the Yugioh GX episode 'Takened by Storm (Part 1)" and full credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Wastelander Watcher

Warrior/Flip/Effect/Earth/ATK: 800/DEF: 1,400/3 Stars

FLIP: Add 1 "Wasfelander" monster from your deck to your hand.

Wastelander Sniper

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

Cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects during your turn.

General's Apprentice

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,150/DEF: 800/3 Stars

You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Freed the Matchless General" from your deck or hand to your side of the field. The effect of "General's Apprentice" can only be used once per turn.

Sword of Banishment / Equip Spell Card

Image: Warrior Dai Grepher wielding a black-steeled sword and about to attack a Vorse Raider.

Equip only to a Warrior-type monster. It gains 300 attack and when it destroys a monster in battle, you can banish this card and the destroyed card.

Ice Fountain / Continuous Spell Card

Image: A large stone fountain covered in ice

When activated: Place 3 Ice Counters on this card. Once per turn: You can remove 1 Ice Counter on this card and Place it one monster your opponent controls. If this card has no Ice Counters on it, destroy it. Only 1 "Ice Fountain" can be on the field at a time and only 1 can be activated per turn.

Ice Golem

Aqua/Effect/Water/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 2,200/Rank 4

2 Level 4 WATER monsters

Once per turn, you can remove 1 Xyz Material monster from this card; All monsters your opponent controls lose 100 ATK & DEF for each Ice Counter on the field.

Cyrosaurus

Dinosaur/Effect/Water/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

If this card battles a monster with a Ice Counter, it gains ATK equal to the level/Rank of that monster x 200 during the damage step only.

Dark Catastrouge

Fiend/Tuner/Effect/Dark/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/2 Stars

Can only be used to Synchro Summon a Synchro monster that requires a DARK Tuner monster and one other card. Once per Duel when this card is used in a Synchro Summon: Destroy 1 card your opponent controls.

Snow Wolf

Beast/Effect/Water/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 800/3 Stars

When used in a Synchro Summon: Draw 1 card. The effect of "Snow Wolf" can only be used once per turn.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Nate wins a tough duel and now has access to the vault area. In the next chapter, the gang head to where Nate was frozen up at and they find his belonging and then after that, they return to New Mallville to help find any leads of Nate's lost infant son. Can they get the help? Fnd out in "Memories" and it'll be coming soon.**


	8. Memories

_Chapter 8: Memories_

 _-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-_

Back at the vault, they were walking around the whole.

Mike then replied, "So Vault-Tec did all of this to study frozen people instead of helping them?"

Nate nodded and repleid, "Pretty much. They gave us thoughts of hopefully giving us a new life to start everything, but they did this to us instead. **"**

Piper nodded and replied, "Vault-Tec is one of those companies that will do anything for study and profit of any kind."

Suddenly, the saw a large metal door with a keycard slot next to it and above the slot it said **BENSON FAMILY ROOM - ACCESS CARD REQUIRED FOR ENTRY** in large black letters.

Piper looked at Nate and she replied, "Hey, you ready for this?"

Nate sighed as he took out his keycard from his pocket and slit into thie slot and then the door slid into the floor and inside was 2 large chambers with glass walls and each had its control panel. The left one was opened up and a puddle of water was infront of it and the other was closed up, but it was so fogged up that no one could see inside of it and then the gang walked in and Mike replied, "This is where your family was frozen at?"

Nate nodded and replied, "Correct, my young friend."

He went to the panel near the closed one and he placed his keycard into it and as it glowed, the door slowly opened up and the other two were shocked to see what was inside. It was a middle-aged female a with brown hair and wore the same suit that Nate was wearing and she was so frozen she had ice and froszen down her body and then Nate sighed sadly and replied, "Guys, this is my wife of 10 years Nora."

They both looked at the frozen body and saw frozen blood down the side of the front of the suit and saw a small gunshot wound at her forehead and Mike then replied, "So, this killer killed your wife and kidnapped your baby? THat's messed up."

Nate then replied, "That's the truth right there. I won't stop until I find out who did this to my wife and they'll pay for it as well."

Piper then replied, "Nate, I'm so sorry about your loss. She was a beautiful person."

Nate smiled at her and replied, "Thank you, Piper. You would have been great friends with her. She was the nicest person in my life and I lost her so quickly."

"Thank you, Nate. So, where is this suitcase?"

He nodded as saw a empty back wall and he found another slot and he slid the card into the slot, the door wall opened up and inside was a large brown suitcase plus extra vault suits and a rifle of somesorts and Piper nodded and replied, "Very clever of Vault-Tec to make this for each reserved area of this damned place, I hate to say."

Nate nodded as he grabbed the case and then Mike grabbed the rifle and Nate replied, "I'll catch up to the both of you. I want a few minutes alone with my wife."

Piper then replied, "We'll' be in the main area, Nate. Taker your time."

they both nodded and left Nate by himself and then Nate looked at his frozen dead wife and he replied, "Honey, I miss you so much rigfht now. I've met some really nice people and have a better living area now. I won't stop until I have our son back in this city and I'll avenge your senseless murder and they'll pay for doing this to our family. I love you and always will. I'll be back soon."

He sighed sadly as he closed up her cyro chamber and then he left his personal are and closed it up as well before leaving to catch up to the gang.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

A hour and half later, they arrived back at New Mallville and the gang was at the North Food Court, enjoying some snacks.

Mike then replied, "That was a crazy mission, gang. At least Nate got the suitcase."

Nate nodded and replied, "Very true, Mike. I have them and I stored them at in my room at the hotel. Dogmeat missed me, didn't ya boy?"

He looked at his dog and he gave a bark and Nate smiled at him back as they saw McDoanugh and Trevor walking around and they saw the table and Piper sighed and replied, "Mayor alert, guys."

They noticed him too and they arrived at the table and he replied, "Evening, gang."

They all waived to him and the mayor looked at Nate and he replied, "I have a suprise for you, Nate."

Nate looked at him with a puzzled look and the mayor replied, "Yep. While you're gone getting your stuff back from that vault, this robot come to us."

Suddenly, they heard a small jet and a robot floating towards them. It had a big metal dome for a head and two large eyes on top of it and it tenthacle-like arms and it looked at Nate and replied, "Master Nate, is it really you?"

Nate smiled at it and replied, "Good to see you again, Codsworth."

Mike looked puzzled and Nate then replied, "Guys, this is my butler Codsworth. Me and Nore bought him about 5 years before we were frozen up in Vault-Tec's project and before the Great War happened. He can do anything around the house and is a very kind robot and very loyal to the family."

Codsworth then replied, "Thank you for such a great introduction, sir. Where is Miss Nora and young master Shaun?"

Nate sighed and replied, "My wife was murdered and Shaun was kidnapped, Codsworth."

"Oh, my. I'm so, so sorry for that, Master Nate. She was a great person and I was proud to help out your family at anytime, sir."

Nate smiled at the robot and replied, "Thank you, Codsworth."

He looked at the mayor and replied, "So, can my butler stay with us and help out around the city, mayor?"

Mayor McDonaugh sighed and then he nodded and replied, "It looks like it'll be a great help around the city, so I'll accept that and he can do anything to help us out."

Codsworth then replied, "Thank you for allowing me to stay at the same place as my Master, Mayor. Thank you indeed so much for everything."

"Anytime."

He and Trevor began to walk away and then Mike replied, "What Great War where you talking about?"

He sighed and replied, "A little fight between us, Russia and North Korea. It esclated badly and the United States was hit with a nuclear war and then Russia bombed the heck out of the North Korea area and then Russia was obliterated by its enemies as well. Nowhere is safe in this world right now, Mike."

Piper then replied, "Alot of people died those few days and the world is still trying its best to recover from the massive loss of life."

Mike then replied, "That's why the United States become the United Commonwealth of America?"

Piper nodded and replied, "Correct. Each state is it's own Commonwealth Area. North and South Dokota become the Dakota Commonwealth as well and so on. We have books in our library area if you want to read about more of the Great War and stuff, Mike."

Mike nodded and replied, "I think I will later on today, my friend."

Nate then replied, "I'm heading back to my room to check my stuff out. Talk to ya both later."

They both nodded as Nate & Dogmeat left and then Codsworth looked at his new friends and it replied, "Will Master Nate be okay?"

Mike nodded and replied, "I think so. We just give him some space and he'll be okay again."

"Will do, Mike. Will do."

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Later that night outside of the Raider's mansion, Reggie was dueling another member named Jack. Reggie had a Hellway Patrol **(ATK: 1,600)** and a Diskblade Rider **(ATK: 1,700)** and 1 facedown card and Jack had 1 monster facedown and 1 card facedown and Reggie had a small lead of 3,000 to 2,500 at the moment and it wad Jack's turn. Many other Raiders (Including Reggoe's brother) were watching the duel as well.

 **(Reggie LP: 3,000 / Jack LP: 2,500)**

Jack drew a card and replied, "I'll banidh 1 light and dark monster to summon my Black Luster Soldier, Envoy of the Beginning!"

As he took a Shadowslayer and a Ghost Ship and banished them both, the infamous soldier appeared **(ATK: 3,000).**

"Attack them both!"

The warrior went and he swung his sword and blasted both of his monsters to little pieces **(Reggie LP: 3000 - 300).**

"You're almost done, dude! I end my turn now."

Reggie drew a card and replied, "I'll play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Hell Twin Cop appeared **(ATK: 2,200).**

"Next, I play the classic Stop Defense!"

Suddenly his facedown monster flipped up and a 2nd Shadowslayer appeared **(ATK: 1,400).**

"I play Shrink!"

Suddenly, the soldier groaned **(ATK: 3,000 - 1,500).**

"Attack!"

The Fiend went and slashed at the Shadoslayer, blowing it to shards and then it glowed **(ATK: 2,200 - 3,000)** and then it went in and slashed at the Soldier and he groaned and then exploded into globules of light **(Jack LP: 2,500 - 300).**

"Next turn this duel is mine! I end my turn now."

Jack drew a card and replied, "I play Soul Release!"

He took 5 of his monsters (Including the soldier & Shadowlslayer) and banished them and now, I Summon my Gren Maju De Eiza!"

As he sat the card down, the evil fiery Fiend appeared **(ATK: ?).**

Snade smiled and replied, "You're really fucked now, Reggie!"

"He sure is. I have 25 cards banished!"

Suddenly, it glowed **(ATK: ? - 7,500).**

"Finish that ugly thing off!"

THe fiend let out a huge burst of flames and they shot out and burnt the huge FIend to a crisp and the rest of the flames hit him as well **(Reggie LP: 300 - 0).**

Snade smiled and replied, "Jack wins!"

The raiders let out a cheers (and unsults towards Reggie) as Snade ran up to Jack and replied, "This has to be your best deck ever, buddy!"

Jack nodded and replied, "Sure is. Want to get a beer in the bar? My treat."

Snade nodded as they both left and Reggie groaned and replied, "Another lost. I need better cards for this deck of mine!"

He then walked back torwards the mansion as well.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Later that night in his room, Nate was going through the belongings he got from that vault. He had his son Shaun's baby book and a picture album with many pictures of him and his darling wife.

Nate sighed and replied, "At least I have these things to remind myself of what I'm doing to survive. I want my family back to the way it was, but I can't get my wife back."

He looked at Shaun's baby book and he replied, "Where ever you are I'll find you, honey. I really do hope to see you alive soon, Shaun."

Suddenly, he saw a red deck box and Nate replied, "What's this?"

He took the box and it said **DO NOT OPEN UNTIL AGE 10 FOR SHAUNS FIRST DECK** on it and Nate smiled and replied, "Me and your mother wanted you to have your first deck to start a dueling saga of making great friends and other things. I wish you were able to use this deck."

He opened it up and he looked through the cards and he nodded and replied, "With the cards I have, I can make this deck into a fun useable one. I always wanted a 2nd deck and this'll be a perfect one."

He then sighed as he went to work making the deck a great and better one."

-ooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Later that next day, the gang of three were eating with Preston's group (everyone except Mama Murphy) in the north Food Court.

Mike then replied, "How are things going, Preston?"

Preston nodded and replied, "Actually, couldn't be any better now. I love being a guard to watch over this place. Protecting the good is a great feeling."

Piper nodded and replied, "So true, Preston."

Sturges then replied, "Been helping the repair crew fixing up anything I can find around this place. Its a great place. I've been a great help so far and I've been only here for a couple of days."

Marcy sighed and replied, "Me and my husband Jun have been doing everything we can to make sure this place has the best produce and food of anywhere in the Minnesota Commonwealth."

Mike nodded and then Nate looked at Preston and replied, "Any news of my bulter Codsworth?"

"A few things and they've been great. He's helped cleaned up must of the walkways around this place and the amusement area is cleaner then before. Hopefully, we can fix up that old broken-down water ride and make it useable for the little ones. Codsworth is a god send for this place."

They saw Trevor and Danny walking around and Trevor saw them and he replied, "Morning, everyone."

They all waived to them and Trevor looked at Nate and replied, "How are you doing, Nate?"

"Okay, I guess. I still miss my son like crazy, but I've hanging in there."

he took a small buisness card out of his pocket and handed it to him and Trevor replied, "McDonaugh wanted me to give this card to you, Nate."

Nate looked at the card and it said NEED A DETECTIVE AND FAST? MEET NICK VALENTINE AT THE VALENTINE DETECTIVE AGENCY ON FLOOR 2 OF NEW MALLVILLE FOR ANY KIND OF NEEDED HELP. APPOINTMENTS NOT NEEDED AND NO CASES TOO BIG OR SMALL, WE HANDLE THEM ALL on it and Nate replied, "Can this guy help me with finding my son?"

Trevor nodded and replied, "If you need anything found out, this will be your best chance. Good luck."

The two walked away and Piper replied, "This is your best chance at finding him, Nate. Go for it."

He nodded and replied, "Let's get going."

The three quickly got up and walked away and Preston sighed and replied, "Good luck, my friends."

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

About a half hour after getting the card from Trevor, they made it down to the second floor and in a abandonded retail clothing and furniture store, it said VALENTINE DETECTIVE AGENCY above the gate.

Nate sighed and replied, "Let's do this."

He walked in and knocked on the gate and replied, "I need help here...please."

Suddenly, the saw a middle-aged woman wearing a pink skirt with a scarf around her neck walk torwards the gate and she replied, "Can I help you, sir?"

Nate nodded and replied, "Is the great Nick Valentine here? I need help with a mystery of sorts."

She sighed and replied, "I'm Ellie Perkins, secretary to Nick Valentine and he's hasen't been seen for a week, I'm afraid."

Piper then replied, "Not him too. Not good at all."

She opened the gate and then she handed him a map and he replied, "If you see a big red X on the map, that's where he was last seen. Good luck and bring him back safetly, my young friends."

She went back into the store area and then Nate replied, "Guess we need to find him."

Mike then replied, "Let's head to the lounge area and check that map she gave us."

Nate nodded as they all walked towards the mall..

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **They find the map and now the search is on to find Nick Valentime. In the next chapter, they go and try to find his last whereabouts and they must duel to get inside of a build that would help them and Nate does the dueling..with the deck he promised to give his son when he was old enough and the deck startles his allies. Can he get the win? "The Search" is coming soon.**


	9. The Search

_Chapter 9: The Search_

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the lounge of the mall, they were at a table going over the map that Ellie gave them. in the middle was a large red X that said "LAST CALL FROM - FROM 1 WEEK AGO.

Nate sighed and replied, "This is going to be tough to find to find. He can be anywhere in Minneapolis. This isn't helping much."

Mike then replied, "With Raiders all over this damn fown, we'll be sitting ducks if we don't do something, guys."

They all sighed as Ellie walked in with Danny by his side and she replied, "Any luck reading the map, guys?"

Piper looked at her and she replied, "I wish it was more of a help. So, he's somewhere in Minneapolis and we have bloody clue where!"

Ellie nodded as he took out a small envolope she had in her right hand and she replied, "We just got this today. It was outside of the East Entrance to the city."

She handed it to Piper and she opened it and inside was a letter and she began to read it.

 _Attention New Mallville Suckers,_

 _We have your sweet Nick Valentine inside of our hideout and if you want to see him again, pay us 15,000 mall bucks and 10 pounds of any kind of decent food to our drop zone in 8 days or your special detective here will not make it! Its your choice. We'll see you later with the goods, suckers!_

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _The Malone Gang_

Ellie groaned and replied, "Not those assholes again."

Mike looked at her and replied, "Who is this Malone gang, Ellie?"

She sighed as she sat down on a chair and replied, "A group of wastelanders called the Triggerman. They each have either a baseball bat or a submachine gun to waste their enemies. They'll do anything to slaughter their enemies and take any kind of thing they can get their hands on. They've killed about 10 random Raider members and 3 innocent travelers. They're lead by the evil and vile bastard himself Skinny Malone. His top member is another Triggerman named Dino. Nick went to their last location to finally put that damn meathead behind bars and since Nick is missing now, he must of failed in his chance to do so."

Piper sighed and replied, "We need to stop those idiots before they have a chance to do any harm to Valentine."

Ellie sighed again and replied, "Malone's gang is more dangerous then the Raiders, gang. They'll kill anyone that they don't like. They're like Raiders but with more class!"

Nate then replied, "To hopefully find my son, we need to find the Detective and bring him safetly back here."

Mike then replied, "I have a good idea. We head to their dropoff tomorrow morning and challenge their drop leader to a quick duel and if we win, we get more information."

Ellie nodded and replied, "A crazy plan, but a decent one more or less. I Wish you all the best of luck."

She turned around and walked away from the gang and Piper replied, "Let's leave tomorrow morning. I know where the dropsite is. Its the Vault-Tec Regional office in St. Paul. We beat them for information and after that, we raid the building to look for a map or book about the locations of other vaults."

Mike nodded and replied, "Great plan, Piper. It'll do for us."

"Thank you, Mike."

He happily nodded to her.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Meanwhile at the drop site for the goods, three blooded Raider bodies laid on the ground (All middle-aged males) and nearby were two members of the so-called Triggerman gang. Each wore a fancy gangster-like suit and each had a submachine gun for a weapon.

The 1st sighed and replied, "Will Raiders ever listen and avoid us, Eager Ernie?"

The 2nd nodded and replied, "No fucking clue, Petey. They can't seem to learn that we have better weapons and better hideouts!"

"No joke, bud. What's Malone up to tonight?"

"Having dinner, torturing Valentine and then maping out more terrortory for us. He's getting more and more lazy."

Eager Ernie sighed and replied, "What can you do. I'm heading back to Mystic Lake Casino to watch over everything, dude. Laters."

Petey nodded as he ran torwards where the cars and he got onto his small two-person car and left quickly and Petey then replied, "This is so damn boring."

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooo-**

That next day, it was pouring rain and thundering outside and the gang was watching from a large window in the North Food Court.

Piper sighed and replied, "Another rainy day in the Commwealth. It can be a good thing or a bad thing."

Nate nodded and replied, "When is this rain is supposed to die down?"

Mike then replied, "If only we knew."

Suddenly, Sturges walked into the food court and he saw the gang and he smiled and replied, "Morning, gang."

They saw him and they waived to him and Struges then repllied, "We just got our weather station back to working order again. It took ever since I Arrived here, but it was worth it. Mike, tune your Pip-Boy to station 3W.101 and thats the New Mallbille Weather Station."

Mike nodded as he did so on his Pip-Bo and it began to speak, " **90 percent chance of thundestorms in the Minnesota Commonwealth and a high of 65 and a low of 49. Storm is supposed to move to the east into the Wisconsin Commonwealth within the next two hours. IF you are planning to go outside, wait a few hours for the storm to pass and then after, partly cloudy skies for the remainder of day and during the night will be clear skies and a high of 59."**

Mike nodded as he turned off his raido app and he smiled and replied, "Grear work, Struges! This'll help us out."

Sturges nodded and replied, "I'm glad to help this city out. Within a week or so, I'll have the megaphones in this mall working and hopefullt the elevators will be operational again. It'll be a longshot, but worth it in the end."

Suddenly, they saw a bolt of lightning hit the ground and Nate nodded and replied, "We might as well stay indoors and wait for the storm to pass. Want to play some of those classic board games on the 1st floor, gang?"

Mike nodded and replied, "Cool."

Piper nodded and she replied, "Or we can say hi to my little sister first and then do that."

Nate then replied, "Lead the way, Piper."

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

About 30 minutes later, they arrived at the newspaper building on the 1st floor and outside was a short girl. She had a outfit that told everyone she looked like a younger form of Pipe an d Piper pointed to her and she smiled and replied, "This is my little sister Nat Wright, its short for Natalie.

Nate looked at her and replied, "It's a pleasure to meet you, young lady."

Nat smiled and replied, "I want to thank all of you for saving my big sister from those asshole Raiders earlier in the week. She's the only family I have left in the world and I would be devasted If I ever lost her."

Mike nodded and replied, "We did what we had to do and we're glad she's afe too, Nat. She's a great person."

Nat smiled and replied, "Thank you, buddy."

Suddenly, Mike's Pip-Boy began to glow and he turned it to the weather and it began to speak, **"The storm has completely left the Minnesota Commonwealth and the rest of the day and night will be beautiful, perfect for anyone trying to explore the Minnesota Commonwalth some more. Enjoy the day some more, everybody."**

Mike quickly turned it off and then Nate replied, "Let's go get that sucker."

The guys left and Piper quickly hugged her little sister and she replied, "Later, Nat."

"Stay safe, Piper."

She smiled at her as she left as well.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Later that afternoon, Petey was with another Triggerman and he wore a more fancier gangsters outfit and he had a Pip-Boy duel disk on his arm as well.

Petey sighed and replied, "Why did you have to come up here for, Dino?"

The other gangster nodded and replied, "Skinny's orders, I'm afraid. Just in case they finally gave us what we want, he wanted me to up here."

Petey sighed and replied, "Strange."

Suddenly, the gang arrived near them and they got out of the car and Dino smiled evily and replied, "Well, if it ain't those foolish Wastelanders. Have what we asked for?"

Piper then replied, "No damn way. You all don't deserve what you assholes asked for!"

Dino then replied, "That case we keep Valentine and we torture him some more then."

Nate then replied, "I have a deal for you, Triggerman."

Dino looked at him and replied, "I'm listening, old man. I'm Dino Barzini, Skinny Malone's right-hand man for anything."

"Whatever. We duel now and if you win, we give you guys whatever you want and if I win, you tell us what vault Valentine is hold up in."

Dino smiled and replied, "Can argue with a deal like that, dude. I accept your silly challenge. I'm one of the best duelists in our gang, behind Skinny of course."

He looked at Petey and replied, "Do not attack him or his allies while the duel is going on or I'll make sure Skinny knows about it!"

Petey gulped and replied, "Yes..sir."

He stood near the entrance to the building and as Piper and Mike back as well, the duelists stood across from each other in the street before they both activated their duel disks and then they auto-shuffled the decks and both drew 5 cards from them.

 _"Time to Fight!",_ Dino yelled out.

 **(Dino LP: 8000 / Nate LP: 8000)**

Nate drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Dino then replied, "I'll Summon my Melchid the Four-Faced Beast!"

As he sat the card down, the Fiend with 4 different Masks appeared **(ATK: 1,500).**

"Attack his facedown monster!"

The masked creature flew in and a Giant Rat appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,450)** and was blasted to bits as it head-butted it.

Mike then replied, "Wonder what he'd use those rodents for."

"From my deck I Special Summon my Toy Soldier."

"WHAT?", both Piper and Mike yelled out at the same time as a small wooden soldier with a musket with a cork in it appeared infront of them **(ATK: 800).**

Mike then replied, "This can't be his same deck."

Nate looked at his friends and replied, "This isn't my Wastelander deck, guys. I promised to give this deck to my son when he was able to duel and since I can't, I'm using it in his honor."

Piper nodded and replied, "We totally understand that, Nate."

"Whatever. Your Pipsqueak is weaker then my monster anyway. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Nate drew a card and replied, "Since I have a Toy Soldier out, I can Normal Summon another and that one will summon my 3rd Soldier."

Suddenly, two more of the wooden soldiers appeared **(ATK: 800 x2).**

"Now, I play Shrink."

Suddenly, the Fiend glowed **(ATK: 1,500 - 750).**

"Now, I summon my Toy Drummer."

As he sat the card down, a toy soldier with a large drum in its wooden hands appeared **(ATK: 0)** and then it knelt **(DEF: 1,600).**

"One of its many amazing effects and he can't be attacked until my other Toy monsters are removed first. One of the Soldiers attacks."

The soldier fired a cork and it shot out and struck the Fiend in the front and it began to crack all over before it broke into many little pieces.

"Remaining Soldiers attack you directly."

The soldiers aimed and each fired a cork and struck the gangster in the chest **(Dino LP: 8000 - 6350).**

Mike nodded and replied, "Decent deck so far."

Piper smiled and replied, "Watching these Toys do some serious hurt is cool to watch."

"There you go. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Dino drew a card and replied, "I play Mask of Energy."

A large mask glowing with pure energy appeared and it was yellow in color and it's face was red in color and it was a crazied look.

"When a monster equiped with a Mask destroys a monster in battle, you take 300 damage and I now summon my Grand Tiki Elder!"

As she sat the card down, a evil Fiend appeared with a evil laugh **(ATK: 1,500).**

"Now, I equip it with my Mask of Fastness."

A large mask appeared on its head **(ATK: 1,500 - 1,900).**

"Not only monster gains a a power boost, but it can attack all monsters once apiece as well."

Mike then replied, "With that card, he'll do a alot of damage!"

"Pipe it, kid. A monster equipped with Fastness cannot do any battle damage, so that's why I combo it with my Mask of Energy. Destroy all of those crappy toys!"

The Fiend chanted and a burst of dark energy shot out and blasted each of soldiers to little bits **(Nate LP: 8000 - 6800).**

"One of my favorite combos. Your turn now."

Nate drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Dino drew a card and replied, "I summon my Rogue Doll!"

As he sat the card down, a wierd spellcaster of a large dolls head appeared **(ATK: 1,600).**

"Lets do it. Doll, attack!"

The odd Spellcaster glowed as a burst of energy shot out and a Winged Kuriboh appeared on the card **(DEF: 200)** and was blasted into pixels as the attack struck it and Nate nodded and replied, "Nothing like one of the Kuriboh monsters to help out this deck."

"Whatever. I end my turn now."

Nate drew a card and replied, "I play Mystical Space Typhoon."

The storm began and the Tiki's mask was blasted to tiny bits **(ATK: 1,900 - 1,500).**

"Now, I summon my Toy UFO."

As he sat the card down, a large flying UFO with a turnkey in its back appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"My UFO can attack twice if its the only monster I have. Attack them both."

The toy glowed as two beams of fiery energy shot out and both monsters burst into a fiery cinders & ash **(Dino LP: 6350 - 5850).**

Mike smiled and replied, "So far, so good."

Piper nodded and replied, "This Toy deck of his would of made Shaun a great duelist."

"There you go. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Dino drew a card and replied, "I play the Ritual Spell Card Contract of Mask!"

The Ritual Card appeared.

"I'll tribute a Masked Sorcerer and a 2nd Tiki Elder from my hand!"

As he discarded the cards, the ritual card glowed and it vanished as well. As he sat the card down, a large mask that was dark blue on one half and a glowing on the other side appeared **(ATK: 2,000).**

"Meet the mighty Mask of Shine & Dark!"

Mike then replied, "For a Ritual monster, its stats are pretty shitty."

"Stuff it, kid! Attack his toy!"

The eyes glowed as two beams of dark & glowing light shot out and struck the Toy and it sparks flew from it before it shattered into broken pieces of metal **(Nate LP: 6800 - 6600).**

"Gotcha there, dude! I end my turn now."

Nate drew a card and replied, "I play Pot of Avarice."

He took all 3 Toy Soldiers, a Giant Rat and his Winged Kuriboh and shuffled them back into his deck and then he drew 2 cards and then he replied, "I'll set a monster and call it a turn."

Dino drew a card and replied, "I summon my Mask of Hellfire!"

As he sat the card down, a mask that was red & orange in color appeared with a angry look on its face **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Lets do it. Mask of Shine & Dark, attack!"

Two beams of shadowy light shot out and a Giant Rat appeared once more **(DEF: 1,450)** before the beams blew it to tiny bits and then a 2nd Rat appeared and then Mask of Hellfire shot out a burst of hellfire and as the flames burnt the rodent to a crisp **(Nate LP: 6600 - 6200)** and then a Toy Soldier reappeared **(ATK: 800).**

"I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Nate drew a card and Dino quickly replied, "I activate Forbidden Chalice on your runt!"

Suddenly, it glowed **(ATK: 800 - 1,200).**

"Doesn't meany anything. I'll play the Spell Card known as Crowning of the Emperor."

The spell appeared.

"I use this card to tribute my Toy Soldier to bring forth my Toy Emperor."

As the wooden soldier vanished into pixels, the mighty wooden warrior untop of a large wood horse and it held a sword in its hands **(ATK: 2,300).**

Piper nodded and replied, "Wow."

"Now, attack his Ritual monster."

The wooden warrior rode into battle with its horse and he got the sword and slashed at the evil mask with it and it cracks formed all over before it blew into fragments **(Dino LP: 5850 - 5550).**

"When Toy Emperor destroys a monster, I can add any Trap from my deck to my hand."

He did so and then he replied, "I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Dino drew a card and replied, "I know you set a trap, so I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The spell appeared and the storm shot out and Nate quickly replied, "I chain it with my Jar of Greed."

his trap flipped and as he drew a card, Nate's blew into bits.

"I hate you right now, dude. I'll switch my Mask of Hellfire's position and then I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Nate drew a card and replied, "I summon my Toy Magician."

As she sat the card down, the plastic wizard appeared on the card **(ATK: 1,600).**

"Toy Emperor, attack."

The Emperor flew towards his facedown monster and a Dark Mimic LV1 appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,000)** Before the warrior slashed it apart with its sword and he drew a card.

"Toy Magician, your turn."

It aimed its scepter and a burst of energy shot out and reduced the Mask of Hellfire to little pieces.

"Your turn now."

Dino drew a card and replied, "I play Spellbook in the Pot!"

Both drew 3 cards from their decks and then he replied, "I play Cursed of the Masked Beast!"

The ritual card appeared.

"I'll just get rid of this card."

He flipped the card and it was a Ritual Raven and as it vanished, the imfamous Masked Beast appeared on the card with its cudgel **(ATK: 3,200).**

Mike modded and replied, "One of the best Ritual monsters still out there. It is super powerful."

"Now, I equip him with Mask of Stealth!"

Suddenly, a large black & white mask flew in and attached its self to its face.

"Now your facedown cards cannot be used. Masked Beast, attack his Emperor!"

He went and brought his club down, blasting Toy Emperor into tiny shards **(Nate LP: 6200 - 5300)** and then his Mask of Energy blasted Nate with a ball of pure energy **(Nate LP: 5300 - 5000).**

"Take that, loser! I end my turn now."

Nate drew a card and replied, "I activate Banner of Courage."

THe large banner appeared.

"Now, I banish your Mask of Energy and my Banner to Special Summon my Spell Strider."

As the two spells faded away, the older and mature form of Spell Striker appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Now, I activate Powerful Rebirth."

Suddenly, Toy Soldier reappeared **(ATK: 800 - 900 - LV: 3 - 4).**

"Now, I Overlay my 3 Level 4 monsters."

All 4 monsters glowed and turned into white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon. Appear before me and my friends..Tin Archduke."

As he sat the card down, A robotic King appeared with its mighty sword **(ATK: 2,200).**

"Now, I'll remove a Xyz Material monster to switch your monsters position."

As he took Toy Soldiers card and removed it, the huge Fiend knelt **(DEF: 1,800).**

"I now summon my Toy Unicorn."

As he sat the card down, A smaller and toy robot form of Thunder Unicorn appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"With its effect, I Can add any Toy card from my deck to my hand."

tHe quickly did so and his deck reshuffled and then replied, " Archduke attacks your Masked Beast."

The mighty machine went and stabbbed its sword into the huge Fiend and a low moan come from it before it exploded into black globules.

"Toy Unicorn hits you directly."

The machine flew in and stabbed Dino in the arm with its horn **(Dino LP: 5550 - 3750).**

Mike smiled and replied, "Great duel so far, Nate!"

Piper nodded and replied, "He has this duel, Mike."

"Your turn now."

Dino drew a card and replied, "I'll beat you soon! I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end end my turn now."

Nate drew a card and replied, "I'll use my Archduke's effect."

He discarded a Xyz Material monster and Dino smiled and replied, "Nope, not going to happen. I activate Divine Wrath!"

As he quickly discarded a 2nd Melchid to his graveyard, Lightning shot out from the sky and atomized Nate's Xyz quickly.

"Darn my luck. I'll attack with my Unicorn."

The machine went and a Shining Abyss appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,800)** and the machine struck it with its horn and nothing happened and then it retreated.

"Darn it. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Dino drew a card and replied, "I summon another Grand Tiki Elder."

As he sat the card down, another of the creepy masked Fiends appeared **(ATK: 1,500).**

"Now, I tribute both of them for one of the best cards in this deck!"

As they both vanished into dark particles, the dark and large Masked Beast Des Guardius appeared with a snarl **(ATK: 3,300).**

Mike then replied, "Not good at all."

"Now, destroy his Unicorn!"

The evil Fiend went and slashed at the toy, smashing it into a pile of broken metal **(Nate LP: 5000 - 3500).**

"You won't beat me! I end my turn now.'

Nate drew a card and replied, "I banish my Crowning of the Emperor to summon my Spell Striker."

As he did so, the plastic warrior appeared **(ATK: 600).**

"Now, I summon my Armor Breaker."

As he sat the card down, a wooden warrior appeared **(ATK: 800).**

"Now, I equip my Breaker to my Striker."

Suddenly, he turned into a large wooden mallet and it appeared in is hands.

"Next, Monster Reborn."

Suddenly, Toy Emperor reappeared **(ATK: 2,300).**

"Now my Spell Striker attacks you directly."

The warrior flew and slammed the mallet into DIno's chest **(Dino LP: 3750 - 3150)** and then Nate replied, "When Armor Breaker equipped to a monster destroys a monster in battle, one of your cards is destroyed."

Suddenly, the huge Fiend exploded into shards and then a large ugly red mask flew in and attached to the Emperor's face and was about to walk over to Dino's side of the field and Nate quickly replied, "I chain it with my Dust Tornado."

As the trap flipped up, a dusty storm shot out and blew the mask into the sky before it shattered.

"Now he attacks you directly."

The Emperor flew in and struck him down with its sword **(Dino LP: 3150 - 850).**

"Your turn now."

Dino drew a card and replied, "Ha, I play my own Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, The Masked Beast appeared and then he played another card and this time a Archfiend Soldier appeared **(ATK: 1,900).**

"Destroy his Emperor!"

He went in and slammed its cudgel into the Emperor and he and his horse were thrown back before they dissolved into particles of light **(Nate LP: 3500 -2600).**

"Soldier, your turn!"

he went in and slashed at the small warrior and the hammer shattered into small splinters of wood.

"I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Nate drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Striker to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Dino drew a card and replied, "Masked Beast, attack!"

The Masked Beast charged in and a 2nd Toy Soldier Drummer appeared **(DEF: 1,600)** before the Fiend crushed it to pieces and then Archfiend Soldier went in and cleaved the tiny Warrior in two with its sword.

"Your turn now, old man."

Nate drew a card and replied, "I activate Call of Haunted."

Suddenly, Toy Emperor appeared **(ATK: 2,300).**

"Now I summon my other Toy Soldier."

As he sat the card down, the wooden soldier appeared once again **(ATK: 800).'**

"Now, I play the Claw of Hermos."

The legendary dragon appeared.

"Hermos, I combine you with my Toy Soldier to create the Toy Musket."

As the dragon merged with it, a wooden musket that looked like Toy Soldiers Weapon, except, it was covered in jewels and it don't have a cork in it and Toy Emperor nodded as he dropped his sword and grabbed it.

"First, my equipped monster gains 500 attack points."

Suddenly, he glowed **(ATK: 2,300 - 2,800).**

"Now, he gains 300 attack for each Toy monster in my graveyard."

The weapon began to glow **(ATK: 2,800 - 5,300).**

Dino groaned and replied, "Lost to a bunch of fucking toys! This isn't going to be good with the boss."

Petey smiled and replied, "You are in so deep now, buddy."

"Lets do it. Attack his Masked Beast."

The toy galloped in and aimed its musket at the head and fired a blast from it, blowing its heads off into a shower of black blood and then its headless body dissolved into a puddle of the same colored blood **(Dino LP: 850 - 0).**

Piper smiled and replied, "We win! What Vault is he in?"

Dino groaned and replied, "Fine! He's in Vault 114. That's all you're getting from me, suckers!"

He and Petey quickly to a pickup truck and they got inside and quickly drove off and out of sight and Mike sighed and replied, "Good riddance to those losers."

Piper saw the building and he replied, "Let's go inside already."

The gang nodded as they did so..

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Cards made by me & others**

Toy Soldier

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 800/DEF: 300/3 Stars

During your Standby Phase, Special Summon 1 "Toy Soldier" in Attack Position from your Deck.

Crowning of the Empeor / Normal Spell Card

Image: A large jeweled crown on top of a large pedestal

Tribute 1 "Toy Soldier"; Special Summon 1 "Toy Emperor" from your deck or hand.

Toy Emperor

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 800/6 Stars

If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, you can add 1 Trap Card from your Deck to your hand.

 _ **Note:**_ _These cards were used by Bonaparte in the Yugioh GX episode "Dormitory Demolotion" and full credit goes to the writers._

Contract of Mask / Ritual Spell Card

This card is used ro Ritual Summon "Mask of Shine & Dark". You must tribute monsters from your hand or side of the field that equal 6 or more.

Mask of Shine & Dark

Spellcaster/Ritual/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 1,800/6 Stars

You can Ritual Summon this card with "Contract of Mask".

 _ **Note:**_ _These two cards are only seen in the Yugioh video games._

Toy Musket / Equip Spell Card

This card is descendend by activating "The Claw of Hermos" and offering a "Toy Soldier" as a tribute. Equip to a monster you control. It gains 500 ATK plus 300 ATK for each "Toy" monster in your graveyard and while this card is equipped to a monster you control, only that monster can attack.

Toy Drummer Soldier

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 0/DEF: 1,600/3 Stars

You can only control 1 "Toy Drummer Soldier" at a time When Summoned, Switch it to faceup Defense Position. As long as this card remains on the field: All "Toy" monsters you control cannot be targeted by card effects. Also if you control another "Toy" monster, this monster cannot be targeted in battle.

Toy UFO

Machine/Effect/Wind/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

If this card is the only card you control, it can attack twice during your Battle Phase.

Toy Unicorn

Machine/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,100/4 Stars

When Normal Summoned: Add 1 "Toy" card from your deck to your hand and this effect of "Toy Unicorn" can only be used once per turn.. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent.

Mask of Energy / Continuous Spell Card

Image: A large mask covered in energy.

As long as this card remains on the field: Inflict 300 damage to your opponent when a monster equipped with a "Mask" card you control destroys a monster in battle. Only 1 "Mask of Energy" can be on the field at a time.

Mask of Fastness / Equip Spell Card

Image: Grand Tiki Elder wearing a large light-green mask with a drugged-likeface on it.

Equip to a monster you control. It gains 400 ATK and it can attack all monsters your opponent controls once apiece, but any damage it does becomes 0.

Mask of Stealth / Equip Spell Card

Image: Grand Tiki Elder wearing a black and white mask and its attacking a sleeping Goblin Attack Force in the middle of a large warrior vamp.

Equip only to a monster you control. When the equipped monster attacks, your opponent cannot activate facedown cards.

Mask of Hellfire

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

When this card is in your graveyard; You can pay 700 LP; Equip this card to a monster your opponet controls and the equipped monsters loses its effect and also loses 700 ATK & DEF. When the equipped monster is removed from the field, banish this card is removed from by a card effect while equipped to a monster, banish it. Only 1 "Mask of Hellfire" can be equipped to a monster at a time.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Annother duel comes to a end with Nate winning with his new deck! In the next chapter, they find where to get to Skinny Malone is and to save Nick Valentine. Can the gang save him and take down Malone? Revealing the next's chapter name would spoil it, so I'm keeping it to myself for now.**


	10. Unlikely Valentine

_Chapter 10: Unlikely Valentine_

 _-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-_

At the top floor of the 3 floor building, the gang was searching the Vault-Tec office for any information about the other vaults hidden throughout the world. It was wasn't easy looking through the building with trash and debris thrown everywhere.

Mike then replied, "We've been looking for 2 hours now and still we haven't found anything. You think those lowlifes stole every bit of information we needed?"

Nate sighed and replied, "It's a possibility that they did that, gang. I wouldn't put that past those fools."

Suddenly, the saw a closed door with VAULT-TEC REGIONAL MANAGER'S OFFICE written in gold letters on the front and Piper nodded and replied, "Looks like they couldn't get this door open."

Mike went to it and tried to open it and it wouldn't budge and he groaned and replied, "No good, guys. This door won't open for me."

Piper nodded as she took a bobby pin from her pocket and put it in the lock and she twisted it and then the door slowly opened up and Piper smiled and replied, "Gotta do what you gotcha do, I guess."

They looked inside and it was a large desk, a wilted plant in the corner, a large dresser with a few dusty trophies from long ago and a large picture of US Bank Stadium and Nate replied, "Let's see what we have."

They looked through the desk and dresser and found nothing that could help and Piper sighed and replied, "Not a damn thing! This isn't good."

Nate sighed and replied, "We can't leave until we find something."

Mike looked at the large picture and he took it off the wall, revealing a wall safe behind it and Mike nodded and replied, "They couldn't make it anymore obvious then this."

Piper nodded as she took a small green jar from her pocket and she opened it and threw it and a spray of green water flew and hit the safe and seconds later, the whole front of the safe fell to the ground a dusty puddle of slime!

Miked looked at the her and replied, "Impressive. What was that stuff?"

"Sulferic Acic X10, one of the most dangerous chemicals found in the Commonwealth. I brough it just in case of these situations."

Mike looked inside and inside was a map and a large hard-covered book that said VAULT INFORMATION AND LOCATION GUIDE on it and Mike smiled and replied, "I think we just found what we needed, guys!"

Nate nodded as he went to it and grabbed the items and he replied, "Let's get back to New Mallville and we'll go from there, gang."

They nodded as the quickly left the office.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Later that night back in their vault in the sleeping area, Dino and Petey were talking about the duel that just happened.

Dino groaned and replied, "Can't believe I lost to a damn Toy deck! That was humilating."

Petey smiled and replied, "Your Mask deck has seen better days as well, buddy. You're in deep now."

"Don't fucking remind me, Petey."

Suddenly, the door opened up and a tall (and chubby male) walked in wearing a black tuxedo and by his side was a woman wearing a grey dress and the door closed behind him and the male replied, "Dino."

Dino sighed and replied, "Nice you see you and your girl again, Skinny. How's Valentine?"

Skinny nodded and replied, "Just fine. Did they send us anything?"

"No. It was a duel ambush by the Sole Survivor, sir. I Lost to a Toy Deck of all damn decks."

"Talk about humilating."

He took a small black book out his pocket and Dino gulped and replied, "Not your little black book.."

"Indeed it is. I Already knew about your loss to that guy, DIno. I put your name in my book and you're now demoted of your rank and Petey is now my 2nd in command. You failed me and each of you idiots that do so are written in my book."

DIno sighed and replied, "Yes, sir."

The woman laughed and replied, "You're lucky that Skinny doesn't have you executed for your loss, Dino."

Skinny looked at her and replied, "I'll make the threats, Darla!"

She sighed and walked away and Skinny then replied, "Not a bad idea at all to think about if you do fail me again."

He looked at Petey and replied, "You're in charge of him now. Make sure nothing happens to him until I decide what to make him do."

Petey nodded as Skinny l eft as well and Dino groaned and replied, "I can only think of what I have to do for this place now."

Petey looked at him evily and he replied, "What do you want me to do?"

"a lot of fucking cleaning. Starting with each bathing section and every dirty spot in this vault will be claeaned spotless."

Dino groaned and then Petey replied, "Unless..you want to leave."

Dino looked at him with a puzzled look and his new boss replied, "If you were to somehow leave during the night and survive the Minnesota Commonwealth, we wouldn't be able to go after you or punish you."

Dino then replied, "Why are you doing this for me?"

"I respect you a lot, Dino. You were my boss and I learned to be a great Triggerman because of your skills you taught me. I want to help you out like you did for me when I failed on a recon mission. Gather your stuff up and leave during the night. Darla and Skinny won't be around the escape areas anyway tonight. Your choice."

Dino sighed and then he replied, "I'll do it. I'll gather my only suit and my weapons and cards and head out."

Petey nodded as they shook hands and he replied, "Don't worry about Skinny, Dino. I'll make up some excuse to save both of our asses. Good luck in the Minnesota Commonwealth, my old friend."

He turned around and left the sleeping area and Petey replied, "I better take this chance before I end like our last failures did."

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at New Mallville, the gang was looking for the entrance to Malone's vault. Ellie and Trevor were with them to help them out as well.

Ellie sighed and replied, "Who knew trying to rescue Nick would be this confusing."

Mike groaned and replied, "This is so damn confusing. We've been at it for a hour now and we're not a bit closer to finding the entrance."

Nate looked through the book and then he nodded and replied, "It was on the page that talks about vaults under construction and they're only two of them and one of them is Malone's vault."

Piper looked at him and replied, "Where's it at?"

Nate looked down the page and he nodded and replied, "Underneath Bunker Hill Park in Coon Rapids. It's a city park that allows many different actiivites and the entrance was built in a small shed near the campground area. We can probably reach the place early tomorrow morning after breakfast."

Trevor nodded and replied, "Best plan I ever heard."

Piper nodded and replied, "t's been a long day. We'll save Valentine tomorrow morning and shut down Malone and his gang."

Mike then replied, "Sounds good. See you all tomorrow morning."

He nodded as they all left the room.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the sleeping area of the Triggerman vault, Dino was busy placing his stuff in a large suitcase and about to leave for the dangers of the Minnesota Commonwealth.

He sighed and replied, "I like this place, but It's time to see if I can survive the dangers of the Commonwealth."

Suddenly, the door opened up and Petey walked and he replied, "You ready to go?"

"Yes, sir. I turned in my keycards and guides for this vault. I'm ready to go."

Petey nodded and he replied, "Can I say one thing to you?"

Dino looked at him and he replied, "Go ahead."

"I just want to say thank you for everything you did for me while I was learning from you. You were a amazing teacher and guide, my friend."

Dino smiled and replied, "The pleasure was all mine, Petey. You where one good student."

"Thank you, sir. Remember If you try to return here, the remaining members of the gang will make sure you never make it inside. I won't be a part of it. So, good luck and good bye for good, I guess."

he quickly left and then Dino closed up his suitcase and replied, "I'm outta of this place."

He picked up his suitcase and left the sleeping area.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

That next day, they arrived at Bunker Hill park with the sky looking like it would pour rain on them at any time. Dogmeat was left behind to be watched by Preston and others. Nate was inside and was ready to enter. Trevor decided to stay back at New Mallville as well.

Nate nodded and replied, "Let's save this guy."

He slid his keycard into a slot and they heard a loud rumbling as the ground began to open in the middle of the RV area, revealing the same metal elevator that would bring them into the vault and they ran to it and it started to lower into the ground.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

After about a hour of looking around the area, the vault looked like it was still under construction. Stuff was still in boxes around the area and they were now in a large area that was the main area of the vault.

Mike sighed and replied, "This place is so damn confusing right now. We can't find him."

"You fools won't be able to find him either!", Skinny's voice was heard.

They turned around and the door that lead to the dueling arena of the vault and Skinny walked in with Darla and Petey behind him and Piper saw him and replied, "Well, if it isn't Skinny Malone and his Triggerbuddys."

Skinny then replied, "I know you're here to save that fool Valentine."

Nate then replied, "We need him back and we're not leaving until he's back with us."

Darla then replied, "You fools don't know what you're getting yourselves into! My guy will cream any of you in a fight or duel."

Skinny nodded and replied, "My girl is so right about that, fools. Who wants to be my victim?"

Piper stepped forward and replied, "I'll take you down! My deck is ready. If I win, We get Valentine back!"

Skinny smiled evily and replied, "But if you lose, you three become our new prisoners and we get all of your cards and stuff!"

Piper sighed and replied, "If its to save Nick, then that's fine with us."

She activated her duel disk and she took her lifepoint Fairy deck and switched with her fairy one and placed it in her duel disk and as she activated it, Skinny activated his duel disk and it was a gold-plated one covered in jewels.

Mike then replied, "Show off."

He took a deck from his pocket and slid it into his Main Deck slot and it auto-shuffled as well and both drew 5 cards.

 _"Game on!",_ both yelled out.

 **(Skinny Malone LP: 8000 / Piper LP: 8000)**

Skinny smiled and replied, "Pretty girls go first in my book."

Darla looked at him and replied, "Hello, I'm standing right here."

"Deal with it, babe."

Piper sighed and replied, "Whatever. I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Skinny drew a card and replied, "I summon my Dark Blade."

As he sat the card down, the dark swordsman appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Go for her facedown monster!"

The Swordsman flew in and a Skelengel appeared on the card **(DEF: 500)** and the dark warrior cut it in two with his sword and she drew a card.

"I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Piper drew a card and replied, "I'll activate Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen!"

The fairy hall appeared.

"I Special Summon my Airknight Parshath!"

As she sat the card down, the mighty Fairy knight appeared **(ATK: 1,900).**

"I'll summon my Aeris!"

As he sat the card down, a tall Fairy warrior appeared with a spear and shield **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Parshath, go for it!"

He charged and slashed at the Warrior with his sword and the swordsman groaned as he began to glow..and then exploded into shards of light **(Skinny Malone LP: 8000 - 7900)** and then Piper drew a card and replied, "Direct attack!"

Aeris rushed in and then Skinny quickly replied, "I Special Summon my Battle Fader!"

Suddenly, a pendulum-like Fiend appeared **(DEF: 0).**

"Curses. I'll end my turn now."

Skinny drew a card and replied, "I now activate 2 Spells."

He played the Spells and they appeared.

"They're called March of the Monarchs and Return of the Monarchs!"

Mike groaned and replied, "He has to be using a Monarch deck! Piper might be in a trouble."

Nate nodded and replied, "Hopefully not."

"Now, I tribute my Battle Fader for my Mobius the Frost Monarch!"

As it vanished, the mighty titan of ice & frost appeared **(ATK: 2,400)** and then his Return card glowed and he replied, "As long as this card is on the field, I can't Special Summon from my Extra Deck, but I'll get a new Monarch with 2,400 attack and 1,000 defense points that is a different one from the one I just Tribute Summoned."

He took a card from his deck and shuffled his deck and then he replied, "Now for Mobius's effect. You lose two of your Spells and Traps!"

Suddenly, the monarch let out a burst of frosty air and Piper's fairy hall and facedown Dimensional Prison and froze up and shattered into icy shards.

"Also when my March of the Monarch's remains on the field, you can't even use card effects on my Tribute Summoned monsters. Can't use my Extra Deck because of that effect, but it doesn't bother me."

He pointed to his Extra Deck and he opened it up and was empty and Skinny then replied, "When you use a Monarch-themed deck, you don't care about Extra Deck monsters. Attack her Airknight!"

The frosty lord let out a burst of frosty air and Parshath was blasted into triangles as the chilling air struck him down **(Piper LP: 8000 - 7500).**

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Piper drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Aeris to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Skinny drew a card and as he played a card, Vorse Raider appeared **(ATK: 1,900).**

"Now, attack his Aeris!"

the beast-warrior swung his axe and it shot out and Aeris was blasted into pixels as the weapon struck him down.

"Mobius, your turn!"

The giant let out its frosty breath again and a Agido appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,300)** and the frosty breath froze the sand Fairy solid. Seconds later, it collapsed into a pile of dust and then a large green die appeared.

Mike then replied, "Come on, give her a good number!"

It flew into the air and then landed onto a 4 and then Aeris reappeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Nothing will save you, brat! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Piper drew a card and replied, "I tribute Aeris to summon my Fairy Golem!"

As the Fairy knight raised his spear and vanished into pixels, a fairy form of Turret Warrior appeared. It had the two same cannons Turret Warrior did, but its body was covered in jewels and its bulky body was silver and bronze in color **(ATK: 1,200).**

Mike smiled and replied, "Let's hope its like Turret Warrior!"

Suddenly, it glowed **(ATK: 1,200 - 3,000).**

"Guess that answers my question."

"Now, I summon my Hysteric Fairy!"

As she sat the card down, the glasses-wearing Fairy appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Lets do it. Attack!"

Her glasses glowed as two beams of light shot out from then and Piper quickly replied, "I play Quick Boost!"

As she played the card, her monster glowed **(ATK: 1,800 - 2,300)** as the beams of light shot out and blew Vorse Raider into shards.

"Now, destroy his Mobius!"

The huge Fairy let out bursts of light that shot out from its cannosn and struck the icy titan in the chest and it groaned and it exploded into chunks of ice that flew all over the vault **(Skinny Malone LP: 7900 - 6900).**

"Gotcha there! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Skinny drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card first."

He did so and then he replied, "I activate Double Cyclone!"

The spell appeared.

"I'll destroy my card to destroy yours!"

The storms began and Piper's facedown Magic Cylinder lifted up and blew into pixels and then Skinny's facedown lifted and shattered as well and then he smiled evily and replied, "That was my Statue of the Wicked!"

Suddenly, the wicked token appeared **(ATK: 1,000).**

"I tribute it for my Zaborg the Thunder Monarch!"

As the token vanished into pixels of light, the mighty titan of light & electricity appeared **(ATK: 2,400)** and then his Return of the Monarchs glowed and then he took another card rrom his deck and placed it in his hand.

"Your Golem is destroyed!"

Two bursts of electricity shot out from its hands and the Fairy Golem was blasted to pieces.

"Now, zap her Hysteric Fairy!"

The titan shot out the same electricity and struck her and she groaned as she was getting electrocuted and then she dissolved into tiny shards of light that fell to the ground **(Piper LP: 7500 - 6900).**

"My Monarchs will cream any monster you send their way! I end my turn now."

Piper drew a card and then replied, "I play Twin Twister!"

Skinny gulped as Piper discarded a Royal Knight to his graveyard and then two twisters shot out and blasted bot of Skinny's Spells to bits.

"Now, I'll use Fairy Golem's effect to banish it to draw a card."

She banished and quickly drew a card and then she placed a card on her duel disk and the Huntress appeared **(ATK: 1,900).**

"Now, I play Rush Recklessly! Take down Zaborg with your Arrows of Higher Planes!"

As she glowed **(ATK: 1,900 - 2,600)** and she fired a burst of arrows and they shot out and each struck the huge titan in the chest and he groaned and then exploded into a shower of sparks **(Skinny Malone LP: 6900 - 6700).**

"Gotcha! I end my turn now."

Skinny drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card and that'll end my turn now."

Piper drew a card and replied, "I summon my Harvest Angel of Wisdom!"

As she sat the card down, the jewel-crusted Fairy appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Lets do it. Huntress, attack!"

She fired her arrows and a Spirit Reaper appeared on the card **(DEF: 200)** and the arrows each dissolved into dust before they hit the reaper.

"Should of known that would happen. Your turn now."

Skinny drew a card and replied, "I send my Reaper to the graveyard to summon my Angmarl the Fiendish Monarch!"

As the Reaper faded away, a shadowy and evil-looking Fiend with sharp claws appeared **(ATK: 2,400).**

"Since he was Tributed Summoned, I banish 1 Spell to get another copy of that card from my deck!"

As he banished the Return of the Monarchs card, he took another from his deck and placed it in his hand and then he activated it and it appeared.

"Now, attack her Huntress!"

Suddenly, it slashed with its claw and blades of energy shot out and Huntress exploded into globules of light when they struck her down **(Piper LP: 6900 - 6400).**

"Take that, fool! I end my turn now."

Piper drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Angel to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Skinny drew a card and replied, "I summon my Dark Blade the Captain of the Evil World!"

As he sat the card down, a Dark Blade with fancier and more evil-looking armor appeared with riding a Pitch-Dark Dragon with the same armor **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Now for its effect, I banish a light monster to equip that monster to mine!"

As he banished his Vorse Raider, Piper's harvest angel glowed and then turned into a golden globe of light and it flew into the dark warrior.

"Lets do it. Dark Blade, attack!"

The warrior went in and a Winged KUriboh appeared on the card **(DEF: 200)** and the evil Warrior slashed it apart with his sword.

"Damn it. I end my turn now."

Piper drew a card and replied, "I play Spellbook in the Pot!"

Both drew 3 cards and then she opened her field slot and the Sanctuary appeared.

"Now, I discard a Light monster to play Light of Judgment!"

As she took another Skelengel and discarded it, a burst of light shot out from the tower and atomized the Fiendish Monarch quickly.

"Now, I play my Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and the globe of light lifted up and vanished into sparkles of light.

"Now since you control a dark monster and I control no monster and the Sanctuary, I can Special Summon my Cherub Guardian!"

As she sat the card down, another Fairy appeared like Cherub Judge appeared. This tine it was a tall male angel with glowing gold wings and he wore white metal armor covered with jewels and he held onto a large sword of light **(ATK: 2,300).**

"Attack that thing!"

He went in and slashed at Dark Warrior with his sword and he groaned before exploding into pixels **(Skinny Malone LP: 6700 - 6200).**

"Take that, fool! I end my turn now."

SKinny Malone drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Piper drew a card and replied, "I'll summon my Power Angel Valkyria!"

As she sat the card down, Dunamis Dark Witch with armor and a spear appeared on the card **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Lets do it. Cherub Guardian, attack!"

He flew in again and a Dandelion appeared on the card **(DEF: 300)** and he slashed it to ribbons with his sword and the the two Seed tokens appeared **(DEF: 0 x2)** and Piper sighed as she pointed and the other Fairy glowed as a burst of light shot out and atomized one of the small tokens.

"I'm starting to hate you more and more. I end my turn now."

Skinny drew a card and replied, "I play my other Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm appeared and the Sanctuary was reduced to rubble once more, returning everyone back to the vault.

Mike sighed and replied, "Saw that coming a mile away."

"Stuff it, brat. I tribute my last seed for my Raiza the Storm Monarch!"

As the seed vanished, the Emperor of the winds appeared **(ATK: 2,400)** and his Return of the Monarchs card glowed and then he replied, "Say goodbye to your Guardian!"

A huge gust of wind shot out and the Fairy vanished and his card flew to to the top of her deck.

"Now, attack her Fairy!"

The monarch glowed as a huge gust of wind shot out and blasted the Fairy into triangles **(Piper LP: 6400 - 5800).**

"My Monarchs will continue to take your butt down! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Piper drew a card and then she sighed as it was her Guardian again and then she sat a monster down and 1 other card and then signaled it was the end of her turn and then Skinny drew a card and replied, "I play Embodiment of the Apophis!"

As the trap flipped, the sandy snake statue appeared **(ATK: 1,600).**

"I'll tribute it for my Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch!"

As the trap monster vanished into pixels, the fiery Monarch appeared **(ATK: 2,400)** and then his return card glowed and he added another card from his deck and added it to his hand and then Piper sighed as she lifted the 2 cards in her hand with their backs torward him and Skinny smiled and replied, "Your left card!"

She sighed as it was her Cherub Guardian and Thestalos launched its fiery attack and it shot out and hit the card and it burst into flames **(Piper LP: 5800 - 5200).**

Mike sighed and replied, "This is getting bad."

Nate sighed as well and replied, "I hate to say it too, but you're probably right about that. This Monarch deck is bad news for anyone he duels."

"Raiza, attack!"

The wind monarch shot out its wind and a Gellenduo appeared on the card **(DEF: 0)** before the attack hit them.

"Curse those tiny shits! I end my turn now."

Piper drew a card and replied, "I tribute my little guys for my Guardian Angel Joan!"

As the Fairies vanished into sparkles of light, the beautiful angel of light appeared **(ATK: 2,800).**

Skinny groaned and replied, "Anyone but her!"

"Now, attack her Thestalos!"

The Fairy opened her hands and two fiery bursts of light shot out and the fiery monarch exploded into a fiery cloud of black smoke & ash as the attack struck him **(Skinny LP: 6200 - 5800)** and then she glowed **(Piper LP: 5200 - 7600).**

Mike smiled and replied, "Every time things get back, she knows how to make it all better in her own way."

Nate then replied, "That shoes how great of a duelist she actually is."

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Skinny drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my other Monarch to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and 1 other card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Piper drew a card and replied, "I play Pot of Avarice!"

She took her Hysteric Fairy, Gellenlduo, Power Angel Valkyria, Cherub Guardian and her Winged Kuriboh and she reshuffled and drew 2 cards and then she played a monster and Hysteric Fairy reappeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Lets do it. Hysteric Fairy, attack Raiza!"

She she out eye lasers again and it went through and carved right through the Monarch's armor. Raiza shuddered before it burst into broken pieces of armor that fell to the ground.

"Joan, attack!"

She shot out her attack and a Sangan appeared **(DEF: 600)** and was blasted into pixels as the flames struck it down and Piper glowed **(Piper LP: 7600 - 8600).**

"Your turn now, old man."

Skinny drew a card and replied, "I banish 1 Monarch from my graveyard to Special Summon my Royal Soldier of Monarchy!"

As he took Raiza's card and banished it, a warrior with armor that showed the armor designs of all the original Monarch monsters appeared **(ATK: 1,200).**

"Now, I tribute my soldier for my Caius the Shadow Monarch!"

As the soldier vanished into dark particles, the first of the dark Monarchs appeared **(ATK: 2,400).**

Piper groaned and replied, "No, anyone one but that bastard!"

"Damn right it is. I'm banishing your Guardian Angel Joan!"

The large FIend let out a deep laugh as a burst of dark energy shot out and vaporized Joan **(Piper LP: 8600 - 7600).**

"Now, blast her Hysteric Fairy!"

The Fiend glowed as it shot out another burst of dark energy and it blasted Hysteric Fairy to little bits **(Piper LP: 7600 - 7000).**

"No matter what, you'll never beat me and Valentine will remain our torture toy! I end my turn now."

Piper drew a card and replied, "I'll never ever let you win! I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Skinny drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and I'll attack your facedown monster!"

Caius shot out its attack and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card **(DEF: 600)** and the dark blast blew it to little pieces and both discarded what they had in their hands and both then drew 5 cards and then he replied, "Your turn now, little girl."

Piper drew a card and replied, "I summon my Angelic Marauder!"

As she sat the card down, a female angel with two large golden wings appeared and she wore a white sparkly robe and held onto a spear for a weapon **(ATK: 1,800).**

"When this monster attacks a dark monster, your monster loses attack equal to its level x 200! Attack!"

The angel flew in and Caius groaned **(ATK: 2,400 - 1,200)** before she impaled the Monarch through the chest with his spear and as the spear vanished, Caius exploded into globs of darkness **(Skinny Malone LP: 5800 - 5200).**

"There you go. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Skinny drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Piper drew a card and she nodded as she placed a card on her disk and a 2nd Harvest Angel appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Now, destroy his facedown monster!"

Marauder rushed in and a Marshmallon appeared on the card **(DEF: 500)** and Piper groaned as the Fairy stabbed at with her spear **(Piper LP: 7000 - 6000)** and she groaned and replied, "Damn you. I end my turn now."

Skinny drew a card and replied, "I tribute my small friend for my Granmarg the Rock Monarch!"

As the small fairy vanished, the mighty rocky emperor appeared **(ATK: 2,400).**

"Now, your facedown card is destroyed!"

The mighty Monarch swung its fist and landed on the ground so hard that her facedown trap lifted up and blew into shards and Piper smiled and replied, "Since you destroyed my Gift from the Heavens while it was facedown, I can add a Sanctuary of the Sky from my deck or graveyard to my hand!"

She took the card from her graveyard and placed it in her hand.

"Whatever. Smash her Marauder!"

It swung its giant fist and it struck, blowing Angelic Maruader apart in a shower of little pixelated shards **(Piper LP: 6000 - 5400).**

" I'll set a card and its your turn now, lady!"

Piper drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my harvest Angel to defense and then I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Skinny drew a card and replied, "I play Soul Exchange!"

As Harvest Angel vanished into pixels, Kuraz the Gold Monarch appeared **(ATK: 2,400).**

"Both of our facedown cards are destroyed!"

Like he said, both facedown cards lifted up (Which one was Piper's facedown Magic Cylinder and somesort of trap from Skinny) and shattered to bits and both drew a card and then he replied, "Now since my Dummy Marker was destroyed facedown, I draw another card."

He did so and replied, "I can't attack, but I'll set this card for later and call it a turn."

Piper drew a card and she slid a card into her Field Slot and then sanctuary reappeared behind them both and she smiled evily and replied, "You are going down, loser! I summon my Warrior of Zera!"

As he sat the card down, the helmeted Warrior appeared with his mighty sword **(ATK: 1,600).**

The gangster gulped and replied, "You can't be thinking.."

"Damn right I am! I tribute him for my Archlord Zerato!"

As the Warrior raised his sword and vanished into light, the mighty Archlord Zerato appeared **(ATK: 2,800).**

Mike smiled and replied, "Sweet."

Darla groaned and replied, "Damn, man!"

As she discarded a Bountiful Artemis to his graveyard,his sword began to glow and stikes of lightning shot out and hit both Monarchs and both let out deep groans before they both exploded into shards.

"Get him!"

Zerato flew in and struck Skinny down **(Skinny Malone LP: 5200 - 2400).**

Mike smiled and replied, "This duel is almosr over!"

"Take that, fool! I end my turn now."

Skinny drew a card and replied, "I play Spell-Shattering Arrow!"

The spell appeared and a shower of arroes shot out and reduced the Sanctuary to rubble **(Piper LP: 5400 - 4900).**

"Now, I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Piper drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll attack!"

He flew in and a Dark Mimic LV1 appeared before Zerato cut the fiendish chest in half with his sword and he drew a card.

"I'll set a card and its your turn."

Skinny quickly replied, "Since it's your End Phase, I activate my facedown Fires of Doomsday!"

Suddenly, two Fiends made of smoke appeared on his side of the field **(DEF: 0 x2)** and then he drew a card and replied, "I tribute both tokens for my Caius the Mega Monarch!"

As the tokens vanished into black puffs of smoke, a larger and more evil-looking form of Caius appeared **(ATK: 2,800).**

"When he's Tributed Summoned, One of your card's is banished and you take 1000 damage and since I Tribute Summoned him with a dark monster, one more of your cards are banished and you take 1000 more damage!"

Suddenly, the huge Monarch glowed as two bursts of dark energy shot out and vaporized Zerato and Piper's facedown Spirit of the Harp **(Piper LP: 4900 - 2900).**

"Now, hit her with a direct attack!"

Caius shot more attacks out and struck Piper so hard, she fell onto her back and knocked her out cold **(Piper LP: 2900 - 100).**

Mike then replied, "Piper.."

Nate sighed and replied, "Not good at all. She only has 100 lifepoints left and no other cards. This doesn't look good for her right now."

Skinny laughed and replied, "She couldn't take a direct attack? Wimpy. I'll end my turn now."

Still, Piper was on the ground and her friends looked at her and Mike replied, "Piper, get up! You can beat this bastard at his own game! You can do it!"

Nate then replied, "Please, get up."

Skinny sighed and replied, "I think she's given up."

Mike looked at him and replied, "Shut the fuck up! She's a great person and she can continue this duel because we both believe in her and love her!"

Nate then replied, "She's a stronger duelist then you'll ever be, Malone."

Skinny laughed and replied, "Yea, eight. No one would love that trash on the fkoor! My girl Darla is 50 times better then that thing!"

Mike then replied, "For the last time, shut..the..fuck...up! She's so much better then either of you! SHe's a great duelist."

Skinny nodded and replied, "Whe'll see. SHe has 2 minutes to get and if she doesn't, it counts as a forfeit. Since this is my vault, my rules apply to any duel that happens down here!"

He began to look at the expensive rolex that was on his arm and he nodded and replied, "Starting..now!"

Nate sighed and replied, "Man, these guys play gritty and dirty games."

Mike looked at Piper and replied, "Please, you have to get up, Piper. Don't let this chump get the best of you!"

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Inside of her head, Piper was sitting down on a park bench in the middle of nowhere.

She sighed and replied, "Nat, where the heck are you?"

Suddenly, she saw Nat walking in and all blooded up and Piper quickly got up and ran to her and she replied, "What happened?"

Her sister groaned and replied, "You didn't prorect me..enough from Raiders. They found me and killed me."

Suddenly, she collapsed to the ground and faded away and Piper sighed sadly and replied, "Now, I have no family left in this world."

"That's not true.", a male's voice was heard.

She quickly turned around and there was a middle-aged man with a well-shaven face wearing a grey sweatshirt and blue jeans and Piper replied, "Dad?"

He nodded and replied, "Hey, hon. I've missed you so much."

"We both have, dad. They got Nat."

He sighed and replied, "Actually, no. Skinny Malone is trying to keep you down so you'd forfeit the duel. You only have a minute to stand up and crush that bastard!"

"I know, but can I beat him? He has a powerful Monarch deck, dad!"

"No kidding. But, I have faith in you and your new friends have faith in you. That friend of yours Mike has a real thing for you, honey. Stand on up and never forget who you are. Besides, never forgot about that card that I gave you before I passed on, Piper. It'll help you alot."

Piper nodded and replied, "I'll remember that, dad. Thank you"

he nodded as he slowly faded away and she replied, "Skinny, I'm coming for you!"

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the duel, her friends kept watching Piper's fallen body as Skinny kept watching his watch for the time.

Skinny smiled and replied, "Only 15 seconds left. This is it for your friend."

Mike sighed and replied, "This can't be the end."

Nate then replied, "This is bad."

Suddenly, they heard a groan as Piper slowly began to stand up and Skinny groaned and replied, "Damn it. I was 5 seconds away from winning!"

Piper slowly drew a card and replied, "Shove it, asshole! I activate my facedown Birthright!"

As her trap flipped up, Aeris walked out of the trap **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Now, Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Airknight Parshath appeared **(ATK: 1,900).**

"Airknight, attack!"

The Fairy knight flew in and as she discarded a card, he glowed **(ATK: 1,900 - 4,700)** as he flew and then slashed his sword across the giant Fiend's chest and it let out a loud groan before it exploded into thousands of black globules **(Skinny Malone LP: 2400 - 500)** and Skinny replied, "Wait, what card did you just use?"

Piper took the card out of her graveyard and she smiled as he showed it to him and he replied, "A Honest? Where the hell did you get one those beautys? Its one of the rarest light monsters in the game!"

"It was a gift from my dad. Aeris, finish him off!"

The other Fairy went in and stabbed his spear into his stomach **(Skinny Malone LP: 500 - 0).**

Mike smiled and replied, "Yea!"

"This duel is over, Malone!"

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Cards made by me & others**

Aeris

Fairy/Normal/Earth/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

 _An earth fairy that has a rare quality about its style. It prefers to fight with weapons rather than spells._

 _ **Note:**_ _Was used by Noah in the Yugioh Episode "Brothers in Arms (Part 1)" and full credit goes to that episodes's writers._

Dummy Marker / Normal Trap Card

When this Set card is destroyed, draw 1 card. If this Set card was destroyed by the effect of an opponent's Spell Card, draw 1 more card.

 _ **Note:**_ _Used by Jaden in the Yugioh GX episode "Unleasing the Dragons (Part 2)" and full credit goes to that episode's writers._

Fairy Golem

Fairy/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 2,000/5 Stars

You can Tribute Summon a Fairy-Type monster to Special Summon this card (From your hand) and then this card gains ATK equal to the ATK of the Tributed monster. When this card is in your graveyard, you can banish this card; Draw 1 card and you can only use this effect of "Fairy Golem" once per turn and cannot use it during turn it was sent to the graveyard.

Cherub Guardian

Fairy/Effect/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 2,100/6 Stars

If you have no monsters on the field and "Sanctuary of the Sky" is your current field and your opponent controls at least 1 DARK monster, you can Special Summon this card (From your hand) and if Special Summoned this way, this card is uneffected by the effects of DARK monsters. You can only control 1 "Cherub Guardian" at a time and it can only be Special Summoned once per turn.

Angel Marauder

Fairy/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

When this card attacks a DARK monster, the targeted cards loses ATK equal to its Level/Rank x 200 during the Damage Step only.

Quick Boost / Quick-Play Spell Card

Select 1 monster you control; increase its ATK by 500 until the End Phase of the turn. You can only activate 1 "Quick Boost" per turn.

Gift from the Heavens / Normal Trap Card

Image: Harvest Angel of Wisdom handing a chest of jewels to a Neo-Parashath the Sky Paladin in the middle of the Sanctuary of the Sky.

When this card is destroyed facedown due to a opponent's card effect, Add 1 "Saunctuary of the Sky" from your graveyard or deck to your hand.

Royal Soldier of Monarchy

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 500/3 Stars

Cannot be Special Summoned, expect by its own effect. Cannot be used in a Synchro or Xyz Summon. Cannot be used in a Tribute Summon, Except if its for a "Monarch" monster. You can banish 1 "Monarch" monster from your graveyard; Special Summon this card (From your hand). You can only have 1 "Royal Soldier of Monarchy" on the field at a time and you cannot Special Summon from your Extra Deck the turn this card was Special Summoned.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Skinny Malone is defeated! In the next chapter, they find the detective and they return him to New Mallvlle City and after that, they head to a Raiders dueling clob in Downtown Minneapoli to get another ally that might help them find more information about the one that murdered Nate's wife and stole his son years ago. Can they get the info? Find out in "Cage Match" and it'll be coming soon.**


	11. Cage Match

_Chapter 11: Cage Match_

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the area, the gang was looking down at Skinny and Darla.

Piper then replied, "I won, so release Valentine right now!"

Skinny then replied, "You actually thought I released him? What makes you think I'll go with my side of the deal?"

"Maybe a threat from me and my partner!", Trevor's voice was heard.

They turned around and Trevor and Preston Garvey were both aiming a shotgun at the gangster and his woman and Preston then replied, "Release him or you'll be dead in seconds, Malone!"

Darla looked at him and replied, "We should of just eliminated him when we had the chance, Skinny! Why didn't we?"

Skinny looked at her and replied, "Not helping, Darla! We needed a torture toy and Valentine was perfect!"

"Whatever you say, fat ass! I'm leaving you and I'm heading back home!"

She quickly left the area and headed to the sleeping area and Skinny groaned and replied, "Stupid decision, bitch. I hope the Commonwealth swallows you up!"

Preston walked up to him and replied, "Lead us the way, Skinny!"

He sighed as the began to walk as Preston pointed the Shotgun pointed at his back and they began to leave the area.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

About 10 minutes after the duel ended, the gang was at the basement area of the vault and it was the location of the jail/Security area of the one cell was being used and it was the one that couldn't be seen inside.

Preston then replied, "Release him or die, Malone."

He sighed as he took a keycard and slid into a slot near the door and it opened up and seconds later, they saw someone sitting on the metal bed. It was...a Synth human that looked it was in rough shape and it wore a faded fedora and trenchcoat as it was wearing and it was smoking as well and Piper smiled and replied, "Guys, this is the great Nick Valentine!"

The synth stood up and he replied, "Thank you for saving me from that bloated ass."

Trevor looked at Skinny and he replied, "You try to do anything funny before we have a chance, we'll come after you and your cronies."

he groaned and replied, "Whatever. I have nothing left anymore for anything. It's not worth for me right now."

He took a pistol and pointed at his forehead and Preston replied, "Wait, stop!"

It was too late. He fired a shot and his lifeless body fell to the ground in a bloody pool and Nick sighed and replied, "Sad, sad. We should grab his stuff he's stored here for years and then head on out anc back to New Mailville City."

Preston nodded and replied, "After seeing that happen, we need some time to get a hold of ourselves."

They nodded as they all went to looting Malone's stuff.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

About a hour or so after looting, they where back in New Mallville outside of Valentine's office.

Nick then replied, "Ellie, I'm back!"

Suddenly, she came into view and she smiled and replied, "You always seen to get in trouble and always find your way back home, Nick. Missed you."

He nodded and replied, "I missed you too, my friend. We need to help our new friends."

She nodded as she used her keycard and opened up the shutters and he replied, "Come on in, everybody. We'll get ready to go."

They all followed the detective inside Valentine's office.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

After getting his main area ready, Valentine was sitting at his desk with Ellie sitting at hers nearby. Nate was sitting across from the detective and Mike and Piper were sitting on a couch nearby. Trevor and Preston went back to patrolling the mall.

Mike then replied, "So, you're a Synth as well, Mr. Valentine."

Nick nodded and replied, "A very old model of one, young man. I don't need sleep or food or anything to drink and no diseases can infect my body at any time."

"Cool. I'm Mike by the way."

"Pleasure is all mine, young man."

He turned to Nate and replied, "You said you're missing some of your family, Nate?"

He sighed sadly and replied, "My wife was murdered and my son was also kidnapped as well. I miss them both so much and I just want to know who would kidnap a infant?"

Nick sighed and replied, "I'm really sorry for your loses, sir. I'll do anything I can to help you find your family and get your son back. Did you see who kidnapped him and killed your wife?"

He sighed and replied, "Not really. I only saw a bald head of a male and that was it."

Eliie sighed and replied, "They're are many Raiders in the Commonwealth that look like that."

Nick nodded and replied, "Afraid she's right about that. We need more information."

Ellie took something from her desk drawer and handed it to Nick and replied, "Maybe we can get some information from here?"

Nick took the sheet and it read it.

 **Raiders of the Commonwealth, need a drink or food? Like gambling and dueling? Come down to the Combat Zone and try to take on our Cage Champion! If you win, you'll score big and if you lose, you'll be hurting for money. You can also gamble to see if any of your fellow Raiders can do any better beating our Current Champion! We're located in the Combat Zone in Downtown Minneapolis. We look forward to seeing you and your money!**

Nick nodded and replied, "Biggest dump in the Commonwealth. But if they know someone that has that information, this may be our only chance of getting information on our bald suspect."

Mike looked puzzled and replied, "Where is this Combat Zone, Nick?"

Piper sighed and replied, "I went undercover there a year back for a interview. It's in the old Guthrie Theater building in that area of the city."

Piper then replied, "Any chance this was a inside job by the Institute, Nick?"

"I really don't know if it is or not, Piper. This Combat Zone lead is the best thing we have right now. You guys get some sleep and I'll lead you there tomorrow morning."

Nate nodded and replied, "Sounds like a plan to me, Nick. Thank you."

The synth nodded as the gang got up and left the office area and Ellie replied, "Could this be the way to save his son, Nick?"

Nick let out a deep sigh and replied, "I hope so, Ellie. This is the best lead we got and I want to help him find his son so badly right now."

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

That very next day, they arrived outside of the abandoned theater. Many rusted up cars were in the parking lot.

Nick sighed and replied, "Ready to enter one of the most hidden areas in the Commonwealth, besides the Institute."

Nate nodded and replied, "We need to find out about where this killer and kidnapper is and bring him to justice and find out what the hell he knows."

Piper then replied, "We're all with you, buddy. Let's go."

They all nodded as Nick locked up the vehicle and they left to go inside.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

About a hour later, they were inside of the dirty club. The Raiders watching the entrance were nervous, but they were allowed inside. It had many bleachers and it had a full bar and a small restaurant as well and in the middle of the club was a large metal cage with both doors locked up.

The gang walked in and Nick replied, "Make sure you know where everything is, gang. You can't trust these foolish raiders."

Suddenly, a Raider walked up wearing a tattered waiter's outfit and he replied, "You for want a table for 4 or somethin?"

Nick took out a bundle that had 80 dollars (Same money used before the Great War) and he replied, "A spot infront of the cage will be good enough for me and my friends."

He nodded as he placed the cash in his pocket and replied, "Follow me."

They lead them into a cage and inside of the cage was a dueling going on. A younger Raider was dueling a young woman with red hair and a she wore a shirt and shirt and both had Battle City Duel disks on their arms and infront of the boy was a Summoned Skull **(ATK: 2,500)** and nothing else and the younger lady had a monster known as Cyber Dragon **(ATK: 2,100)** infront of her and she had a card facedown and a huge lifepoint lead on her opponent (As told by the LP counters on the TV monitors on the outside wall of the cage.

 **(Lady LP: 7000 / Raider LP: 1500)**

"Folks!", a male's voice was heard from the above the cage. "Cait can wrap up this duel right here now!"

the raider drew a card and replied, "Summoned Skull, attack her Cyber Dragon!"

The Fiend let out a roar as it fired its lightning attack and shot and blasted the Cyber Dragon to little pieces **(Cait LP: 7000 - 6700).**

"i'll set a card and call it a turn."

Cait drew a card and replied, "Time to kick your arse with this final move. I activate Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Cyber Dragon appeared **(ATK: 2,100).**

"Now, I play Polymerization to fuse it with the other Cyber Dragon in my hand!"

As they both merged together , a large two-headed Cyber Dragon appeared **(ATK: 2,800).**

"Meet the mighty Cyber Twn Dragon!"

The crowd cheered and then Mike nodded and replied, "Decent monster."

"Now, I play Nobleman of Extermination!"

The knight appeared and he drove his sword into the card and the raider's facedown Justi-Break lifted up and blew to bits and then two more of the same card appeared from his deck and both faded away.

"One attack with finish your eyesore off and the other will finish you off!"

The machine let a twin burst of flames and they shot out and reduced the Fiend to a pile of charred bones and then another burst shot out and struck him, throwing him against the wall of the cage **(Raider LP: 1500 - 0).**

"Here you have it folks!", the same voice spoke again. "Cait has now one 15 duels in a row! None of you Raiders can beat her!"

Suddenly, the cage lowered into the ground and the defeated Raider groaned and replied, "Forget this place."

He took out a shogun and threw at Cait's feet and she grabbed it and she smiled and replied, "Thanks for the prize."

The raider grumbled as he quickly left the club and then a middle-aged man wearing a grey suit and brown hair walked in and he replied, "I'm Tommy Longang and can anyone beat my best fighter in a duel?"

Mike stood up and replied, "That would be me, sir! My deck can crush any of hers!"

Cait nodded and replied, "Cocky and foolish. Send 'em my way, Tommy."

Tommy nodded and replied, "First thing's first. What do you offer to Cait if you lose?"

He raised his duel disk in the air and replied, "My whole deck. It has alot of rare cards in it and I'll risk in this duel today."

Cait nodded and replied, "Sounds good to me. Watcha want from me?"

Nick then replied, "We want any information about a Raider that did some horrible crimes many years ago to my friend Nate. We want everything you know and that's it."

Cait then replied, "Strangest thing to want from me, but I'm game."

She took out her Cyber Dragon deck and placed it in a slot on her belt and she opened another slot and took the deck out of it and slid it into her deck and she replied, "Come on in!"

Mike nodded as he ran into the arena and he replied, "Can I do a few card switches with my Side deck first?"

Cait then replied, "Fine, but you get only 2 minutes."

He sighed as he took out his Eye of Timeaus and he saw two other Dragon monsters and he nodded as he took both and slid them into his deck and he safetly stored the Eye of Timeaus in their and he reshuffled his deck and placed it in his duel disk and then he quickly checked his Extra Deck and saw a Synchro in there and he smiled at the card before he closed up his Extra Deck. Both duelists activated their disks and both drew 5 cards and then the same glow as always covered him for a few seconds and then stopped.

Tommy smiled as he turned on his microphone and replied, "Let's get Cait's 16th win on the road!"

 _"Game on!",_ Cait yelled out.

 **(Cait LP: 8000 / Mike LP: 8000)**

Cait nodded and replied, "My arena, so I go first. I'll set a monster and a card and that'll end my turn now."

Mike drew a card and replied, "I summon my Lancer Windwurm."

As he sat the card down, the lance-wielding dragon warropr appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Attack her facedown monster."

It went in and a somesort of muscular Warrior using a blowpipe for a weapon appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,500)** amd the dragon stabbed at her with its lance and she burst into pixels **(Cait LP: 8000 - 7700).**

Nate nodded and replied, "That was a Amazoness Blowpiper."

Piper nodded and replied, "A Amazoness Deck does suit her better then that Cyber Dragon deck of hers."

Tommy laughed and replied, "That kid is in trouble, my Raiders! Cait usually ends the duel in 8 turns each time she ever used this deck!"

"We'll see about that. I'll end my turn now."

Cait drew a card and she opened her field slot and replied, "I activate the field spell Amazoness Village!"

As she slid the card into the slot and it closed up, the Field Spell appeared next to her.

"Now, I bring forth my Amazoness Paladin!"

As she sat ther card down, a well-known Amazoness warrior appeared **(ATK: 1,700 - 1,900)** and then she glowed again **(ATK: 1,900 - 2,100).**

Paladin, attack!"

She went in and brought her sword, cutting the dragon cleanly in half with her sword. The two pieces shattered to little bits **(Mike LP: 8000 - 7700).**

"Take that! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Mike drew a card and Cait smiled and replied, "I activate my Amazoness Hall!"

The trap flipped up to reveal Amazoness Queen in a large chair inside of a large castle.

"Okay..then. I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Cait drew a card and replied, "I'll summon my Amazoness Fighter!"

As she sat the card down, the bare-knuckled Amazon appeared **(ATK: 1,500 - 1,700)** and then she looked at Paladin and nodded to her **(ATK: 2,100 - 2,200).**

"Paladin, carve up his facedown monster!"

Paladin rushed in and a Masked Dragon appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,100)** before Paladin sliced at it and it burst into shards and then a 2nd one appeared and knelt **(DEF: 1,100)** and Cait smiled and replied, "When you Special Summon a monster while I have a Amazononess monster and my Hall on the field, i gain lifepoints equal to your monsters attack power!"

She glowed **(Cait LP: 7600 - 9000)** and then Fighter went and gave it a roundhouse kick, smashing it to bits and then Mike replied, "I Special Summon my Wish Dragon."

As he sat the card down, a small dragon with a beard appeared **(ATK: 700)** and then Cait glowed again **(Cait LP: 9000 - 9700).**

Tommy laughed and replied, "One of the best combos from that trap right now. I've seen her lifepoint go as high as 20,000 using that trap!"

Piper then replied, "Man, this lady has some serious dueling skill."

Nick nodded and replied, "Your friend Mke might be in for a tough duel, Piper."

"There you go. I'll end my turn now."

Mike drew a card and replied, "I play Twin Twisters."

As he took a Totem Dragon and discarded it, two gusts of air shot out and shattered both Cait's cards **(ATK: 2,100 - 1,900) - (ATK: 1,700 - 1,500).**

"Now, I use Wish Dragon's effect to tribute it to Special Summon two Dragon Tokens."

As it vanished into sparkles of light, two smaller forms of the older dragon appeared **(ATK: 0 x2).**

"I tribute both for my Tyrant Dragon."

As the tokens faded away, the huge fiery dragon appeared with a mighty roar **(ATK: 2,900).**

Tommy groaned and replied, "This kid has just summoned this badass monster."

"now, attack them both."

The dragon let out a huge burst of flames and they both shot out, first incinerating Amazoness Fighter **(ATK: 1,900 - 1,800)** and then the 2nd fiery burst reduced Paladin to fiery cinders **(Cait LP: 9700 - 8600)** and she sighed and replied, "Lucky I don't take damage for my Fighter when she's destroyed."

"Lucky you, I guess. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Cait drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and Summon my Amazoness Shield Lady."

As she sat the card down, another of the Amazoness monster appeared and she held onto a large steel shield to defend herself **(ATK: 500)** and then she knelt **(DEF: 2,000).**

"Your turn now, kid."

Mike drew a card and replied, "First I'll set a monster and then I'll activate my facedown Dragon's Rage."

The trap appeared.

"Now, attack her monster."

The dragon let out a burst of flames and she blocked it with her large shield, blowing a small piece of the shield away and the 2nd burst of flames blew a even bigger piece of the shield away **(Cait LP: 8600 - 6800)** and she groaned and replied, "My Shield Lady needs to be attacked three times to be destroyed."

Nick nodded and replied, "This kid is quite a duelist."

Nate then replied, "He has one of the best Dragon decks in the game."

"Take that. I end my turn now."

Cait drew a card and replied, "I summon my Amazoness Swords Woman!"

As she sat the card down, the most well-known of the Amazoness group appeared **(ATK: 1,500).**

"Now, I play Polymerization to fuse Swords Woman and Shield Woman Together!"

As the two Amazoness warriors merged together, Amazoness Swords Woman covered in iron armor appeared with a huge and powerful-looking sword **(ATK: 2,200).**

"Meet the awesome and mighty Amazoness Swords Master!"

Tommy nodded and replied, "This is a new card by our Champion. Haven't seen this beauty of a card!"

"When Swords Master is Fusion Summoned, I declare one monster type and when it attacks a monster of that type, she gains 1000 attack and I choose Dragons!"

Suddenly, the image of a small dragon appeared and flew into her sword.

"Now, attack her dragon!"

She rushed in and her sword glowed **(ATK: 2,200 - 3,200)** before she made a savage slash with her sword and struck the dragon with it with and it let out a powerful roar before it exploded into a shower of fiery ash & soot **(Mike LP: 7700 - 7300).**

"Take that! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Mike drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Cait drew a card and replied, "I activate Jar of Avarice!"

She took her Amazoness Village, Paladin, Fighter, Swords Woman and her Amazoness Hall and shuffled the cards into her deck and drew a card and then she replied, "I activate Reinforcements of the Army!"

She took a card from her deck and then placed the same card on her disk and Amazoness Paladin appeared **(ATK: 1,700 - 1,900).**

"Let's do it. Swords Master, attack!"

The Warrior went in and a Golem Dragon appeared on the card **(DEF: 2,000)** and was smashed to pieces when hit by the sword.

"Paladin, go for it!"

He went in and a another Masked Dragon appeared on the card before Paladin's sword cleaved it in two and he nodded and replied, "I Special Summon my Black Stone of Legends."

As he sat the card down, a large black stone-like egg glowing with dark energy appeared **(ATK: 0).**

"Your turn now, kid."

Mike drew a card and replied, "I activate its ability to Special Summon my Red Eyes Black Dragon."

As the rocky egg vanished into pixels, Red Eyes appeared with a mighty and powerful roar **(ATK: 2,400).**

Tommy laughed and replied, "THis kid has just summoned one of the rarest cards in the game!"

Cait looked at him and replied, "Who's side are ye on, Tommy?"

"It is a rare card, my friend."

"now, I activate Dragon Stomp."

The spell appeared.

"if I control a high level Dragon monster, one of your monsters switches position."

The dragon lifted up its foot and slammed it into the ground and then Swords Master knelt **(DEF: 1,800).**

Nick nodded and replied, "Since she's in defense now, his dragon should be safe."

"I'll attack your Swords Master with Inferno Fire Blast."

The dragon roared as it fired its fiery attack and it shot out and struck, reducing Swords Master to hot ash and her charred sword fell to the ground and then turned to dust **(Cait LP: 6800 - 6200).**

Tommy sighed and replied, "With that Dragon's Rage card on the field, Cait will be taking some serious damage."

"There you go. I'll end my turn now."

Cait drew a card and replied, "I Play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and blasted the Dragon's Rage card to bits.

"I'll switch my Paladin to defense and then I'm setting a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Mike drew a card and replied, "I summon my Red Wyrm."

As he sat the card down, a small fiery dragon with red skin appeared **(ATK: 1,700).**

"Wyrm attacks your Paladin."

The dragon let out a small burst of flames and Paladin was blown to shards as the flames struck her down.

"Red Eyes attacks now."

The dragon shot out its trademark attack and a Giant Rat appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,450)** before the flames burnt it to a cinder and Cait then replied, "I Special Summon my Amazoness Pet Baby Tiger from my deck."

As she sat the card down, a cute tiger cub appeared with a small roar **(ATK: 500).**

"Okay then. I'll end my turn now."

Cait drew a card and replied, "I summon my Amazoness Sage!"

As he sat the card down, a older amazon appeared **(ATK: 1,400).**

"Since my baby is considered a Amazoness Pet Tiger while on the field, I'll activate Fusion Substitute to fuse Sage and my Pet Baby Tiger together!"

As the two fused together, a mighty beast that looked a tiger and lion fused together appeared with a roar **(ATK: 2,500).**

"Meet the amazing and awesome Amazoness Pet Liger!"

Tommy laughed and replied, "Just when you think she's down, she get's right back up again!"

Piper took a sip of a bottle of water a server gave the humans at the table and she replied, "Ah, nothing like the taste of purified water. Very fresh and chilled as well."

Nick nodded and replied, "Let's see what this beast can do."

"Now when my beast attacks, it gains 300 attack! Attack his Red-Eyes!"

The beast let out a huge and powerful roar that shook the cage and his mighty dragon groaned before it exploded into fiery, black shards **(Mike LP: 7300 - 6900).**

"Take that, kid! I'll end my turn now."

Mike drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Red Wyrm to defense position and then I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Cait drew a card and replied, "I summon my other Sage!"

As she sat the card down, another of the Sages appeared **(ATK: 1,400).**

"I'll equip her with Amazoness Sacred Sword!"

As she sat the card down, a beautiful sword with a jeweled handle appeared in Sage's hands **(ATK: 1,400 - 1,900).**

"Lets do it. Liger, attack!"

The huge beast let out a powerful roar and the Red Wyrm was blown to tiny pieces as the soundwave crashed into it and Mike nodded and replied, "When Red Wyrm is destroyed, you monster loses 500 attack."

Suddenly, the beast let out a mighty roar as its fur began as wisps of smoke began to appear above its fur **(ATK: 2,500 - 2,000)** and she groaned and replied, "Sage, attack his facedown monster."

She flew in and a Lancer Windwurm appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,300)** and she swiftly decapitated the dragon warrior with one quick swipe. The remains dissolved into particles.

"When a Amazoness monster equipped with that sword destroys a monster in battle, you take take damage equal to the level or rank of your destroyed monster times 200!"

Mike only sighed as he took the damage **(Mike LP: 6900 - 6100)** and then replied, "I'll Special Summon my Interplantetertypurplythorny Dragon."

As he sat the card down, the odd alien-like dragon appeared with a growl **(ATK: 2,200).**

"Okay..then. I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Mike drew a card and replied, "I'll play Spellbook in the Pot."

Borh drew 3 cards and then he replied, "I play Monster Reborn."

Suddenly, Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared with a roar **(ATK: 2,400).**

"Now, I play the Spell Card Dragon's Evil Eye."

The spell appeared.

"For each Dragon on the field, you lose a card."

Suddenly, the eyes of both of Mike's dragons glowed and Cait's facedown Amazoness Archers and faceup Sword were blasted to bits **(ATK: 1,900 - 1,400)** and Cait nodded and replied, "If the sword is removed from the field by a card's effect, I can banish it to draw a card."

She quickly did so and drew a then he smiled and replied, "I activate Burden of the Mighty."

Suddenly, both Amazons monsters glowed **(ATK: 2,000 - 1,300) - (ATK: 1,400 - 1,000).**

"Now, blast her monsters."

The alien-like dragon let out a burst of flames and the beast glowed **(ATK: 1,300 - 1,800)** before the fiery attack struck and blew Pet Liger to little triangles and then Red Eyes let out its trademark attack and Amazoness Sage was incinerated as the flames struck her down **(Cait LP: 6200 - 4400).**

Tommy sighed and replied and replied, "Raiders, this duel is getting bad for our champion by the minute. Cait has never been losing by this much in days. Can she get back and win it?"

"We'll see. I'll end my turn now."

Cait drew a card and she lifted up her card and Mystical Space Typhoon appeared and blasted his Burden card to bits.

"Now, I summon my Amazoness Raider!"

As she sat the card down, a female Amazoness with tattoos all over her arms appeared while she wore a tattered black gown and she held onto a couple of swards for weapons **(ATK: 1,000).**

"When she's Normal Summoned, I can take one of your Special Summoned monsters and equip it to my monster and it gains ATK equal to its ATK!"

Suddenly, Red Eyes let out a roar as turned into 2 globs of darkness and flew into both of her swords as its sword **(ATK: 1,000 - 3,400)**

"Lets do it. Attack his Dragon!"

She quickly flew in and brought her swords down, cutting the alien-like dragon in twain. The pieces shattered into pixels **(Mike LP: 6100 - 4900).**

Tommy laughed and replied, "Yea! Cait is right back on top again!"

"Take that! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Mike drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Cait drew a card and replied, "I'll summon me other Fighter!"

As she sat the card down, Fighter reappeared **(ATK: 1,500).**

"Lets do it. Raider, attack!"

She flew in and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card **(DEF: 600)** before she cut it cleanly in half and both discarded what they had left and she pointed and Fighter went and kicked him in the leg **(Mike LP: 4900 - 3400).**

Tommy nodded and replied, "She's back on top once again!"

"Your turn now, kid."

Mike drew a card and replied, "I play Ancient Rules on my Labradroite Dragon."

As he sat the card down, a large black-scaled dragon appeared **(ATK: 0).**

"Now, I summon my Troop Dragon."

As he sat the card down, the small dragon appeared **(ATK: 700).**

Piper then replied, "Hmm, I wonder what monster he could be summoning?"

Nate then replied, "Hopefully something amazing."

"Since my Labradroite Dragon is a Tuner, I tune it with my Troop Dragon."

The dragon let out a small roar before it turned into 6 white stars which turned into green rings and the rings went through Troop Dragon, which turned into 2 white stars **(*6 + *2 = *8)** and as this was happening, Mike closed his eyes and raised his arms in the air and began to chant:

 _Clustering hopes will become a new shining star. Become the path its light shines upon. Synchro Summon. Take flight, Stardust Dragon."_

"HUH?", everyone in the area said as the legendary Signer Dragon appeared with a mighty roar **(ATK: 2,500).**

Tommy gulped and then he replied, "Raiders..this kid has just summoned one of the rarest dragon monsters in the game. This is the most lucky kid there is right now."

Piper then replied, "That wasn't the card I gave him. Where'd he get a card that rare?"

Nate then replied, "You got me, Piper."

"I now activate the Spell Card known as Arrival of the Dragon."

The spell appeared.

"Now, you lose a Spell or trap and you then take 500 damage."

Stardust Dragon flapped its mighty wing and the equipped monster exploded into pixels **(Cait LP: 4400 - 3900) - (ATK: 3,400 - 1,000).**

"Now, destroy her Amazoness Raider with Cosmic Flare."

The dragon roared as it fired its attack and the Raider was blown to atoms as the struck her down **(Cait LP: 3900 - 2400).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Cait drew a card and replied, "I'll leave Fighter where he is and then I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Mike drew a card and replied, "I summon my Luster Dragon."

As he sat the card down, the gem-covered dragon appeared **(ATK: 1,900).**

"Stardust attacks your Fighter."

The mighty dragon fired its attack and Fighter shattered into tiny pieces as the attack hit her.

"Luster Dragon attacks your facedown monster."

The dragon let out a burst of light-green flames and a Warrior Lady of the Wasteland appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,200)** before the flames reduced her to a smoldering pile of ash and she nodded and replied, "I Special Summon my Amazoness Archer."

As she sat the card down, the archer of the amazon group appeared **(ATK: 1,400).**

"Your turn now."

Cait drew a card and replied, "I activate Amazoness Call."

A Spell appeared.

"Now, I can take any Amazoness card from my deck and place it in my hand."

She did so and replied, "I now tribute my Archer for my Amazoness Queen!"

As Archer vanished into pixels of light **,** the mighty queen of the Amazoness Tribe appeared with her sword held high **(ATK: 2,400).**

"Now, I'll activate Amazoness Fighting Spirit."

The spell card appeared.

"Now, I'll banish my Amazoness Call to allow her to attack all of your monsters!"

The warrior went in quickly and quickly sliced through Luster Dragon cleanly with one swipe of her sword. As the pieces of the dragon shattered to little bits, she went in **(ATK: 2,400 - 3,400)** and slashed at the dragon with her sword and the dragon let out a weak cry before it slowly dissolved into particles of light **(Mike LP: 3400 - 2000).**

Tommy laughed and replied, "Isn't she amazing, folks? Nothing can stop her from winning this duel! Keep it up!"

"This duel is almost mine! I end my turn now."

Mike drew a card and replied, "I activate Monster Reborn."

Suddenly, Stardust Dragon appeared **(ATK: 2,500).**

"Now, I'll banish my Breakthrough Skill that I discarded with my jar earlier to drain your Queen of her ability."

As she did so, the Queen let out sigh.

"Now, I'll activate Dragon's Mirror to banish my Luster Dragon and Labradroite Dragon to summon my First of the Dragons."

As she played the spell card and banished both dragons, a huge and fercious dragon appeared with a mighty roar **(ATK: 2,700).**

Cait sighed and replied, "this is it for my winning streak."

She closed her eyes and then she smiled and replied, "You have one badass deck, Mike. Go for the win!"

"Thanks for a awesome duel, Cait. First of the Dragons attacks."

The dragon let out a stream of blue flames and a Amazoness Queen let out a sigh as she closed her eyes before the flames struck her down and then she shattered into triangles **(Cait LP: 2400 - 2100).**

"Stardust, end this duel."

The dragon roared as it fired its trademark attack and the attack shot out and struck her down **(Cait LP: 2100 - 0).**

Tommy sighed and replied, "It hates for me to say this, but our Champion has been defeated by the Challenger Mike."

The raiders watching booed before they got to get up and Piper looked around and replied, "This isn't going good, guys!"

Nick nodded as he took a gun from his overcoat and fired two shots in the air and the raiders stopped in their tracks and everyone ran out as fast as they could and Nick chuckled and replied, "Cowards."

Mike walked up to Cait and she replied, "So, what you want from me?"

"We need to know anything about this guy that went in and killed my friend Nate's wife and kidnapped his infant son!"

She nodded and then Tommy got up and replied, "Follow me to my office all of you. We need to get this under control. I might know about this guy you're looking for."

The gang nodded as they followed Tommy into the office.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Cards made by me & others**

Wish Dragon

Dragon/Effect/Wind/ATK: 700/DEF: 100/2 Stars

You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 2 Dragon Tokens (Dragon/Wind/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/1 Star) to your side of the field.

Red Wyrm

Dragon/Effect/Fire/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,600/4 Stars

When removed from the field: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

Dragon's Evil Eye / Normal Spell Card

Image: A dragon's glowing eyes and in the background are two evil-looking dragon eyes.

For each Dragon monster on the field, destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls.

 _ **Note:**_ _All 3 cards were used by Chazz in the Yugioh GX manga and full credit goes to the writers of the manga._

Amazoness Hall / Continuous Trap Card

If you control no "Amazoness" monsters, destroy this card. If a monster(s) is Special Summoned to your opponent's field: Gain LP equal to the total ATK of those monsters.

 _ **Note:**_ _Used in a Yugioh Arc-V episode and full credit goes to that episode's writers._

Dragon Stomp / Normal Spell Card

Image: Strong Wind Dragon slamming its front leg into the ground and a Goblin Attack Force  
Is struggling to stand up.

Activate if you control a Level/Rank 6 or higher Dragon-Type monster. Switch the battle positions of 1 monster your opponent controls. You can only activate 1 "Dragon Stomp" per turn.

Arrival of the Dragon / Normal Spell Card

Image: Stardust Dragon flying above a famillar duelist (Yusei Fudo) on a motorcycle.

Activate only if you Synchro Summoned a Dragon-Type monster. Destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls and then they take 500 damage. You can only activate "Arrival of the Dragon" per turn.

Amazoness Shield Lady

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 800/DEF: 2,000/4 Stars

When Normal Summoned; Switch it to faceup Defense Position and then place 2 Shield Counters on it. If this card would be destroyed by a card's effect, you can remove 1 Shield Counter from this card to prevent its destruction. You can only control 1 "Amazoness Shield Lady" at a time.

Amazoness Swords Master

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 1,800/6 Stars

 _"Amazoness Swords Woman" + 1 "Amazoness" monster_

When Fusion Summoned; Declate 1 Monster Type and when this card attacks of that type, this card gains 1000 ATK during the Damage Step Only. When removed from the field: Add 1 "Amazoness" monster from your deck to your hand and this effect can only be used once per turn.

Amazoness Raider

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

When Normal Summoned: Equip one Special Summoned monster your opponent controls to this card; This card gains ATK equal to the equipped monsters ATK, but it cannot attack directly at any time. If the equipped card would be destroyed in battle, you can remove the equipped monster to prevent this card's destruction. You can only control 1 "Amazoness Raider" at a time.

Amazoness Sacred Sword / Equip Spell Card

Image: Amazoness Sage holding into a beautiful jeweled sword

Equip only to a "Amazoness" monster. That equipped monster gains 500 ATK and cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects during your turn and when it destroyed a monster in battle, inflict 200 damage to your opponent x the level/Rank or Link Number of the destroyed monster. If this card is removed from the field after being equipped to a monster: you can banish this card; Draw 1 card and this effect can only be used once per turn.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Mike wins the duel and Cait and the owner Tommy explain everything they know. After that, they return home and then something happens that effects Piper's little sister Nat in a odd but horrible way. Can Piper save her sister? Find out in "Sisters" and it'll coming soon.**


	12. Sisters

_Chapter 12: Sisters_

 _-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-_

Inside of Tommy's office. He was at his desk while the gang were each were sitting in a chair. Cait was standing right next to him.

Tommy sighed and replied, "I can't believe you beat Cait's best deck, kid. Its a mighty and powerful deck."

Cait nodded as she took the Cyber Dragon deck with the Extra Deck and placed them on his disk and she replied, "I won't be needin' this deck no more, Tommy."

Tommy nodded as he put the deck back into his desk and he looked at Mike and replied, "Since you beat our champion, you deserve these cards."

He took the cards from his desk and handed them to him and it was 2 Dragon fusions he never was able to find and Mike nodded as he placed them his pocket and he replied, "Thanks."

"No prob, kid. Are you sure you don't want to remain our champion of the Combat Zone, kid? You'll earn some good stuff."

Mike then replied, "No damn way I want to be involved with a Raiders hellhole!"

He looked at Tommy and replied, "No offense."

"None taken. I've heard worse then that, kid. So, how can you describe this guy you're looking far?"

Nate sighed and replied, "It was a bald man with a scar below his righr eye and he wore some kind of soldiers outfit, I think. That's all I can remember."

Cait looked at Tommy and replied, "That matches the description of that Mecenary that used to come around for drinks and want to see if anyone wanted a job offer. He gave you a card, remember?"

Tommy nodded as he opened his disk and took a small piece of paper out his desk and began to read it:

 **Need help with any kind of job? Find me at my house 10 miles south of Minneapolis in the city of Maple Grove. I'm at 10492 West Wooster lane and I'm avalible for any kind of job! I look forward to any kind of job! Conrad Kellogg, Master Commonwealth Mecenary.**

Nick nodded and replied, "I know that name. He's been wanted for several murders and theft around the Minnesota Commonwealth. He'll have to be at his house. Let's head back to New Mallville and we'll head there in a couple of days, gang."

Nate nodded and replied, "Sounds good to me, Nick."

Tommy handed him the piece of paper with Kellogg's information and then he looked at Cait and replied, "Ready to be a champion again?"

Cait sighed and replied, "I'm done being a champion of this lonely shitehiole, Tommy. I'd like to leave and live in New Mallville City with those guys. I want to turn my life around for the better."

"I respect and honor your wishes, my dear. Good luck to you."

He took out a brown envolope from his desk and handed it to her and he smiled and replied, "Inside is 1000 mall bucks to start your way with, hon."

She smiled as she took the envolope and then they both shook hands. Nick lead the way as they all left and Tommy sighed and replied, "Thank you for being a great fighter and duelist, Cait."

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

later that night back at his room in the hotel residental area, Nate was looking at a large picture of his wife Nora holding his son Shaun infront of their house.

He sighed sadly and replied, "We're so close to finding your killer and Shaun's kidnapper, honey. I promise to bring this fool to justice make sure he gets put away for a very long time. I miss you both so much right now. My new friends have stayed by my back for years and everything is going to get better..hopefully."

he went in his bed and fell asleep quickly.

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

At about 2:00 in the morning in his office, McDonaugh was going over paperwork. He allowed Cait entry to the city because of a empty apartment hotel room he had open and she took it quickly.

He yawned and replied, "Time for bed."

Suddenly, a bright glow was seen and somesort of portal appeared and walking out of it was a tall black-skinned male wearing sunglasesse and he wore a green suit and was holding onto somsort of futuristic gun of sorts and the portal vanished and he replied, "Evening, McDonaugh."

The mayor sighed and replied, "Evening, X6-88. How is everything back at the institute?"

"Fine actually. The head boss wanted to see if you were willing help test out a project of ours."

"Which is what?"

The man went into his right coat pocket took out a needle full of green liquid and he replied, "This is part of Project Reptillar. It's supposed to give people more power and act more like a reptile themselves. That'll include power, agility and to be to be in the heat or rain for longer periods of time. In other words, we want to make Reptile Super Soldiers."

The mayor then replied, "Good, but that was that get to do with me?"

"Do you have anyone in this town that might want to or be done on without their knowledge?"

The mayor then replied, "I have this young sister of Piper Wright named Nat. She's a young lady, but is willing to do anything to help her and her big sister, I guess."

X6-88 nodded and replied, "Young and energetic is what will work for us. This drug will also grew a few feet taller in about 1 hour. While she sleeps is the best time. Where do they sleep?"

"The bottom floor of the Hotel that is connected to my city, X6. You have a way to get in and out without her knowing about it?"

He nodded and replied, "the Institute is working a device called a Stealth Boy. It's only given to Institute Coursers like me. It allows to stay hidden for about 2 hours or so. Clever way of getting in and out of a tough spot."

The mayor then replied, "Fine. Do it quiet and she's all yours to test your drug on, X6-88."

"Thank you for cooperating with the Institute, Mayor McDonaugh. We look forward to seeing you later."

The portal appeared again and he walked back into it and then the portal closed down and then McDonaugh sat back into his large chair and replied, "That was strange. They better keep suppling me with the stuff I need to run this city."

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

That night in the Wright's apartment, Piper was asleep on a couch and her sister was fast asleep in a small back room on a mattress that was on the ground.

Suddenly, X6-88 appeared and he nodded as he activated his Stealth Boy and soon, he was covered in a silver glow of sorts and he saw Nat sleeping and he nodded and replied, "McDonaugh, this is the perfect subject for our project."

He took the needle out of his pocket and put it into her left arm. A second later, he slowly injected the drug into the young girl's arm and the young one moaned as the drug slowly entered her body and her skin began to slowly turn brown and grey and he nodded and the X6-88 nodded replied, "Good to see this will work out. When you awake, you'll be known as Natatile, the great reptile warrior of the Commonwealth. We'll have a duel disk with a deck in it at your location as well, young lady. Report about 10 miles south of here and I'll make sure you'll get back to the Institute safe and sound. Good luck and enjoy your powers as a reptile soldier."

He slowly vanished from sight and then she opened her eyes and they were blood-shot red in color and she slowly got and her body slowly grey taller and she replied, _"Thisssss feels great. Now to reek sssssome havoc on thisss pathetic city."_

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

That next day, Nate and Mike were enjoying breakfast with Ellie and Nick (Who just simply made simple repairs to his body) in the food court. Piper hadn't shown up yet.

Mike then replied, "We find this Kellogg guy, we'll find out where your son is, my friend."

Nate nodded as he sipped on a cup of coffee and then they saw Piper with a scared look on her face and she saw the gang and ran up to them and she replied, "You guys seen Nat anywhere?"

They both shook their heads no and Nick replied, "Your little sister ran off? Not good."

Piper sighed and replied, "This is really strange, guys. SHe's never done something like this before. I'm getting kinda scared!"

Suddenly, they saw Danny running in and Piper saw him and replied, "I need to report something!"

Danny sighed and replied, "I hate to say this, but the Security crew is in trouble now, Piper! This reptile-like creature was seen dueling and then attacking citizens! McDonaugh ordered the thing to be gunned down! We trapped her and...then me and Preston couldn't kill it."

Nick then replied, "Why not, Danny?"

Danny sighed deeply and replied, "She looks like a taller form of Nat. She has reptile-like skin and starting to grow claws in her fingers!"

Piper then replied, "What the hell? How did this happen to such a sweet girl?"

Nick sighed and replied, "Another job from the Institute, I'm guessing. There is no one in this damn city or the Commonwealth to make a drug that'll turn her into a soldier."

Piper then replied, "I don't fucking care who did it, we need to save her before she gets herself or someone else hurt!"

Danny then replied, "I know your worried, Piper. She has hasn't been seen in a hour or so. We have no idea if she left the building or she's still here!"

Suddenly, Danny's cellphone began to ring and he quickly answered it and replied, "Danny here. Any sight of it, dad? Gotcha! We'll be up there soon!"

Danny hang up and she replied, "Our guys have her cornered on the roof and McDonaugh wants her dead! We need to get up there fast!"

He ran off and the gang quickly ran after him and Nick looked at Ellie and replied, "Stay safe in my office, Ellie."

She nodded as Nick ran as well.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Meanwhile on the roof of the mall, there was 1 guard, Trevor and Preston Garvey and each of them had targeted the creature. Roof access was restricited to only the Guards of New Mallville. Each corner had a guard tower and each tower has 2 snipers inside of it.

Trevor sighed and replied, "Hold your fire! This creature has to live!"

The creature let out a laugh and began to speak, _"Scared of facing me. I'm the great Natatile and none of you foolish humans will get to me! I'm better then before and none of you fools can stop me!"_

Suddenly, the gang quickly ran to Trevor and Piper looked at her and she gasped and replied, "What the hell did the institute did to you, sis?"

 _"Made me better then before, dear sister of mine. I have more power and I can climb walls as well!"_

Piper then replied, "I promised dad I'd keep you safe, little sis. Please, come back to me."

 _"Too late for that one! I'm never becoming normal and once this serium is in total control of my body, I'll never be a damn human again and I'll be nearly invincible!"_

The guard took off his helmet, revealing a chinese-like face and Piper replied, "Dr. Sun?"

The man nodded and replied, "Yes. I was intrested in this creature as well. We only have a couple of hours before she becomes totally reptile and she won't be any part of Nat anymore."

Piper sighed sadly and replied, "What can we do to save her before that even happens, Sun?"

"The only to save her is to duel her and only a blood releative of hers can do it and that's you, Piper. Only you can save your sister from becoming this horrible thing."

Piper sighed and he looked at her and replied, "If you're still Nat, I'm saving you from becoming that unstoppable creature!"

 _"Just call me Natatile and I'll cream you in a duel, Fairy girl!"_

Piper sighed as she quickly opened her Deck slot and she took out her Fang of Critias and slowly stored it in her Extra Deck and she took three cards from it and slid them into her deck and she sighed and replied, "I'll save you, sis."

Natatile laughed as her duel disk activated and both activated their duel disks and both drew 5 cards apiece.

 _"Game on!", both yelled out._

 **(Natatile LP: 8000 / Piper LP: 8000)**

Mike then replied, "This is going to be one intense duel."

Nick then replied, "No kidding at all. Piper needs this win."

 _"I'll begin this duel if you both don't mind. I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."_

Piper drew a card and replied, "Aeris, come forth!"

As she sat the card down, the Fairy warrior appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Attack!"

He flew in and a small jar with a large snake in it appeared on the card **(DEF: 300)** and Aeris quickly jammed its spear into it and the snake hissed before it and its jar shattered to pieces and Natatile began to speak, _"When Cobra Jor is flipped, I can Special Summon a Poisonous Snake Token."_

Suddenly, the same snake from the jar appeared and hissed at Piper **(ATK: 1,200).**

"Whatever. I end my turn now."

 _"I now tribute my token for Urubonus, the Avatar of Malice!"_

As token vanished into grains of light, a huge and mighty-looking snake appeared with a loud hiss **(ATK: 2,000).**

Nate then replied, "She must be using a Snake-themed deck."

Mike sighed and replied, "No joke, Nate. She needs to win this to save her baby sister."

 _"When it attacks a monster, your monsters loses 300 attack and defense! Attack!"_

The snake went and wrapped its body around Aeris **(ATK: 1,800 - 1,500)** and with one hard squeeze, Aeris exploded into triangles **(Piper LP: 8000 - 7500).**

 _"Beating you will be easier then I thought! I end my turn now."_

Piper drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Natatile drew a new card and began to speak, _"I summon my Cursed Medusa."_

As she sat the card down, a Snake Hair appeared..except her body was more grey-skinned and the snakes she had for hair looked like a bunch of small Cobras **(ATK: 1,800).**

 _"I attack your facedown monster with my Cursed Medusa."_

The snakes on her head all hissed as they sprayed a burst of black slime from its mouths and a Winged Kuriboh appeared on the card **(DEF: 200)** before the attack dissolved the tiny Fairy into nothing.

 _"Curse that little winged rat. I'll set this card and that'll end my turn now."_

As they saw Piper drawing card, Sun was holding up somesort of cellphone-like device and he was pointing at him and the doc replied, "Win this duel already, Piper."

Mike looked at him and replied, "First, who are you and what is that thing"

The doctor sighed and replied, "I'm Dr. Takashi Sun, head doctor and surgeon of New Mallville City."

He pointed to it and he replied, "This is a Chemical Exaimer, but for a shorter name its just called a Chem Ray. Used a old-fashion cell phone to make it. This will keep track about how much that serum has effected Nat's body. If this meter reaches 100 percent, she'll remain that way forever."

Mike then replied, "Not good. So, this duel is helping the dose stay down?"

"Right now it is. It's at 35 percent and Piper needs to win this duel before the serum takes over her body. If she wins, the serum will began to dissolve from her body and she'll suffer no side effects all. Piper loses and this thing will escape into the Minnesota Commonwealth and we'll never be able to find her before she completely transforms."

Piper then replied, "I guess I'll have to win this duel. I now activate Unexepected Dai and I'll Specia Summon a Dunamis Dark Witch."

As she sat the card down, the cute winged Fairy appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"I'll tribute it for my Fairy Golem."

As the winged Fairy vanished into pixels of light, the rocky and jeweled Fairy appeared **(ATK: 1,200 - 3,000).**

"Now, I'll use a Normal Summon to set a monster and now I'll attack your Urubonus!"

The Fairy glowed as a barrage of sparkly bullets shot out **(ATK: 3,000 - 2,700)** and struck the huge snake and let out a huge hiss before it shattered to little bits **(Natatile LP: 8000 - 7300).**

"I hope I can save you in time, Nat. I'll end my turn now."

Natatile drew a card and replied, _"I'll switch my Cursed Medusa to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."_

Piper drew a card and replied, "Fairy Huntress, you're up!"

As she sat the card down, the Fairy archer appeared **(ATK: 1,900).**

"Huntress, you go first!"

She fired a burst of arrows and they shot out and struck, impaling Cursed Medusa and then blasting it into dust.

"Your turn, Golem!"

The golem fired its bullets and the infamous Sinister Serpent appeared on the card **(DEF: 250)** and was blasted to little bits as the bullets struck and then Natatile began to speak, _"Since you destroyed my Sinister Serpen and its a reptile, I can activate my facedown Snake Whistle."_

Her only facedown card flipped up.

 _"I'll Special Summon my Black Mambo!"_

As she sat the card down, another snake appeared with a loud hiss **(ATK: 1,300).**

 _"When it's Summoned to the field, I can change the position of any monster you control and I choose your Fairy Golem!"_

Suddenly, the rocky Fairy knelt **(DEF: 2,000).**

"Damn it. I'll end my turn now."

Natadile drew another card and began to talk, _"I summon my Tuner monster Desert Rattler!"_

As she sat the card down, a large brown-skinned rattlesnake appeared with a hiss and its tail began to rattle as well **(ATK: 1,000).**

 _"When its Normal Summoned, I can change the level of any Reptile monster I choose and I choose Desert Rattler."_

Suddenly, it let another hiss **(LV: 2 - 3).**

 _"Since Desert Rattler is a tuner monster, I'll tune it with Black Mambo."_

The snake let out a hiss as it split into 3 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Black Mamba, which turned into 3 white stars as well **(*3 + *3 = *6).**

 _"I Synchro Summon..Anaconda Constictor!"_

As she sat the card, a huge and mighty snake appeared. It was twice the size of Urubonus and it had a large tail and a mouth full of sharp fangs **(ATK: 2,200).**

Nate then replied, "Damn."

Mike looked at Sun and he replied, "What's up to?"

"Only 40 percent. Piper needs to hurry up and finish this duel before it gets any higher."

 _"Now I'm equipping my snake with Fairy Meteor Crush."_

Suddenly, it hissed as glowed for a moment.

 _"Now, I'm attacking your Golem."_

The creature hissed as it wrapped its body around the rocky golem and with one hard squeeze, the Fairy crumbled into dust & pebbles **(Piper LP: 7500 - 7300).**

 _"My Constrictor has a decent effect. When it destroys a defense monster and you control another monster, it can attack again!"_

The snake hissed as it went in and wrapped its around the poor Fairy's neck and squeezed as hard as it can and as the large snake retreated, the lifeless body of the Fairy dissolved into tiny shards of light **(Piper LP: 7300 - 7000).**

 _"You'll never get your little sister back, fool! I'll end my turn now."_

Piper drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Natatile drew a card and began to speak, _"You'll never beat me. I summon my Oshaleon!"_

As she sat the card, a small colorful lizard with a large star on its back appeared **(ATK: 1,400).**

 _"Time to attack! I attack one of your facedown monsters with my Constrictor!"_

The Snake went in and a Agido appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,300)** Before the huge snake went in and swallowed it whole **(Piper LP: 7300 - 6400)** and a large blue die flew into the air and landed on a 2 and Piper groaned.

 _"Luck was not on your side that time! I'll attack your other facedown monster."_

The eyes of the small creature began to glow as two beams of colorful lights shot out and a Skelengel appeared on the card **(DEF: 500)** and was blasted into pixels as the they struck it and then PIper drew a card.

 _"Now you can't attack my Constrictor until Oshaleon is destroyed, fool! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."_

PIper drew a card and replied, "I summon my Happy Lover."

As she sat the card down, a sphere-like Fairy with 4 wings and a large heart on it appeared with a big smile **(ATK: 800).**

 _"What would that liittle runt do for you?"_

"I'll show you. I activate Holy Tribute."

The spell appeared.

"I tribute my Fairy and I flip the top card of my deck and if it's one I can Special Summon, I can Special Summon it and you cannot stop its summon with a card's effect."

As the small Fairy vanished into sparkles of light, she flippped the top card of her deck and she smiled as she flipped over her Tethys, the Goddess of Light and the mighty Fairy appeared **(ATK: 2,400).**

"Now I'll attack your little runt!"

She aimed her scepter and a burst of holy light shot out and blasted the small Reptile to little bits **(Natatile LP: 7300 - 6300)** and then the creature pointed to her facedown card and it began to speak again, _"I now activate my facedown Damage = Reptile and I'll use to get a Gigobyte from my deck."_

Suddenly, the small tiny Reptile appeared **(DEF: 300).**

 _"Also, I can activate the effect of my Oshaleon and since you destroyed it, I can add any Reptile with 500 or less attack from my deck."_

She took a card from her deck and placed it in her hand.

"Your turn now."

Natatile drew a card and began to speak, _"I now equip my mighty Constrictor with Mage Power!"_

The equip appeared and then the large snake glowed with energy **(ATK: 2,200 - 3,200)** and then Piper quickly replied, "I activate Dark Bribe!"

Her facedown trap flipped and the Mage Power card shattered into tiny bits.

 _"You're pushing your luck, human! I'll switch Constrictor to defense and then I'll set a new monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."_

Dr. Sun kept pointing his device at him and then it turned red and he groaned and replied, "Not good at all."

Nick looked at him and replied, "What's wrong?"

He sighed and replied, "It's at 50 percent now. That drug has half control of her body. Piper, you need to duel fast!"

Piper drew a card and she placed a card on her duel disk and Dunamis Dark Witch appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Tethys, attack!"

She aimed her scepter and a burst of light shot out and struck, striking the huge snake and let out a mighty hiss before it collapsed to the ground and exploded into pixels.

"Dunamis, your turn!"

She opened her hands and a burst of light shot out and struck, blasting Gigobyte to bits.

"Your turn now."

Natatile drew a card and then began to speak, _"I reveal my facedown monster!"_

As she did so, a 2nd Cobra Jar appeared **(ATK: 500)** and then another Poisonus Snake token appeared **(ATK: 1,200).**

 _"Now, I tribute both of my monsters to summon my Rainbow Snake Enigana!"_

As the two monsters faded away, a HUGE and mighty serpent appeared with a ear-pitching hiss and it had rainbow-colored scales **(ATK: 2,200).**

Mike then replied, "I heard of that card."

Nick nodded and replied, "Shouldn't be a big deal. It's weaker then Piper's monster."

 _"Attack her Tethys!"_

The large serpent flew in and she aimed her scepter and a burst of burning light shot out and hit the mighty Serpent and it let out a hiss before it exploded into triangles **(Natatile LP: 6300 - 6100)** and then Natatile smiled evily and replied, _"When its destroyed, you lose all of your monsters!"_

Suddenly, shards of colorful light shot out and rained down onto the two Fairys and both exploded into globules of light as the shards got too much for the both of them.

 _"Now, I play Call of the Haunted!"_

Suddenly, the huge Snake Synchro appeared **(ATK: 2,200)** and Natatile pointed at it and it flew in and bit Piper on the left leg **(Piper LP: 6400 - 4200).**

 _"You'll never beat me, fool! I end my turn now."_

Piper drew a card and replied, "I activate my Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen!"

As played the card and the hall appeared.

"I'll Special Summon my Splendid Venus!"

As she sat the card down, the huge and mighty Fairy appeared **(ATK: 2,800)** and then the snake hissed **(ATK: 2,200 - 1,700).**

"Now, I'll destroy your Damage = Reptile with my Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The shot out and shattered the Trap to bits.

"Venus, attack!"

The Fairy glowed as a burst of fiery shot out and struck, incinerating the huge snake and leaving nothing but a smoldering pile of ash **(Natatile LP: 6100 - 5000).**

"I'll get my sister back! I end my turn now."

Natatile drew a card and then replied, _"I'll set a monster and 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."_

Piper drew a card and replied, "I summon my Harvest Angel of Wisdom!"

As she sat the card down, the jewel-crusted Fairy of light appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Attack!"

Splendid Venus's scepter began to glow and then Natatile began to speak, _"Activating facedown A Feint Plan."_

The trap flipped up.

"Damn it. I end my turn now."

Natatile drew a card and began to speak, _"I activate Treasured Cards from Heaven."_

Both drew each had 6 cards in their hands and then resumed, _"Activating Birthright."_

Suddenly, Gigobyte appeared with a small snarl **(ATK: 350 - 0).**

 _"I now activate my other facecdown card!"_

The trap flipped up.

 _"It's called Offering to the Snake Deity and if I tribute a Reptile, you lose two cards and I'm destroying my Gigobyte to destroy your Venus and Hall of the Fallen!"_

The little reptile growled as it exploded into tiny green shards and they flew and stabbed into the targeted cards and both exploded into pixels.

 _"Now, the card Cobra King I have in my hand requires one less monster because you control one or more monsters! So, I tribute my facedown Armored Lizard to summon it!"_

As the facedown monster vanished, a huge cobra appeared. It had two red blood-shot eyes and its body was red and black in color and it let out a loud hiss **(ATK: 2,700).**

Mike then replied, "This Snake Deck of hers is powerful."

Nick looked at Sun and replied, "What are we up to?"

The doctor sighed and showed Nick the number it was at 70 percent and Nick sighed and replied, "If she doesn't move quick, she'll lose her chance of saving her."

 _"Now, I'll use his effect. One of your monsters loses attack equal to its level or rank x 200!"_

Suddenlty, the Fairy began to glow **(ATK: 1,800 - 1,000).**

 _"Now, destroy that thing with Toxic Cobra Spray!"_

The creature let out a burst of black acidic spray and it shot out and Piper looked shocked as the acid attack _literally_ melted it into a golden puddle **(Piper LP: 4200 - 2700)** and she took her Dark Bribe card and placed it back into her hand.

 _"You are one pathetic human of a duelist! I end my turn now."_

PIper drew a card and replied, "You'll never win! I'll play Silent Doom."

Suddenly, Aeris appeared **(DEF: 1,000).**

Now, I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Natatile drew a card and replied, _"You'll never win! I'll summon my Gagagigo!"_

As she sat the card down, the walking reptile warrior appeared **(ATK: 1,850).**

 _"Now to finish you now! I activate Raigeki!"_

The spell appeared and Piper smiled and replied, "I don't thinkg so! I activate Dark Bribe!"

The trap flipped and the Raigeki card was blown to bits and then she smiled and replied, "Now, I'll tribute Aeris to Special Summon my Voltanis the Adjudicator!"

As Aeris faded way into sparkly pixels, the huge violet-colored Fairy appeared **(ATK: 2,800).**

"So goodbye to your Cobra King!"

Suddenly, the huge snake exploded into pixels.

 _"I'm really getting annoyed with you, girl! I end my turn now."_

Piper drew a card and replied, "I tribute my facedown Agido for my Majestic Mech - Ohka!"

As the facedown monster vanished into pixels, the crystal-like lion Fairy appeared **(ATK: 2,400).**

"Ohka, blast his Gagagigo!"

The fairy let out a burst of fiery light and it shot out and blasted Gagagigo to little pieces and then Voltanis aimed her scepter and a burst of light shot out and struck her down **(Natatile LP: 5000 - 1650).**

"There you go! I end my turn now."

Natatile drew a new card and replied, _"I'll discard a card to summon The Tricky."_

As she discarded a 2nd Damage = Reptile to the graveyard, the odd spellcaster appeared **(ATK: 2,000)** and then she played another card and the same Desert Rattler appeared **(ATK: 1,000).**

 _"I'll use its effect on Rattler itself."_

It began to glow **(LV: 2 - 3).**

 _"I now tune my Rattler with The Tricky to summon my most powerful monster!"_

The snake hissed as it split into 2 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through The Tricky, which turned into 6 white stars **(*3 + *5 = *8).**

 _"I Synchro Summon...the mighty and powerful_ _ **Deathclaw!"**_

As she sat the card down, a HUGE and powerful looking dinosaur-like creature appeared. It was huge and it sharp-clawed arms and a jaw full of sharp teeth and it let out a mighty and ear-pitching roar **(ATK: 3,000).**

Nick then replied, "Whoa, what a creature that thing is."

Mike then replied, "Holy..shit. That thing looks mighty and powerful."

 _"Now slaughter her Voltanis!"_

The huge creature went and violently tore his claws into the huge Fairy and it moaned before it exploded into shards **(Piper LP: 2700 - 2500).**

 _"When Deathclaw destroys a monster in battle, you lose 500 more lifepoints!"_

Suddenly, she glowed **(Piper LP: 2500 - 2000).**

Suddenly, Natatile let out a groan and then she smiled evily and replied, _"I feel better then ever! I can't be stopped! I'll end my turn now."_

Nick looked at Sun and replied, "What the hell did she mean by that?"

Sun sighed sadly and replied, "This is why."

He showed them the counter and it was at 100 percent while red in color!

Mike then replied, "No...damn way."

Nate sighed and replied, "She didn't stop it in time."

Trevor sighed sadly and replied, "This can't be it for Nat.'

Preston groaned and replied, "This is too intense for words. I can't believe she's gone."

Sun sighed sadly and replied, "The rest of the duel means nothing now."

Piper looked at Sun and replied, "You really mean that I have chance of rescuing my little sister, Sun?"

The doctor sighed as he shook his head yes and Piper began to cry a little bit and she sighed and replied, "I Failed my dad."

They ones watching all looked at Natatile and she began to laugh evily and her skin began to turn a darker grey and green..

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Cards made by me & others**

Rainbow Snake Enigana

Sea Serpent/Effect/Water/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 2,400/7 Stars

When this card is sent to the Graveyard, destroy all monsters your opponent controls.

 _ **Note:**_ _Used by Gansley in the Yugioh episode "Isolated in Cyber Space (Part 3)" and full credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Urubonus, the Avatar of Malice

Reptile/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 800/5 Stars

When this card attacks a monster, that monsters loses 300 ATK & DEF.

Black Mamba

Reptile/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,300/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

When Summoned: Switch the position of one of your opponent's monsters and this new postion cannot be changed except by a card's effect.

 _ **Note:**_ _Both cards were seen and used in the Yugioh GX manga and full credit goes to the writers of the manga._

 **-oooo-**

Holy Tribute / Normal Spell Card

Image: Dunamis Dark Witch offering a bowl of different kinds of golden fruit to a Guardian Angel Joan.

Tribute 1 Fairy monster; Excavate the top card of your deck and if its a Fairy monster you can Special Summon, Special Summon it (Monsters summoned by this card cannot be negated or banished during the turn it was Special Summoned by this card's effect) and if it's a Fairy monster that cannot be Special Summoned or if its a Spell or Trap, banish that card facedown and take 2000 damage (This damage cannot be transfered to your opponent). You can only activate one "Holy Tribute" per turn.

Cursed Medusa

Reptile/Dark/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

 _A snake woman with cobras for hair. The venom from the snakes are some of the strongest poisons in the world._

Desert Rattler

Reptile/Tuner/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000/2 Stars

When Summoned: Select 1 Reptile monster you control. Increase its Level by 1 until the end phase of the turn. The effect of "Dessert Rattler" can only be used once per turn.

Anaconda Constricter

Reptile/Synchro/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 2,000/6 Stars

Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner monsters

When this card destroys a Defense Position monster and they control another monster, it can attack again.

Cobra King

Reptile/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,700/DEF: 2,000/8 Stars

If your opponent controls one or more monsters, this card can be Tribute Summoned with one less monster. Once per turn: Select 1 monster your opponent controls; It loses ATK equal to its Level/Rank/Link Number x 200 until the end phase of the turn.

Deathclaw

Reptile/Synchro/Effect/Earth/ATK: 3,000/DEF: 3,000/8 Stars

Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner monsters

Cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effect the turn it was Synchro Summoned. If targeted by a opponent's card effect, you can banish 1 Reptile monster from your graveyard to negate that card's effect and destroy it. When this card destroys a monster in battle: inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Is this trully the end for Nat? All questions will be answered in the next chapter and its title will be revealed then as well. Stay Tuned.**


	13. Race for the Cure

_Chapter 13: Race for the Cure_

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

At the roof of another building, X6-88 was watching the duel using a pair of fancy binoculars.

He nodded and replied, "The serum was a total success. So no matter how this duel ends, Natatile was a success and we can use it more in the future. We can find more Scavengers around the Commonwealth that'll love being a part of our amazing project."

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the duel, everyone (Except Natatile) was in total shock. According to Dr. Sun's counter, the serum completely took over her body and it said there was no hope into saving Nat from her. She had a giant Synchro monster called a Deathclaw **(ATK: 3,000)** and nothing else and Piper held onto her Majestic Mech - Ohka **(ATK: 2,400)** , but she didn't even care about the duel anymore. She was trying to hold onto her current hand and cry at the same time.

Mike sighed and replied, "I can't believe this happened."

Nate nodded and replied, "She was so close and then this happens."

Natatile laughed and replied, _"This is so amazing! I have the true power of a Reptile and you refuse to battle me!"_

PIper then replied, "What's the point now? I Just lost my baby sister to your serum and I couldn't do a damn thing about it! This duel means nothing to me right now."

 _"If you trully think that, place your hand over your deck and declare a forfeit then, pathetic human!"_

She nodded as she slowly began to do so..

"Don't, Piper!", Mike quickly yelled out.

She quickly turned to Mike and replied, "Why should I continue? I lost my sister and she's my only family."

Mike sighed and replied, "You can't give up hope. Even if that machine reads 100 percent, they may be a slight chance that if you win this duel, it'll drop its power! One can hope for the best."

Nick looked at the doctor and replied, "Can that be true, Sun?"

The doc then replied, "Slim margin, but it's possible."

"We all know you can take that thing down and rescue Nat in time! Don't give up now."

Piper sighed and then she nodded and replied, "I needed that little pep talk, Mike. Thank you for being a great friend."

Mike nodded to her.

 **(Natatile LP: 1650 / Piper LP: 2000)**

Piper drew a card and replied, "I'll activate Raigeki!"

The card appeared and Natatile began to laugh and replied, _"I think not. I'll use Deathclaw's effect to negate and destroy it by banshing one Reptile monster from my graveyard!"_

As one of her Gigobyte cards appeared and faded away, Piper's spell shattered to bits and then Piper nodded and replied, "Just what effect I suspected that eyesore could do. I'll activate a Sanctuary of the Sky!"

As she slid the card into the slot it closed up, the heavenly Sanctuary appeared before them.

"Now, Mystic Wok!"

Suddenly, Ohka vanished into particles of light that flew into her **(Piper LP: 2000 - 4400)** and then she replied, "I'll now set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Natatile drew a card and replied, _"Deathclaw, smash her monster!"_

The mighty monster charged in and a Marshmallon appeared on the card **(DEF: 500)** and the huge Synchro snarled in confusion before it retreated **(Natatile LP: 1650 - 650).**

 _"Damn you! I end my turn now."_

Piper drew a card and replied, "I'll tribute my little guy for my Airknight Parshath!"

As the tiny Fairy vanished into particles of light, the mighty Fairy knight appeared **(ATK: 1,900).**

"Now, I'll tribute it to summon one of my little sister's favorite cards of my deck!"

As he began to glow, a bigger and mighty powerful form of Airknight Parshath appeared **(ATK: 2,300).**

"Meet the mighty and powerful _**Neo-Parshath, The Sky Paladin!"**_

Nate nodded and replied, "Nice."

"Since we're in the Sanctuary of the Sky, he gains attack equal to our lifepoints difference!"

Suddenly, he began to glow **(ATK: 2,300 - 6,050).**

For the first since the duel had began, Natatile looked worried and then it began to speak, _"No, I was so close to winning!"_

"This is for my sister Nat! Attack his Deathclaw!"

The mighty Fairy went in and drove his glowing sword into the chest of the huge Synchro and it let out a mighty roar before its body fell to the ground dead. Moments later, its lifeless body exploded into globs of light that flew everywhere **(Natatile LP: 650 - 0).**

Mike smiled and replied, "Great win!"

Suddenly, Sun aimed its device at Natatile and then two small darts flew out of it and struck Natatile in the chest and she moaned before she collapsed to the ground and was quickly out cold and Piper looked at the doctor then replied, "What did you just do, doc?"

"Don't worry. Its a few darts filled with the drug Serumer. It'll slowly stop the serum from taking over her whole body."

Piper smiled and replied,"Will it completely return her to normal?"

The doctor sighed and replied, "Afraid not, Piper. With the power of those dots, she'll be completely weak. We need to restrain her and find a drug somewhere out in the Commonwealth that'll reverse the serum's change over her."

Piper sighed again and replied, "At least she'll be took weak to escape. Let's bring her down into the basement area and put her in a special holding cell."

"Sounds like a plan to me, Piper. Let's bring her down before she comes too."

Preston and Trevor lifted her onto Trevor's shoulder and they slowly walked her towards the roof's entrance and Piper saw the duel disk and she saw the Deathclaw card. She nodded as she took the card and ripped it cleanly in half and the two halves of it simply flew away and Piper grabbed the deck and Extra Deck of the deck and slipped them into her pocket and they all left the roof.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the other rooftop, X6-88 finished watching the duel.

The synth sighed and replied, "That was a bust. They can search all over the Commonwealth, but there is no cure for this serum. We had to make sure it was foolproof."

Suddenly, he heard a phone ringing and he went into his pocket and took out a red phone and he replied, "Institute Courser X6-88 reporting in."

He nodded and then replied, "The serum was a success, but Natatile was captured by them and being held in that New Mallville City detention area right now. I have no chance of getting her back now. Will return in a few minutes."

He quickly hung up and he sighed and replied, "Time to head back and without our guinea pig as well. We'll find someone else."

Suddenly, a portal appeared and he walked into it and it closed up.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at Sun's underground medical facility, they were in a area that looked a small jail cell with Natatile (Still out cold) and resting on a bench while the gang watches her through a glass window.

Piper sighed and replied, "Is they any way to get my sister back to normal, Sun?"

He then replied, "I Really don't know if there's a way, Piper. We'll probably have to get used to this new form of your sis."

Piper sat down at a nearby table and began to cry again and Nick looked at him and replied, "That was harsh."

"I wish there was a better.."

"I think I might be able to help you all out.", a male's deep voice said behind them.

They turned to the doorway and Danny was standing next to a tall male with glasses and he wore a tattered white doctor's robe on and Danny replied, "THis is doctor Douglas Miramix, former scientist of the Institute. He made sure he was never followed here."

Nick looked at him and replied, "So, what do you know about this project of theirs, Miramix?"

The doctor nodded and replied, "I was in charge of guarding the only-known cure."

Piper quickly stopped crying and replied, "Where is it?"

The doctor nodded and replied, "We had a hidden lab underneath the old Mercy Hospital in Coon Rapids. It was the best hosptial in Coon Rapids and one of the best places for medical attention at the time. After the war destroyed it, the Institute decided to hide a secret lab underneath the huge buildling that stored various drugs and other things. One of the things I heard was a cure just in case this reptile serum was a flop. It'll cure the host in 12 hours after it's injected into the system of the person. I have a keycard that'll get you inside. I can't go with, but you should have enough power to get through it. You'll have to duel the head scientist down there, I"m afraid."

Nick nodded and replied, "About time for this old Synth to have his first duel with a great deck."

Suddenly, a duel disk metal of the same metal Nick was made of appeared across his chest and Mike looked puzzled and replied, "What kind of duel disk is that?"

Nick then replied, "It uses Link Monsters."

Mike then replied, "Forgot about those cards. I have some Link Monsters in my deck to use with the new decks."

Sun then replied, "Every duel disk has to use one now and no duels can be done without one."

Piper then replied, "Let's head out soon as possibe and we'll find that damn lab and be able to save my little sister!"

She looked at Sun and replied, "Please, make sure you and Doctor Miramix doesn't let her out of your sight."

They both nodded as the gang and Nick quickly left the area and Dr. Sun sighed and replied, "Good luck, Piper."

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

A hour or so later after leaving, they arrived at the rundown hospital. Most of the walls were either cracked or damaged. A few broken windows were also seen. The gang arrived at the Emergency entrance to the builiding. They had to run inside because it began to rain while the're on the way to the hospital.

Mike looked around and replied, "Creepy."

Suddenly, the saw a door with a keycard slot nearby right next to the reception desk that had 3 slots to check in and Piper quickly ran to it and she sighed and replied, "If this is not the right door, we're screwed."

He quickly slid it across the slot and it slowly opened up, revealing a staircase going into the ground and Nick replied, "Time to find us a cure."

They all walked in and then the door closed up.

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

After going down the stairs, they arrived at a large door with sign that said RESTRICTED ROOM - ENTRANCE ONLY TO OFFICAL MEMBERS said on it and a keycard slot was nearby.

Nick then replied, "Allow me, Piper."

He took a keycard slot and slid it into the slot and the door opened, revealing somesort of waiting room with 3 chairs, a large fish tank with many kinds of fish in it.

Nick then replied, "Hmm, didn't expect this at all."

they ran to the desk and somesort of person wearing a yellow lab coat walked in and she had a middle-aged face and had blonde hair and she replied, "What is it?"

Nick then replied, "We need the antidote for your Reptile soldier program! It was a flop!"

The woman then replied, "Sure and also, you can have some of our best guns as well."

Piper then replied, "Quit being a bitch! My little sister was used as a test subject and I want her back to normal!"

She sighed and replied, "He said it was a success."

She then looked at the group and replied,"I'm Doctor Allie Fillmore, one of the main doctors of the Institute and you want a cure we have stored?"

Piper sighed and replied, "No kidding. We want it for ourselves!"

The doctor then replied, "Fine, but you have to duel my husband Nathan for it first. He's in the dueling arena down the hall from here. You beat him and we'll hand it over without trouble."

Nick stepped forward and then replied, "I'll be dueling your husband!"

Allie saw him and he replied, "A worn-out Synth dueling a human? I have to see this."

She pressed a button the door near the desk opened up and she walked out and then she nodded and replied," Follow me."

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

A hour or so later, they arrived in the arena. Allie's husband was standing across from Nick while the others watched him from a nearby bench. Nathan wore the same kind of suit that Allie did and he had a duel disk that fit over his chest and it was ready to duel with as well.

Mike then replied, "Dang, that is one neat duel disk."

Allie nodded and replied, "High ranking members of the Institute gets these wonderful duel disks. I have one and my husband does as well."

Nathan took a deck out o fhis pocket and slid it into his deck slot of the disk and Nick activated the duel disk on his arm as well.

 _"Game on!", both yelled out._

 **(Nathan LP: 8000 / Nick LP: 8000)**

Nick then replied, "I'll begin. I'll set a monster and 1 other card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Nathan drew a card and replied, "I'll Special Summon my Gilasaurus in defense and then I'll summon my Kabazuls!"

As he sat the cards down, a dinosaur that looked like it had a cold appeared **(ATK: 1,700).**

"Attack his facedown monster!"

The dino puffed up and was about to sneeze.

Mike smiled and replied, "This'll be fun to watch."

"AACHOO!", the huge dino sneezed as a big burst of wind shot out from its nose and a Witch of the Black Forest appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,200)** and was blasted to bits as the attack struck it down and then Nick took a card from his deck and added it to the hand.

"Big deal. I end my turn now."

Nick drew a card and replied, "I Special Summon my Cyber Dragon."

As he sat the card down, the infamous serpent-like machine of light appeared **(ATK: 2,100).**

 **"** Now, I summon my Cyber Dragon Drei."

As she sat the card down, the smaller form of the mighty Cyber Dragon appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

Mike nodded and replied, "A Cyber Dragon deck, eh? This could get intresting."

Piper then replied, "Let's see how this old synth can use this deck."

"Lets do it. Attack his Gilasaurus, Drei!"

The small machine let out a small burst of energy and it shot out and blew the small dinosaur to little bits.

"Now, burn that thing!"

The machine roared as a burst of fiery energy shot out and reduced the sneezy dino to hot ash **(Nathan LP: 8000 - 7600).**

"Take that. I end my turn now."

Nathan drew a card and replied, "I play Foolish Burial."

He quickly discarded a card a monster from his deck and then reshuffled and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Nick drew a card and replied, "I summon my Helping Robo for Combat."

As she sat the card down, a rickety robot wobbled onto the field **(ATK: 1,600).**

"Helping Robo, attack!"

The robot went and a small dinosaur appeared on the card **(DEF: 850)** and with one hit of its hammer, it shattered into triangles and Nathan then replied, "When Little Tyranno is flipped, I can send a monster to the graveyard."

He quickly did so and Nick replied, "Drei, attack him directly!"

The dragon let out a burst of flames and then Nathan quickly replied, "I activate Jurassic Revival!"

The trap appeared.

"This is allows me to bring back a Dino from my graveyard and make in invincible this turn!"

Suddenly, Kabazuls reappeared **(AYK: 1,700).**

"So it does. I'll attack with both of my Cyber Dragons!"

The machines let out bursts of flames and they shot out and both struck the dino and it gave out a angry snort **(Nathan LP: 7600 - 7100).**

"Your turn now."

Nathan drew a card and replied, "I summon my Young Dino Tyke."

As he sat the card down, a small green-skinned dinosaur appeared with a small roar **(ATK: 500).**

"Now, Double Summon."

Suddenly, a Sabersaurus appeared **(ATK: 1,900).**

"Now to use my small friend's effect. I banish a Dinosaur monster from my graveyard and then all of my dinos have the same level as the banished monster until the End Phase of my turn."

As he took his Little Tyranno and banished it, the small dino glowed and so did the other ones **(LV: 2 - LV: 3) - (LV: 4 - LV: 3).**

"Now, I overlay my Dino Tyke and my Kabazuls!"

Both dinos glowed as they turned into fiery-red orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now..Grenosaurus!"

As he sat the card down, a huge fiery dinosaur appeared with a ear-splitting roar **(ATK: 2,000)** and then Nathan opened his field slpt and replied, "I activate Jurassic World!"

As he slid the card into the slot and it closed up, the arean turned into a ancient jungle of sorts **(ATK: 2,000 - 2,300) - (ATK: 1,900 - 2,200).**

Mike then replied, "Man, this guy is good!"

Piper sighed and replied, "Have to agree with that, hon. THis is one tough duelist."

Mike turned to her and she smiled at him he did the same thing back before returning to watching the duel.

"Lets do it. Sabersaurus, attack!"

The angry dino rushed and slammed right into the side of the huge machine and a shower of sparks was seen before the huge machine shattered to little pieces of broken metal **(Nick LP: 8000 - 7900)**

"Grenosaurus, torch that weaker one!"

The dino let out a burst of flames and the rickety machine melted into a pile of molten metal **(Nick LP: 7900 - 7200).**

"When Grenosaurus destroys a monster, I Can remove a Xyz Material monster to deal you a thousand points of damage!"

As he removed the Dino Tyke card, it let out another burst of flames and they shot out and hit the Synth and he just stood there like it was nothing **(Nick LP: 7200 - 6200).**

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Nick drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my other machine to defense and then I'll set a monster and a couple of cards facedown and it's your turn now."

Nathan drew a card and then replied, "Grenosauruis, go for it!"

The creature let out a burst of flames and it shot out and Nick quickly replied, "I activate Cyber Repairer!"

The trap flipped.

"You draw a card and then my Machine monsters are safe!"

The flames shot out and reflected off the body of the tiny machine and he drew a card.

Mike then replied, "Good save."

"Lucky move. I'll activate Dino Nest."

The Spell appeared.

"What it does will be explained at the right time. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Nick drew a card and replied, "I flip my Cyber Dragon Core."

As he did so, a machine monster smaller then Drei appeared **(ATK: 400).**

"I now activate my Fusion Reserve and it's treated like Polymerization!"

The spell appeared.

"I fuse my 2 machines together!"

As the two machines merged together, a huge dark machine with 3 mettallic serpent-like bodies appeared with a roar **(ATK: 2,100).**

"Meet the mighty Chimeratech Ramage Dragon!"

Mike smiled and replied, "Yea, that'll do."

 _This synth is a tough duelist. Why can't all Synths we have duel like this old model can? I might have to talk to Ayo when me and Nathan get back.,_ Allie thought to herself as she watched the machine.

"Now for one amazing effect. For each Fusion Material monster I used it for ot, you lose one spell or trap!"

The dragon heads roared as a burst of green acidic-like wave shot out. Nathan's Dino Nest and Jurassic World began to dissolve before they both collapsed into dust, returning them all to the arena **(ATK: 2,300 - 2,000) - (ATK: 2,200 - 1,900).**

"Now, I summon my Sergeant Electro!"

As he sat the card down, some sort of white-metaled android appeared with a machine gun-like arm **(ATK: 1,600).**

"Next, I'll use its effect on your facedown card!"

Suddenly, the android aimed and a large red X appeared on it.

"Now, you can't activate it. I'll use Ramage dragons to discard up to 2 LIght Machine monsters from my deck to allow a extra attack and I choose to discard one."

He took a Gradius and discarded it and then he replied, "Attack his Dinos!"

The heads glowed as a burst of green acid shot out and _literally_ melted the skin off of both Dinosaurs! Seconds later, two piles of dust & bones were on the ground before they dissolved as well.

"Didn't expect that at all. Attack!"

The android aimed its arm and a burst of bullets shot out and struck Nathan down **(Nathan LP: 7100 - 5200).**

"I'll end my turn now."

Nathan drew a card and replied, "I play Double Evolution Pill!"

The spell appeared.

"I banish 1 Dinosaur and one that isn't a dino from my graveyard and I can Special Summon a high level dinosaur from my deck!"

As he took his Dino Tyke and a card called Chewbone and banished them, a huge dinosaur covered in electricity appeared with a mighty roar **(ATK: 3,300).**

"Meet the mighty Super Conductor Tyranno!"

Mike groaned and replied, "Damn, another powerful monster."

Piper sighed and replied, "Nick, you can bring that eyesore down."

"Now, destroy her Rampage Dragon!"

The dragon roared as a huge burst of electricity shot out and hit the huge machine and a shower of sparks was seen before it exploded into a pile of burning scrap metal **(Nick LP: 6200 - 5000).**

"You'll never win this duel! I end my turn now."

Nick drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my other monster to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Nathan drew a card and replied, "I summon my Giant Rex!"

As he sat the card down, a large dino appeared **(ATK: 2,000).**

"Lets do it. Attack his robot!"

Giant Rex charged and a loud _CHOMP_ was heard as the android fell to the ground in two pieces and they dissolved as they hit the ground.

"Conductor, attack!"

The huge dino shot out its attack and a Skelengel appeared on the card **(DEF: 500)** and was atomized as the attack struck it and he drew a card.

"Not much can you help you! I end my turn now."

Nick drew a card and replied, "I play Treasured Cards from Heaven!"

Both drew until each had 6 cards and then replied, "I activate my Nobleman of Exterminiton!"

The knight appeared and he went and jabbed his sword into the facedown card and his facedown Dimensional Barrier lifted up and shattered to bits and then Nathan sighed as he took one more card from his deck and banished it and Nick took the only one he had in his deck and banished it as well.

"I now activate Cyber Repair Plant!"

The spell appeared.

"Thanks to my Core and Drei being being Cyber Dragons while in my graveyard, I can activate both effects of this mighty spell. First I add 1 light machine monster from my deck to my hand and then I'll shuffle one from the graveyard to my deck!"

He took his Cyber Dragon and shuffled it back into his deck and then he took one from his deck and placed it in his hand and then he played another card and then Cyber Dragon reappeared **(ATK: 2,100).**

 **"** Next, I summon my Proto-Cyber Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the smaller and weaker form of the mighty machine appeared **(ATK: 1,100).**

"Next, I activate my facedown Photon General Unit!"

The spell flipped up and as the two Cyber Dragon machines vanished into particles of light, the more upgraded Cyber Dragon appeared **(ATK: 2,400).**

"Meet the mighty Cyber Laser Dragon!"

Mike smiled and replied, "That's what I'm talking about!"

Piper nodded and replied, "It's the card he really needed, eh hon?"

He nodded as he smiled back at her and she did the same to him.

"Now, I'll use its effect to destroy your stronger dino!"

The machine fired a blue laser from its tail and it shot out and struck the huge dino in the chest and it let out a mighty roar before it exploded into a shower of fiery sparks of light.

"Now, Vaporize his Giant Rex!"

The dino fired a laser and it shot out and atomized the dinosaur **(Nathan LP: 5200 - 4800).**

"There you go! I end my turn now."

Nathan drew a card and replied, "I play Silent Doom."

Suddenly, Sabersaurus appeared and knelt **(DEF: 500).**

"Now, I summon the tuner monster Jurrac Gallum!"

As he sat the card down, a small fiery dino appeared with a small roar **(ATK: 1,200).**

"Now, I tune them!"

The dino let ou ta roar as it split into 2 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Sabersaurus, which turned into 4 white stars **(*2 + *4 = *6).**

"I Synchro Summon...Armored Megazowler!"

As he sat the card down, a large triceratops covered in metal armor appeared **(ATK: 2,200).**

"Now, I activate Curse of the Extinct!"

Suddenly, shadowy dinosaur bones appeared and they flew into the machine **(ATK: 2,400 - 1,600).**

"Now, attack it!"

The huge dino rushed in and slammed into it, blowing it into a a pile of scrap metal **(Nick LP: 5000 - 4400).**

"When it destroys a monster, you take damage equal to its level and then my monster gains 200 attack and defense points!"

Suddenly, the old synth glowed **(Nick LP: 4400 - 3700)** \- **(ATK: 2,200 - 2,400).**

"Your turn now.."

Before he got a chance to finish that sentence, a ringing noise was heard and it come from Allie's pocket and she took out a cellphone and answered it and began to speak, "Allie Filmore here. We're needed back? Just give them the cure and make them leave? Okay, then. We'll be back soon."

She quickly hung up and Allie sighed and replied, "Looks like this duel has to end sooner then expected. You all lucked out."

The monster holograms vanished and then Piper replied, "Even though this duel ended in a draw, we still get our prize?"

Allie nodded and replied, "Yes, of course."

Suddenly, a small box appeared in her hands and she replied, "Just inject this into her system and she'll be cured of that issue in about 12 hours. Good luck."

Piper nodded as she grabbed the box and then Nathan replied, "We'll rematch sooner then later, Valentine. Please leave now."

The gang nodded as they quickly left the underground hidden lab and Nathan looked at her and replied, "Why'd I have to leave the duel already, honey?"

Allie sighed and replied, "That was X6-88 on the phone. There's a important meeting back at the Institute and our leader wants all heads to be there. He said it this'll be big one."

"Okay. Last time we thought this was big, we ended up being tricked. Let's hope this is a big one."

She sighed as a portal opened up and they walked into it.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Cards made by me & others**

Cyber Repairer / Normal Trap Card

Image: Many mechanical arms shooting to get to something

Your opponent draws a card; Machine monsters you control cannot be destroyed in battle this turn.

 _ **Note:**_ _Was used by Syrus in the Yugioh GX episode "Tough Love" and full credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Little Tyranno

Dinosaur/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,100/DEF: 800/3 Stars

When removed from the field: Send 1 Dinosaur monster from your deck to the graveyard. The effect of "Little Tyranno" can only be used up to twice per turn and only during that turn.

Young Dino Tyke

Dinosaur/Effect/ATK; 500/DEF: 400/2 Stars

Banish 1 Dinosaur monster from your graveyard; Until the End Phase of the turn, all Dinosaur monsters on the field have the same level as the banished monster. During the turn this effect is used you cannot SpeciaL Summon monsters from your Extra Deck, except for Dinosaur monsters. You can only use the effect of "Young Dino Tyke" once per turn.

Iron Megazowler

Dinosaur/Synchro/Effect/Earth?ATK: 2,200/DEF: 2,400/6 Stars

Dinosaur Tuner + 1 non-Tuner Dinosaur monster

When this card destroys a monster in battle: It gains 200 ATK & DEF and also when it destroys a monster in battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the Level/Rank of the destroyed monster x 100.

Wrath of the Extinct / Normal Spell Card

Image: A nervous Goblin of Greed looking around in a cave and seeing many glowing dinosaur bones around the cave.

Decrease the ATK & DEF of a monster by 100 x the number of Dinosaur monsters you have in your graveyard until the End Phase of the turn. You can only activate 1 "Wrath of the Extinct" per turn.

Jurassic Revival / Normal Trap Card

Image: a wounded Gilasaurus crawling out of a huge hole in the ground in a dusty wasteland.

Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Dinosaur monster from your graveyard in Attack Position and then equip it to this card (This position cannot be changed). A monster equipped with this card cannot be destroyed in battle or be targeted by card effects and if it's attacked twice during the Battle Phase, draw 1 card during the End Phase of the turn. Only 1 monster can be equipped with a "Jurassic Revival" on the field at a time and if this card is removed from the field, banish this card and the equipped monster.

Dino Nest / Continuous Spell Card

Image: Black Tyranno protecting a large nest of dinosaur eggs as a Giant Rex and a Gilasaurus are trying sneak up on the nest.

When a Dinosaur monster is destroyed in battle, Place 1 Dino Egg Counter on this card (Max: 4) and during your Main Phase 2, send this card to the graveyard and banish 1 other Dinosaur monster you control; draw a card for each Dino Egg Counter that was on this card. only 1 "Dino Nest" can be on the field at a time.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Not the ending they expected, but they finally have the cure. In the next chapter and after see Nat go back to normal, they head out on the trail to find Kellogg and they head to his house to find the merc and Nate finally meets him. Can Nate bring him down? Find out in "The Merc Hunt" and it'll be coming soon.**


	14. The Merc Hunt

_**Note:**_ _The cards used by a duelist in this chapter will be using their japanese names because I think (and a few other writers) though they were insulted badly when they got their american ones. So for this chapter and my future stories, you'll be seeing the japanese names instead of the american ones Also when I ever use A Hero monster (Elemental, Destiny or Evil) it it'll be shown as a Hero instead of HERO like it is in the TCG. Now with that said and done, on with our show!_

 _Chapter 14: The Merc Hunt_

 _ **=oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**_

Back at the lab area, Sun was looking at the cure with his own eyes while the gang watched him and Natatile was still sleeping soundly.

Sun sighed and replied, "I hope this works. Piper, you want to do the honors?"

She nodded as Sun gave her the needle and she walked in and walked up to her and Piper sighed and replied, "Nat, this is for you."

She took the needle and stabbed into her right arm and Natatile groaned as the the cure was slowly injecting into her system and then Piper left and Sun nodded and replied, "I'll make sure we keep watching her and will let you know if they're any improvments, Piper."

Piper smiled at the doctor and then she looked at Mike and she replied, "Can I see you back at my place for a few moments? I need to thank you in person."

He smiled and replied, "Of course, Piper."

She nodded as they both left and Valentine looked at Nate and replied, "After we find out if this cure worked, we'll head out to where that merc's home is and go from there."

Nate nodded and replied, "Sound like a plan, Nick. Later."

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Later that night, Piper was talking with Mike about stuff in her room.

Piper smiled and replied, "Once again, I really want to thank you for encouraging me to keep dueling to try to save my little sis."

Mike then replied, "Anytime, my friend. You needed encouragement and I was glad to help you out."

"You can't imigane how greatful I am for your help. You gave me the help I need to continue on and cream that reptile. I want to thank you with a simple question."

Mike looked at her and Piper smiled and replied, "Want to continue to survive the Commonwealth as a couple? This'll be great for the both of us."

Mike smiled back at her and replied, "Of course I would. With us as a couple, we'll survive the Commonwealth even better, Piper."

They both hugged and then he yawned and replied, "I'll see you in the morning. Love you."

Piper smiled and replied, "Love you too, Mike."

He turned around and left the apartment and she sighed and replied, "Thank you, Mike. We needed this and we got our dream come true."

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

That next day, Piper was waiting for any news from the doctor with Mike and Nate by her side. Nick was back at his office and he was preparing a map for the trip ahead.

Piper sighed and replied, "I hope the cure actually worked."

Suddenly, they saw Sun walking with Danny Sullivan and they walked to their table and Sun replied, "Morning."

Piper nodded and replied, "How's my sister doing?"

Sun smiled as she pointed and the serum actually worked! Nat was back to her normal size as she ran up to Piper and Nat smiled and replied, "Hey, big sis."

Piper smiled as she got up and gave her a big hug and she sighed happily and replied, "I thought I Lost you for good, Nat. Glad to see you're back to normal."

"My joints and still feel weak, but I'm doing good and I fell great right now, sis. Thank you for everything."

Piper pointed to Mike and replied, "When I dueled your evil reptile form, I was about to give up, but my new boyfriend here gave me the courage to not to give up and defeat your evil self and then Sun kept your captive until we found a way to return you back to your normal self."

Nat looked at Mike and replied, "Thank you, Mike. You're a great guy and I really hope for the best for you and my big sis. Take care and watch over her, buddy."

Mike nodded and then Nate sighed and replied, "Thank the gods this worked out for the better."

Sun nodded as he and Danny walked away and then they saw Ellie walk up to them and she replied, "Nick needs to see the three of you in our office."

The gang got up and left and Nat smiled and replied, "Piper, he's perfect for you. I hope you both really work out for the best."

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

That day in the Commonwealth in the city of Maple Grove, a lone guy that was known as Conrad Kellogg was smoking a cigar while sitting in a large red chair. A duel disk like that one Nathan was nearby and it had his deck in it. Outside was raining harder then it has in the last few days.

He sighed and replied, "Another lame and rainy day."

Suddenly, a portal opened up and X6-88 walked out of it and it closed up and he replied, "Morning, Mr. Kellogg."

the merc lookat him and he replied, "X6, its you. What does the Institute want with me now?"

"They want to know if you had any success on captuing that runaway scientist yet?"

"Not yet. I've been working hard on it, though."

"Got on it quickly then. Also, the husband of the woman you killed is coming later with a few other friends of his."

Kellogg smiled and replied, "I knew it was only a manner of time before they would hunt me down."

Suddenly, a small box appeared in his hand and replied, "Take this box. This has some of the best card the Institute had locked up, Kellogg. Keep them and use them to crush your enemies if you need to. You win, capture any of them. Good luck."

The merc quickly put his cigar up and grabbed the box and then X6-88 vanished into the same portal. Kellogg slowly opened the box to see 4 effect monsters, 3 different Fusion monsters, 3 different spells and also different 3 traps and he looked at them closer and and then he smiled and replied, "These cards will make my deck even better then before."

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the mall, Nick was going over the map of the Minnesota Commonwealth with his group.

Nick pointed to the middle of a large circle and he replied, "This is where that Merc is hiding now, gang. We go there and take him out."

Nate nodded and replied, "Revenge is not always the best idea, but it works this time around."

Mike then replied, "We'll get this loser and he'll pay for everything he did to us."

Ellie then replied, "They have a vehicle waiting for you in the garage area. Struges made sure this was the best car to travel the Commonwealth with."

Nate nodded and replied, "Sounds good. I'll get Dogmeat and then we can head out."

Nick nodded as he folded the map back up and he replied, "Let's go get that merc!"

The gang all got up from their chairs and they all quickly left and Ellie sighed and replied, "Good luck, all of you. Bring that guy to justice."

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Later that day, the gang finally arrived outside of a small red house that had a garage as well. The house looked like it wasn't even touched by the nuclear damage caused by the war.

Nate sighed and replied, "Time to see the guy that ruined me and my family."

They saw blooded bodies of many raiders laying on the ground near the house and Mike nodded and replied, "Nice decorations, you freak."

Suddenly, the front door opened up and Kellogg walked out of the house with the duel disk on his arm and he closed it up and he replied, "Hello."

Nick then replied, "Well, if it ain't the famous Conrad Kellogg. The biggest asshole in the Commonwealth so far."

He looked at Nick and replied, "Who the hell cares about what you have to say, metal hands? You're nothing put a prehistoric synth that was out of date a long time ago."

Nick then replied, "Shows what you know, lowlife."

He then looked at Nate and replied, "Well, if it ain't my frozen friend. Good to see you again."

"Screw you and everything you do, Kellogg.", Nate muttered to himself.

Kellogg then replied, "Why would you hate me? I spared your frozen life."

Nate looked at him and replied, "This is personal, asshole. You're the one that killed my wife and kidnapped my infant son. You're going to pay for everything you did to me and my innocent family."

Kellogg then replied, "I didn't even have to kill your wife, but she refused to let go of that child and the Institute needed him for some damn reason."

Piper then replied, "All lies. You're nothing but a fucking low-life mercenary that will do any job to earn a little bit of money, even if it ruins the life of that person. You're are lower then low, Kellogg!"

Kellogg sighed and replied, "Not like I never heard that before."

Nick then replied, "Why don't you just give it all up and tell us where Nate's son is, Kellogg."

Kellogg sighed and replied, "I want to request a duel with Nate himself. He wins, I'll give up and you can search my home for anything you want and if I win, you all leave and never bother me again."

Nate nodded and replied, "Whatever it takes."

He took his Toy Deck and slid it into his back pocket and he took his Wastelander deck and slid into the deck slot and then replaced the Extra Deck with the correct one and then he went into his Side Deck and took out the Claw of Hermos and slid it into his main deck and it reshuffled and then both duelists activated their duel disks and both drew 5 cards.

 _"Duel!", both yelled out._

 **(Kellogg LP: 8000 / Nate LP: 8000)**

Nate then replied, "You ruined my life, so I get to go first. I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kellogg drew a card and replied, "I bring forth Dark Grepher."

As he sat the card down, Warrior Dai Grepher's dark and twisted counterpart appeared **(ATK: 1,700).**

"I'll attack your monster."

The evil warrior went in and a Witch of the Black Forest appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,200)** and was blasted to bits as he struck her down with the sword and then Nate took a card from his deck and placed it in his hand.

"Your turn now."

Nate drew a card and replied, "I summon my Wastelander Crusader."

As he sat the card down, the robed warrior with two swords appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Attack his Dark Grepher."

Crusader went in and slashed at the evil Warrior with his swords and he groaned and then exploded into pixels **(Kellogg LP: 8000 - 7900).**

"Your turn."

Kellogg drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card and that'll end my turn now."

Nate drew a card and then he placed a card on his duel disk and then Warrior Dai Grepher appeared **(ATK: 1,700).**

"Attack his facedown monster."

Grepher went in and a Mystic Tomato appeared **(DEF 1,100)** and he drove his sword into it and it splattered into sauce and then a 2nd one appeared **(ATK: 1,400)** and Nate sighed as he pointed and Crusader went in and sliced the 2nd one in twain with his swords **(Kellogg LP: 7900 - 7500)** and he nodded and replied, "I Special Summon my Destiny Hero Devilguy from my deck."

As he played the card, somesort of robed warrior appeared infront of them **(ATK: 600).**

Mike nodded and replied, "Damn, that's a Destiny Hero."

Piper sighed and replied, "This might be a tough duel for Nate."

"Okay..then. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Kellogg drew a card and replied, "I activate Attribute Drop."

The spell appeared.

"I select a monster I have and I can discard a monster that has the same attribute as the selected monster."

He took a card and quickly discarded from the deck and then Kellogg then replied, "That was my Dark Idol I just discarded. As long as it remains in my graveyard, each and every dark monster I have will gain 200 attack and defense points."

Suddenly, Devilguy began to glow **(ATK: 600 - 800).**

"Now, I summon my Destiny Hero Skullguy."

As he sat the card down, a tall Warrior wearing dark metal armor appeared with wearing a red and black cape and he held onto a sword as well and his face was covered by a skeleton-like mask **(ATK: 1,800 - 2,000).**

"I use his effect to discard a Destiny Hero from my deck to the graveyard."

He quickly discarded one and then he replied, "I use Devilguy's effect to banish your Crusader."

He pointed to the warrior and he vanished into black particles.

Mike nodded and replied, "At least he'll get it back soon."

"I now use Skullguy's effect. I can return a banished monster and send it back to the graveyard."

Suddenly, Crusader's card appeared and then flew into the slot.

Mike sighed and replied, "I hate to admit, that is a decent tactic. He'll be to defeat anything Nate sends his way."

"Now, I attack your Grepher."

Skullguy flew and slashed at the Warrior with his swords and Grepher groaned and then shattered into triangles **(Nate LP: 8000 - 7700).**

"I'll set a couple of cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Nate drew a card and then replied, "I summon my Wastelander Captain."

As he sat the card down, a Warrior that looked Marauding Captain, except a little older and now wearing a green-tattered robe appeared with his swords **(ATK: 1,600).**

"I now use his effect. I flip the top card of my deck and if its a Wastelander, Its summoned and ifs not a Wastelander card, that card is banished and then I take 1000 damage."

He flipped the top card of his deck and nodded as his Wastelander Spy appeared **(ATK: 800).**

"Now, I equip my Wastelander Captain with the Wastel Blade."

Suddenly, his sword began to glow **(ATK: 1,600 - 2,100).**

"Spy attacks you directly."

The younger Warrior went in and Kellogg then replied, "I activate Direction Change."

The trap flipped up.

"Now since you tried to do direct attack, your monster attacks you instead."

He turned around and then he went and hit Nate instead **(Nate LP: 7700 - 6900).**

"Also, you can draw a card."

He sighed as he did so and then replied, "I'm attacking your Devilguy."

Crusader charged in and struck with his sword, blasting Devilguy to teeny-tiny pieces **(Kellogg LP: 7500 - 6200).**

"Needed to do that. I end my turn now."

Kellogg drew a card and then he opened his field spell slot and replied, "I activate Clock Tower Prison."

As he slid the card into the slot and it closed, the indamous clock tower building rose up from around them all.

Mike groaned and replied, "If he doesn't do anything to get rid of this field spell, he's going to be in one tough fight."

"Now, I play Fiend's Sanctuary."

Suddenly, the beady token appeared **(ATK: 0).**

"I now tribute it for my Destiny Hero Dashguy."

As Skullguy vanished into shadowy particles, the robotic-like Hero appeared **(ATK: 2,100 - 2,300).**

"Now, I tribute my token for its effect."

As the token vanished into particles, Dashguy began to glow **(ATK: 2,300 - 3,300).**

"Attack."

The dark hero quickly sped on in and gave a savage kick to Captain's chest and he clutched his chest in pain before he slowly dissolved into particles **(Nate LP: 6900 - 5700)** and then Nate sighed and replied, "Any monster destroyed with that Wastel Blade is returned to my deck by banishing the sword."

As the card vanished, he took Wastelander Captain's effect and slid it back into his deck and then as this happened, Dashguy knelt **(DEF: 1,000).**

"There you go. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

As Nate drew a card, the hands on the clock went from the 12 to the 3 and then he nodded and replied, "I tribute my Spy for my Freed the Matchless General."

As the younger Wastelander vanished, Freed appeared with his sword held high **(ATK: 2,300).**

"I now activate Rations."

The Spell card appeared.

"When a Warrior monster I control destroys a monster in battle, I'll get 500 lifepoints as long as the card remains on the field. Freed, attack that bot."

Freed nodded as he went in and struck the robotic Hero with his sword and then it exploded into shards and then Nate's spell glowed **(Nate LP: 5700 - 6200).**

"Your turn now."

Kellogg drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Nate drew a card and the hands went to 6 and then he placed a card on his duel disk and a Wastelander Sniper appeared **(ATK: 1,900).**

"Sniper, you attack."

He aimed his gun at the facedown monster and fired two shots and a Dark Mimic LV1 appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,000)** and the shots blew it to little bits and Nate glowed **(Nate LP: 6200 - 6700)** and then Kellogg drew his card and replied, "I activate Destiny Signal."

The signal appeared.

"I Special Summon my Destiny Hero Defendguy."

As he sat the card down, a huge and bulky hero appeared **(DEF: 2,700).**

"Freed can't topple that giant. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Kellogg drew a card and replied, "I activate Eternal Dread."

The trap flipped and the hands on the clock went from 6 to 12.

Mike groaned and replied, "Great, now he can't do anymore damage to him."

"That's his problem now. I'll set a new card and that'll end my turn now."

As Nate drew a card, Defendguy glowed and he drew a card and replied, "I play A. Forces."

Suddenly, the card appeared **(ATK: 2,300 - 2,700) - (ATK: 1,900 - 2,300).**

"Now, I summon my Wastelander Patroller."

As he sat card down, a wastelander with the same tattered green robe and suit as the others appeared wielding a metal baseball bat for a weapon **(ATK: 1,700 - 2,300) - (ATK: 2,700 - 2,900) - (ATK: 2,300 - 2,500).**

"If I can control a Wastelander while I Normal Summon this guy, I can banish a card from your graveyard."

Kellogg's Evil Idol appeared. It was a small black-stoned stature of a ugly Fiend's hand and it simply vanished into a cloud of dust.

"Your Defendguy is weaker now. Freed, take it out."

Freed nodded as he went and struck the huge Warrior with his sword and cracks formed all over the huge Destiny Hero before it shattered into triangles and then Nate's Rations card glowed **(Nate LP: 6700 - 7200).**

"Your turn now."

Kellogg drew a card and replied, "I activate my other facedown card and its Double Cyclone."

The spell appeared.

"I'll destroy one of my cards to destroy one of yours."

The storms began and they struck. A. Forces was swept up and shattered to bits **(ATK: 2,900 - 2,300) - (ATK: 2,300 - 1,700) - (ATK: 2,300 - 1,900)** and then the storms hit the huge Clock tower and then huge cracks formed all around it before it exploded, sending shards of glass & broken metal onto the ground.

Mike groaned and replied, "Damn, he're we go."

"Now, I use my Tower's effect to Special Summon my Destiny Hero Dreadguy."

As he sat the card down, one the largest and most powerful looking of the Destiny Heros appeared. It was a HUGE Warrior with mighty muscles **(ATK: ?).**

"Now, two Destiny Heroes are revived from my graveyard."

Suddenly, Dashguy **(ATK: 2,100)** and Skullguy **(ATK: 1,800)** apppeared next to the giant Warrior **(ATK: ? - 3,900).**

"I fight now. Attack his Freed, Dreadguy."

He slammed his fist into the ground and a huge shockwave began and it shot out and blasted Freed to little bits.

"Dashguy and Skullguy, finish the rest of his monsters."

Skullguy went and slashed at the Patroler with his swords and then Dashguy sped on in and gave a kick to the Sniper. As the Destiny Heroes turned, both of Nate's monsters exploded into pixels **(Nate LP: 7200 - 5300).**

"Nothing you have will help you win this duel, dude. I end my turn now."

Dashguy then knelt.

Nate drew a card and replied, "I'll play Spellbook in he Pot."

Both drew until each had 3 cards in their hands and then replied, "I summon my Twin-Blade Slasher."

As he sat the card down, the twin-sworded Warrior appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Now, Sword of Piercing."

Suddenly, his swords now had a white glow **(ATK: 1,800 - 2,100).**

"Now, destroy his weaker Heroes."

He went in and slashed at the Heroes with his sword and as Nate's warrior began to walk away, both Dashguy and Skullguy shattered to little bits **(Kellogg LP: 6200 - 4800)** and then Nate began to glow **(Nate LP: 5300 - 6300)** and then Dreadguy let out a groan **(ATK: 3,900 -0).**

"Now your mighty Dreadguy is nothing more then a huge wimp now. I'll end my turn now."

Kellogg drew a card and replied, "Much better the wimps in your deck. I'll switch Dreadguy to defense position and then I'll activate Twin Twisters."

As he took a monster called Destiny Hero Diehardguy and discarded it, two small tornadoes formed and both the sword and the Rations card were torn to bits by the power of the winds **(ATK: 2,100 - 1,800).**

"Now, I'll set 2 cards and that'll end my turn now."

Nate drew a card and replied, "I summon my Field-Commander Rahz."

As he sat the card down, a aged warrior appeared **(ATK: 1,600)** and he took a card from his deck and placed at the top of the deck and then he replied, "Rahz attacks your big guy."

The proud warrior went in and Kellogg then replied, "I activate my trap, D-Shield."

The trap flipped up.

"Now Dreadguy can't be destroyed."

Rahz only sighed as he went back to his side of the field and then Nate nodded as he pointed to Kellogg's other facedown card and Twin-Blade Slasher went in and a Sangan appeared on the card before the Warrior cut the Fiend cleanly in half with his sword. As its remains faded away, he took a card from his deck and placed it in his hand.

"Your turn now."

Kellogg drew a card and replied, "I play Destiny Draw."

He discarded a card and drew 2 cards and then replied, "I'm banshing the Destiny Hero Diabolicguy I just discarded to Special Summon another one."

As he did so, the winged fiend-like Warrior appeared **(ATK: 800).**

 **"** Now, I summon my Destiny Hero Dimanodguy."

As he sat the card down, the imfamous one of them all covered in glowing diamonds appeared **(ATK: 1,400).**

"Let's check the top card, shall we?"

He flipped it up and he smiled as it was a The Beginning of the End and he discarded the card and then replied, "Next, I"l activate my other Call of the Haunted."

Suddenly, Sangan appeared **(ATK: 1,000).**

 **"** Now, I activate Polymerization to fuse my Sangan and Diabolicguy together."

As the fusion card appeared, the Fiend and Warrior fused together and the ending result was a huge-winged Hero with a crazied grin on his face **(ATK: 2,000).**

"Meet the mighty Destiny Hero Deadlyguy."

Mike then replied, "I thought they only had that one fusion."

Piper sighed and replied, "I think this merc has alot more other cards we've never seen before, hon."

"Sangan goes back to the graveyard and I won't use his effect. I do discard a monster called Destiny Hero Fuseguy to get Polymerization back from my graveyard."

He discarded the card and got the card back to his hand and then replied, "Now, I'll use it again to fuse Dreadguy and Diamondguy together."

As the two merged together, a mighty and powerful-looking Warrior appeared **(ATK: 2,800).**

"This is the mighty Destiny Hero Dystopiaguy."

Mike then replied, "Damn. Another Fusion and this one is more powerful looking then that last one!"

Nick then replied, "This merc has a very strong deck. Nate's Wastelander deck will waste it."

"I use Dystopiaguy's effect. I select a weak Destiny Hero in my graveyard and you take damage equal to its attack."

Suddenly, Skullguy's appeared and he went and stabbed Nate with its weapon **(Nate LP: 6300 - 4500).**

"Time to fight. Dystopiaguy, attack."

He glowed and a huge ball of shadowy energy appeared in and he tossed and Rahz was blasted to little pieces as the attack struck the Warrior down.

"Deadlyguy attacks now."

He flapped his wings and a burst of wind shot out and Twin-Blader was blasted to triangles as the attack struck him down **(Nate LP: 4500 - 2800).**

Piper then replied, "This is looking bad for Nate, gang."

Nick sighed and replied, "I really hope he has the cards to finish him. We need that info to find more about the work he's done."

"You'll never beat me, fool. I end my turn now."

Nate drew a card and replied, "I will find a way, asshole. I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kellogg drew a card and then he replied, "Since my Diamondguy send my spell to the graveyard, I don't have to banish anything and I can drew 3 cards now."

He quickly drew the cards and then replied, "Dystopiaguy attacks your facedown monster."

A glowing ball of shadowy energy appeared in its hand and tossed it and a Fortress Warrior appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,200)** and a part of its armor was blown off by the attack and then Kellogg then replied, "Deadlyguy finishes it off."

The evil winged Warrior glowed as it flapped its wings and a gust of wind shot out and Nate quickly replied, "I quickly discard my Stronghold Guardian to give Warrior a small boost of power."

As he quickly discarded the card, Fortress Warrior glowed **(DEF: 1,200 - 2,700)** and the wind shot out and was reflected off its body and it shot back out and struck Kellogg **(Kellogg LP: 4800 - 4100)** and he groaned and replied, "You lucky son of a gun. I'll end my turn now."

Nate drew a card and replied, "I'll banish a Spell to bring forth my Spell Striker."

As he banished his A. Forces card, the small Warrior appeared **(ATK: 600).**

"I now tribute both of my monsters to summon my Crescent Moon Queen."

As his monsters shattered into tiny bits, the mighty warrior of darkness appeared with her swords and she looked at Kellogg with a pissed-off look on her face **(ATK: 2,600).**

Kellogg then replied, "What the hell is her problem?"

Nate then replied, "If you have to know. This card was a wondertful birthday gift from my loving wife that you killed for no damn reason."

"Okay then. Dystopiaguy is stronger then her."

"Knew that already. I equip her with Rusted Blade - Rust Edge."

Suddenly, her swords rusted up **(ATK: 2,600 - 3,400).**

"Destroy then both."

She nodded as she quickly went made slashes at both Warriors and they both exploded into black shards as she struck them both down **(Kellogg LP: 4100 - 2100)** and then she knelt **(DEF: 1,700).**

"Your turn now."

Kellogg drew a card and replied, "I play Mystical Space Typhoon."

The storm shot out and blasted her swords to tiny bits.

"I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Nate drew a card and replied, "I summon my Wastelander Soldier."

As she sat the card down, the soldier appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Can't use its effect. Soldier, attack..."

Kellogg quickly replied, "I activate Threatning Roar."

The trap flipped up.

"Damn it. I'll switch Queen's position."

She did so.

"Your turn now."

Kellogg drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown card up."

As he did so, somesort of robotic dog appeared **(ATK: 0).**

"This is D-Cubic. Now, I'll discard a couple of cards to Special Summon two more from my deck."

As he took a card called Destiny Hero Dunkguy and A Warrior Returning Alive and discarded both, two more of the robot dogs appeared **(ATK: 0 x2).**

Mike groaned and replied, "3 Tributes in a Destiny Hero deck is never a good sign."

"Got that right, kid. I tribute all 3 of my monsters to summon one of the most badass monsters the Destiny Heroes have."

As the 3 dark machines shattered into small pieces, a disturbing sight was seen. The sky turned blood red and a fountain of blood appeared as the most demonic and evil looking of the Heroes appeared. It looked a evil and dark parody of Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, but this thing looked much worse then it and it let out a evil laugh **(ATK: 1,900).**

"Meet the mighty and powerful _**Destiny Hero Bloo-D."**_

Piper then replied, "Man, that thing looks like nothing but evil."

Nick nodded and replied, "The strongest monster of their group in my opinion."

"Time to give you some hurt, dude. I activate his effect."

Suddenly, Bloo-D began to glow and the Queen gasped as she was _literally_ pulled torwards him! As she got to him and then shattered, parts of her swords flew into him **(ATK: 1,900 - 3,200).**

"You will fucking pay for that little stunt, Kellogg.", Nate muttered underneath his breath.

"Whatever. I have your best monster and with Bloo-D on the field, you can't use monster effects. Now, destroy his Solider with Blood Storm."

Suddenly, it pointed its evil dragon head towards him and a barrage of blood-like shells shot out and struck him down and he exploded into triangles as it got too much for him **(Nate LP: 2800 - 1400).**

"As long as she's still equipped to Bloo-D, I'm unstoppable. I end my turn now."

Nate drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Kellogg drew a card and replied, "You won't beat me. I summon my Destiny Hero Drillguy."

As he sat the card down, another of the Heroes with a drill for a weapon appeared **(ATK: 1,600).**

"I'll use its effect."

Suddenly, Diamondguy appeared next to him **(ATK: 1,400)** and then Kellogg quickly checked the top card of his deck and he sighed as it was only a monster called Destiny Hero Doubleguy and he placed at the bottom of his deck and then he replied, "Drillguy, attack."

He went in and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card **(DEF: 600)** and was blown to dust as the drill struck it in the center of it **(Nate LP: 1400 - 400)** and both discarded what they had and both drew 5 cards and then Nate quickly replied, "I activate Scapegoat."

Suddenly, the 4 tokens appeared **(DEF: 0 x4).**

Mike smiled and replied, "Nate tricked that merc. Kellogg should of attacked with another monster and then if Nate activated that card, he could of used Drillguy to inflict damage to win because those tokens have no defense power at all."

Nick nodded and replied, "Good planning, Nate."

Kellogg sighed as he pointed and Bloo-D and Diamondguy went and destroyed two of the sheep tokens, leaving the yellow and red ones behind.

"Your turn now."

Nate drew a card, "I'll banish my Breakthrough Skill I discarded with my jar to negate your Bloo-D's effect."

As he did so, Bloo-D let out a groan **(ATK: 3,200 - 1,900).**

"Now, I play my own Mystical Space Typhoon."

The storm shot out and the equipped Crescent Moon Queen exploded into pixels and then he smiled and replied, "I now play my own Monster Reborn."

Suddenly, Crescent Moon Queen appeared **(ATK: 2,600)** and she looked at at Kellogg with the most pissed off look ever.

"Now, I play United We Stand."

Suddenly, she began to glow **(ATK: 2,600 - 5,000).**

Mike smiled and replied, "Yea, he's got him!"

"This is for the hell you've put me through, asshole. Attack his Bloo-D and finish him off."

She nodded as she quickly ran and impaled the evil hero through the chest with her sword and it let out a loud groan before it exploded into a shower of blood & gore and as Kellogg was splashed with it, the sky went back to normal as well **(Kellogg LP: 2100 - 0).**

Piper smiled and replied, "He did it!"

Nick nodded and replied, "Nate is one amazing duelist."

Nate looked at the fallen merc and replied, "You're through, Kellogg."

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Cards made by me & others**

Rusted Blade - Rust Edge / Equip Spell Card

Image: A sword made of rusted metal

Equip only to a Warrior monster; It gains 800 ATK. When the equipped monster is destroyed, inflict 800 damage to your opponent.

 _ **Note:**_ _Was used by Yusei in the Yugioh 5Ds manga and full credit goes to the writers of the manga._

Wastelander Captain

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

When Normal Summoned: Excavate the top card of your deck and if its a "Wastelander" monster, Special Summon it to your side of the field and if its not a Wastelander monster or if its a Spell or Trap card, banish that card and take 1000 damage. You can only control 1 "Wastelander Captain" at a time.

Wastelander Patroller

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

When Normal Summoned while you control a "Wastelander" monster: Banish 1 card from your opponent's graveyard. You can only use the effect of "Wastelander Patroller" once per turn.

Wastel Blade / Equip Spell Card

Image: Wastelander Crusader attacking a Archfiend Soldier with a jagged sword.

Equip only to a "Wastelander" monster you control. That monster gains 500 ATK. When the equipped monster is destroyed in battle, you can banish this card to return the destroyed monster back into your deck (even if it was banished). Only 1 faceup "Wastel Blade" can be on the field at a time.

Rations / Continuous Spell Card

Image: Many Warriors eating small plates of foof inside of a Warrior camp in the middle of a grassy field.

When a Warrior monster you control destroys a monster in battle, gain 500 LP. Only 1 "Rations" can be on the field at a time.

Attribute Drop / Normal Spell Card

Select 1 monster you control; Send a monster from your deck to the graveyard that has the same attribute as the monster you selected on your side of the field. You can only activate 1 "Attribute Drop" per turn.

Evil Idol

Rock/Effect/Dark/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/1 Star

Cannot be Summoned by any ways. As long as this card remains in the graveyard, all DARK monsters you control gain 200 ATK. If another copy of this card is sent to the graveyard, its banished instead.

Destiny Hero - Skullguy

Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

When Normal Summoned: Send 1 "Destiny Hero" monster from your deck to the graveyard. During your Main Phase 1; Select 1 card you or your opponent has banished; return it in the graveyard. Both effects of "Destiny Hero - Skullguy" can only be used once per turn.

Destiny Hero - Fuseguy

Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 500/DEF: 500/2 Stars

You can discard this card; Add 1 "Polymerization" Or Fusion card (Except Diffusion Wave Motion) from your graveyard to your hand. During the turn this effect is used, you cannot Special Summon monsters, except for "Destiny Hero" monsters. You can only use the effect of "Destiny Hero "Fuseguy" once per turn.

Direction Change / Normal Trap Card

Activate only if you about to be attacked directly. The attack becomes a direct attack on your opponent instead and then afterwards, your opponent draws a card. You can only activate 1 "Direction Change" per turn and cannot be activated if it'll reduce your opponent's lifepoints to 0.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Nate finally defeats the one that ruined his family. In the next chapter, they check the merc's hideout and then they got suprised by something outside. What's going to happen now? Everything will be explained soon in the next chapter and I'm keeping the title to myself for now.**


	15. Brotherhood of Steel

_Chapter 15: Brotherhood of Steel_

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Inside of the merc's house, the gang was searching for any kind of evidence while Nick watched over the handcuffed merc while he sat in a chair in the kitchen area.

Piper then replied, "We need to keep looking."

Kellogg laughed and replied, "Good luck finding anything, fools. I have nothing that'll help that guy find his kid."

Nick looked at him and replied, "Just she shut the hell up already, dude. We don't need this right now and we won't stop until we find something we need."

Suddenly, Mike saw something on top of a counter and he walked over to it and it was a locked up laptop of sorts that still worked and Mike replied, "What the hell is this?"

Kellogg sighed and replied, "That might help."

Nick then replied, "Let's bring back to New Mallville and we'll go from there."

The gang nodded and then all of the suddenly, the ground and the house began to shake.

Nick looked around and replied, "What the hell is causing that?"

Suddenly, Kellogg's handcuffs melted into nothing and then he stood up and replied, "You'll never take me alive, fools."

Suddenly, a portal opened up and he quickly ran into it and Nick sighed and replied, "Damn it. We were this close to bringing him in."

Piper then replied, "Forgot about that, Nick. We need to see what's going on outside!"

They all nodded as they quickly got up and ran out of the house.

-oooooooooooooooooooo-

Outside, they were watching the sky in shock as a HUGE airship began to fly through the sky! Many other smaller ships were flying by its side like it was escorting the huge eyesore.

Mike then replied, "Holy shit!"

Piper then replied, "What the hell is that thing?"

 **"ATTENTION PEOPLE OF THE COMMONWEALTH!",** a loud voice was heard from the ship. **"DO NOT ATTEMPT TO GET IN OUR WAY! OUR GOALS ARE PEACEFUL AND WE'RE HERE TO HELP YOU OUT! WE ARE THE BROTHERHOOD OF STEEL!"**

The voice quieted down as the huge airship began to fly over them towards the Minneapolis area and they were heading to the abandoned Minneapolis/St. Paul International Airport.

Mike then replied, "Who the heck are the Brotherhood of Steel?"

Nick then replied, "I heard they're a huge group of Military soldiers that roam the United Commonwealth and they try to help out in any way they can. I don't really know if they want to do any good, but one can hope for the best."

Mike nodded and replied, "Let's hope so, guys. Let's get back to the mall."

They quickly ran to the car and as they drove up, the merc's former hideout exploded into flames from the inside out.

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Back at New Mallville, Mayor McDonaugh and Master Guard Trevor were watching the huge airship fly over them.

The mayor sighed and replied, "These guys sure know how to a make a damn entrance, don't they?"

Trevor then replied, "I'm not believing that they're here to help the Commonwealth. They must be here for some other reason. They've flown from the Washington D.C. area to here in Minnesota. Why would they send their entire army here?"

The mayor then replied, "You make a good point, Trevor. Watch out for any members of their group and report anything unusual to me right away."

Trevor nodded as the three went back inside.

 _ **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**_

At the small repair bay they near the parking area of the mall, Sturges was looking over the laptop and looking for a way to turn it on and check its secrets. The gang watched from nearby.

Sturges sighed and replied, "This is a stumper, guys. I don't know how the hell we can even get it started up!"

Piper groaned and replied, "That's just great. Kellogg's information is on that thing and we have damn idea how to activate the stupid thing!"

They saw Danny walking in and he replied, "I might know of a way, but its going to a risk move."

They all looked at him and replied, "Somehow when the bombs fell, the Light Rail tracks were not effected at all. We can get these from here to that old Target Field stadium in Minneapolis."

Sturges then replied, "I helped out as well."

Mike then replied, "Okay..but how does that help our situation right now?"

Danny sighed and replied, "I've heard of this woman that works for the Brotherhood of Steel named Haylen. She's known for working on tech stuff for the Brotherhood."

Sturges and replied, "Sounds like one nice woman. But, won't we need to be a member to join."

"I can help you with that one.", a male's voice was heard.

They turned around and a tall guy wearing a soldier's outfit appeared and he held onto a rifle of sorts and he replied, "Evening. I'm Scribe Jasper Clarke, but I'm known around my group as Scribe Clarke."

Mike then replied, "Nice to meet you, sir. Can you help us meet Scribe Haylen?"

Clarke nodded and replied, "We can use the trains to get to the 1st Terminal station and then we'll go from there, sir. You'll need to beat a high member of the group in a duel first, I'm afraid."

Mike smiled and replied, "I'm ready for any duel, my friend."

Clarke nodded and replied, "Good spirits, kid. Follow me."

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

To the suprise to everyone, the trains were working like a charm and it returned to the 1st Terminal station in a hearbeat. Outside was another male, a female soldier and another soldier..he was inside a large metal suit of armor.

Mike pointed at the soldier in the armor and he replied, "That guy looks awesome."

They got up from their seats and they walked out and then 2 other soldiers aimed their guns at them and Piper groaned and replied, "Should of known this would happen!"

The suited soldier then replied, "Weapons down!"

The soldiers nodded and did so and then he looked at the group and replied, "Greetings, citizen. I'm Paladin Danse, high ranking officer of the Brotherhood of Steel and this is Knight Rhys and Scribe Haylen and these 2 other ones are backup soldiers to help us out."

Mike then replied, "I'm Mike and these are my friends Nate and Piper."

Danse then replied, "Can I ask you what you want?"

Clarke walked out of the train and replied, "I can answer that, sir. They need a laptop opened up and worked because it may have information about the Institute, sir. They need Haylen to help them out."

Danse looked at them and he replied, "The only way that'll happen is you duel one of my best soldiers and that's Rhys. He hasn't lost a duel in a week since he made his new deck."

Rhys nodded and replied, "You'll never beat me, kid. I have some of the best cards in the group!"

Mike smiled and replied, "You got a deal, Paladin. My deck is ready."

Paladin Danse nodded and replied, "Fair enough, kid. Allow me to lead you outside of this terminal."

They all followed the soldiers out.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Outside of the main Terminal, Mike and Rhys were staring down at each other. Nate and Piper were watching from a nearby bench as the Brotherhood of Steel was watching Rhys from behind him.

Rhys smiled and replied, "Ready to face a real duelist, kid?"

Mike nodded and replied, "Got that right!"

They both activated their disks and both drew 5 cards and then like before, Mike was covered in a white glow and then it stopped.

Piper looked at Nate and replied, "Why does that glow happen everytime he starts to duel?"

Nate then replied, "Beats me, Piper."

 _"Battle on!",_ Rhys yelled out.

 **(Rhys LP: 8000 / Mike LP: 8000)**

 **R** hys nodded and replied, "I'll set a card facedown and one monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Mike drew a card and replied, "I summon my Alexandrite Dragon."

As she sat the card down, the jeweled dragon appeared **(ATK: 2,000).**

"Attack his facedown monster."

The dragon roared as it let out a burst of fiery light and it shot out and a Oni Tank T-34 appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,700)** and was blown into a pile of scrap as the light struck it.

"I'll set a card and its your turn now."

Rhys drew a card and replied, "I summon my KC-1 Clayton!"

As he sat the card down, a huge tank rolled onto the field and it aimed its cannon at the dragon **(ATK: 1,500).**

"Now, I activate Tank Corps!"

Suddenly, 3 smaller forms of the larger tank appeared **(DEF: 1,200 x3)** and then the tank glowed **(ATK: 1,500 - 3,000).**

Piper then replied, "You know, I kinda expected a Army-style deck."

Nate nodded to her and continued to watch the duel.

"Now, blast his dragon!"

The Brotherhood let out a cheer as the tank aimed its cannon at the dragon and fired a barrage of energy and shells and they shot out and struck, blowing Alexandrite Dragon to teeny-tiny pieces **(Mike LP: 8000 - 7000)** and then Mike replied, "I activate Dragon's Descent."

The trap flipped up.

"Now I Special Summon my Bolt Dragon from my hand."

As he sat the card down, a light-green skinned dragon with two large white wings appeared and electricity was covering it's body **(ATK: 1,800).**

"If you say so, kid. I end my turn now."

Mike drew a card and replied, "I summon the classic Luster Dragon."

As he sat the card down, the crystalized dragon appeared **(ATK: 1,900).**

"Bolt Dragon can attack all Special Summoned monsters once apiece. Attack those tokens.'

The dragon roared as a burst of electricity shot out and blasted all of the small tokens to little bits of metal **(ATK: 3,000 - 1,500).**

"Attack that thing."

THe dragon let out a burst of green flames and they shot out and struck the huge tank. Sparks and clouds of smoke flew from its engine before the huge tank exploded into fiery metal that flew everywhere **(Rhys LP: 8000 - 7600).**

"Take that. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Rhys drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Mike drew a card and replied, "I activate Dragon's Rage."

The trap flipped up.

"Attack his monster."

The dragon let out a burst of flames again and a Overdrive appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,500)** and was blown to pieces as the flames struck it down **(Rhys LP: 7600 - 7200).**

"Attack directly."

Bolt Dragon began to glow and then Rhys quickly replied, "I activate Defense Draw."

The trap flipped up and he drew a card.

"Darn it. I end my turn now."

Rhys drew a card and replied, "I activate Junk Seller."

Suddenly, Overdrive **(ATK: 1,600 - 800)** and the Clayton **(1,500 - 750)** appeared.

"Now, I activate Polymerization to fuse them together!"

As the two machines merged together, a larger form of the Clayton appeared. It had two large cannons and a bulkier body as well **(ATK: 2,400).**

"This is they mighty and awesome Twin-Cannon Neotank X38!"

Piper then replied, "Never heard of that thing."

"Only a few copies of this card were ever made and I have one! This badass tank can attack two times per battle! Now, blast both of his dragons!"

The cannons fired and both dragons exploded into shards as the attack struck them both down **(Mike LP: 7000 - 5600).**

Piper groaned and replied, "We are off to a bad start, Nate."

Nate then replied, "With the way his dragon deck is like, he'll find a way to get back in this game."

"Take that, kid! I end my turn now."

Mike drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Rhys drew a card and replied, "I bring forth my Cyber Soldier of Darkworld!"

As he sat the card down, a large metal soldier appeared **(ATK: 1,400).**

"Attack his facedown monster!"

The machine fired its attack and then Mike quickly replied, "I activate Draining Shield."

The trap flipped and he glowed **(Mike LP: 5600 - 8000)** and Rhys growled and replied, "Damn you, kid! Attack his facedown monster again!"

The tank fired once more and a Masked Dragon appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,100)** and was blasted to bits as the attack struck him and then a 2nd Masked Dragon appeared **(DEF: 1,100)** and then the dark machine fired its center cannon and the 2nd one exploded into triangles as the attack hit it and then a Wish Dragon appeared **(ATK: 700).**

"Whatever. I end my turn now."

Mike drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Wish Dragon to use its effect."

As it vanished, two smaller forms of it appeared **(DEF: 0 x2).**

"I tribute both for my Tyrant Dragon."

As the two tokens shattered to bits, the huge fiery dragon appeared **(ATK: 2,900).**

Nate nodded and replied, "This dragon deck of his is really well-made."

"Attack."

The dragon let out a burst of flames and the hot flames melted Dark Soldier into a pile of fiery slag and then more flames shot out and hit the tank and then it exploded into hot pieces of metal that flew everywhere **(Rhys LP: 7200 - 5200).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Rhys drew a card and replied, "I summon my Cipher Soldier!"

As he sat the card down, the android-like soldier appeared **(ATK: 1,350).**

"Now, I play Quick DNA Change on your dragon!"

The dragon let out a roar as armor began to cover half of its body.

"This card allows me to change it to any other type until the end phase of the turn. Since your dragon is a Warrior, my machine gains 2000 attack!"

The machine glowed **(ATK: 1,350 - 3,350)** as a burst of energy shot out and struck the huge dragon and it roared and exploded into a shower of fiery embers & ash **(Mike LP: 8000 - 7550).**

"Take that, kid! I end my turn now."

Mike drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll do it."

Rhys drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Cipher Soldier for my Vertibird!"

As the robot soldier vanished into pixelated remains, they heard a engine in the sky and then a large machine appeared and there was a Science Soldier using a minigun and two other Science Soldiers were keeping the aircraft flying **(ATK: 2,300)** and Rhys's group cheered as it appeared.

Paladin Danse nodded and replied, "First time I"ve ever seen you use that monster, Rhys. Well done."

"Thank you sir. This machine can do damage even if your monster is in defense position! Attack!"

The gunner aimed at the facedown monster and a a huge barrage of bullets shot out and a Two-Headed Behemoth appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,200)** and was blasted to bits the bullets tore into the dragon **(Mike LP: 7550 - 6450).**

"Your turn now, kid."

Suddenly, the two-headed dragon appeared with a roar **(ATK: 1,000)** and then Mike drew a card and replied, "I play Fiend's Sanctuary."

Suddenly, the beady token appeared **(DEF: 0).**

"I offer both for my Red Eyes Black Dragon."

As the two monsters shattered into fiery black embers, the mighty legendary Dragon appeared with a mighty roar **(ATK: 2,400).**

Paladin Danse nodded and replied, "This kid has a lot of decent dragon monsters in his deck. He'd be a perfect soldier."

Mike looked at him and replied, "You think so, sir?"

Danse nodded and replied, "No dought in my mind, kid. First, you need to beat Rhys first."

Mike nodded and replied, "Gotcha. Attack his Vertibird."

The dragon roared as a burst of flames shot out and it struck the huge machine and it then it exploded, sending flaming scrap metal flying towards the ground **(Rhys LP: 5200 - 5100).**

"Your turn now."

Rhys drew a card and replied, "I'll activate Treasured Cards from Heaven."

Both drew until each had 6 cards in their hands and then replied, "I'll set 2 cards and I'll also play Mystical Space Typhoon."

The spell appeared and its storm shot out and tore the Dragon's Rage card to bits.

"1 monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Mike drew a card and Rhys quickly replied, "I activate Cyber Summon Blaster!"

The trap appeared and a machine with a large satallite dish appeared and it aimed at Mike.

Piper sighed and replied, "This will hurt him a lot if soldier boy has a lot of machine monsters in his deck."

"Okay then. I'll summon my Gearfried the Red-Eyes Iron Knight."

As he sat the card down, Gearfried the Iron Knight's dark form appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Lets do it. Red Eyes, attack."

The dragon let out a huge stream of flames and a Science Soldier appeared on the card **(DEF: 800)** and the flames quickly incinerated him and then Rhys quickly replied, "I activate Toy Robot Box!"

The spell appeared and as he took a card and discarded it, 3 tall robots appeared **(DEF: 0 x3)** and Rhys smiled and replied, "That was 3 Special Summoned machines, by the way."

Suddenly, 3 bursts of energy shot out and struck Mike down **(Mike LP: 6450 - 5550)** and Mike sighed as he pointed to the card and he went in and slashed at the token, cutting one of them in twain at the waist. The broken pieces shattered to bits.

"Your turn now."

Rhys drew a card and replied, "I summon my Mechanicalchaser."

As he sat the card down, the many-armed machine appeared **(ATK: 1,850).**

"Now I play Sky Union to tribute my 3 monsters to summon one of my best cards!"

As the spell card appeared and the 3 machines vanished into particles of light, a HUGE airship with many cannons appeared and the front looked like a large toy robot **(ATK: 2,500).**

"Meet the mighty _**Air Fortress Ziggurat!"**_

Nate looked at the huge machine and he replied, "That thing might be trouble."

Suddenly, the Blaster glowed and another burst of energy shot out and struck Mike down once again **(Mike LP: 5550 - 5250).**

"Now, I attack your Gearfried!"

The airship and fired a burst of energy and bullets, blowing the dark Gearfield to little pieces **(Mike LP: 5250 - 4550)** and the other soldiers cheered for this.

"Take that, kid! I end my turn now."

Suddenly, another of the robot Action Figures dropped from the its mouth and landed infront of Rhys and then the blaster fired again and struck Mike down once more **(Mike LP: 4550 - 4250).**

"I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Mike drew a card and replied, "I summon my Sonic Dragon."

As he sat the card down, a large white and green-skinned dragon with two white wings appeared **(ATK: 1,400 - 1,700) - (ATK: 2,400 - 2,700).**

"Time to fight. Sonic Dragon attacks your Token."

The dragon let out a burst of wind and shot out and reduced the robot token to small, broken pieces.

"Red Eyes, attack that thing."

The dragon let out its trademark attack and it shot out..but then as Rhys banished a card from his graveyard, the airship aimed its cannons and fired its attack **(ATK: 2,500 - 3,200)** went through the Dragon's attack and it shot out and Red Eyes let out a powerful roar before it exploded into black shards **(Mike LP: 4550 - 4050)** and then he looked at Rhys and replied, "How'd you do that?"

Rhys smiled and replied, "Remember when I discarded a card to activate Toy Robot Box? I discarded a monster called Backup Gear and if a Machine of mine is about to be attacked, I can banish it to boost one of my machines by 700."

"I see. I end my turn now."

Rhys drew a card and replied, "Ziggeraut, go for it!"

The airship fired its shots again and Sonic Dragon was blasted to pieces as the attack rained down on it **(Mike LP: 4050 - 3250)** and then Interplanterypurplythorny Dragon appeared **(ATK: 2,200).**

"Got you there. Your turn."

Suddenly, another of the tokens fell out of the mouth and landed infront of Rhys and his trap glowed and blasted him again **(Mike LP: 3250 - 2950).**

Piper then replied, "Stay strong, hon."

Mike drew a card and replied, "I now activate Cards of the Red Stone."

He discarded a card and then draw 2 cards and then he replied, "I now activate Foolish Burial."

He quickly discarded another card and reshuffled and replied, "I play Dragon's Mirror to fuse the Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon I just discarded with that Cards of the Red Stone card and also my Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning I just discarded with my Foolish Burial."

As the two cards appeared and merged together, the mighty powerful and effect form of Black Skull Dragon appeared with a roar **(ATK: 3,200).**

"Meet the mighty and awesome Archfiend Black Skull Dragon."

Nate nodded and replied, "That is a really strong monster."

"Got that right, my friend. My other dragons attacks that token."

The dragon let out a burst of purple flames and it reduced the token to a pile of burnt metal.

"Attack his Ziggeraut."

The dragon let out a huge burst of flames and it shot out and struck the huge airship and small explosions happened all over the huge machine before it erupted in a fiery explosion and then fiery debris began to rain down onto the ground **(Rhys LP: 5100 - 4400)** and then he quikckly took his Red Eyes Black Dragon and quickly shuffled it back into his deck and then another burst of flames shot out and hit the soldier **(Rhys LP: 4400 - 2000).**

Piper smiled and replied, "Now, we're back in this now."

"Take that. I end my turn now."

Rhys drew a card and replied, "I'll set 2 cards facedown and one other monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Mike drew a card and replied, "I play Stamping Destruction."

The alien-like dragon let out a roar and Rhy's Cyber Summon Blaster collapsed into a dusty pile of broken metal **(Rhys LP: 2000 - 1500).**

"Archfiend Black Skull Dragon, go for it."

The dragon let out another burst of flames and a Gradius appeared on the card **(DEF: 800)** before the intense flames reduced it to ash.

"Direct attack."

The alien-like dragon let out a small roar and then Rhys quickly replied, "I activate Metal Reflect Slime!"

As he activated the trap, a spikey glob of silver slime appeared and it went into a defensive position **(DEF: 3,000).**

"Damn it. I end my turn now."

Rhys drew a card and replied, "I summon another Overdrive!"

As he sat the card down, the war machine appeared **(ATK: 1,600).**

"I now play Southern Stars on my Overdrive to bring its level from 4 to 10!"

Suddenly, the spell appeared and the machine glowed **(LV: 4 - 10).**

"I now overlay my 2 Level 10 monsters!"

Both monsters turned into glowing white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now..Skypalace Gangaridai!"

As he sat the card down, a HUGE and mighty machine appeared in the sky. It was much larger then Ziggeraut and it looked like it was much more deadlier then the machine **(ATK: 3,400)** and the Brotherhood members cheered as the huge fortress appeared infront of them all.

Piper looked at the huge machine and replied, "That thing looks like bad news for Mike."

"I remove a Xyz Material to destroy one of your cards and then you take 1000 damage!"

As he removed Metal Reflect Slimes card, the cannons fired and a barrage of missiles shot out and the dragon howled in pain as the missiles struck it down and then it exploded into globules of darkness **(Mike LP: 2950 - 1950).**

"There you go. I End my turn now."

Mike drew a card and he replied, "Great duel, but I'm ending it right now. I play Monster Reborn."

Suddenly, Achfiend Black Skull Dragon appeared **(ATK: 3,200).**

"I tribute it to summon my Strong Wind Dragon."

As the dragon vanished into particles of light, a large green-skinned dragon appeared **(ATK: 2,400 - 4,000).**

Piper smiled and replied, "Yes, he's got this!"

"Strong Wind Dragon, attack his Skypalace."

The dragon flapped its wings and a huge gust of wind shot out and struck the huge machine and then explosions happened all over the huge Xyz before it exploded in a mighty blast that turned the sky red and then fiery debris began to rain down onto the ground **(Rhys LP: 1500 - 900).**

"My other dragon finishes this duel."

The dragon let out a burst of flames and they shot out and hit the soldier **(Rhys LP: 900 - 0).**

Nate nodded and replied, "Another great win for his dragon army."

Paladin Danse walked up to him and he replied, "You've won your duel. You three now have permission to fly up to our airship to find the answers you need from Scribe Haylen."

He looked at Rhys and replied, "You dueled well, Rhys. Keep dueling with your heart and you'll be fine in the future."

Rhys nodded and replied, "Yes, sir. Ad Victoriam!"

Mike looked puzzled and then Danse replied, "It's latin for To Victory. Its the offical motto of the Brotherhood of Steel, young man. You three follow us."

He began to leave and then they gang followed from behind.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Cards made by me & others**

KC-1 Clayton

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,500/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

Gains 500 ATK for each Tank Token you control.

Tank Corps / Normal Trap Card

Image: Two tanks rolling through a town.

Activate only if you control a "KC-1 Crayton". Special Summon 3 "Tank Tokens" (Machine-Type/EARTH/Level 3/ATK 800/DEF 1200) in Defense Position.

Junk Dealer / Normal Spell Card

Image: A bald man in a junkyard with his face is half metal.

Select up to 2 Machine-Type or Warrior-Type monsters in your Graveyard. Special Summon them in Attack Position and halve their original ATK. Monsters Summoned by this effect cannot attack or be Tributed for a Tribute Summon this turn.

Toy Robot Box / Quick-Play Spell Card

Image: 3 large robots.

Discard 1 card. Special Summon 3 "Toy Robot Tokens" (Machine-Type/WIND/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). These Tokens cannot declare an attack. While you control a " Toy Robot Token", your opponent cannot select another monster you control as an attack target, except " Toy Robot Token".

Sky Union / Normal Spell Card

Image: A shadowy Air Fortress Ziggurat.

Tribute 3 monsters you control. Special Summon 1 "Air Fortress Ziggurat" from your Deck.

Air Fortress Ziggurat

Machine/Effect/Wind/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 2,000/8 Stars

Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (From your hand) by the effect of "Sky Union" and cannot be summoned by other ways. This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Spell or Trap Cards. During each of your End Phases, Special Summon 1 "Toy Robot Token" (Machine-Type/WIND/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position. That Token cannot declare an attack. While you control a "Toy Robot Token", your opponent cannot select another monster you control as an attack target, except "Toy Robot Token".

 _ **Note:**_ _These 5 cards were used by Alister in the Yugioh Episodes "Flight of Fear (Parts 1 & 2)" and full credit goes to writers of those episodes._

Dragon's Descent / Normal Trap Card

Image: A dragon letting out a roar

Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Dragon-Type monster from your hand.

 _ **Note:**_ _Was used by Chazz in the Yugioh GX manga and full credit goes to the writers of the manga._

Southern Stars / Normal Spell Card

Select 1 monster you control; its level becomes 10 until the End Phase.

 _ **Note:**_ _Was used by Anna Kaboom in the Yugioh Zexal Episode "A Imperfect Couple (Part 1)" and full credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Bolt Dragon

Dragon/Effect/Wind/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

THis card can attack all Special Summoned monsters once apiece.

Sonic Dragon

Dragon/Effect/Wind/ATK: 1,400/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

As long as this card remains on the field: Dragon monsters you control gain 300 ATK & DEF as long as this card remains on the field. This card cannot be attacked if you control another Dragon monster. You can only control 1 "Sonic Dragon" at a time.

Vertibird

Machine/Effect/Wind/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 2,300/6 Stars

This card inflicts piercing battle damage.

Backup Gear

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 600/DEF: 600/2 Stars

When a Machine monster you control attacks or is about to be attacked, you can banish this card to increase the ATK of a Machine monster you control by 700 until the End Phase of the turn. You can only use the effect of "Backup Gear" Once per turn and only during that turn.

Twin-Cannon Neotank X38

Machine/Fusion/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,400/DEF: 2,400/6 Stars

 _"KC-1 Clayton" + "Overdrive"_

Must be Fusion Summoned with the Fusion Material monsters shown above. This card can attack twice per Battle Phase.

Quick DNA Change / Quickplay Spell Card

Select a Monster-type and then Select 1 monster your opponent controls; that monsters type becomes the type you selected until the End Phase of the turn. You can only activate 1 "Quick DNA Change" per turn.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Mike scores another win for the team and they find out more about the laptop. Will it be enough or will they need even more help to help crack the device? Find out in the next chapter i'm calling "A Sweet Suprise" and it'll be coming soon.**


	16. A Sweet Surprise

_Chapter 16: A Sweet Surprise_

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Inside the hangar, the gang was shocked to see a actual Vertibird inside of it! Right now, it was beeing fueled up by other members of the Brotherhood. Each of the gang had a duel disk on their arm and Nate was holding onto the laptop.

Mike nodded and replied, "So, a Vertibird is a Duel Monsters card and a actual flying machine to get you guys to and from the ship?"

Paladin Danse nodded and replied, "Yes, sir. We can pretty much stay in the air for up to 2 hours thanks to these machines. With a fuel tank and a backup one as well just in case we need it. Very safe to ride."

Nate then replied, "Sounds like a plan. We need your Scribe to help us out with this laptop."

Paladin nodded and he looked at one of the mechanics and he replied, "Scribe Kreiger, is it ready for lift up?"

The soldier looked at him and he saluted him and replied, "Yes, sir! You can lift up at any time. I can pilot you up to the Prywden, sir."

"Good to hear that, soldier. We're ready for takeoff now, soldier."

"Good. Follow me."

The gang followed Danse and Rhys as they loaded the Vertibird.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

About 20 minutes later, they arrived at the flight deck of the huge airship.

Piper looked around and replied, "Man, you guys have one awesome air base! This is so damn amazing."

Nate nodded and replied, "She's right about that."

Paladin Danse smirked and then replied, "This big guy has helped us so many times throughout the days."

Suddenly, they saw another soldier walk in and he looked like was in a fancier soldier's outfit and it had medals all of it and he replied, "Afternoon, Paladin."

Paladin saluted him back and he replied, "Gang, this is Lancer Captain Kells, leader of this airship under our leader Elder Maxson. He's in charge of this airship at all times when our Elder is not around to do so himself."

Kells looked at the group and he replied, "What are these civilians doing on the ship, Paladin?"

Paladin Danse then replied, "They need Scribe Haylen's help to open this laptop of theirs, sir. They think it has vital information about the Institute. Seems important."

"I see. Did they do the initation duel with Rhys?"

"That kid Mike did, sir. He has a impressive deck and he used like a true pro. These three are who we need to make sure we are successful."

"Sounds good enough for me, Paladin."

"Thank you, sir. Where is Elder Maxson anyway?"

"He and Protector Quinlan went on a mission to the Capital Wasteland to make sure our base is doing good there and to see if they made any progress with our current mission, Paladin."

"Sounds fair enough, sir."

"Capital Wasteland?", a confused Mike asked.

Cade looked at him and replied, "It's what Washington D.C. is called now, son. Its a messed up place now, but everything is coming together quite nicely right now. It'll be perfect for other wastelanders like yourselves to live in peace."

Cade looked at Paladin Danse and he replied, "Can you lead these civiilans to Scribe Haylen and Proctor Ingram in the repair bay, sir?"

Danse saluted him and replied, "Of course, sir. Ad Victoriam!"

"Ad Victoriam to you too, Paladin. Dismissed."

He walked away and Piper nodded and replied, "He's really dedicated to his work as a captain of this ship."

Danse nodded and replied, "So very true, young lady. Let's head to our repair area now."

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

A few minutes later, they were in the repair bay area of the airship. Soldiers were all around and working on broken-down armor suits all around them.

Mike looked around and replied, "Cool, very cool. What are those armor suits anyway?"

Paladin Danse then replied, "They are called Power Armor, young man. Very useful in battle and can be updated in multiple ways to suit your fighting needs. Very useful.'

They then saw a woman with red hair walking around in her own suit of Power Armor and a younger woman wearing a hat was walking besides her and both were looking a nearby suit of armor and Paladin Danse then replied, "That is Scribe Bethany Haylen and that older one is Procter Jane Ingram. Both are in charge of finding useful technology for our group and helping out with the Power Armor suits on this ship and back at the Terminal."

The two females saw the group and Haylen replied, "Hey, Paladin."

Danse nodded and replied, "Hello, Scribe Haylen. You heard these people need help with that laptop they found?"

Haylen nodded and replied, "Clarke informed all of us, Including Elder Maxson, sir. Please hand it to me."

Nate nodded as he handed it over to her and Proctor Ingram then replied, "So, what do you need help with, sir?"

Nate then replied, "We need help opening the case and checking out the whole thing because it has information for the Institute we might need to find them."

"Very good reason. Give me and Haylen about a half hour to check it out."

"ATTENTION BROTHERHOOD ON BOARD THE PRYWDEN!", a loud voice was heard overhead. "WILL PALADIN DANSE AND THE 3 CIVILANS HE BROUGHT ABOARD PLEASE REPORT TO ELDER MAXSON'S MEETING AREA ASAP!"

Paladin Danse then replied, "Time for you to meet our leader."

The three sighed as they followed him out and Haylen looked at Ingram and replied, "I hope its not trouble for the newbies, Proctor."

"Probably nothing big, Haylen."

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

at the front of the ship, was a area that the leader of the Brotherhood of Steel would call small meetings with members of the Prywden. He was a tall man that were a fancy jacket on and he was staring out of the window.

Paladin Danse then replied, "These are the new recruits, sir. "

The leader turned around and they noticed was a scar underneath one of his eyes and he replied, "So, you're the kid that took down Rhys's deck with little to no trouble at all?"

Mike nodded and Maxson then replied, "Impressive, young man. You and your friends will make great soldiers. You all allowed in the airport and on this ship at any time."

Piper raised her hand and Maxson replied, "Can I help you, madam?"

"Why did your group even want to enter the Commonwealth anyway? Just curious."

Maxson nodded and replied, "Fair question, young lady. We are a huge military group wanting to help out people that need the most at any kind of cost. We try to do anything and everything to make the Commonwealth a happier place to live. We'll protect all we can. We just hate one thing about this wasteland and those are synths!"

Nate then replied, "Why them for?"

"Synths are a product of the Institute and I will not stand aside then let those Synths run innocent people. Once we help out everything, each one will be destroyed at our expense! They and the Institute are the true enemies of the Minnesota Commonwealth and they must be destroyed as soon as possible!"

Mike sighed and replied, "If you say so. We need to head back to Haylen about our problem."

Maxson then replied, "Very good. Dismissed."

They all quickly let and Maxson sighed and replied, "That kid will make a fine soldier for us. If those two don't want to be, we can send them away from this airship for good.

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Back at the repair bay, Ingram and Haylen were looking over the now-open laptop on top of a table.

Haylen sighed and replied, "We got it working, but they need a password of somesort."

Ingram then replied, "This leaves me stumped as well, Scribe."

The gang walked in and Nate replied, "Anything about it?"

Haylen then replied, "We got it open, but we need a code to download the files you guys need to find more information about it. Sucks big time."

Piper groaned and replied, "We were so DAMN close to cracking this thing!"

Ingram then replied, "This is one doctor named Dr. Amari that lives somewhere in the Minnesota Commonwealth that might have the code you need to access anything, gang. Ask around your New Mallville and go from there."

Piper nodded as she grabbed it and Mike looked at Danse and replied, "Can we get a ride back to New Mallville, sir?"

Paladin Danse nodded and replied, "Of course. Elder Maxxson has giving you full access to our Vertibirds each and every time you want to head back here and anywhere you can think of, Mike. Follow me."

The gang followed the armored soldier out of it and Haylen sighed and replied, "Good luck, my friends."

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

After a safe trip back to New Mallville City, the gang was talking with Nick and Ellie about what had happen.

Nick then replied, "At least they got you guys on the right track. I have no idea who this doctor is either, my friends. I'm sorry to hear that."

The gang only sighed and Danny rushed in and replied, "Someone just arrived with information you guys need!"

Piper looked at him and replied, "Who is it, Danny?"

The guard sighed and replied, "Its that guy Wolfgang and that girlfriend of his. He said he quit the Raiders and wants to help out and will only spill his guts with a duel."

Piper nodded and replied, "We have no other choice. Tell him to head to the Rotunda duel area and we'll get it going."

Danny nodded and walked out and Ellie then replied, "You sure he's changed his ways? He was one of the most dangerous chem dealers in the Commonwealth."

Nate then replied, "Like Piper just said, we have no other choice for him to help us out, Ellie."

Nick got up and replied, "I'll come too as well. Let's get going."

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Meanwhile at the center of the northern part of the mall, the guards and most citizens were keeping a eye on the former chem dealer and his girl.

Trevor then replied, "If this is a damn trick, you and your friend will regret coming here!"

Wolfgang sighed and replied, "Whatever you say."

The gang quickly arrived and Piper saw him and replied, "Okay, what the hell do you want?"

Wolfgang then replied, "I have information in my backpack about that laptop you got from that Kellogg asshole. We have the way to enter it and I want to duel for it."

Piper sighed as began to activate his disk...

"Let me duel this guy, sis!", Nat's voice yelled out.

Everyone turned to them and the saw Nat with a big smile on her face and a duel disk on her arm and Piper looked at her and replied, "You duel now?"

Nat smiled and replied, "Of course, sis. I made a great deck of my own now and I just added the last few cards I needed for it! I can take this guy down!"

Piper smiled at her and then she looked at Wolfgang and replied, "How about you duel my little sister for the same prize, dude?"

Wolfgang nodded and replied, "Fine with me."

Piper walked away as both duelists activated their duel disks and both drew 5 cards from their deck.

Mike smiled and replied, "This ought be a great duel."

Nick then replied, "Great little sister you have there, Piper."

Piper smiled and replied, "I know, I do."

 _"Game on!",_ both yelled out.

 **(Wolfgang LP: 8000 / Nat LP: 8000)**

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the food court, a bald-headed citizen with sunglasses was busy eating some food and he looked around and replied, "Where is everyone?"

Suddenly, he saw a guard walk in and he waived him down and the guy replied, "Where is everyone, sir?"

The guard then replied, "A great duel happening in the Rotunda dueling area right now! Piper's younger sister Nat is dueling this chem dealer Wolfgang for extra info about some laptop device."

He nodded and replied, "I better go watch it."

He grabbed the bottle of water he was drinking out of and he and the guard ran to the duel.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the duel, everyone was watching closely.

Nat nodded and replied, "I'll go first. I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Wolfgang drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gil Garth!"

As he sat the card down, the metal FIend with a huge katana blade for a weapon appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Attack!"

The Fiend went in and a strange creature that looked a brown blob with bird-like heads appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,500)** and the fiend slashed at it and it burst into pixels.

Piper then replied, "Was that a monster based on those cards that are combo of desserts and stuff?"

Nat nodded and replied, "They sure are, sis. That was a Madolche Chirplates and due to the effect, I can shuffle it back into my deck!"

She took the card and shuffled it back into his deck.

"I can't handle any kind of wierd deck you send my way! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Nat drew a card and replied, "Since I control no monsters and have none in my graveyard, I Can Normal Summon my Madolche Solritter without a tribute!"

As she sat the card down, a tall male that looked a doll wearing a soldiers outfit appeared and he had a weapon that looked a musket of somesorts and aimed it at Wolgang **(ATK: 2,000).**

"This is the combo of Soldier and Fritter, in case you didn't already know that. Attack his Gil Garth!"

It aimed and a burst of cinnamon and sugar shot out and covered the FIend and it completely rusted it up! Moments later, it collapsed into a pile of rusted metal **(Wolfgang LP: 8000 - 7800).**

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Wolfgang drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Nat drew a card and replied, "I summon my Madolche Chouxvalier!"

As he sat the card down, a doll-like warrior wielding a peppermint-like stick for a weapon appeared while riding a horse-like stuffed animal **(ATK: 1,600).**

"Lets do it. Soldritter, attack!"

He aimed and fired its musket again and a Headless Knight appeared **(DEF: 1,700)** and was blasted into pixels as the sugar attack hit it and then she quicky replied, "Direct attack!"

The doll warrior rushed in and then Wolfgang quickly replied, "I activate Life Force!"

The trap flipped up.

"If I Take battle damage, I can pay 400 lifepoints instead!"

Suddenly, he and the trap glowed **(Wolfgang LP: 7800 - 7400).**

"Your turn now, I guess."

Wolfgang drew a card and replied, "I play Silent Doom."

Suddenly, Headless Knight appeared **(DEF: 1,700).**

"Now, I summon my Hell Security!"

As he sat the card down, A small Imp with a blaring alarm on its head appeared **(ATK: 100).**

"I now tune it with my Headless Knight!"

The small fiend began to glow as it split into a single white star, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Headless Knight, which turned into 4 white stars **(*4 + *1 = *5)** and as this was happening, Wolfgang began to chant:

 _"A true king of the darkness cames forth! This deadly creature of the night will destroy anyone with its power of the dark! Synchro Summon! Come Forth...King of the Dark!"_

As he sat the card down, King of Yamimakai appeared...but this one had black skin and sharper teeth and claws **(ATK: 2,000).**

Piper nodded and replied, "Added some new cards?"

"A few, actually. Now, blast her Chouxvailer!"

The Fiend glowed as a burst of electricity shot out and blasted the doll and its mount to atoms **(Nat LP: 8000 - 7600)** \- and then it glowed as well **(ATK: 2,000 - 2,200)** and then she shuffled the card back into her deck.

"Now, attack his other monster!"

The claws glowed as another burst of electricity shot out and atomized Solritter instantly **(Nat LP: 7600 - 7400)** and she reshuffled that card into her deck as well **(ATK: 2,200 - 2,400).**

"Your turn now, squirt."

Nat drew a card and replied, "I first play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and shattered the Life Force card and then she opened her field slot and replied, "I now activate Madolche Chateau!"

As he slid the card into the slot, the candy-covered mansion appeared behind her.

"Now, I summon my Madolche Mageliene!"

As she sat the card down, a witch-like doll riding a fork appeared **(ATK: 1,400 - 1,900).**

"Now, I activate Madolche Sundae Funday!"

Suddenly, the spell appeared and she glowed **(ATK: 1,900 - 3,300).**

"Its base ATK is doubled until the end phase plus my field spell helps out as well. Attack his King of the Dark!"

The witch smiled as she swung her fork and a burst of sugar & cinnamon shot out and covered the Synchro and it groaned before it exploded into black globules **(Wolfgang LP: 7800 - 6900).**

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Mageliene's ATK went down slighty **(ATK: 3,300 - 1,900).**

Wolfgang drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Nat drew a card and replied, "Now I play Foolish Burial."

She took a card from her deck and discarded and then reshuffled and replied, "Now, I summon my Madolche Hootcake!"

As she sat the card down, a small brown-feathered owl appeared with a hoot **(ATK: 1,500).**

"Now I use Hootcake's effect to banish that discarded monster to Special Summon A Madolche Messengelato from my deck!"

As she banished the card (Which was a Skelengel) and then as she sat a card down, a young man with a large bag over his back appeared **(ATK: 1,600 - 2,100).**

"When he's Special Summoned while I control a Beast monster, I can Add any Madolche Spell or Trap card from my hand and I now a good one."

She took the card and replied, "I'll save it for later though. Mageliene, attack!"

The witch flew in a large black-boned Fiend with a large shield made of bone appeared on the card **(DEF: 2,200)** and the witch then sighed as she struck it with her fork **(Nat LP: 7400 - 7100).**

"Darn it. I end my turn now."

Wolfgang drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Skullfiend Archfiend for my Shadowclaw Archfiend!"

As it vanished into black particles, a Fiend that looked Summoned Skull if it was covered in black and white skin appeared with a roar and its claws were black in color **(ATK: 2,300).**

"Since I used a Archfiend to summon it, one of your Spell or trap cards is destroyed!"

Large cracks appeared all over the huge home before it collapsed into piles of sugary dessert-like debris **(ATK: 1,900 - 1,400) - (ATK: 2,100 - 1,600) - (ATK: 2,000 - 1,500).**

"He can attack all of your monsters once apiece! Attack then all with Shadow Claw Slash!"

The Fiend let out a snarl as it went in and slashed at each of the Madolche monsters with its claw and as the Fiend returned to his side of the field, the little pieces that remained of those monsters flew past Nat **(Nat LP: 7400 - 5000)** and she shuffled the cards back into her deck and then her Madolche Ticket card glowed and then she replied, "I Special Summon my Madolche Archscone from my deck!"

Suddenly, another doll-like warrior with a bow & arrow for a weapon appeared and he was aiming it at Wolfgang **(ATK: 1,600).**

"You'll never beat me, kid! I end my turn now."

Nat drew a card and replied, "I equip him with Madolche Sugar Sword!"

Suddenly, a sword made of hardened sugar and a handle appeared **(ATK: 1,600 - 2,100).**

"I now use his effect to return up to 3 cards in my graveyard back to my deck and he'll gain 200 for each one!"

She took her Madolche Sundae Funday!, Madolche Chateau and her Foolish Burial and shuffled the cards into his deck and then his arrows began to glow **(ATK: 2,100 - 2,700).**

"Attack!"

He fired a silver and shot through the air and impaled the Fiend cleanly through the chest. Seconds later, it dissolved into black particles **(Wolfgang LP: 6900 - 6500)**

"There we go. I'll play Poison of an Old Man."

She glowed **(Nat LP: 5000 - 6200).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

He stopped glowing **(ATK: 2,700 - 2,100).**

Wolfgang drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Nat drew a card and replied, "I summon my Madolche Tamepuff!"

As she sat the card down, a doll-like warrior wearing a animal tamer's outfit appeared with a large whip in his hands **(ATK: 1,800).**

"When he's Summoned, I can reveal the top 3 cards of my deck and if there's a Madolche card in there, I can add it to my hand!"

She revealed the top 3 cards and they were a trap called Madolche Tea Break, a monster called Madolche Cluckcaron and a Solemon Strike as well and she pointed to the monster and shuffled the other cards back into her deck and then replied, "Tamepuff, attack!"

He swung his whip and a Archfiend Intercepter appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,600)** and was blown to shards as the whip hit it and Nat smiled and replied, "Attack him directly!"

The acher aimed and fired the arrow and it quickly shot out..before a wall of Kuriboh's appeared infront of them and the arrow did nothing as the small Fiends each vanished from sight.

"Lucky move. I'll end my turn now."

Wolfgang drew a card and replied, "I play Allure of Darkness."

He drew 2 cards and then he took a Witty Phantom and banished it and then he replied, "I activate my facedown Sinister Yorishiro!"

The trap appeared.

"I'll use it now to Normal Summon my Archfiend Giant without a tribute!"

As he sat the card down, a huge winged Fiend holding onto a spiked club for a weapon appeared **(ATK: 2,400).**

"Now, I play Twin Twisters!"

As he discarded a Archfiend Soldier, two storms began and shattered Archscone's sword **(ATK: 2,100 - 1,600)** and her Madolche Ticket.

"Now, attack it!"

The Archfiend flew in and blasted Archscone into tiny shards as the Fiend struck it down with his weapon **(Nat LP: 6200 - 5400)** and she shuffled the card back into her deck.

"Your lame dessert monsters will never stand up to my amazing Archfiend army! I end my turn now."

Nat drew a card and replied, "i'll switch my Tamepuff to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Wolfgang drew a card and replied, "I now use my card's effect to Normal Summon my Summoned Skull without a tribute!"

As he sat the card down, the boney winged Fiend used many times by the King of Games himself appeared with a roar **(ATK: 2,500).**

"Now, destroy her Archscone with Lightning Strike!"

The fiend roared as a burst of electricity shot out and blasted Tamepuff to atoms and she shuffled that card back into her deck.

"Giant, your turn!"

He flew in and a Sangan appeared on the card **(DEF: 600)** and the Fiend smashed it to bits with its weapon and she took the card a card from her deck and placed it in her hand.

"Your turn, squirt."

Nat drew a card and replied, "I summon my Madolche Mewfeuille!"

As she sat the card down, a small cute cat appeared with a quiet meow **(ATK: 500).**

"I'll use its effect to special summon my Madolche Cluckaron!"

As she sat another card down, a small red and yellow-feathered chicken appeared with a few clucks **(ATK: 1,000).**

"I now use its effect to increase my Madolche monsters levels by 1!"

Suddenly, they both glowed **(LV: 3 x2 - LV: 4 x2).**

"Now, I overlay them both!"

Both monsters glowed as they turned into white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now..Madolche Queen Tiaramisu!"

As she sat the card down, the mighty queen of the Madolche monsters appeared and she had a rod in her hands that had a top that looked like a puzzle piece **(ATK: 2,200).**

Piper smiled and replied, "I heard of that one and it's one of the key cards for this deck."

"Sure is, sis! I use its effect to remove 1 Xyz Material monster to return my the sword and Madolche TIcket back to my deck to send those two eyesores back to yours!"

As she removed Cluckaron's card, she shuffled her spells back into her deck and then both Fiends infront of her vanished.

"Attack him directly!"

She aimed her scepter and a beam of pure shot out and struck Wolfgang down **(Wolfgang LP: 6500 - 4300).**

"Take that, old man! I end my turn now."

Wolfgang drew a card and replied, "Whatever, squirt. I play Spellbook in the Pot."

Both drew 3 cards from their decks and then he pointed to his trap and then replied, "I now Normal Summon my Archfiend Empress now!"

As he sat the card down, the true queen of the Archfiends appeared **(ATK: 2,900).**

Nate then replied, "Quite a monster he has there."

Mike then replied, "I think this guy is using a different deck then the last time Piper dueled him."

Wolfgang then replied, "That Xyz Dark Fiend deck of mine was just a backup deck of mine that I've had for a while. This Archfiend Deck is my true and most powerful one. Now, destroy her Madolche Queen with Chaos Elemental Lightning!"

She aimed her staff and a burst of colorful lightning shot out and blew the Queen to little pieces **(Nat LP: 6200 - 5500).**

"You'll never beat my deck, kid! I end my turn now."

Nat drew a card and replied, "I drop 1000 lifepoints to play Cosmic Cyclone!"

As she glowed **(Nat LP: 5500 - 4500),** the Sinister Yorishiro card dissolved into particles of light.

"Now, I'll set a monster and 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Wolfgang drew a card and replied, "I summon my other Archfiend Soldier!"

As he sat the card down, another of the fiendish footsoldiers appeared **(ATK: 1,900)** and then Nat quickly replied, "I activate A Threatning Roar!"

The trap appeared.

"I don't like you at all, kid. I end my turn now."

Nat drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown monster up!"

As she did so, a warrior with a large brown and white shield appeared **(ATK: 1,500).**

"Since I flipped my Madolche Guarclair up, one of your cards goes to the back of your deck!"

Suddenly, he glowed as Empress went back to the top of her deck.

"I tribute him for my Madolche Generlato!"

As the Warrior vanished, a powerful-looking doll-like warrior wearing a general's uniform appeared with a sword in his hands **(ATK: 2,200).**

"Now, attack!"

The fiend went in and slashed at the Fiend and it groaned and exploded into black shards **(Wolfgang LP: 4300 - 4000).**

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Wolfgang drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Nat then replied, "I use my Generlato's effect to skip my Draw Phase to add a Madolche card from my deck to my hand."

She did so and quickly opened her field slot and slid the card into it and the large sugary mansion appeared behind her **(ATK: 2,200 - 2,700).**

"Now, all my Madolche monsters return from the graveyard back to my deck!"

She quickly moved the main deck cards back into her deck and then return the Queen back to her Extra Deck and then she replied, "I resummon my Madolche Hootcake!"

As she sat the card down, another of the birds appeared **(ATK: 1,500 - 2,000).**

"Now, I'll banish my Sangan to Special Summon my Madolche Chouxvailer!"

As she banished the said card, the warrior riding a horse appeared **(ATK: 1,600 - 2,100).**

"Lets do it. Chouxvailer, attack!"

She went in and Wolfgang quickly replied, "I activate Negate Attack!"

The trap appeared.

"Your turn now."

Wolfgang drew a card and replied, "I play Treasured Cards from Heaven!"

Both drew until each had 6 cards in their hands and then he played Mystical Space Typhoon and the Field Spell was blown to pieces yet again **(ATK: 2,000 - 1,500) - (ATK: 2,700 - 2,200) - (ATK: 2,100 - 2,100 - 1,600).**

"Now, Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Archfiend Giant appeared **(ATK: 2,400).**

"Now, I flip my facedown monster!"

As he did so, Double Coston appeared **(ATK: 1,700).**

"Now, I tribute it to summon the best Fiend in my deck!"

As it vanished into black particles, a huge and mighty-looking Fiend with a large black and red sword appeared **(ATK: 3,000).**

"This is the mighty _**Archfiend Emperor, the first Lord of Terror!"**_

Piper then replied, "My sis might be in trouble."

"Damn right she is! I banish 1 Archfiend monster to destroy your Chouxvailer!"

As he banished his Shadowclaw Archfiend, the Fiend let a deep and evil laugh as his eyes glow and two beams of fiery black light shot out and reduced the Madolche monster to a pile of hot ash.

"Now my Emperor will destroy your Hootcake!"

Two more beams of black fiery light shot out and the small bird let out a hooting noise before it was burned to ashes.

"Giant, your turn!"

The Fiend flew in and struck, blasting Genalato to little triangles **(Nat LP: 4500 - 2800).**

"You'll never win! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Nat drew a card and replied, "I summon my Madolche Moousse."

As he sat the card down, a baby calf with white and grey skin appeared **(ATK: 1,300** and then it began to rest **(DEF: 1,300).**

"As long as no Madolche monster is in my graveyard, Moousse can't be destroyed in battle or card effects and It also can't be destroyed in battle and I don't take damage with it. Your turn now."

Wolfgang drew a card and replied, "I'll activate my facedown Cloak & Dagger!"

The trap appeared.

"I Name your Queen of course. I end my turn now."

Nat drew a card and as he played another card, another Cluckaron appeared **(ATK: 1,000).**

"I use its effect!"

Suddenly, both glowed as their levels went up to 4.

"I now overlay them both!"

Both monsters turned into glowing white orbs and as a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I Use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now..Madolche Princotti!"

As she sat the card down, a tall doll wearing a prince's outfit appeared with a scepter with a red jewel in its tip **(ATK: 2,200).**

"Since I Xyz Summoned him while I control no other monsters, one of your monsters goes to the top of your deck!"

Suddenly, his Achfiend Emperor glowed and vanished and then its card went to the top of Wolfgang's deck.

"Now, I overlay him to Xyz Summon my _**Madolche Puddingcess Chocolat-a-la-Mode!"**_

As the other Xyz vanished into particles of light, a young female doll with blonde hair appeared and she was wearing a brown dress **(ATK: 2,500).**

Mike smiled and replied, "Man, this is deck is awesome."

Piper nodded and replied, "Got that right, hon. Her deck may be one of the best ones in this whole place, other then ours that is."

"Now, I activate Gravity Leash!"

Suddenly, Archfiend Giant let out a low moan **(ATK: 2,400 - 800).**

"I now activate another Madolche Sundae Funday!."

The spell appeared and she began to glow **(ATK: 2,500 - 5,000).**

Nate nodded and replied, "This duel is in the bag."

 _Man, that kid sister of Piper's is a really strong duelist. We might have to watch out for her.,_ Mayor McDonough thought to himself as he was watching the duel from the 2nd floor.

"Time to end this! Attack!"

She aimed her staff and a burst of fiery light shot out and struck, blowing Archfiend Giant to pieces and the rest of the light burned Wolfgang as well **(Wolfgang LP: 4000 - 0)** and everyone started to cheer for Nat.

Piper smiled and replied, "Great win, sis!"

Simone walked up to Wolfgang and replied, "Guess we owe him everything we know, hon."

Wolfgang sighed and then he looked at Piper and replied, "Can we discuss this in private? We'll tell you everything we know."

Piper nodded and replied, "No problem there. Follow us."

They began to follow Piper as the crowd continued to cheer for Nat.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Cards made by me & others**

Life Force / Continuous Trap Card

Image: A wrapped-up heart-shaped box

If you would take battle damage, you can pay 400 LP instead.

 _ **Note:**_ _Was used by Syrus in the Yugioh GX episode "Tough Love" and full credit goes to the writers._

Madaloche Solritter

Warrior/Effect/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 2,000/5 Stars

When this card in your possession is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect) and sent to your Graveyard: Shuffle this card into the Deck. If you have no monsters in your graveyard and no monsters on your side of the field: You can Normal Summon this card without a Tribute. Once per turn: You reduced this cards level by 1 until the end phase of the turn.

Madoloche Archscone

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,600/4 Stars

When this card you control is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect) and sent to your Graveyard: Shuffle this card back into your deck. Once per turn: You can return any number of cards in your graveyard back to your deck and this card gains 200 ATK for each returned card until the end phase.

Madaloche Tamepuff

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

When this card in your possession is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect) and sent to your Graveyard: Shuffle this card into the Deck. When Normal or Special Summoned: Excavate the top 3 cards of your deck and add 1 "Madaloche" card from the cards excavated and then shuffle the remaining cards back into your deck if no "Madaloche" cards were excavated by this effect: Your opponent draws 1 card and this effect of "Madaloche Tamepuff" can only be used once per turn.

Madolche Guarclair

Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1,500/DEF: 2,000/4 Stars

When this card in your possession is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect) and sent to your Graveyard: Shuffle this card into the Deck. If this card is Flip Summoned: Return 1 card your opponent controls to the top of their deck. Once per turn: you can change this card into facedown Defense Position.

Madolche Genlato

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 2,200/5 Stars

When this card you control is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect) and sent to your Graveyard: Shuffle this card back into your deck. You can Skip your Draw Phase: Add 1 "Madolche" card from your deck to your hand. You can only control 1 "Madolche Genlato" at a time.

Madolche Cluckcaron

Beast/Effect/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 500/3 Stars

When this card you control is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect) and sent to your Graveyard: Shuffle this card back into your deck. Once per turn: You can make the levels of all "Madolche" monsters you control 4 until the end phase of the turn. You can only use this effect of "Madolche Cluckaron" once per turn.

Madaloche Moousse

Beast/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,300/DEF: 1,500/3 Stars

When this card in your possession is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect) and sent to your Graveyard: Shuffle this card into the Deck. When Normal Summoned: Switch it to faceup Defense Position. If you have no "Madolche" monsters in your graveyard: This card cannot be destroyed in battle or targeted by card effects as well and you take no battle damage involving this card as well. you can only control 1 "Madolche" Moousse" at a time.

Madolche Princnoli

Fairy/Xyz/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 2,000/Rank 4

2 Level 4 "Madolche" Monsters

When Xyz Summoned while you control no other monsters: Return 1 card your opponent controls to the top of their deck. You can only use this effect of "Madolche Princnoli" once per turn. Also once per turn, You can remove 1 Xyz Material monster from this card; this card gains 200 ATK x the number of monsters your opponent controls and then this card can attack each monster your opponent controls once apiece.

Madolche Sundae Funday! / Normal Spell Card

Image: Madolche Puddingcess looking a huge sundae covered in all sorts of goodys with hearts in her eyes while a Madolche Messangelato and a Madolche Butlerusk watch her with a anime sweatdrop on their foreheads.

Select 1 "Madolche" monster you control: its base ATK is doubled until the End Phase, but it cannot directly. You can only activate 1 "Madaloche Sundae Funday!" per turn.

Madolche Sugar Sword / Equip Spell Card

Image: Madolche Chouxvalier smilng as he's holding onto a sword made of sugar

Equip only to a "Madalche" monster. The equipped monster gains 600 ATK. When the equipped monster is destroyed in battle and shuffled back into your deck: You can pay 500 lifepoints to shuffle this card back into your deck as well.

King of the Dark

Fiend/Synchro/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 1,530/5 Stars

Fiend Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner Fiend monsters

Cannot be Synchro Summoned with LIGHT monsters. This card can attack twice per battle phase and also gains 200 ATK each time it destroys a monster as a result of battle.

Skullfiend Archfiend

Fiend/Normal/Dark/ATK: 0/DEF: 2,200/4 Stars

 _A bony Fiend that uses a giant shield made of sharp bones to protect himself from enemies._

Shadowclaw Archfiend

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 2,300/6 Stars

Cannot be Special Summoned if you control one or more monsters. If Tribute Summoned with a "Archfiend" monster: Destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls. This card can attack each of your monsters once apiece.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Nat wins her first duel as a duelist. In the next chapter, Wolfgang reveals everything to the gang and they set off to find out more about the mysterious laptop and then they must defeat a lone member of another group to get to the doctor that will help them. Who will duel and who they have to duel against? Find out in the next chapter that'll be coming soon.**


	17. The Railroad

_Chapter 17: The Railroad_

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Inside of a private meeting area next to McDonaugh's private area underneath the mall's main area, the gang was about to here what Wolfgang and Simone had to both say.

Nate then replied, "We're all ready to here about what you have to say, Wolfgang."

The former raider nodded as he sipped his bottle of water and then replied, "You need Dr. Amari to open that laptop, right?"

Piper then replied, "We know that already. Get to it."

"Pushy, aren't we? She lives in her private lab inside the small city of Anoka. It was in ruins, but the citizens of it rebuilt it and the mayor is the only one that allows people in the city. You get in good graces with him and you'll be able to see here."

Nick nodded and replied, "I know where that city is. Its about 15 miles away from where we are right now. Not the biggest of journeys, but its good."

Simone then replied, "Also if you even get that far with them, you'll have to be a member of The Railroad first. Amari refuses help from anyone in the city unless they get checked out by the Railroad's leader or a high ranking member of the group as well. Its a long process, but it'll work out for the better."

Piper groaned and replied, "Should of known this wouldn't be easy! Damn our luck."

Nick looked at the former Raiders and replied, "How the hell did you two know about this anyway?"

Wolfgang then replied, "We both were former citizens of that city before that asshole mayor threw us for trying to make a decent profit with stuff found in the Minnesota Commonwealth! We wanted to return, but they have guman ready to attack any enemy of the city they need."

Mike then replied, "You both had it coming."

Wolfgang sighed and he looked at McDonaugh and replied, "Guess we have to leave now?"

The mayor looked at him and replied, "You two are former Raiders and you guys must still know their tricks."

"Your point being what now?", a curious Wolfgang asked.

" We make a deal. You help us with them and try not to cause any major trouble in the city and we'll allow you both to live here and be protected from Raider attacks. It's up to you both."

Simone looked at Wolfgang and he nodded and then she looked at the mayor and smiled and replied, "You got a deal, Mayor."

He nodded as he looked at Trevor and replied, "Can you help these two find a place for their own so we can get them on their way of helping us out please?"

Trevor nodded as they left the meeting room and Piper looked at the mayor and replied, "You might be making a mistake, McDonaugh!"

The mayor looked at her and replied, "This is my decision, Wright. Just be glad I keep you and your nosy sister in this city! Good Night to all of you."

He got up and he and Trevor left as well and Piper sighed and replied, "What a blowhard that guy is."

"I heard that!", the mayor yelled out.

Nate sighed and replied, "So, what do we do now? We need find this city and we need a member of The Railroad as well! This isn't looking good for our search."

Mike then replied, "Maybe someone in this city can help us out with this problem."

"Hopefully so, kid. Let's get going."

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

That next morning, the gang was with Nick in the North Food Court eating area. It was pouring rain outside and they despite asking many people during the night and in the early part of the morning, they weren't any closer to finding out where a member was.

Mike sighed and replied, "We've been through this city and asked everyone, but we have nothing! This is becoming more and more grim."

Piper then replied, "With McDonaugh down our backs, it doesn't many anything any easier."

Suddenly, a bold-headed citizen wearing black sunglasses walked up to the table and he replied, "I heard you're having trouble finding out about the Railroad group. Word travels far around this city, my friends."

Mike looked at him and replied, "You know someone that does?"

The man chuckled and pointed to himself and Nate replied, "You're a railroad member, sir?"

He nodded and replied, "The name is Deacon, one of the top agents for the Railroad and also a master of diguise when I need to. What do you all need with the Railroad?"

Piper looked at him and replied, "We have this laptop that was anaylzed by the Brotherhood of Steel a while ago and some raider said your Doctor Amari is the only one that can check it out. It has information about the Institute we need to save the Commonwealth and find where those mysterious freaks are!"

Deacon then replied, "Yea, our doctor can do that. Let's wait for the storm to pass outside and we'll head over to Anoka for a quick duel infront of my boss to see if your group is even worthy to talk to us. Meet you guys later."

He walked away and Mike then replied, "He may be a strange guy, but he's all we have right now on finding him. We need him."

Nick then replied, "You guys have no other choice to trust him right now."

They all sighed at that.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

At the top of a building near Mallville City, X6-88 was talking with another scientist of the Institute and he was named a bald-headed middle-aged male named Justin Ayo.

The gentlemen then replied, "Anything to report, X6?"

The courser then replied, "Those fools are still looking for a way to unlock Kellogg's laptop. They'll never find a way to do so, sir. It has some of the best security the Institute ever used to protect something."

The man nodded and replied, "Good to hear. If they do so, call up Lorenzo and tell him to be on watch for them if they manage to get to the mansion in Duluth."

X6 nodded and replied, "Will do, sir. I will report anything that does raise concerns for us. I'll check in with McDonaugh later tonight as well."

Justin then replied, "You're doing alot for us right now, X6. Make sure everything goes right. We trust you more then the majority of the Coursers will have running around the world right now. Keep up the great work you're doing for us."

X6 nodded as the scientist vanished into a glowing blast of light and the courser then replied, "Well, back to work for me."

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

The storm indeed passed, leaving a partly cloudy afternoon and they were now outside of a large bridge that would lead them into the downtown area of the city. Anoka was a rundown city until the Railroad and other people of the wasteland came in and wanted to make the city even better. They had about 50 people living there now and it was a quiet & calm little city now. Somewhere in the city was Amari's hidden lab and it was only known to the mayor of Anoka and undercover Railroad members that were hidden throughout the city.

Nate nodded and replied, "Very nice little city they have here."

Deacon nodded as they parked infront of the bridge and he replied, "We have to walk to to get to the main part of the city now, gang. They can get quite wierd."

They nodded as they got out of the car (Each had a gun in their pockets for backup) and they started to walk on the bridge and two armored guards where there and one of the guards saw Deacon and he replied, "Afternoon, Deacon. Who are these people?"

Deacon then replied, "Just some new recruits for the Railroad. They've been kicking Raider asses ever since they arrived at New Mallville and they can be of a lot of use for our group, James. Trust me. Is the mayor somewhere nearby?"

The guard nodded and replied, "He's talking with the boss in the courthouse building about plans for the city."

"Good to hear. Call them up. These friends of mine can duel good and they want to challenge me to a duel to see if they can become members of the city and Railroad."

James nodded and he got his cellphone and dialed a number and it ringed and then he replied, "Madam, Deacon is here with these others he found that need Amari's help with something. Oh, okay."

He hung up the phone and James nodded and replied, "You all lucked out. She would like to meet the guys that defeated that asshole Kellogg. Report to the courthouse."

Deacon nodded as the two guards stood aside and they began to work over the bridge.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Outside of the Anoka Courthouse, the gang was waiting with Deacon to finally meet the Railroad leader and the mayor of Anoka.

Nate then replied, "Time for the moment of truth."

The doors opened up and a middle-aged blonde-haired woman walked out of it next to a guy wearing a outfit used in the 1700's and his skin..looked bumpy and roughed up and Piper then replied, "Wow."

The woman then replied, "I'm Desdemona, leader of the Railroad and savior of good Synths."

The guy then replied, "I'm Mayor John Hancock, but everyone calls me Hancock around the city and so can you wonderful people. You're always welcome in my little city."

Mike nodded and replied, "Thank you, sir. Why is your skin like that?"

Hancock chuckled and replied, "I was exposed to so much radiation, it mutated my skin and body. It made it better then before. I like the change."

Desdemona looked at Deacon and replied, "These the three that wants to meet Amari, Deacon?"

He nodded and then she looked at them and replied, "Honor to meet the three of you. If you want to meet her and get our help, you must beat Deacon here in a duel. He has a new deck and he wants to use it against either of you."

Mike was about to and then Piper raised her hand and replied, "My friends have been through alot the last few days, so I want to duel him myself."

She nodded and replied, "Go for it."

Deacon nodded as a a duel disk appeared on his arm and Piper took the deck and looked through it and saw the Fang of Critias and he took it out and slid into her Side Deck and then she saw two monsters she never used it and the cards needed to summon them and took the 4 cards and shuffled them into the deck and then Mike and the rest watched from behind Piper as the two duelists activated their disks and drew 5 cards.

 _"Game on!", both yelled out._

 **(Deacon LP: 8000 / Piper LP: 8000)**

Deacon then replied, "I'll begin our duel. I'll set a monster and a card and that'll end my turn now."

Piper drew a card and replied, "I summon my Hysteric Fairy!"

As she sat the card down, the glasses-wearing angel appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Now, I'll activate Double Summon for my Fairy Huntress!"

As she sat another card down, the fairy archer appeared **(ATK: 1,900).**

"Attack his facedown monster, Hysteric!"

She touched her glasses and two beams of light shot out from them and a Warrior Lady of the Wasteland appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,200) a** nd shattered into triangles as the lasers struck her and Deacon then replied, "I Special Summon my Field Agent."

As he sat the card down, a warrior wearing a tattered black suit appeared with a dagger in his hand and a tattered backpack on his back **(ATK: 1,500).**

"Attack his Agent."

The archer fired her arrows and they shot out, impaling Field Agent through the chest then blowing him to shards **(Deacon LP: 8000 - 7600)** and then he replied, "When Field Agent is removed from the field after being Special Summoned, I can get any Field Spell Card from my deck to my hand."

He took a card from his deck and placed it in his hand.

"Your turn now."

Deacon drew a card and replied, "First, I activate Ritual Totem."

The spell appeared and a large totem pole with different designs on it appeared infront of them and then Deacon opened his Field Slot and replied, "We'll get to that effect in a little while. I now activate the Field Spell Card known as Ritual Sanctuaty of the Masters."

As he slid the card into the slot and it closed up, the card appeared and nothing else changed.

"Didn't need to change anything anyway. With this powerful Field Spell Card, I can ritual summon a monster without neeeding its Ritual Spell Card in my as long as I have the monster in my hand and I can only do this twice per turn as well."

Nate nodded and replied, "Man, that is a powerful card."

Nick then replied, "Our friend Piper maybe in a bit of trouble."

"I'll use it. First I have to reveal the Ritual monster."

He flipped the card around and it was one called War Dancer and he replied, "Now, I have to send cards from my side of the field or hand to the graveyard or even my deck, but I'll do so from my hand."

He took a card (Which was a Summoned Skull) and as he discarded it, a beautiful woman with two large swords appeared **(ATK: 1,950).**

"Meet the War Dancer."

Mike then replied, "Looks just like Performance of Sword."

"Trust me, she's better. Since I Ritual Summoned, My totem gets a Ritual Counter."

The bottom part of the totem began to glow and to everyone's suprise it was a perfect wooden etching of War Dancer.

Hancock nodded and replied, "Nice touch."

War Dancer's swords began to glow **(ATK: 1,950 - 2,050).**

"For each counter my totem has, my Ritual Monsters gain 100 attack. I now summon my Axe Raider."

As he sat the card down, the barbarian appeared **(ATK: 1,700).**

"Now to use her effect. By tributing a Normal monster, she gains ATK equal to the level of the tributed monster times 100 and one of your monsters loses the same amount."

The barbarian vanished into pixels of light and they flew into the swords of War Dancer **(ATK: 2,050 - 2,450)** and then archer began to glow **(ATK: 1,900 - 1,500).**

"Now, attack her Huntress!"

He went and slashed with her swords, blasting Huntress to little triangles **(Piper LP: 8000 - 7050).**

Desdemona nodded and replied, "This deck of Deacon is quite powerful."

Hancock then replied, "It sure is."

"Your turn now."

Piper drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Fairy to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Deacon drew a card and replied, "I use my Field Spell again."

He flipped the card around and it was a monster called Gluttonous Burger and he replied, "I'll send a couple of monsters from my hand."

He took two cards (A Beautiful Headhuntress and somesort of Dark Fiend) and as he quickly discarded them, a large burger with a fanged mouth appeared with a quiet growl **(ATK: 2,000)** and then the totem glowed again and its wooden part appeared on it **(ATK: 1,950 - 2,150) - (ATK: 2,000 - 2,200).**

"Meet the mighty Gluttonous Burger."

Nick then replied, "What a strange one that is."

"War Dancer, attack."

The warrior went and slashed with her sword and the Fairy fell baclkwards, dissolving into particles of light as he did so.

"Burger, attack!"

The odd Warrior let out a wave of red pepper and a Skelengel appeared on the card **(DEF: 500)** and shattered to bits and then she drew a card.

"Your turn now."

Piper drew a card and replied, "I activate Light Sanctuary!"

As she opened the field slot and it slid in there and it closed up, the sanctuary appeared and both monsters began to glow **(ATK: 2,200 - 1,700) - (ATK: 2,150 - 1,650).**

"Now, I activate my facedown Call of the Haunted!"

Suddenly, Hysteic Fairy appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Now, I'll banish a Light Fairy monster to bring out my Angelic Caller."

As she banished her Fairy Huntress, a beautiful winged angel wearing a glittering white robe appeared with a glowing silver scepter in her hands **(ATK: 2,000).**

"Now, Limit Reverse!"

Suddenly, Skelengel appeared **(ATK: 900).**

"Now, I'll send it and my Hysteric Fairy to the graveyard to Link Summon my Hyperstar!"

As the small cherub vanished, a very odd fairy appeared. It looked like a Hoshiningen..but with jewelery and star tattoos over its body **(ATK: 1,400)** and two arrows were pointing to Piper's side of the field and one of them was pointing at Angelic Caller **(ATK: 1,400).**

Mike then replied, "What a odd monster."

"This cool monster gives my light monsters a boost of 500 attack!"

Suddenly, both it and Caller began to glow **(ATK: 1,400 - 1,900) - (ATK: 2,000 - 2,500)** and the burger let out a snarl **(ATK: 1,700 - 1,300).**

"Also, it weakens all dark monsters as well. Caller, attack!"

She amed her scepter and a burst of light shot out and hit, blasting Gluttonus Burger to atoms.

"Hyperstar, attack!"

It glowed as a burst of burning light shot out and War Dancer screamed as the burning light burnt her skin and then she burst into triangles **(Deacon LP: 7600 - 6200).**

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Deacon drew a card and replied, "Now i activate Treasured Cards from Heaven."

Both drew until each had 6 cards and he replied, "I now activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

Suddenly, Piper's Field Spell shattered to bits.

"Now, I activate my Field Spells effect and I'll discard a couple of cards to my graveyard."

As the field spell glowed and he discarded 2 monster cards, a large armored blue beetle with spikes all over its body appeared **(ATK: 2,450 - 2,650)** and then the 3rd part of the totem pole appeared and the bug's wooden part appeared on it **(ATK: 2,650 - 2,750).**

"This is the mighty Armored Javelin Beetle."

Nick then replied, "This is getting worse and worse for her by the minute. This deck of Deacons is stronger as heck."

"Now, I summon my Masked Chamelon."

As he sat the card down a large green chameleon appeared **(ATK: 1,600).**

"Now, I'll use its effect to get back a monster with no defense score and I choose the Dragon Zombie I just discarded to use my Field Spell's effect."

Suddenly, the undead dragonm appeared **(DEF: 0).**

"Now, I tune my Masked Chamelon with my Dragon Zombie."

The reptile glowed as it split into 4 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Dragon Zombie, which turned into 3 white stars **(*4 + *3 = *7).**

"I Synchro Summon...Ancient Pixie Dragon."

As he sat the card down, Ancient Fairy Dragon's more dark and evil counterpart appeared with a roar **(ATK: 2,100 - 1,700).**

Mike then replied, "Man, that's a rare card!"

Desdemona then replied, "That girl is in so much trouble right now, Hancock."

The mayor nodded and replied, "Your group trained this guy well, my friend."

"Since I have a FIeld Spell Card on the field, I can destroy one of your Attack Position monsters."

The the dragon let out a ear-splitting screech and Hyperstar groaned and exploded into smaller golden stars that flew everywhere **(ATK: 2,500 - 2,000).**

"Attack her final monster."

The dragon let out another screech and Angelic Caller was blown to shards as the soundwave tore into her.

"Armored Javelin Beetle attacks."

The huge insect went in and slashed at Piper with its weapon **(Piper LP: 7050 - 4150).**

"I'll set a card and its your turn now, my young friend."

Piper drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Deacon drew a card and replied, "I'll use my Field Spell's effect again."

He took a single card (Which was a Heavy Armored Bug) and as he discarded it, the legendary and mighty Black Luster Soldier appeared **(ATK: 3,000 - 3,300)** and then its wooden section of the totem pole appeared at the top of it **(ATK: 3,300 - 3,400) - (ATK: 2,750 - 2,850).**

Mike groaned and replied, "Not good."

"Now, I use Armored Javelin Beetle's effect. I can equip any Normal monster from my graveyard to him."

Suddenly, Heavy Armored Bug's card flew in and equipped to it.

"Since I equipped a Level 7 or higher monster to it, it inflicts piercing battle damage. Attack."

The huge beetle went in and a Radiant Jeral appeared on the card **(DEF: 2,000)** and the huge bug crushed it to pieces with its pincers.

"Direct attack."

The soldier went in and slashed at her and the dragon let out a screech and it tore into her **(Piper LP: 4150 - 0).**

Mike groaned and replied, "No..way."

Nate then replied, "That was tough to watch."

Deacon then replied, "That was a good win."

Mike walked over to her and he replied, "You did the best you could, hon. You gave it your all and I'm proud of you."

Piper nodded as she hugged him and then she sighed and replied, "Since we lost the duel, we lose a chance to check our laptop."

Desdemona then replied, "Why would I say that?"

They all looked at the leader of the group and she nodded and replied, "You've been doing a lot of great deads around the Minnesota Commonwealth and I'm proud of your hard work, my young friends. We'd be proud to offer you all Railroad positions and Amari will help you with your problem."

Piper smiled and replied, "Thank you, madam."

Hancock smiled and replied, "Anything for the people that took down both Skinny Malone and Wolfgang in seperate duelists. Those were two of the most evil assholes in the Minnesota Commonwealth and now both are no longer a problem."

Desdemona then replied, "Follow me inside, my friends."

They nodded as they followed them both into the courthouse with Deacon following from behind.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Cards made by me & others**

Angelic Caller

Fairy/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 2,000/4 Stars

Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by banishing 1 LIGHT Fairy monster from your graveyard and cannot be Summoned by other ways. When removed from the field: Shuffle 1 LIGHT Fairy monster you have banished into your deck and this effect of "Angelic Caller" Can only be used once per turn.

Field Agent

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,400/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

When removed from the field after being Special Summoned: Add 1 Field Spell Card from your deck to your can only use the effect of "Field Agent" once per turn.

Ritual Sanctuary of the Masters / Field Spell Card

Image: A large glowing arena with Black Luster Soldier and Black Luster Soldier - Super Soldier walking through it as a Gearfried the Iron Knight and Gaia the Fierce Knight are beginning to vanish from the middle of the arena.

Up to twice per turn, reveal 1 Ritual Monster Card in your hand; send monsters from your hand, deck or side of the field to the graveyard and then Special Summon that Ritual monster (This is considered being Ritual Summoned with its required Ritual Spell Card). When removed from the field: Add 1 Ritual Spell Card from your deck to your hand and then your deck is reshuffled and this effect of "Ritual Sanctuary of the Master" can only be used once per turn.

Ritual Totem / Continuous Spell Card

Image:a large wooden totem pole with Hungry Burger at the bottom, Javelin Beetle on the 2nd spot, Fortress Whale at the 3rd spot and the wooden image of Black Luster Soldier was at the top of it.

When a Ritual Monster is Ritual Summoned, Place 1 Ritual Counter on this card (Max: 4) and all Ritual Monsters gain 100 ATK x the number of Ritual Counters on this card. If this card has a Ritual Counter on it, it cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects. during your Main Phase 1, you can send this card to the graveyard, Draw 1 card for each Ritual Counter on this card, but cards drawn by this effect cannot be Summoned or activated the turn they're drawn with this effect. Only 1 "Ritual Totem" can exist on the field at a time.

War Dancer

Warrior/Ritual/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,950/DEF: 1,850/6 Stars

This card's name is also and always treated as "Performance of Sword" while its in your hand or side of the field and can be Ritual Summoned with "Commencement Dance". Once per turn, you can Tribute 1 Normal monster you control; Increase the ATK of this card x the level of the tributed monster x 100 until the End Phase of your opponent's turn and then 1 monster your opponent controls loses the same amount of ATK that this card gained until the selected monster is removed from the field.

Gluttonous Burger

Warrior/Ritual/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 1,800/6 Stars

This card's name is also and always treated as "Hungry Burger" while its in your hand or side of the field and can be Ritual Summoned with "Hamburger Recipe". Once per turn, banish 1 Normal monster from your graveyard; Destroy 1 Spell or Trap your opponent controls. `

Armored Javelin Beetle

Insect/Ritual/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,450/DEF: 2,550/8 Stars

This card's name is also and always treated as "Javelin Beetle" while its in your hand or side of the field and can be Ritual Summoned with "Javelin Beetle Pact". Once per turn: Select 1 Normal monster in your graveyard; Equip it to this card as a Equip Spell Card (Only 1 monster can be equipped to this card at a time) and this card gains a effect, depending on the level of the equipped monster:

1 - 2: Increase this cards ATK & DEF by 400.

3 - 4: When the equipped monster inflicts battle damage: Inflict 700 damage to your opponent.

5 - 6: When this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap Cards.

7 - 8: When this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Piper loses a tough duel, but they still get the help they need! What will happen next? Stay tuned.**


	18. The Cabots

_Chapter 18 :The Cabots_

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Inside of the basement of the lab, a woman wearing a lab coat was at her computer.

Desdemona then replied, "This is Doctor Jaylee Amari and this her hidden lab. No one in the Commonwealth knows about this except for our group."

The doctor looked away from her computer and she replied, "Evening. Who are these people, Desdemona?"

"This is Mike, the Sole Survivor and Piper. They've takening out Raider leaders all over the Commonwealth. They are strong duelists and great fighters. Did Jack leave already for the day?"

Amari nodded and then replied, "Yes, ma'am. About a hour ago. He took the back exit out of town. What can I do for our new allies?"

Piper showed them the laptop and she replied, "Information about the Institute is on this laptop, doctor."

She placed at the table she was working at and she looked at and then nodded and replied, "I can take a look at it and hopefully opened it up. Come back in the morning and we'll go from there, my young friends."

Nate nodded and he looked at Hancock and replied, "Can you help us get some rooms for the night?"

He smiled and replied, "I can very much do so, sir. You've done alot for us and this is the best way we can repay each of you with free services from the town. Come with me."

The gang followed them out and Amari looked at the laptop and she replied, "I'll do the best I can. It won't be easy, but I'll do what I can."

Desdemona then replied, "We can always count on you, Jaylee. Good luck."

She also left and Amari sighed and replied, "If I can do this without needing his family's help, I'll be good to go."

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Later that night outside of Anoka in a abandoned Mcdonalds, X6-88 was talking with Justin Ayo again.

Ayo sighed and replied, "I heard they made to Anoka."

X6 then replied, "Yes that is correct, sir. They gave the machine to Amari."

"Afraid that would happen. Will she be able to unlock it?"

X6 then replied, "She can unlock it, but to access to the files they need that special code we kept in that large book in the Cabot mansion, sir."

Justin then replied, "What about that unknown family member they locked up?"

"Already done, sir. Two Raiders went in and unlocked it without the family even knowing about it. He'll back at his house when they arrive, sir. We gave him the best deck that's based on his skills with that artifact. Everything will go right."

Justin then replied, "Glad to hear that, X6. Good work so far. We both are need back at the Institute."

X6 nodded as they both vanished into flashes of light.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

That next morning, the gang was having breakfast with Hancock and Deacon while Desdemona was checking on Amari and her progress.

Mike smiled and replied, "That was some of the best biscuits and gravy I ever ate. Very flavorful."

Hancock then replied, "Thank you, Mike. Our chef was trained all over the Commonwealth. Sally can make anything tasty."

Suddenly, they saw Desdemona and Amari walk in and the Railroad leader then replied, "Evening, my friends." 

They all waived to her and Amari then replied, "Good news and some bad."

Piper sighed and replied, "I was afraid that would happen. What is it?"

Amari then replied, "The good news I was able to unlock the laptop."

"Why would there be any bad news?', Nick asked.

the doctor then replied, "The files are there, but they are password protected and the code book that has them are hidden in the Cabot Mansion in the Minehaha district of Minneapolis. It's about 10 minutes south of Malliville. I Called up a guard and he'll meet you outside of the mansion, my friends."

Nick then replied, "Heard of them. They've been around for years now and their mansion is the only building in the Minnesota Commonwealth that is not a destroyed mess. Guess we'll head there now."

Deacon then replied, "Madam, I'll escort them there and I'll call you up if we need anything."

Desdemona then replied, "Fine with me. Get there and call me if you need anything."

Piper nodded and replied, "Time to head out."

The gang got up and they all quickly left and Hancock sighed and replied, "Good luck, my friends."

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

About a hour or so later, they arrived outside of a huge and beautiful mansion. The building looked perfect and everything about it was amazing.

Mike nodded and replied, "Wow, what a place."

They quickly got of the car (Piper held onto the laptop) and they walked up to the main door and they saw a male that had the same skin as Hancock and he wore somesort of mercenary's outfit and he nodded and replied, "You must be the ones Deacon called me about. I'm Edward Deegan, loyal bodyguard and security officer for the Cabot family. You need somesort of book?"

Piper held up the laptop and replied, "For this, sir. Can your boss help us?"

Edward then replied, "He can certainly try to do so. Follow me."

They all followed them inside of the mansion.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

While inside of the mansion, the gnag was looking around the place and was in shock at how beautiful it actually was!

Piper then replied, "If McDonaugh ever saw this place, he'd be shitting himself for sure!"

Mike only giggled at what she said and Edward then replied, "Allow me to get my boss down here. Make yourself at home."

He left to find his boss and the gang sat down on one of the most beautiful and comfortable couches they ever sat on and Nate nodded and replied, "Very nice couches."

Deacon then replied, "Amazing how beautiful this mansion really is."

They looked towards the stairs and saw Edward walking witha tall middle-aged man wearing a lab coat and glasses and he looked at Edward and replied, "They need that code book, Edward? Are we sure they ain't spys of the institute?"

Edward sighed and replied, "We can trust them on that one, Jack. They are the big deal."

He nodded as they got to the bottom of the stairs and Jack then replied, "Greetings, my friends. I'm Jack Cabot and I live her with my sister Emogene and mother Wilhelmina. Nice to meet you all."

Piper then replied, "You have the book we need to help us with, sir?"

Jack nodded and replied, "We certainly do. I called my wife and sister from the basement and they're looking for it right now."

The two sat down and then they saw a door that lead to the basement open up and a old woman with white hair and a younger woman with grey hair walk in and Jack saw them and he replied, "Is the book there?"

Emogene then replied, "Strangely enough, no."

Jack then replied, "THat can't be. We store down there at all times!"

Piper groaned and replied, "Something always happen to us before we can get our way!"

"Maybe I have your little book.", a voice laughed.

They all look at the top of the stairs and a old man wearing a odd device on his head appeared at the top of the stairs and Willhelmina then replied, "Lorenzo?"

She quickly looked at Jack and replied, "I though he was sealed away in the basement!"

Jack sighed and replied, "So did I."

Lorenzo laughed and replied, "Some raiders came in and helped me release and gain full control of my powers, fools! You'll all pay for sealing me in that basement for those many years!"

Nate then replied, "Not to make a scene, but can we get that book and we'll leave quickly."

Lorenzo laughed and replied, "Not a chance. The book is sealed away somewhere in this mansion and the only way to get it back is to defeat me in a duel."

Jack stood up and replied, "I'll duel you, father! We need you back in that cell again!"

Edward stood up as well and replied, "If he goes down, I'm going to take over the duel!"

Lorenzo smiled and replied, "I'll make this even easier. I duel the both of you at once. I win, my family and Edward will become my slaves and the book will also stay with me as well and if my family can win, I'll release the book and return myself to that hidden chamber."

Jack looked at Edward and he nodded and replied, "We accept, father! We can duel outside in the tennis court!"

Lorenzo then replied, "Fine with me, fools! See you there!"

He slowly vanished from sight and Mike sighed and replied, "This crap never ends!"

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Outside at the tennis court, Lorenzo had a beautiful golden duel disk on his arm and Jack and Edward used the classic Battle City ones. Jack's mom and sister were watching the duel at the patio area with the gang.

Piper then replied, "This is going to be a great duel."

Mike then replied, "I Hope that device on Lorenzo's head can't allow him see their cards!"

Lorenzao looked at him and replied, "Don't be silly, young man. My powers are strong, but not so I can do that. I'll win this duel due to my skils as a duelist."

Nick then replied, "Let's hope we can trust his words."

Lorenzo then replied, "The way this will go is that you both will each have their own field and share 8,000 lifepoints and each duelist must have a draw phase in order to do anything and the order will go, Jack, Edward and then myself."

They all activated their duel disks and each drew 5 cards.

 _"Game on!",_ each duelist yelled out.

 **(Jack & Edward LP: 8000 / Lorenzo LP: 8000)**

Jack then replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Edward drew a card and replied, "I begin with Foolish Burial."

He quickly discarded a card from his deck and then reshuffled and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Lorenzo drew a card and replied, "I summon my Psychic Snail."

As he sat the card down, a large snail glowing with energy appeared **(ATK: 1,900).**

Mike then replied, "I see he's using a Psychic deck."

Emogene then replied, "Don't lose faith in my brother or Edward. They've been through a lot of duels together and are the best ones our family."

"Now, I activate Psychokinesis."

The spell appeared.

"Since I control a Psychic monster, one of your cards is destroyed and I do take the 1000 damage, but its worth it and I choose to destroy my son's facedown monster."

As he glowed **(Lorenzo LP: 8000 - 7000),** Jacks facedown card began to glow before it dissolved into pixels.

"Now, I play Double Summon for my Pandaborg."

As he played the spell, somesort of metal panda-like humanoid appeared **(ATK: 1,700).**

"I attack you directly with my Snail, son."

The creature began to glow and then Edward quickly replied, "I activate Shield Wall!"

Suddenly, 4 rocky tokens appeared and protected Jack **(DEF: 1,000 x2)** before a blast reduced one of the tokens to pebbles.

"Pandoraborg destroys your facedown monster, Deegan."

The psychic went in and a small fiery dinosaur appeared on the card **(DEF: 200)** before psychic crushed it flat with its fist.

"Hmm. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Jack drew a card and replied, "I activate the Spell Card known as Chemical Reaction."

The spell appeared.

"I ditch a card and I can add one of group of certain cards from my deck to my hand."

He took a card (Which was a Nightmare Penguin), and discarded it and then he took a card from his deck and placed it in his hand and then he replied, "I now summon my Hydrogeddon!"

As he sat the card down, a winged dinosaur made of green gasses appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Now, I activate the effect of my Carboeddon you destroyed earlier. I'll banish it to bring forth my Hyozanryu!"

As he banished the card, a beautiful diamond-covered dragon appeared with a roar **(ATK: 2,100).**

"Lets do it. Attack his Snail!"

The creature let out a burst of white flames and diamond shards and they struck, reducing the snail to ashes **(Lorenzo LP: 7000 - 6800)** and Lorenzo smiled and replied, "You played into my trap, son. I activate Telepathic Force."

The trap appeared.

"Your monster is destroyed now and I gain lifepoints equal to its attack power."

Suddenly, the dragon exploded into white shards and they flew and Lorenzo glowed as they entered his body **(Lorenzo LP: 6800 - 8900).**

"Curses. Attack his Pandaborg!"

The dino roared as a burst of green mist shot out and the panda psychic rusted up and collapsed into a pile of dust **(Lorenzo LP: 8900 - 8800)** and he replied, "I'll pay 800 lifepoints to add a monster from my deck to the my hand."

He took a card from his deck and placed it in his hand **(Lorenzo LP: 8800 - 8000).**

"I'll set a card and then I'll turn it over to Edward."

Edward drew a card and replied, "I summon my Jurrac Velo."

As he sat the card down, a fiery _Velicaraptor_ appeared with a growl **(ATK: 1,700).**

"Direct attack!"

The dino let out a burst of flames and Lorenzo quickly replied, "You're going to have to do batter then that. I Special Summon my Battle Fader."

Suddenly, the tiny fiend appeared **(DEF: 0).**

"Damn it. I'll set a card and that'll end my now."

Lorenzo drew a card and replied, "I summon my Krebons."

As he sat the card down, the odd jester-like Psychic appeared **(ATK: 1,200).**

"Now, I play Emergency Teleport for my Psi-Kid." 

As he played the card, Hero Kid..in a changed way appeared. The young body no longer wore the space suit and helmet, but he know wore a white lab coat and held onto a small red jewel in his hands **(ATK: 300).**

MIke nodded and replied, "Hero Kid as a Psychic now. Neato."

Piper then replied, "I have a feeling he has a decent effect."

"I now tune Krebons with my Battle Fader and Psi-Kid."

Krebons began to let out a creepy laugh as it split into 2 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Battle Fader and Psi-Kid, which turned into a total of 3 stars **(*2 + *1 + *2 = *5).**

"I Synchro Summon..Magical Android."

As he sat the card down, a beautiful woman appeared infront of them **(ATK: 2,400).**

Mike nodded and replied, "That's a very well-known Psychic."

"Since I used a Psi-Kid to Summon a Psychic, it can attack twice. Attack their monsters."

She aimed her scepter and two burst of flames shot out and struck, striking Oxygeddon and Jurrac Velo and then both dinosaurs exploded into pixels **(Jack & Edward LP: 8000 - 6700).**

"Now my Android's effect goes into effect. I now gain 600 lifepoints for each Psychic on the field."

He glowed **(Lorenzo LP: 8000 - 8600)** and then he replied, "I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Jack drew a card and replied, "Since I have 2 Deuterion and a Oxygeddon in my hand, I activate Bonding - D20!"

The spell appeared and as he took the 3 cards and discarded them, a creature that looked like two Water Dragons merged together appeared with a roar **(ATK: 2,800).**

"Meet the mighty Water Dragon Cluster!"

Mike nodded and replied, "Wow, what a monster."

"Now, I use its effect! Your Effects are weakened badly!"

Suddenly, Magical Android groaned **(ATK: 2,400 - 0).**

"Now, drown his monster."

The huge serpent let out a roar as a burst of water shot out and struck, blasting Magical Android into globules of light and the rest of the water striking Lorenzo **(Lorenzo LP: 8600 - 5400)** and he quickly replied, "I play Scapegoat."

Suddenly, 4 sheep tokens appeared **(DEF: 0 x4).**

"Your turn, Edward."

Edward drew a card and replied, "Blazing Inpachi, its on you!"

As he sat the card down, the fiery wood spirit appeared **(ATK: 1,850)** and it swung its fist and a burst of flames shot out and reduced the red sheep to hot ash.

"I'll set a card and its y6our turn now."

Lorenzo drew a card and replied, "I play Token Sundae."

Suddenly, Jack's three tokens and the 3 sheep tokens vanished into particles of light **(Lorenzo LP: 5400 - 10200).**

Mike groaned and replied, "Damn, he has over 10,000 lifepoints now!"

Nate sighed and replied, "With a Psychic deck like this, more is better."

"Now, I play Monster Reborn."

Suddenly, Magical Android appeared **(ATK: 2,400).**

"Now, I summon my SoulSphere."

As he sat the card down, a large blue sphere with a emotionless face appeared **(ATK: 100).**

"I now tune it with my Android."

The sphere glowed as it split into a single white star, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Magical Android, which turned into 5 white stars **(*1 + *5 = *6).**

"I Synchro Summon...Psychic Nightmare."

As he sat the card down, a winged demon-like Psychic appeared **(ATK: 2,400).**

"Now I have to guess a card in your hand and if I'm right about its type, my Psychic gains 1000 attack points."

He looked at both duelists and he pointed at Edward and replied, "Let's see..far right card is a Monster!"

Edward sighed as he flipped the card around and it was a Jurrac Guiba and it glowed **(ATK: 2,400 - 3,400).**

"Now, destroy my son's monster."

The demon glowed as two bursts of dark energy shot out from its eyes and struck the creature and it let out roars before it splattered into puddles of water **(Jack and Edward LP: 6700 - 6100).**

"Your turn now, son."

Jack drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card and I'll turn it over to my bodyguard."

Edward drew a card and Jack quickly replied, "I activate Forbidden Scripture!"

Suddenly, the psychic stopped glowing **(ATK: 3,400 - 2,400).**

"Now, I summon my Jurrac Guaiba!"

As he sat the card a large fiery dino appeared **(ATK: 1,700).**

"Now, I attack your Synchro!"

The dino glowed and Edward quickly played another card and Shrink reappeared **(ATK: 2,400 - 1,200)** and a wave of flames shot out from the dinos mouth and the Psychic exploded into a fiery cloud of black smoke & ash **(Lorenzo LP: 10200 - 9700)** and then Edward replied, "Guaiba Summons a Jurrac from my deck and I choose a 2nd one!"

Suddenly, a 2nd Guaiba appeared **(ATK: 1,700)** and then Edward quickly replied, "I activate my facedown Wonder Xyz To Xyz Summon using them both!"

Both dinos turned into fiery red orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear now..Infernadactyl!"

As he sat the card down, a large orange-skinned _Pteradactyl_ with wings made of flames appeared with a screech **(ATK: 2,300).**

"Since its still my Battle Phase, I'll attack you again!"

The fiery Dino let out a screech as another burst of flames shot out and hit Lorenzo **(Lorenzo LP: 9700 - 7600).**

Mike smiled and replied, "That was a really clever move of Edward!"

Emogene nodded and replied, "Edward and him have dueled together before and that is one of our favorite combos to see them use."

"There you go. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Lorenzo drew a card and replied, "I play Pot of Avarice."

He took his Krebons, SoulSphere, Magical Android, Psi-Kid and Psychic Snail and placed the cards in the right spots and the drew 2 cards and then he replied, "I play Teleport."

The Spell appeared.

"I'll pay 800 lifepoints to Special Summon my Final Psychic Ogre." 

As he glowed **(Lorenzo LP: 7600 - 6800),** a large ogre-like creature appeared **(ATK: 2,200).**

"I now summon my Psychic Commander."

As he sat the card down, a creature riding somesort of metal device appeared **(ATK: 1,400).**

"I now tune Commader with my Ogre."

The commander glwoed as it split into 3 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Final Psychic Ogre, which turned into 5 white stars **(*3 + *5 = *8).**

"I Synchro Summon..Thought Ruler Archfiend."

As he sat the card down, a evil Summoned Skull-like Psychic appeared **(ATK: 2,700).**

Deacon sighed and replied, "He loves those Psychic Synchros."

"Now, destroy Edwards Infernadactyl."

The demon-like Psychic growled as a burst of pure energy shot out from its mouth and it struck, blasting Infernadactyl to atoms **(Jack & Edward LP: 6100 - 5700) - (Lorenzo LP: 6800 - 9100).**

Nate sighed and replied, "This couldn't be any worse for them. Everytime they hit him down, Lorenzo always finds a damn way to get his lifepoints back up."

"Your turn, my son."

Jack drew a card and replied, "I'll play Foolish Burial."

He took a card from his deck and discarded and reshuffled and replied, "Now, I play Dragon's Mirror to banish my Oxygeddon, Hydrogeddon and my Deutorion to summon my best monster!"

As she took the 3 cards and banished them, a huge dragon with a blue and green body appeared with two large red wings **(ATK: 3,000).**

"Meet the mighty Chemical Dragon!"

Mike smiled and replied, "They got this!"

"Now, destroy her Thought Ruler Archfiend!"

The dragon let out a huge burst of wind & water and shot out and struck, blowing the huge Psychic to little pieces **(Lorenzo LP: 9100 - 8800).**

"I'll set a card and its your turn now, Edward!"

Edward drew a card and replied, "I activate Jurassic Rebirth to Special Summon a Dinosaur from my graveyard!"

Suddenly, Duoterion appeared on the field and knelt **(DEF: 1,000).**

"Now, I can lower its level and I'll do so from 5 to 2!"

Suddenly, the dino glowed **(LV: 5 - 2).**

"Now, I Summon my Jurrac Brachio!"

As he sat the card down, another fiery dino with red & orange skin appeared **(ATK: 1,000).**

"Now, I tune my Brachio with my Duoterion!"

The dino glowed as it split into 3 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Duoterion, which turned into 2 white stars **(*3 + *2 = *5).**

"I Synchro Summon...Jurrac Velphito!"

As he sat the card down, a larger fiery dinosaur appeared **(ATK: ? - 3,000).**

"Direct attack!"

The dino opened its mouth and a burst of flames shot out and struck Lorenzo in the chest **(Lorenzo LP: 8800 - 5800)** and Lorenzo nodded nad replied, "I activate Psycho Splitter."

The trap appeared.

"For each 1000 points of damage I just took, I get a Psycho token."

Suddenly 3 small spheres with faces on it appeared **(DEF: 0 x3).**

"I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Lorenzo drew a card and replied, "Now, I tribute two of my tokens for my Master Gig."

As two of the tokens faded away into particles, a huge egg-shaped Psychic appeared **(ATK: 2,600).**

Mike groaned an dreplied, "No, not THAT thing! It's one of the strongest Psychic monsters in the game with a deadly effect."

"Since my Psycho Token counts as a Psychic, I can use Master Gig's effect. I can pay 1000 lifepoints to destroy your monsters equal to the number of Psychic's I have."

As Lorenzo glowed **(Lorenzo LP: 5800 - 4800),** and a burst of energy shot out and both of their monsters howled in pain before they both exploded into triangles.

"Him them both with a direct attack."

The huge Psychic glowed as a burst of energy shot out and hit them both **(Jack & Edward LP: 5700 - 3100).**

Piper then replied, "Don't give up! You can beat this guy! Don't let him get the best of you both!"

Lorenzo looked at her and he sighed and replied, "Petty."

Jack groaned and replied, "I activate Shock Draw."

He drew 2 cards from his deck.

"Your turn, son."

Jack drew a card and replied, "I'll banish 2 Fire monsters and a water monster from our graveyards to summon our Frost & Flame Dragon!"

As the cards of Jurrac Brachios, Jurrac Velphito and Water Dragon Cluster appeared and shattered into particles, a huge serpent-like creature with bodys of fire and ice appeared **(ATK: 2,300).**

Nate nodded and replied, "Quite a powerful monster."

As he discarded a card (A Water Dragon) to his graveyard, it let out flames and ice and Master Gig exploded into particles as the attacks hit it.

"Destroy the token!"

The serpent heads let out its attacks and the token was vaporized.

"Edward, your turn."

Edward drew a card and replied, "I summon my Megalosmasher X!"

As he sat the card down, a huge creature with a large mouth of sharp teeth appeared **(ATK: 2,000).**

"Attack him directly!"

The dino opened its mouth and a burst of water shot out and struck Lorenzo in the chest **(Lorenzo LP: 4800 - 2800).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

As Lorenzo drew a card, the artifact on his head began to glow and his eyes turned dark red.

Nate then replied, "What is this?" 

Jack groaned and replied, "This isn't good. That device's spirit is going into his body and his psychic powers are growing even worse then before!"

"Got that right, foolish boy. I play Fiend's Sanctuary."

The token appeared **(ATK: 0).**

"I send it away for my Overdrive Teleporter."

As the token vanished, another Psychic appeared infront of them.

"Now, I pay 2000 lifepoints to Special Summon up to two Level 3 or Psychic monsters from my graveyard and I choose Mental Seeker and my Hushed Psychic Cleric."

AS he glowed again **(Lorenzo LP: 2800 - 200),** two more Psychics appeared and one was a robed one with a scepter **(DEF: 2,100)** and the other one was a younger boy **(ATK: 800).**

"Now, I tune Mental Seeker with my Teleporter."

The psychic kid glowed as he split into 3 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Overdrive Teleporter, which turned into 6 white stars as well **(*3 + *6 = *9).**

"I Synchro Summon...Hyper Psychic Blaster."

As he sat the card down, a tall and huge Psychic appeared and it was covered in armor **(ATK: 3,000).**

MIke then replied, "Eesh, Let's hope he doesn't have his more stronger form."

"Now, I activate _Assault Mode Activate."_

The trap activated.

Mike groaned and replied, "I spoke too soon."

Suddenly, it began to glow and its armor become more powerful looking **(ATK: 3,500).**

"Meet the amazing and powerful _**Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode."**_

Piper sighed and replied, "This duel is over now."

"Now, I attack your monster."

The Psychic aimed its blasters at the monster and two huge bursts of energy shot out and hit it and its heads lets out roars before it exploded into shards **(Jack & Edward LP: 3100 - 1900).**

"Now, I gain LP equal to your destroyed monsters defense score and you both take damage equal to its attack power."

Lorenzo glowed **(Lorenzo LP: 200 - 2200)** and then it fired a energy burst with the other one and they both hit Jack & Edward both **(Jack & Edward LP: 1900 - 0).**

Emogene groaned and replied, "Damn, not good."

Their mother sighed and replied, "Lorenzo is a better duelist then anyone in our family."

His artifact stopped glowing and then he replied, "I proved I'm a better duelist then both of you combined. First, I keep the book."

Piper only sighed at and then Lorenzo then replied, "Now, you four are going to be my servants in this place for the remainder of your dull lives."

Suddenly, they all glowed and Jack then replied, "We're here to serve only you, father."

Lorenzo nodded and he looked at the gang and he replied, "You lose the chance of the book and also.."

Suddenly, the laptop from Piper's hands vanished and reappeared in his hand and PIper then replied, "Give that back, asshole!"

Lorenzo smiled and replied, "I'll be keeping them both for now and if you think any of you can beat me in a duel, come back tomorrow and we'll have a rematch. But for now."

He glowed and then the gang glowed and then they simply vanished into nothing and Lorenzo looked at Edward and replied, "You make sure they don't come back until tomorrow and use any tactic to keep them away."

Edward nodded as he walked away and then he looked Emogene and his wife and replied, "You two get cleaning on this mansion. No breaks until its done!"

They both nodded and walked away and Lorenzo laughed and replied, "Too easy! I'm the most powerful being in the Commonwealth!"

He began to laugh..

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Cards made by me & others**

Chemical Study / Normal Spell Card

Image: 3 Posters on wall showing the arts of the 3 bonding cards and Kozaky looks at them with a smirk on his face. 

Discard 1 card; add 1 "Bonding" Spell/Trap or 1 of the following cards: "Hydrogeddon", "Oxygeddon" or "Duoterion", from your deck to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Chemical Study" per turn.

Psi-Kid

Psychic/Effect/Light/ATK: 300/DEF: 600/2 Stars

When used to Summon a Psychic monster, that monster can attack twice during that turn's Battle Phase.

SoulSphere

Psychic/Tuner/Normal/ATK: 100/DEF: 2,000/1 Star

 _A sphere made of mental energy. Its defense power protects it from attacks._

Infernadactyl

Dinosaur/Xyz/Effect/Fire/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 2,300/Rank 4

2 Level 4 FIRE monsters

If this card was Xyz Summoned using a FIRE DInosaur monster, it cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects during your turn. When this card destroys a monster in battle, you can remove 1 Xyz Material from this card; Inflict 100 damage to your opponent for each FIRE monster in your graveyard.

Chemical Dragon

Dragon/Fusion/Effect/Water/ATK: 3,000/DEF: 3,000/10 Stars

"Hydrogeddon" + "Oxygeddon" + "Duoterion"

Must be Fusion Summoned with the Fusion Materials shown above and cannot be Summoned by other ways. When this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate facedown cards. When destroyed in battle, banish this card; Special Summon 1 "Water Dragon" from your deck, hand, or graveyard, Ignoring summoning conditions. You can only use this effect of a "Chemical Dragon" once per turn.

Jurassic Rebirth / Normal Spell Card 

Select 1 Dinosaur monster in your graveyard; Special Summon it to your side of the field in faceup Defense Position and then you can reduce its level to any number lower then it its current Level until the End Phase, but its effects are negated. You can only use 1 "Jurassic Rebirth" per turn and only if you control no other monsters.

Psycho Splitter / Normal Trap Card

Image: Krebons doing a strange dance as 3 small glowing black orbs with emotionless faces are slowing appearing around him.

Activate if you took damage from a direct attack. Special Summon 1 Psycho Token (Psychic/Dark/ATK: 100/DEF: 100/1 Star) to your side of the field for each 1000 damage you took from the attack. You can only activate 1 "Psychic Splitter" per turn and Psycho Tokens can only be used to Summon a Psychic monster.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Jack and Edward fall to Lorenzo and now he has the code book and laptop. Can our group get it back? Stay tuned to find out.**


	19. The Mind of Lorenzo Cabot

_Chapter 19: The Mind of Lorenzo Cabot_

 _ **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**_

After the brutal duel had ended, Lorenzo teleported the gang to the outside of the mansion's front and after that, they just decided to drive back to Anoka.

Hancock then replied, "Man, that was rough duel for them. What do we do now?"

Desdemona sighed and replied, "Didn't expect this to happen. We need that laptop to find out more about the damn Institute!"

Deacon then replied, "We are in dire times right now, gang."

Nate sighed and then he looked at Mike and he replied, "Maybe the two of us should duel Lorenzo ourselves and with our decks, we can overpower him."

Mike smiled and replied, "Good idea, my friend. We can take out of his Psychic deck. Let's do some more work on our decks and we'll cream that old man tomorrow."

Nate nodded as they both got up and Hancock smiled and replied, "That's the spirit, kids. I have a few cards you two can use from my personal vault. Come with me."

He got up as well and he left with the other two and Desdemona sighed and replied, "If they can stop them, no one will be able to stop that mad genius."

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Later that night in his main study, Lorenzo was looking through his journal. He already sent his son, Emogene and his wife to sleep for the night while Edward kept guard outside of the mansion.

He sighed and replied, "Taking back my home and making my family slaves was a great idea. This arifact has made me the most powerful person in the Commonwealth."

Suddenly, X6-88 appeared in the same room and he replied, "Evening, Lorenzo."

The mad genius looked at him and he replied, "Evening to you too, sir. What can I do for you and the Institute?"

X6-88 then replied, "Any success in your mission?"

"Yes, sir. I defeated the best duelists in my family and this mansion is now mine. I have the code book and the laptop you guys want and need."

"Good work, Lorenzo. Our leader wanted you to keep them until you defeated any of the 3 chosen ones in a duel."

Lorenzo looked puzzled and replied, "Why is that? You can take the book and laptop and then destroy them back at the Institute."

"We need the power of those 3 chosen ones. Once you defeat at least two of them, send everyone you beat and then them to our institute and we'll make sure we get you 3 synths to help out with any work around your mansion, Lorenzo."

Lorenzo nodded and replied, "Fair enough, X6. Tell your leader that I agree to the terms of the offer and will do so as soon as possible."

X6-88 nodded and replied, "Will do. You updating your deck at all?"

"Of course. My Psychic deck is my main deck, but I have a Psychic deck mixed with many other types of cards they've never seen before and that'll help me crush them in a duel, sir."

"Good to hear, sir. Good night."

He vanished in a burst of light and then Lorenzo nodded and replied, "Time to get my deck to a better working order."

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Later that night outside of the building, Deacon was dueling another Railroad member (The guard James) outside of the main building while Hancock watched as well (Desdemona was already fast asleep). Deacon had his Ritual Sanctaury of the Masters field spell and a Armored Javelin Beetle equipped with a Spirtal Serpent **(ATK: 2,450)** and 1 card facedown and James had a facedown card and 1 facedown card and it was James's turn.

 **(James LP: 2100 / Deacon LP: 3400)**

James drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown monster up."

a large bulky machine made of different kinds of gears appeared **(ATK: 1,500).**

"This is my Gearraeg and can be used as two tributes for a Machine monster and I'll tribute it for The Big Saturn!"

As the machine vanished, the huge white-metaled machine with huge fists appeared **(ATK: 2,800).**

"Now, I'll activate my facedown Dust Tornado!"

The trap flipped up and a burst of wind shot out and smashed the Field Spell Card to bits and Deacon replied, "When its removed from the field by one of your card effects, I get any Ritual Spell Card from my deck to my hand."

He took a card from his deck and placed it in his hand and then James replied, "I'll ditch a card and pay 1000 lifepoints to use its effect!"

As he glowed **(ATK: 2,800 - 3,800).**

"Destroy it!"

Cannons appeared in its chest and a 3 huge bursts of energy shot and atomized the huge bug **(Deacon LP: 3400 - 2050).**

"You'll never win, Deacon! I end my turn now."

Deacon drew a card and he smiled and replied, "Afraid this duel is over for you, buddy. I activate Advance Ritual Art."

The spell card appeared.

"I'll ditch a couple of cards from my deck."

As he took a Jerry Beans Man and a Vorse Raider and discarded them, a huge and fercious lion appeared **(ATK: 2,300).**

"Meet the mighty Savage War Lion."

James then replied, "Your kitty doesn't have enough power to beat my Saturn."

Deacon smiled again and replied, "Doesn't need to. I Summon my Genetic Warwolf."

As he sat the card down, the beast-warrior appeared **(ATK: 2,000).**

"Now since your Saturn is stronger then my monster, I can tribute another monster I have and then my Savage War Lion can attack you directly."

The War Lion let out a howl as the Warwolf vanished into particles of light and then James sighed and then he smiled and replied, "Looks like you win again, my friend. Go for it."

"Thanks for a great duel, buddy. Attack him directly, my pet."

The huge beast went in and slashed James across the chest with its claws **(James LP: 2100 - 0).**

Hancock smiled and replied, "That was one fun duel to watch. You guys want a drink? My treat."

The two Railroad agents nodded and as they followed the mayor to a nearby bar.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

That next day, the gang arrived outside of the mansion. Deacon was with them as well to keep a eye on things and report to Desdemona if anything went bad. Edward was standing guard outside of the mansion.

Piper sighed and replied, "Lets do this."

They all got out of the car and Edward saw them and replied, "You hear to duel master Lorenzo in a duel?"

Nate and Mike raised their hands in the air and Edward nodded and replied, "Very well. Let's get inside."

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back in the Tennis Court outback, Lorenzo was facing Nate and Mike while Piper and Deacon watched from a nearby table and Lorenzo's family watched the duel from behind the evil master at a table as well.

Lorenzo smiled and replied, "You two will never beat me."

Mike then replied, "We will crush you and get our stuff back and then you'll release your control on your family!"

"Whatever you say, kid. I win and all four of you will be servants as well."

Piper then replied, "Crush this freak, guys!"

The 3 duelists actiaved their duel disks and the usual glow covered Mike as they each drew 5 cards.

 _"Time to duel!", all three yelled out._

 **(Lorenzo LP: 8000 / Mike & Nate LP: 8000)**

Mike then replied, "I'll begin by summoning my Pebble Dragon."

As he sat the card a down, a bulky dragon with rocky skin and no wings appeared **(ATK: 500).**

"When this guy is summoned, he switches to defense position."

The dragon knelt **(DEF: 2,100).**

"I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Nate drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Lorenzo drew a card and then replied, "Since you both have and I don't, I Special Summon my Mindster Orc."

As he sat the card down, a Psychic wearing a white robe appeared. It looked a Psychic form of GIant Orc.. except it was wearing a white robe (from head to toe) and held onto a silver & gold scepter instead of a large bone club **(ATK: 2,200).**

"Now, I summon my Mindster Raider."

As he sat the card down, another Psychic and it looked like the Psychic form of Vorse Raider and he wore a white & black robe and his weapon was a glowing white axe **(ATK: 1,900).**

"When my Raider is Summoned: I gain 300 lifepoints for each Psychic monster on the field."

Suddenly, he began to glow **(Lorenzo LP: 8000 - 8600)** and now I'll use Mindster Orc's effect and I'll pay 500 lifepoints to negate one of your card's effect and I choose that dragon."

He glowed again **(Lorenzo LP: 8600 - 8100),** and then the dragon glowed.

"Lets do it. Raider, go for Nate's facedown monster."

The Psychic flew with its glowing white axe and a Waselander Watcher appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,400)** and he slashed at the Watcher and he groaned and shattered into pixels and he took a monster from his deck and placed it in his hand.

"Mindster Orc, attack."

The psychic aimed its scepter at the dragon and fired a burst of silver energy, blowing Pebble Dragon to bits.

"Your turn now, kid."

Mike drew a card and replied, "I activate my Ancient Rules."

As he played the card, Red Eyes appeared with a roar **(ATK: 2,400).**

"Now, I summon my Alexandrite Dragon."

As he sat the card down, the jeweled dragon appeared **(ATK: 2,000).**

"Lets do it. Alexandrite Dragon, attack the Orc."

The dragon glowed and Mike pointed to his facedown card and a Blustering Winds appeared **(ATK: 2,000 - 3,000)** as a burst of light slammed into the Psychic and it groaned and exploded into black globules.

"Red Eyes, attack."

The dragon let out its flames and it shot out and incinerated Mindster Raider quickly **(Lorenzo LP: 8100 - 6900).**

"Your turn, Nate."

Nate drew a card and Lorenzo pointed to his facedown card and Scapegoat lifted up and the 4 sheep tokens appeared **(DEF: 0 x4).**

"I summon my Wastelander Captain."

As he sat the card down, the captain appeared with his weapons **(ATK: 1,800)** and he flipped the card of his deck and it was his Wastelander Sniper and he appeared as well **(ATK: 1,900).**

"Destroy two of his sheep."

The Warriors went with their weapons and the Captain sliced the red sheep cleanly in half with his swords and then Sniper aimed its rifle and fired a barrage of shells and they shot out and shattered the light-blue one.

"Your turn."

Lorenzo drew a card and replied, "I now summon my Mindster Hare."

As he sat the card down, a Rescue Rabbit covered in a hooded grey & white robe (But still really adorable) appeared **(ATK: 300).**

"I tune it with my 2 tokens."

The robed beast glowed as it split into 3 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through the two tokens, which turned into a total of 2 green stars **(*3 + *1 + *1 = *6).**

"I Synchro Summon...Magical Android."

As he sat the card down, the beautiful Psychic with a powerful scepter appeared **(ATK: 2,400).**

"First for each monster I used when I used Mindster Hare as a Tuner for a Synchro, I gain 300 lifepoints."

Lorenzo glowed **(Lorenzo LP: 6900 - 7800)** and then he replied, "I'll play Rush Recklessly."

She glowed **(ATK: 2,400).**

"Now, attack his Red-Eyes."

Her scepter glowed as a burst of fiery energy shot out and hit the mighty dragon and it roared before it exploded into black shards **(Mike & Nate LP: 8000 - 7300).**

"I'll set 2 cards and I'll go to my End Phase and I'll gain 600 lifepoints for each Psychic I have and then It'll be your turn, kid."

He glowed once again **(Lorenzo LP: 7800 - 8400)** and then Mike drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Alexandrite Dragon to defense and then I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Nate drew a card and he pointed and both of his monsters knelt and then he sat a card and then pointed at Lorenzo.

Deacon groaned and replied, "Not good for them. He's doing the same damn thing he did to crush Jack and Edward."

Piper sighed and replied, "They can do this..hopefully."

Lorenzo drew a card and replied, "I summon my Psychic Snail."

As he sat the card down, the odd psychic snail appeared **(ATK: 1,900).**

"Now, I activate my facedown Psychic Overload."

The trap appeared.

"I return 3 Psychic monsters to my deck to draw 2 cards."

He took Mindster Hare, Raider and Orc and shuffled the cards into his deck and then he drew 2 cards and then he replied, "I now play Emergency Teleport to bring forth my Mindster Abyss King."

As he sat the card down, a blacked robe Psychic that looked like Dark King of the Abyss wearing a white & black robe appeared **(ATK: 1,200).**

"Now, I pay 500 lifepoints for my Snail's ability to allow my Android to attack twice."

He glowed **(Lorenzo LP: 7800 - 7300)** and then he replied, "I tune my Abyss King with my Psychic Snail."

The psychic glowed as it split into 3 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Psychic Snail, which turned into 4 white stars **(*3 + *4 = *7).**

"I Synchro Summon..Mindster Mage."

As he sat the card down, a Dark Magician wearing a silver and grey robe appeared and he looked older then his Spellcaster counterpart and his staff was now silver and covered in tiny jewels **(ATK: 2,500).**

Piper looked at it with a closer look and she replied, "A Psychic form of Dark Magician? Wow."

Deacon then replied, "Just wow."

"I use my Mindster Abyss King's effect. Since I used it in a Synchro Summon, I can banish a Psychic to gain lifepoints equal to its attack."

Psychic Snail's card appeared and vanished and Lorenzo glowed again **(Lorenzo LP: 7300 - 9200).**

Deacon then replied, "If they can't get his lifepoints down quicker, this will end the same way Lorenzo's last duel did."

"Android will attack your Warriors, Nate."

She aimed her scepter and shot out two bursts of flames and both of Nate's Wastelanders were blown into fragments as the attacks struck them down.

"Mage, attack."

He aimed his scepter and a burst of energy shot out and blasted Alexandrite Dragon to little bits.

"I'll set 2 cards and then I'll move to my end phase and I gain 600 lifepoints for each Psychic on the field."

He glowed again **(Lorenzo LP: 9200 - 10400)** and then Mike drew a card and replied, "I banish a Light monster for my Black Dragon Collapserpent."

As he banished the Alexandrite Dragon, the dark-skinned dragon appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Now, Fiend's Sanctuary."

Suddenly, the beady token appeared **(DEF: 0).**

"I tribute them both for my Tyrant Dragon."

As the two monsters burst into fiery bits, the huge fiery dragon appeared with a mighty roar **(ATK: 2,900).**

Piper smiled and replied, "Nice."

"Attack his monsters."

The dragon let out a mighty roar as two huge bursts of flames shot out and reduced both Psychic Synchros to fiery piles of smoldering ash **(Lorenzo LP: 10400 - 9400).**

"I'll hand it over to my partner and close friend Nate."

Nate drew a card and replied, "Thanks. I summon my Wastelander Wonderer."

As he sat the card down, a green-tattered robed traveler appeared and he held into a sharpened machete in his hands for a weapon **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Since I Normal Summoned and control no other monsters, one of your facedown cards is destroyed."

He took the machete and stabbed into one of his facedown cards and Lorenzo's Telepathic Power card lifted up and shattered quickly.

Piper smiled and replied, "He wouldn't of been able to do that last turn because Tyrant Dragon cannot be targeted by traps."

"Now, attack him directly."

The warrior rushed in and slashed at Lorenzo with his weapon **(Lorenzo LP: 9400 - 7600).**

"Your turn now."

Lorenzo drew a card and replied, "I play Monster Reborn."

Suddenly, Mindster Mage appeared **(ATK: 2,500).**

"Now, I summon my Krebons."

As he sat the card down, the odd jester appeared **(ATK: 1,200).**

"I tune them now."

The jester glowed as it split into 2 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Mindster Mage, which turned into 7 green stars **(*2 + *7 = *9).**

"I Synchro Summon..Hyper Psychic Blaster."

As he sat the card down, the huge and powerful Psychic appeared **(ATK: 3,000).**

Piper groaned and replied, "That facedown monster can be only one thing."

He pointed to the facedown card and his Assault Made Activate flipped up and then the huge psychic evolved into the huge Psychic that won him his last duel **(ATK: 3,500).**

"Now, blast her dragon."

The psychic fired its blasters and the energy bursts shot out and hit, blowing Tyrant Dragon to atoms **(Mike & Nate LP: 7300 - 6700).**

"Now for its effect.

The two groaned **(Mike & Nate LP: 6700 - 4300) **and then Lorenzo glowed **(Lorenzo LP: 7600 - 10500)** and then he replied, "This will defeat you like my son and his bodyguard. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Mike drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card and now it'll be Nate's turn."

Nate drew a card and he looked at the card with a puzzled look.

Piper then replied, "Wonder what he drew?"

 _Where did this card even come from? Never heard or seen it before. It'll help the three of us out.,_ Nate thought to himself as he looked at it closely.

Mike looked at him and replied, "Everything okay, partner?"

He nodded and replied, "Yes it is. I summmon my Wastelander Soldier."

As he sat the card down, the rifle-wielding wastelander appeared **(ATK: 1,800)** and then Lorenzo quickly replied, "I activate Breakthrough Skill."

The trap flipped and solider stopped glowing.

"Now, I activate the Arrival of the Legendary Dragons."

The spell appeared.

"Now, I Can move one of three certain cards from my deck to my hand."

He did so and Piper then replied, "Never heard of this card. Hopefully we'll all be able to use a copy."

"Now, I activate _**The Claw of Hermos."**_

The mighty dragon appeared.

"Hermos, I combine you with my Wastelander Soldier to create the Wastel X10 Rifle."

As the dragon and Warrior merged, a beautiful silver rifle appeared and Wonderer took it and held onto it **(ATK: 1,800 - 2,200).**

Lorenzo nodded and replied, "I'd knew I'd face one of those dragons sooner or later."

"When a Warrior attacks while wielding that rifle, it gains 200 attack times your monsters level or rank and then your monster loses the same amount."

He aimed his rifle and he glowed **(ATK: 2,200 - 4,400)** as he fired 3 shots and they shot out and struck the huge Psychic in the chest **(ATK: 3,500 - 1,300)** and it groaned and then exploded into globules of pure energy **(Lorenzo LP: 10500 - 7400).**

"One more effect. If it destroys a monster, I can banish it's card and my rifle."

Suddenly, it's card appeared and vanished into particles and so did the rifle.

Piper smiled and replied, "Now it can't use its Assualt Mode effect of one of them is destroyed and sent to the graveyard."

"Your turn now, Lorenzo."

Lorenzo drew a card and replied, "I activate Miracle Synchro Fusion to banish my Mindster Mage and a Krebons from my graveyard to summon another one of my monsters."

As the two cards appeared and faded away, another huge and fiendish-like winged Psychic appeared **(ATK: 2,900).**

"Meet the Ultimate Axon Kicker."

Piper the replied, "This is going from bad to worst."

"Now, I summon my other Snail."

As he sat the card down, another of the Snails appeared **(ATK: 1,900)** and Lorenzo pointed to him **(Lorenzo LP: 7400 - 6900).**

"Now, attack their monsters."

The Psychic glowed as a burst of energy shot out and struck, blasting Wastelander Solider into tiny shards **(Mike & Nate LP: 4300 - 3200) **and then he glowed **(Lorenzo LP: 6900 - 8700)** and another burst of energy shot out and a Dynamite Dragon appeared **(DEF: 1,300)** and exploded into fiery embers as the attack struck it **(Lorenzo LP: 8700 - 10200) - (Mike & Nate LP: 3200 - 1600) **and then some of the fiery embers shot out and began to burn the huge Psychic **(ATK: 2,900 - 2,400).**

Piper groaned and replied, "I hate to say this, but we're are so screwed right now, Deacon."

Deacon nodded sadly and replied, "They're good duelists, but Lorenzo keeps boosting his lifepoints up high and they're down to their last few points themselves."

"You'll never beat me, my friend. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Mike drew a card and replied, "I activate Spellbook in the Pot."

Everyone drew 3 cards and then he nodded and replied, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon."

The storm shot out and Lorenzo's facedown Draining Shield lifted up and blew into shards.

"Now, I'll play Star Blast."

The spell appeared and he glowed **(Mike & Nate LP: 1600 - 600) **as Strong Wind Dragon appeared with a roar **(ATK: 2,400).**

Deacon then replied, "Why'd he do that? He doesn't have any extra points."

"I now activate Life Equalizer."

The trap appeared.

Piper smiled and replied, "Yea, that might help."

Everyone glowed **(Mike & Nate LP: 600 - 3000) - (Lorenzo LP: 10200 - 3000) **and then he replied, "I now activate _**The Eye of Timeaus."**_

His legendary dragon appeared.

"Timeaus, I merge you with Strong Wind Dragon to create the mighty Hurricane Gale Dragon."

As the two merged together, a beautiful light-green skinned dragon with sparkly skin appeared and it was double the size of Strong Wind Dragon was **(ATK: 2,400).**

"When this card is summoned, I can equip any dragon from my graveyard to it."

Suddenly, his Red-Eyes flew out of the graveyard and flew into the dragon **(ATK: 2,400 - 4,800).**

Piper laughed and replied, "We got this!"

"Now, destroy his Ultimate Axon Kicker."

The dragon flapped its wing and a hurricane began and the huge Psychic let out a snarl before it exploded into black & white globules that flew everywhere **(Lorenzo LP: 3000 - 600).**

"When my dragon destroys a monster in battle, you take damage equal to half of your monsters attack power."

Suddenly, he glowed **(Lorenzo LP: 1100 - 0).**

Piper smiled and replied, "Yea!"

Suddenly, his helmet began to crack and then it broke apart into tiny gold pieces that fell to the ground and dissolved as they hit the ground.

Deacon then replied, "Wonder what happens now?"

The now confused Lorenzo looked around and replied, "Where am I?"

Mike walked up to him and replied, "Come with me and we'll tell you everything, sir."

Lorenzo nodded as they headed back inside of the mansion.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Cards made by me & others**

Arrival of the Legendary Dragons / Normal Spell Card

The Dragon forms of Timeaus, Critas and Hermos flying over a ruined city at night.

Activate if your LP is lower then your opponents. Pay 500 LP; Add 1 "Eye of Timeaus", "Fang of Criitas" or "The Claw of Hermos" from your deck or graveyard to your hand. You can activate 1"Arrival of the Legendary Dragons" per turn.

Wastel X10 Rifle / Equip Spell Card

This card is descended by activating "The Claw of Hermos" and offering 1 "Wastelander Soldier" as a tribute. Equip only to a Warrior-type monster. It gains 500 ATK and when it attacks a monster, it gains ATK equal to its Level/Rank or Link Number x 200 and the monster being attacked loses the same amount and if it destroys a monster in battle, you can banish it and this card.

Hurricane Gale Dragon

Dragon/Effect/Wind/ATK: 2,400/DEF: 1,800/8 Stars

This card is descended by activating "The Eye of Timeaus" and offering 1 "Strong Wind Dragon" as a tribute. When Summoned: Take 1 Dragon monster from your graveyard and equip it to this card; this card gains ATK equal to the ATK of the equipped monster. When this card destroys a monster in battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of the destroyed monsters original ATK.

Pebble Dragon

Dragon/Effect/Earth/ATK: 500/DEF: 2,100/4 Stars

When Summoned: Switch to faceup Defense Position. Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed in battle.

Wastelander Wonderer

Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

When Normal Summoned while you control no other cards; Destroy 1 Spell or Trap card your opponent controls.

Gearreag

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,500/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

This card can be used as two tributes for a Machine monster.

Savage War Lion

Beast/Ritual/Effect/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 2,100/7 Stars

This card's name is also and always treated as "Super War Lion" while its in your hand or side of the field and can be Ritual Summoned with "War Lion Ritual". If your opponet has a monster that has more ATK then this card, Tribute 1 monster you control; this is the only card that can attack, but it can attack directly.

Mindster Orc

Psychic/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 0/5 Stars

If your opponent controls a monster and you control no other monsters, You can Special Summon this card (From your Hand). Once per turn, you can pay 500 LP and select 1 monster your opponent controls; its effects are negated.

Mindster Raider

Psychic/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

When Summoned: Gain 300 LP for each Psychic monster on the field. The effect of "Mindster Raider' can only be used once per turn.

Mindster Hare

Psychic/Tyner/Effect/Earth/ATK: 300/DEF: 100/3 Stars

Can only be used to Synchro Summon a Psychic monster. When used in a Synchro Summon: gain 300 LP for monster used in that Synchro Summon and this effect of "Mindster Hare" can only be used once per turn.

Mindster Abyss King

Psychic/Tuner/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 800/3 Stars

Can only be used to Synchro Summon a Psychic monster. When used in a Synchro Summon: Banish 1 Psychic monster from your graveyard; gain LP equal to the ATK of the banished monster. The effect of "Mindster Abyss King" can only be used once per turn.

Mindster Mage

Psychic/Synchro/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 2,100/7 Stars

Psychic Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner monsters

Once per turn, you can pay 500 LP; Your opponent cannot activate facedown Spell or Trap Cards during your turn.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Lorenzo is finally defeated. In the next chapter, everything is explained and then they back to Doctor Amari and go from there. What will happen? Find out in the next chapter that'll coming soon.**


	20. The Fallen

_**Note:**_ _Yay, made it the 20th chapter of this amazing story! So far, so good! Also, a lot of cards in this chapter will be using their japanese name because they sound a lot better (in my opinion)._

 _Chapter 20: The Fallen_

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the living room of the mansion, everyone was talking to Lorenzo about what just happened and what was going on.

Lorenzo looked at his son and replied, "Jack, I'm really sorry for everything I've put you and the rest of the family through. I haven't meant to be this vile and evil. That darn artifact was the cause of it all and I'm trully sorry for everything I've put you all through."

Jack then replied, "No problem at all anymore, father. That artifact was controlling you and I'm glad it's finally gone. Sorry we had to lock you up for such a long time."

He sighed and replied, "I didn't want all that power to begin with. I do forgive you for everything, my son."

He then looked at the gang and replied, "Thank you for releasing me from that horrid thing, my friends."

Mike then replied, "No problem at all, sir. Can we get the laptop and code book back now, sir?"

Lorenzo nodded and he looked at Edward and replied, "Can you go find them in the storage area downstairs, Edward?"

He nodded as he quickly got up and then Piper replied, "Who actually released you from your prison underneath this mansion, sir?"

Lorenzo then replied, A couple of members of that horrible Raiders gang. It was lead by this nasty and horrible female and one of their best soldiers. Really nasty woman."

Piper sighed and replied, "Just like them to be that way, I guess."

Edward walked back in and he held onto the laptop and a large red book on top and he replied, "Just return these items to Amari back in Anoka and you can go from there, my young friends. I wish you the best of luck on your way."

He handed the stuff to Nate and Lorenzo smiled and replied, "For saving me and my family, you're all welcome back here anytime you want to, my friends. Good luck getting to the Institute."

They all waived to them as they left and Emogene looked at Lorenzo and she replied, "Glad to you have you back, dad."

Lorenzo only could smiled back to his daughter.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the lab in Anoka, The gang was in Amari's Lab.

Amari looked at them and replied, "Well done, all of you. With Lorenzo and the rest of them helping us, we'll find this out."

Nate placed the book and laptop infront of her and he replied, "There you go. Can you help us out more now?"

Amari nodded and replied, "Yes I can. Come back in the morning and we'll make sure we'll help you all out, my friends."

They nodded as they left and Desdemona then replied, "This is wonderful news. We'll finally find out more stuff about the Institute. This is great for everyone."

Amari nodded as she began to read the book.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at that rundown Mcdonalds near the Anoka entrance, X6-88 was talking with Justin Ayo about what was happening.

Ayo sighed and replied, "So Lorenzo failed us as well?"

X6 nodded and replied, "I'm afraid so, sir. He lost a duel to two of those chosen ones. They now have the book and laptop."

"Good luck with that. They need a special code from Brian Virgil and he left the Institute 2 years ago. He hasn't been seen since then. We've sent a Courser to follow their group and they'll help us find him and eliminate him before they get that code."

Suddenly, another Courser appeared in a burst of light and he replied, "Z2-47 here for duty, sir."

Ayo then replied, "Good. I'll meet you both back at the Institute later."

He vanished in a burst of light and Z2 looked at X6 and replied, "What is my current mission?"

X6-88 nodded and replied, "To keep a close eye on the chosens and you need to make sure you're far away from them as you can and also, if they find our runaway scientist, make sure you wipe him out before they get a chance to get his help. The captain of the Raiders was also sent there as well and make sure she doesn't get to him before you do."

Z2-47 nodded and replied, "Yes, sir. I'll make sure not to fail in my mission."

"You best better not. I'm returning to the Institute right now. Good luck in your mssion."

He vanished in a burst of light as well and then a duel disk appeared on his arm and then replied, "Time to get my target."

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

That next day in the main area of the courthouse, the gang was waiting with Deacon & Desdemona to find out what he found out what Amari found out.

Piper then replied, "Can't wait to find out the truth."

Amari walked and she smiled and replied, "The code book worked."

Mike then replied, "Awesome! What do we know now?"

Amari then replied, "I found out..there is no true entrance to the Institute known."

Piper groaned and replied, "Damn it to hell! Now, how the hell are we getting in?"

Amari then replied, "There is one way. There is doctor Brian Virgil hiding out in the Minnesota Commonwealth and he has a way to enter the Institute because he abanonded it 2 years ago. Everything about him is in the laptop."

Deacon nodded and replied, "I know him. Last time he was seen in was in a lab near new Mallville at the old V.A. Medical Center. He has a lab below it."

Mike then replied, "We gotta head there now."

Desdemona then replied, "You're on the right track, but you're about one more stop away from entering the institute. Take the Code book and Laptop with you and call us up if you need anything else. Good luck."

The gang got up and took the two items and walked away and Deacon sighed and replied, "Good luck, my friends."

Desdemona looked at him and replied, "Deacon, follow them and make sure nothing bad happens to them."

He nodded as he got up and left as well.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

About a hour or so later that afternoon, they arrived outside of the rundown hosptial that was used to help veterans of was a complete rundown mess of a building.

Piper sighed and replied, "How will fine that scientist now?"

"What do you all want with me?", a tough-like voice was heard.

They quickyl turned around and behind their car was a tall green-skinned humanoid wearing glasses and a tattered suit and Mike gulped and replied, "Mutant freak!"

The creature sighed and replied, "Just listen to me now, humans. I was once human and when I was working for the institute, I tried making the ultimate super soldier and It failed badly. I tried injecting myself with the serium and it turned me into this creature of horrors. I have a cure for it, but I think its still in my lab in a small safe of sorts.

Nate then replied, "I'm guessing your Brian Virgil?"

The creature nodded and then Piper replied, "We have this laptop and code book and you can understand how we can get in the Institute."

Virgil nodded and replied, "Intresting, I can help..."

Before he got a chance to finish that sentence, they heard a gun fire and a beam of red fiery light shot out and barely missed Virgil and Mike looked around and replied, "What the hell was that?"

Suddenly, Z2-47 walked in and he replied, "I'm Z2-47, Institute Courser and I'm on a mission to assissinate Brian Virgil because of him betraying the Institute."

Virgil sighed and replied, "I"d knew they find me."

Then, they heard another gunshot fire and a bullet quickly went out and struck the courser in the leg and he groaned and replied, "Damn, that was a Raider gun. Gotta get out of here."

He vanished in a bright burst of light and they turned and saw 2 raiders and their leader and she wore a armor over her chest and chest and she had various tattoos all over her arms and she replied, "I'm Roxanne Jamarks, Captain of the Minnesota Raiders, but I'm well known as Red Tourette. I'm hear to kill green and ugly over there for some cash. A shame I had to injure one of them psycho coursers, but it was worth it."

Piper then replied, "Save it, bitch. We need this guy alive and I'm going to duel you to save him."

Red Tourette nodded and replied, "You're one of those Dragon chosen. If I can beat you, I'll go far in the Raiders. Let's have a duel. I win, you leave and if I lose, I'll stay away from big and gruesome for good."

Piper nodded and replied, "Fair deal. I redid my deck a bit and I'm ready to crush you."

Both activated their duel disk and both drew 5 cards.

 _"Game on!", both yelled out._

 **(Red Tourette LP: 8000 / Piper LP: 8000)**

Virgil looked at Nate and replied, "Is she a decent duelist?"

Nate nodded and replied, "She does have of the best decks I've ever seen."

Piper then replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Red Tourette drew a card and replied, "I'll ditch a high level monster for my Dark Grepher!"

As she did so, Grepher's evil counterpart appeared **(ATK: 1,700).**

"Now, lets make room for Dark Valkyria!"

As she sat the card down, the evil counterpart of Dunamis Dark Witch appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Attack!"

She smiled evily as a shadowy ball of energy shot out and Shining Angel appeared on the card **(DEF: 800) a** nd the attack hit it and then it shattered into shards of light and then another one appeared **(ATK: 1,400)** and the evil Grepher went in and slashed with his sword, bisecting the Fairy at the waist. The two halves dissolved into golden dust **(Piper LP: 8000 - 7700)** and then a 3rd Angel **(ATK: 1,400)** appeared.

"You'll never beat me, fool! I end my turn now."

Piper drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Shining Angel for my Cherub Judge!"

As the angel faded away, the mighty fairy judge appeared **(ATK: 2,400).**

"Now, attack her Dark Valkyria!"

She flew and slammed her hammer in, blowing Dark Valkyria into tiny shards **(Red Tourette LP: 8000 - 7400).**

"First blood to me! I end my turn now."

Red Tourette drew a card and replied, "I'll switch Grepher to defense and I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Piper drew a card and replied, "I summon my Fairy Huntress!"

As she sat the card down, the fairy archer appeared **(ATK: 1,900).**

"Lets do it. Archer, attack!"

She fired her arrows and they shot out and hit, impaling Grepher through the chest and then he shattered into black shards.

"Attack her facedown monster!"

The Judge flew in and a Dark Mimic LV1 appeared **(DEF: 1,000)** before she smashed it flat with her hammer and then Red Tourette drew a card.

"Your turn now."

Red Tourette drew a card and replied, "I activate Banishment of the Fallen Angels!"

The spell appeared.

"This lets me add a Fallen Angel card from my deck to my hand!"

She took a card from her deck and placed it in her hand and then she opened her field slot and replied, "I activate the Field Spell Card known as Realm of the Fallen Angels!"

As she slid the card into the slot and it closed up, the Field Spell formed and Piper was in shock that It looked like a dark and evil form of the Sanctuary of the Sky!

Virgil looked around and he replied, "The holograms these duel disks made are some of the best technology the Commonwealth has these days."

Piper then replied, "Always hated those Fallen Angel monsters! They give Fairy monsters bad names!"

Red Tourette smiled and replied, "Even worse then the Arcana Force monsters?"

"They're just as bad as those monsters.", Piper said with a sigh.

"I activate another effect of my Sanctuary. I can reveal a Fallen Angel monster in my hand to get a Fallen Angel token!"

As she turned a card around (Which was a a monster called Fallen Angel Amdusias), A evil looking Fairy wearing a black and red suit of armor and his skin was jet black as well **(ATK: 0).**

"Also, my Fallen Angels require one less summon in the Realm. I tribute my token for my Fallen Angel Asmodeus!"

As the token vanished into black particles, a taller and evil looking Fairy and he had two jet black wings as well **(ATK: 3,000 - 3,200).**

"Lets do it. Attack her Judge!"

His eyes glowed as a burst of black flames shot out from its eyes and they shot out and struck, incinerating Cherub Judge and its charred hammer shattered to bits **(Piper LP: 8000 - 7200).**

"My super power Fairy army will crush yours! I end my turn now."

Piper drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Huntress to defense position and then I'll set a new monster facedown and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Red Tourette drew a card and replied, "I'll reveal another Fallen Angel!"

He flipped the card around (It was a card called Fallen Angel Mastema) and another token appeared **(ATK: 0).**

"I tribute it for my Fallen Angel Mastema!"

As the token vanished, another fallen angel appeared..that looked more like a demonic winged beast-like creature then a actual fallen angel **(ATK: 2,600 - 2,800).**

Virgil sighed and replied, "This keeps up, this duel is going to go bad for her."

Mike looked at him and replied, "Can you just stay postive, dude? My girlfriend can cream this bitch."

"I Really hope you're right."

"Asmodeus, attack!"

The evil angel fired a burst of flames and they shot out and struck, roasting Fairy Huntress alive until she collapsed into a pile of black smoldering ash.

"Mastema, attack!"

The beastly Fairy went in and a Sangan appeared **(DEF: 600)** and was blasted to bits as the evil fairy hit it with its fist and she took a card from her deck and placed it in her hand.

"There you go. I now play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and the facedown trap lifted up and blew into shards and then Piper smiled and replied, "Sucker."

Red Tourette then replied, "You wanted me to destroy that card, didn't you?"

Piper then replied, "Yes I did, bitch! That was a trap called Waking the Dragon and when it destroyed or banished by a card effect you have, I can Special Summon any monster from my deck or Extra Deck and I choose my Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

As she the card down, the beautiful dragon of light appeared with a mighty screech **(ATK: 2,100).**

Mike smiled and replied, "Its the card I gave her!"

"Damn, damn, damn! I end my turn now."

Piper drew a card and replied, "I activate Burden of the Mighty!"

Both Fallen Angels groaned in pain **(ATK: 3,200 - 2,200) - (ATK: 2,900 - 2,200).**

"Now, I'll smash your field spell with my dragons ability!"

Red Tourette looked pissed as her field spell vanished into clouds of smoke, returning them to the outside of the medical center **(ATK: 2,200 - 2,000) - (ATK: 2,200 - 2,000)** and then Piper glowed **(Piper LP: 7200 - 8200)** and then she took a card from her deck and placed it in her hand and then she opened her field slot and replied, "I activate Sorcerous Spell Wall!"

She slid the card into the slot and it closed and then the FIeld Spell appeared

"I now summon my Dunamis Dark Witch!"

As she sat the card down, the winged fairy appeared **(ATK: 1,800)** and then quickly vanished as the Fairy Golem appeared **(ATK: 1,200 - 3,000)** and then she moved to her battle phase **(ATK: 2,100 - 2,400) - (ATK: 3,000 - 3,300).**

"Lets do it. attack her weaker one, Golem!"

the golem let out its golden bullets and they shot out and started to hit the evil Fairy before he groaned and then exploded into black shards.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon, attack Asmodeus!"

The dragon screeched as let out a burst of fiery blue light and it shot out and hit the the mighty Fairy and he groaned and then exploded into a shower of black globules **(Red Tourette LP: 7400 - 5800)** and then two smaller forms of Asmodeus appeared and one wore a blue robe and other one a red one **(ATK: 1,800/5 Stars) - (ATK: 1,200/3 Stars).**

"Forgot about his damn ability. I end my turn now."

Red Tourette drew a card and replied, "I now summon my Fallen Angel Stolas!"

As she sat the card down, this fallen angel...looked like downright _bizarre_! it had a black-slinned body with black-skinned feathers and its head was a demon-like eagle head and it let out a small screech **(ATK: 800).**

"Since Stolas is a tuner, I tune it with my tokens!"

The creature snarled as it split into 2 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through both tokens, which turned into a total of 8 stars **(*2 + *3 + *5 = *10).**

"I Synchro Summon..Fallen Angel Personia!"

As he sat the card down, a fallen angel wearing a tattered black & white robe appeared and it had a head of demon-like bear as well as two black feathered wings **(ATK: 3,000 - 2,000).**

Mike then replied, "These things are looking less and less like evil fairys by the minute."

"When Personia is Synchro Summoned, you lose one Spell or Trap for each Fallen Angel resting in my graveyard!"

Suddenly, the Field Spell and the Burden card both exploded into pixels and then the huge Fairy's attack went back to normal **(ATK: 2,000 - 3,000).**

"Also your monsters are cursed with losing 200 attacking for each one destroyed."

Suddenly, they both glowed **(ATK: 2,100 - 1,500) - (ATK: 3,000 - 2,600).**

"Since I used Stolas in a Synchro SUmmon, Personia can attack all monsters twice apiece! Attack them both!"

The evil angel flew and slashed with its claws, blasting Fairy Golem to little pieces and then it flew in and closer and slashed at the Ancient Fairy Dragon and she let out a screech before she exploded into globules of light **(Piper LP: 8200 - 6300).**

Virgil sighed and replied, "Sorry to say this, but I'm losing more and more hope in her winning. This raider is a really powerful duelist."

The guys looked at him and Nate replied, "If you have nothing postive to say about anything, just don't talk at all, Virgil. We believe in her. She's been in tough spots before and she's always gotten through it okay."

"that big idiot is right. She'll never beat me. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Piper drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Red Tourette drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown Offering of the Fallen Angels!"

The trap flipped up.

"I just banish a Fallen Angel from my graveyard and then I can banish 3 cards from yours and I'm going to banish my Tuner and then I'm banishing your Ancient Fairy Dragon, Waking the Dragon and Field Spell!"

As the Fallen Angel tuner appeared and vanished, Piper sighed sadly as she took the 3 cards and banished them.

Mike then replied, "Man, this woman is cruel."

Nate sighed and replied, "What do you except for a high member of the Raiders, my friend?"

"Attack her facedown monster!"

The evil Fairy flew in and a Marshmallon appeared on the card **(DEF: 500)** and it slashed at it and it only wobbled back & forth **(Red Tourette LP: 5800 - 4800)** and she groaned and replied, "Fuck that tiny pain in the ass! I end my turn now."

Piper drew a card and replied, "I first banish my Fairy Golem with its effect to draw a card."

She did so and then replied, "I now summon my Aeris!"

As he sat the card down, the fairy knight appeared with his spear **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Now, I activate Lightwave Tuning to make my Aeris a Tuner!"

He began to glow.

"I now tune them together!"

Aeris glowed as it split into 4 white stars, which turned to green rings and the rings went through Marshmallon, which turned into 4 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon..Cherub Marauder!"

As he sat the card down, a tall winged male angel appeared with two glowing white feathered wings and he wore armor covered in various kinds of jewels and hold onto a glowing sword of sorts **(ATK: 2,500).**

Mike smiled and replied, "Awesome, Piper!"

"When He's Synchro Summoned, one of your dark monsters loses its effect and half of its attack power!"

The evil angel groaned **(ATK: 3,000 - 1,500).**

"Now, attack!"

The Synchro flew in and slashed at the evil Fairy with his sword and then it groaned and then exploded into black globules **(Red Tourette LP: 4800 - 3800).**

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Red Tourette drew a card and replied, "I activate Spellbook in the Pot!"

Both drew 3 cards and then she replied, "I'll set a monster and 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Piper drew a card and replied, "Harvest Angel, I summon you!"

As she sat the card down, the jeweled Fairy appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Marauder, attack!"

The fairy flew in and a Sangan appeared on the card **(DEF: 600)** and the Synchro sliced the Fiend cleanly in half with his sword and as the remains faded away, she took a card and placed it in his hand and then she replied, "Attack her directly!"

The fairy played a tune and a burst of light shot out from it and Red Tourette quickly replied, "I activate Fires of Doomsday!"

Suddenly, 2 smoky Fiends appeared **(DEF: 0 x2)** and the light burst struck one and it vanished in a puff of smoke.

"I'll set a card and it's your turn now, I guess."

Red Tourette drew a card and then replied, "I activate Fiend's Sanctuary!"

The beady Fiend appeared **(ATK: 0).**

"I tribute them both to summon my Fallen Angel Lucifer!"

As they both vanished into pixels, another of the evil angels appeared. It many black & white feather eings and one long and evil-looking sword **(ATK: 3,000).**

Mike sighed and replied, "I should of known that make one out of Lucifer. I just knew it."

"When Lucifer is Tribute Summoned, I can Special Summon Darklord monsters from my hand or deck equal to the number of effect monsters you have and I choose Darklord Tezcatlipoca from my hand and Fallen Angel Ixtam from my Deck!"

As she sat the cards down, another beastly winged Fairy appeared **(ATK: 2,800)** and then a female winged Fairy appeared **(ATK: 2,500).**

"I now attack. Lucifer, attack!"

The evil Fairy flew and slashed with his sword, cutting Harvest Angel of Wisdom in twain.

"Tezcztlipoca, attack!"

The fairy flew in and slashed at the Synchro with its claws and she groaned and exploded into golden shards of light.

"Direct attack by Ixtam!"

She glowed as two bursts of black energy shot out and hit Piper in the chest **(Piper LP: 6300 - 2300)** Piper groaned and replied, "I activate Shock Draw."

She drew 4 cards from her deck.

Virgil then replied, "She just took 4000 points of damage and is still standing tall? She's one tough woman."

Mike nodded and replied, "She sure is."

Nate sighed and replied, "She needs a quick miracle to win this duel."

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Piper drew a card and replied, "I play Soul Release."

She took her 3 Shining Angels and banished them and then she replied, "Banish your field spell and Asmodeus."

Red Tourette growled as she did so and then she replied, "Since I now have exactly 5 light monsters in my graveyard, I can Special Summon my Phosphorage the Elemental Lord!"

As she sat the card down, a huge and eagle-like Fairy appeared **(ATK: 2,800).**

Mike looked at the Fairy with awe and he smiled and replied, "Nice."

Virgil nodded and replied, "Let's hope it helps her."

"Since it was Special Summoned, all of your monsters are destroyed!"

The huge Fairy let out a loud cry as a burst of electricity light shot out and all 3 Dark Fairies let out a screams as they exploded into thousands of black globules that flew everywhere.

"Attack her directly!"

It screeched again as a burst of electricity shot out and slammed into the Raider captain **(Red Tourette LP: 3800 - 1000).**

"Gotcha! I end my turn now."

Red Tourette drew a card and replied, "I'm going to get you good! I play Ordination Platform of the Fallen Angels!"

The Spell appeared.

"This allows me to Special Summon any Fallen Angel from my graveyard!"

Suddenly, Fallen Angel Mastema appeared and knelt **(DEF: 2,600).**

"Now, I summon my Sinister Sprocket!"

As he sat the card down, the chain-like fiend appeared **(ATK: 400).**

"I tune it with my Mastema!"

The fiend glowed as it split into a single white star, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Fallen Angel Mastema, which turned into 7 white stars **(*1 + * 7 = *8).**

"I Synchro Summon..Beelze, King of Dark Dragons!"

As he sat the card down, a huge black-skinned dragon with two heads appeared with roars **(ATK: 3,000).**

Mike sighed and replied, "I've heard of that thing. Its part of a wicked group of monsters. Never want to have or use it."

"Be glad I have it then. Since I used SInister Sprocket in a Synchro Summon, your facedown card is destroyed!"

Her facedown Breakthrough Skill flipped up and blew to bits.

"Attack!"

The dragon shot out its flames and then then Elemental Lord groaned and exploded into a thick cloud of fiery black smoke as the flaming barrage hit it **(Piper LP: 2300 - 2100).**

"Take that! I End my turn now."

Piper drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card and that'll end my turn now."

Red Tourette drew a card and Piper quickly replied, "I activate Trap Trip!"

The trap flipped up.

"Now, I get any Trap from my graveyard."

She quickly did so.

"You'll never be able to use it! Beezle, attack!"

The dragon shot out a wave of flames and a Zolga appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,200(** and was blasted to bits as the attack struck it down.

"Next turn, you're mine! I end my turn now."

Piper drew a card and replied, "I set the trap facedown."

He did so.

"Now, I activate _**The Fang of Critias!"**_

The mighty dragon appeared.

Red Tourette groaned and replied, "Damn."

"Critias, I fuse you with my Breakthrough Skill to create the Skillbreaker Dragon!"

As the trap and dragon merged together, a dragon with white spiked skin, two large grey wings and blue eyes appeared with a roar **(ATK: 2,000).**

"Now, lets have some fun. When its Summoned, I select one of your monsters and it loses half of its attack and then my dragon gains the same amount!"

Beezle let out snarls as it glowed **(ATK: 3,000 - 1,500)** and then Piper's dragon glowed **(ATK: 2,000 - 3,500).**

Mike smiled and replied, "You got this, babe!"

"This for giving us a hard time! Attack!"

The dragon roared as a huge burst of blue flames shot out from its mouth and huge the evil dragon and it its heads let out powerful roars before it exploded into black shards **(Red Tourette LP: 1000 - 0).**

Virgil then replied, "Nice duel, young lady."

Piper looked at the raider and replied, "Get the hell out of here!"

She sighed as she and the other two raiders ran off in the other direction and Virgil then replied, "Most impressive dueling, my friends. I'll gladly help you in anyway I can. Follow me to my lab and we'll get to work."

The gang nodded as they followed him towards the medical center.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Cards made by me & others**

Trap Trip / Normal Trap Card

Add 1 Trap Card from your graveyard to your hand.

 _ **Note:**_ _Used by Mad Dog in the Yugioh GX episode "No Pain, No Gain" and full credit goes to the writers of the episode._

Skillbreaker Dragon

Dragon/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 2,000/8 Stars

This card is descened by the "Fang of Critias" and offering 1 "Breakthrough Skill" as a tribute. When Special Summoned: Select 1 monster your opponent controls; its effects are negated and then its ATK is halved while it remains on the field and then this card gains ATK equal to half of the targeted monsters original ATK and these changes last until both monsters are removed from the field.

Cherub Marauder

Fairy/Synchro/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 2,000/7 Stars

LIGHT Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner LIGHT monsters

Cannot be targeted by the effects of DARK monsters. When Synchro Summoned: Select 1 DARK monster your opponent controls; its ATK is halved and its effect is negated as long as that card remains on the field. Only 1 "Cherub Marauder" Can be on the field at a time.

Realm of the Fallen Angels / Field Spell Card

Image: A dark and evil form of Sanctuary of the Sky. The clouds are black & red and the castle is made of black & red steel with Fallen Angel Asmodeus & Fallen Angel Lucifer standing infront of the evil palace.

"Fallen Angel" monsters gain 200 ATK. "Fallen Angel" monsters require 1 less tribute. Once per turn, reveal 1 "Fallen Angel" monster in your hand; Special Summon 1 Fallen Angel Token (Fairy/Dark/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/1 Star) to your side of the field and these tokens can only be used to Summon "Fallen Angel" monsters.

Fallen Angel Stolas

Fairy/Tuner/Effect/Dark/ATK: 800/DEF: 800/2 Stars

Can only be used to Summon a "Fallen Angel" monster. When used in a Synchro Summon: that monster gains the following effect:

-This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls once apiece.

Fallen Angel Personia

Fairy/Synchro/Effect/Dark/ATK: 3,000/DEF: 1,600/10 Stars

"Fallen Angel" Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner DARK Fairy monsters

When Synchro Summoned: Destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls for each "Fallen Angel" monster in your graveyard and then your opponent monsters lose ATK equal to the number of cards destroyed with this effect x 200) while those monsters remain on the field.

Offering of the Fallen Angels / Normal Trap Card

Banish 1 "Fallen Angel" monster from your graveyard; Banish up to 3 cards from your opponent's graveyard and then gain 300 LP for each banished with this effect. Only 1 "Offering of the Fallen Angels" can be activated per turn.

 **=oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo=**

 **Red Tourette is defeated. in the next chapter, they chat with Virgil and finally have access to the Institute! They then arrive inside and...well, you're going to have to find out in the next chapter that'll be coming soon.**


	21. The Institute

_Chapter 21: The Institute_

 _-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-_

Like with the former lair of the Institute at Mercy, Virgil's private living area was a secret underground fallout shelter beneath the medical center itself. It had a sleeping area, dining area and a area while he can do any expirement he wanted with the stuff he found in the Commonwealth and stuff he grabbed from the Institute.

Mike then replied, "Quite a living area you have here, buddy."

Virgil nodded and replied, "Indeed it was. Again, I want to thank you for saving me from that Courser and that Raider captain. I've been targeted so many times, its not even funny at all. What Can I do to repay the favor?"

Nate sighed and replied, "We want into the Institute right away, Virgil. My wife was killed my this merc and my infant son was kidnapped by members of them."

Virgil nodded and replied, "I have a way in."

HE walked over to a small safe and he quickly unlocked it and inside was 3 watches and he replied, "These are transport watches used by members of the Institute to leave in secret. I don't know if there is a mian entrance to the Commonwealth from the Institute, but these watches will make sure you enter with no trouble at all. You need to be in a well opened area like the roof of that New Mallville city I've heard so much about. I do wish you all the best. You may get in, but not many has ever left, besides myself. Thank you again."

Piper grabbed the watches and then Mike replied, "What about the codebook and this laptop?"

"Give them to me for now. I'll check them out even more and if I find anything intresting, I'll make sure to call you all up as soon as I can, my friends. Good luck."

Nate nodded as he sat the items down and then they ledt and then Virgil sighed and replied, "I hope you all find the answers you need."

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

A few hours later and back on the roof of the mall, the had the watches on and they were ready to finally enter the Institute. Preston Garvey and the main guards were seeing them off.

Piper nodded and replied, "I can't believe we're about to enter the Institute at long last. This is intense and amazing."

Trevor nodded and replied, "I know you'll all be fine. Please, be careful and I wish you all the best of luck."

Preston nodded and replied, "Good luck, my friends. You all can do it."

Mike then replied, "Time to get the answers were surely need."

 _Nora my dear, this is for you.,_ Nate said to himself as he looked at the watch.

Piper then replied, "Remember for them to work, we need press the Relay button and then we'll be on way there."

Nat looked at her and replied, "Best of luck, sis. Can't wait to see what you guys find out."

She nodded and then she looked at the guys and replied, "Let's do this."

They both nodded and then as they all pressed the relay button, they all vanished into bursts of light and Danny looked at Trevor and replied, "I hope it does work well and not lead them into a trap, dad."

Trevor sighed and replied, "Me too, buddy. Me too."

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Moments later, they arrived in a large room with mirros and white-colored walls and there was a computer consle infront of them and in the far back of the room looked like a elevator that had no power at the moment.

Piper looked around and replied, "Holy damn, we made it inside of the place at long last. This is big..wow and wow."

Mike then replied, "I cann't believe this at all."

 _"Welcome, chosen.",_ a voice was heard overhead.

The gang looked around and Piper replied, "What or who are you?"

 _"I'm the one the leads this place into the new generation. If you want to meet me and get your questions answered, enter the elevator now."_

Suddenly, the power turned on to the elevator and Piper nodded and replied, "Now or never, guys."

They walked in and then it began to go down and then they were all in shock to see how beautiful the place actually was! They were trees, small waterfalls and many robot soldiers working around with them.

Piper nodded and replied, "Wow. This is the place those coursers come from. Very intresting to see this."

The elevator contined going down and then they arrived at the bottom floor in a large meeting-like room with a large table and on the table where bottles of water and bags of chips and cookies and they each sat down in a chair and Piper replied, "We're here now, voice of the Institute."

The front door opened up and then walking out was a tall man with grey hair and a grey beard as well and Mike replied, "Who are you?"

The man nodded and replied, "I'm the head director of the Institute and I'm known as Father and also known as...Shaun."

The gang looked at him with shock in their eyes and Nate replied, "That was my son's name before he was kidnapped years ago."

Father nodded and replied, "I was the one that was kidnapped from your wife, sir. I really am your son Shaun."

Nate walked up to him and replied, "Son, I've missed you so much, I'm glad to see you again."

Father nodded and replied, "Some to you, dad."

Piper then replied, "How could this be? Your family was frozen and he was unfreozen, kidnapped and then Nate was refrozen again. This doesn't many any sense right now."

Father then replied, "After I was kidnapped, they brought me to here and injected me into something that would keep me as a 65 year old guy, even though i'm supposed to be over 100 years old right now."

Mike sighed and replied, "Nate finally found his son at long last."

Father looked at him and replied, "You want to meet your real parents, young man?"

Mike then replied, "You kidding me? I've been wanting to know about them since I woke up!"

Father nodded as he pointed to a large nearby door and two people walked in. One was a middle-aged man with brown hair and a goatee and the other one was a blonde-haired woman wearing and both were wearing the Institute jackets and Father then replied, "This is Roland and Andrea Parkman. This your mom and dad."

Mike gasped and replied, "Mom, dad?"

The other man smiled and replied, "Good to see you again, son."

The lady smiled as well and replied, "It's really good to see you made some new friends in the wasteland, son."

He walked up to them and hugged them both and Mike replied, "I Really don't get this at all. Why didn't I remember anything about you two until just now?"

Roland sighed and replied, "It's kinda hard to explain this."

Father then replied, "Your parents haven always been employees of the Institute, my young friend. One day somehow, you were transported to that broken-down house in Minneapolis. We still don't know what happened. That's why you were so confused that day. For some reaon, it completely wiped out your memory."

Mike sighed and replied, "Fair enough story. You guys haven been in my head talking to me?"

Father nodded and replied, "Your mom and dad have been doing so since you arrived, my young friend. You've always had a Dragon deck and that was yours from the start. They couldn't tell you what to do yet because they weren't allowed due to some enforced rules of the Institute. Sorry it had to come to that, my young friend."

"Should of guessed so."

Father then replied, "They've been watching over you and your journey through the Institute even since you've been gone, young man. It wasn't their fault at all."

"I wouldn't blame them for anything, Father. I'm just glad to see them again."

Father then replied, "It's now time to prove you three can be here. You must duel a master duelist of ours. You beat that one, you can all stay and if you lose, you must leave and never return here. Also, I'll explain more about more about your Legendary dragon cards as well. I know all about them."

Piper then replied, "We have to win this duel."

Nate raised his hand and then he replied, "I'll duel him, gang. Piper just had a tough duel and Mike needs a break as well. I want to show my son the deck I wanted to give him when he was the right age to do so."

Father then replied, "I'll be watching the duel as well and I'll be glad to see this deck of yours, dad. Let's head into our dueling area."

Father and Mike's parents began to leave and then the gang followed them out of the room as well.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

About 10 minutes later, they arrived in a arena that Institute members use for dueling and the gang was sitting down at a nearby table. Father and Mike's parents were sitting at a different table across the area.

Father then replied, "Get your deck ready if you want to show this deck off to me, dad."

Nate nodded as he took his Wastelander Deck and placed it in a deck box and then he took his Toy Deck and placed in his duel disk and then Father replied, "If you have that Legendary Dragon card in your deck, you may use it in this duel. You might need it, you might not."

Nate nodded as he took Hermos and the other spell he got from that duel and shuffled the cards into the deck and then Father replied, "Our test duelist is actually the head scientist of our BioScience area. Here is Dr. Clayton Holdren."

The door opened up and a tall man with Yellow hair with a green coat that says BIOSCIENCE HEAD on a small patch on his right sleeve and he had a fancy duel disk on his arm with a deck in it.

Piper nodded and replied, "Its one of those Duel Coats from Duel Academy. Quite fancy."

Father nodded and replied, "all of our division leaders use those fancy duel disks, young lady."

Clayton looked at the gang and he replied, "Who may I be dueling?"

Nate raised his hand and Clayton then replied, "The father of our Father? Really nice."

Nate sighed as he stepped forward and as he activated his duel disk, Clayton's lit up and activated and then both decks auto-shuffled and then they both both drew 5 cards.

 _"Game on.",_ both announced.

 **(Clayton LP: 8000 / Nate LP: 8000)**

Father then replied, "In rules with our Institute, the higher-ranking duelist will always began the duel and that'll be Clayton."

Clayton nodded and replied, "Yes, sir. I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Nate drew a card and replied, "I summon my Toy Train."

As he sat the card down, a large toy train with a turnkey in it appeared **(ATK: 1,700).**

"Attack his facedown monster."

The train chugged on in and a small striped creature appeared on the card **(DEF: 0)** before the toy plowed into it, flattening it quickly.

Piper then replied, "I do believe that was a T.A.D.P.O.L.E. that he just destroyed."

"Okay then. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Clayton drew a card and replied, "I'll discard a monster called Bubble Frog to add a certain Field Spell from my deck to my hand."

He discarded the card and then he took a card from his deck and then he opened a slot on his duel disk and he replied, "I'm taking us to the Wetlands."

As he slid the card into the slot and it closed up, the swamp appeared behind him.

"Now all of my Level 2 or lower Water monsters gain 1200 attack and that includes my other Bubble Frog."

As he sat the card down, a large black-skinned frog covered in green slime appeared with a small croak **(ATK: 1,100 - 2,300).**

"Now, attack his Toy Train."

The creature let out a croak and a burst of green bubbles shot and slammed into the toy, blowing it to shards and the rest hitting Nate **(Nate LP: 8000 - 7400)** and Nate replied, "When Toy Train is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I draw a card."

He did so.

"You are in for one tough duel, my friend. I end my turn now."

Nate drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Clayton drew a card and replied, "I summon my Submarine Frog."

As he sat the card down, a frog with a spear for a weapon appeared **(ATK: 1,200 - 2,400).**

Mike groaned and replied, "I've heard of that one. If used in a Wetlands deck like this one, it can be one headache of a monster to defeat."

"Submarine Frog, attack."

The frog went in and Nate quickly replied, "I activate Toy Wall."

The trap flipped up.

"I ditch a Toy monster to negate your attack."

He took a card and discarded it.

"Bubble Frog, you try."

The frog let out a burst of bubbles and a Giant Rat appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,450)** and shattered into triangles as the bubbles hit and then a Toy Soldier appeared **(ATK: 800).**

"You are one clever duelist, sir. I'll end my turn now."

Nate drew a card and the other two soldiers appeared **(ATK: 800 x2)** and then he replied, "I overlay my 3 Toy Soldiers."

All 3 soliders turned into white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon. Appear now..Toy Metal Tiger."

As he sat the card down, a large metal toy tiger appeared with a metallic roar **(ATK: 2,200).**

"Now, I Summon my Toy Magician."

As he sat the card down, the small plastic wizard appeared **(ATK: 1,600).**

"Now, I use one of my Xyz's material monsters to destroy one of your Spells."

As he discarded one of the cards, the Wetlands card shattered to pieces, returning Clayton's side of the field to normal **(ATK: 2,400 - 1,200) - (ATK: 2,300 - 1,100).**

"Time to fight. Attack his Submarine Frog."

The plastic wizard aimed its scepter and fired a burst of light and shot out and blew the frog to little bits.

"Tiger, go for it."

The metal toy rushed and slashed at the Frog and it let out a weak croak before it shattered to pieces **(Clayton LP: 8000 - 6600).**

"There you go. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Clayton drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Nate drew a card and then Clayton teplied, "I activate my facedown A Feint Plan."

The trap flipped up.

"Darn it. I'll first activate my Enchanted Toy Box."

As he activated the card, a large brown chest that said TOYS in big red letters on it appeared.

"You'll see what that does later on. For now, I'll end my turn now."

Clayton drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown monster up."

As he did so, a odd-looking frog with strange markings on it appeared **(ATK: 1,000).**

"When Flip-Flop Frog is flipped, I can return monsters you control equal to the number of Frog monsters I have and I have only one."

Suddenly, the Xyz vanished and its card flew back into Nate's Extra Deck and then the two glowing orbs flew into the chest **(Counters: 0 - 2).**

"Now, I summon my other Submarine Frog."

As he sat the card down, another of the spear-wielding frogs appeared **(ATK: 1,200).**

"Now, I overlay my 2 Frogs."

Both frogs turned into glowing white orbs and a portal opened up, which they both flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon. Appear before me now..."

He then sighed and replied, "This name is so humilating. Come forth..Toadally Awesome."

As he sat the card down, a large white frog appeared with a smaller white frog on its back **(ATK: 2,200).**

Mike sighed and replied, "Why do bad puns make decent cards?"

Father nodded and replied, "Really decent question there, young man. It'll probably be one of those questions that there is no answer to."

"Now, I use one of its Xyz Material monsters to Special Summon a Frog from my deck."

Suddenly, a 3rd Submarine Frog appeared **(ATK: 1,200).**

"Destroy his Toy Magician."

The two frogs let out loud croaks and cracks formed on the plastic wizard before it shattered to pieces **(Nate LP: 7400 - 6800).**

"Submarine Frog, attack."

The frog warrior went and then the toy box began and as the 3 orbs flew out of it and banished **(Counters: 3 - 0),** A Spell Striker appeared and knelt and Clayton looked puzzled and replied, "What the heck?"

Nate nodded and replied, "When a Toy monster or 3 special monsters are sent to the graveyard in anyway, my box gets a counter and I can remove any number of counters to Special Summon a toy monster or I can pay 3 counters to Special Summon Spell Striker or either of his two pals from my deck and I can use it during either players turn as well."

The doctor nodded as he pointed and Submarine Frog went and stabbed at it with its spear and then the plastic warrior shattered to pieces.

Father sighed and replied, "Too bad I never had a chance to use this amazing deck, dad."

"Its okay, son. I'll switch between with this one and my other one."

"Your are one clever and hororable duelist, my friend. I'll end my turn now,"

Nate drew a card and replied, "I play Spellbook in the Pot."

Both drew 3 cards and then he replied, "Since I have a Toy Boat in my graveyard I discarded with my Toy Wall's effect and I control no other cards, I can take 400 damage to Special Summon it."

As he glowed **(Nate LP: 6800 - 6400),** a small white boat appeared on the field **(ATK: 500)** and then he replied, "I now summon my Toy Enchanter."

As he sat the card down, a bright-red toy wizard appeared **(ATK: 1,500).**

"Now, I'll activate One for One and Special Summon my Toy Robobot from my deck."

As he discarded a monster (Which was a Card Trooper), a small toy robot appeared **(ATK: 0).**

"Since my Toy Enchanter is a Tuner monster, I can tune it with my Toy Boat and my Robobot.

The toy glowed as it split into 3 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Toy Boat and Toy Robobot, which turned into a total of 3 stars **(*3 + *1 + *2 = *6).**

"I Synchro Summon..Toy Tin Grizzly."

As he sat the card down, a huge tin grizzly bear toy appeared and it had glowing white claws and red metal eyes **(ATK: 2,300).**

Mike nodded and replied, "Very cool monster, Nate."

Father then replied, "My father is one talented duelist."

"Since I used Toy Robobot in a Synchro Summon, I usually can draw 1 card. But since I used it to Synchro Summon a toy monster, I can draw 2 instead."

He did so and then replied, "My monster can attack each of your monsters once apiece. Attack."

The tin bear went and slashed at the Submarine Frog and it shattered to pieces and then it slashed at the Xyz and the two frogs gave out pitiful coaks before they exploded into triangles **(Clayton LP: 6600 - 5400).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Clayton drew a card and replied, "I'll play Foolish Burial."

He discarded a card from his deck and then the disk reshuffled his deck and then he replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Nate drew a card and replied, "I summon my Toy UFO."

As he sat the card down, the metal UFO toy appeared **(ATK: 1,700).**

"Grizzly, attack."

The toy went in and a Treeborn Frog appeared on the card **(DEF: 100)** and shattered to pieces as the Synchro hit with its claw.

"Direct attack."

It went in and then Clayton replied, "I play Defense Draw."

The trap flipped up and he drew a card.

"I'll end my turn now."

Clayton drew a card and then Treeborn Frog reappeared and then he replied, "I'll tribute it for my Des Frog."

As the tiny amphibian vanished on a burst of bubbles, the infamous large green frog appeared with a croak **(ATK: 1,900).**

Mike groaned and replied, "I just knew that thing would show up."

"I now play Des Croaking."

The spell appeared and the 3 frogs let out a large croak and both Toy monsters were blasted to pieces as the soundwave tore into both toys **(Counters: 2 - 4)** and then Nate replied, "I'll use 3 of my counters to Special Summon my Toy Gardna."

As 3 of the counters flew out of the box, a toy monster with a large wooden shield appeared **(DEF: 1,800).**

"I now that thing needs to be attacked twice to defeat."

The first frog let out a croak and the soundwave shot out and tore into his shield and then the 2nd one croaked as well and then it exploded into shards as the 2nd soundwave hit it and then Nate replied, "When he goes down in battle, I draw a card."

As he did so, the 3rd and final frog let out its croak and it shot out and tore into Nate **(Nate LP: 6400 - 4500).**

"There you go. I'll drop 1000 lifepoints to play Cosmic Cyclone."

As he glowed **(Clayton LP: 5400 - 4400),** they large box dissolved into particles of light.

"I'll end my turn now."

Nate drew a card and replied, "I play Pot of Avarice."

He took his Toy UFO, all 3 Toy Soldiers and Spell Striker and shuffled the cards into his deck and then drew 2 new ones and then he replied, "I activate Monster Reborn."

Suddenly, Tin Toy Grizzly reappeared **(ATK: 2,200).**

"Now, I'll summon my Toy Unicorn."

As he sat the card down, a metal unicorn toy appeared **(ATK: 1,700).**

"Grizzly, attack those frogs."

The Synchro went and slashed at each of the Frogs and then they each let out a weak croak before they each dissolved into pixels of light.

"Unicorn, go for it."

The toy rushed in and stabbed into Clayton **(Clayton LP: 4400 - 1800).**

Mike nodded and replied, "So far, so good."

Piper smiled and replied, "He's got this duel in the bag."

"There you go. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Clayton drew a card and Treeborn Frog reappeared and then he replied, "I banish 1 Water monster from my graveyard for my Aqua Spirit."

As he took one of his Bubble Frogs and banished it, a watery elf appeared **(ATK: 1,600).**

"Now, I tribute summon my Amphibian Angel - Frog-Hael by offering 2 of my monsters."

As the two monsters vanished, a large orange-skinned Frog with two large wings appeared **(ATK: 1,400).**

"Since I summoned with its effect, I Can Special Summon any number of Frogs from my graveyard."

Suddenly, all 3 Des Frogs and a Submarine Frog appeared **(ATK: 1,900 x3) - (ATK: 1,200).**

"Now, I'll send my Frog Hael and my Submarine Frog To Link Summon."

As the 2 creatures glowed and then vanished into particles of light.

"I use these two monsters to Link Summon my Mistar Boy."

As he sat the card down, a odd form of Star Boy appeared. It's body was still a red star, but now it had a moustache and a top hat **(ATK: 1,400 - 1,900)** and then his frogs began to glow **(ATK: 1,900 - 2,400 x3).**

Mike sighed and replied, "Damn, this duel is over for him."

"Frogs, attack."

2 of the frogs let out huge croaks and the soundwave shot out and blasted both Toy monsters to bits.

"Mistar Boy and my remaining frog end this duel."

The odd Link monster glowed as a burst of bubbles shot out and struck Nate and then Des Frog shot its tongue out and hit him in the chest **(Nate LP: 4500 - 0).**

Piper groaned and replied, "Damn, he was so damn close."

Father sighed and replied, "I guess you three are banished now."

They all looked at Nate and he smiled and then Mike looked at his facedown card and then he replied, "What, Nate?"

He pointed to the facedown card and it slowly lifted up and revealed to be a Relay Soul.

Father nodded and replied, "That's a really rare trap."

"Since I activated this card when I hit 0 lifepoints, I can Special Summon any monster from my hand and I choose Toy Emperor and as long as he remains on the field, This duel continues on."

Suddenly, the wooden Emperor appeared **(ATK: 2,300).**

Clayton sighed and then he smiled and replied, "You are indeed your son's father, my friend. I end my turn now."

Nate drew a card and replied, "I summon my other Toy Magician."

Another plastic mage appeared.

"I now activate _**The Claw of Hermos."**_

The mighty spell card appeared.

"Hermos, merge with Toy Magician to create the Enchanted Toy Wand."

As the two merged together, a beautiful silver magic want appeared and it flew to Emperor and he grabbed it **(ATK: 2,300 - 2,800).**

"I can equip any Toy monster to it."

Suddenly, Toy Tin Grizzly appeared and flew into the wand **(ATK: 2,800 - 5,000).**

"This ends now. Attack one of his Des Frogs."

He aimed the scepter and a burst of energy shot out blasted the Frog to little pieces and then the rest of the energy hit Clayton **(Clayton LP: 1800 - 0).**

Mike then replied, "Yea!"

Father sighed and then he replied, "My father wins the duel. The 3 can stay."

He looked at the gang and replied, "Follow me to my private office."

They all nodded as they followed him out of the arena.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Cards made by me & others**

Relay Soul / Normal Trap Card

Image: Same as the OCG/TCG art.

Activate only when your Life Points become 0. Special Summon 1 monster from your hand. You lose the Duel when the Special Summoned monster is destroyed.

 _ **Note:**_ _This is the anime effect of the same trap that appeared in the OCG/TCG (Its effect was much more useful then the real card) and was used by Yami Yugi in the Yugioh episode "A Duel with Dartz (Part 5)"._

Amphibian Angel - Frog-Hael

Aqua/Effect/Water/DEF: 1,400/DEF: 800/5 Stars

You can Special Summon this card from your hand by Tributing 2 monsters you control. When you Special Summon it in this way, you can Special Summon as many "Frog" monsters as possible from your Graveyard. While you control other cards, your opponent cannot attack this card.

 _ **Note:**_ _Used by Princess Rose in the Yugioh GX episode "Happily Never After" and full credit goes to the writers (This version was seen in the Tag Force 3 game)._

Toy Enchanter

Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,500/DEF: 1,300/3 Stars

Once per turn, Select 1 "Toy" monster you controls; Discard cards from your hand to increase or decrease the Level of a "Toy" monster until the End Phase of the turn.

Toy Robobot

Machine/Effect/Light/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/1 Star

If sent to the graveyard for a Synchro Summon: Draw 1 card and if it was for a "Toy" monster, draw 2 cards instead.

 _ **Note:**_ _These 2 cards were created by Psychid and full credit and thanks goes to him for all the help he's givien me in the past!_

Enchanted Toy Wand / Equip Spell Card

This card is descended by the "Claw of Hermos" and offering 1 "Toy Magician" as a tribute. Equip to a monster with "Toy" in its name. That monster gains 500 ATK. Once per turn, you can take one "Toy" monster from your graveyard and equip it to this card and the equipped monster gains ATK equal to the ATK of the equipped monster. Only a monster equipped with this card can attack, but not directly at any time.

Toy Train

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

When destroyed in battle or by a card's effect and sent to the graveyard: Draw 1 card. The effect of "Toy Train" can only be used once per turn.

Toy Boat

Machine/Effect/Water/ATK: 500/DEF: 500/2 Stars

If this card is in your graveyard and you control no other cards; Special Summon this card (From your graveyard) and then take 400 damage. When this card is removed from the field after being Special Summoned with its effect, banish it. The effect of "Toy Boat" can only be used once per turn and you cannot Special Summon monsters the turn you activate this card's effect, Except for "Toy" monsters.

Toy Gardna

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 0/DEF: 1,800/3 Stars

Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed in battle. If destroyed in battle: draw 1 card.

Toy Unicorn

Machine/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,700/4 Stars

This card inflicts piercing battle damage.

Toy Tin Grizzly

Machine/Synchro/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 2,300/6 Stars

Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner "Toy" monsters

This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls once apiece.

Toy Wall / Normal Trap Card

Image: A wall of white energy being formed by two Toy Wizards and it's blocking the attack of a Summoned Skull from reaching a broken Toy Soldier.

Activate when your opponent declares a attack. Discard 1 "Toy" monster from your hand to negate the attack. You can only activate 1 "Toy Wall" per turn.

Toy Metal Tiger

Machine/Xyz/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 2,100/Rank 3

3 Level 3 monsters

Once per turn, you can remove 1 Xyz Material monster from this card; Destroy 1 Spell or Trap your opponent controls. When removed from the field: add 1 "Toy" card from your deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Toy Metal Tiger" Once per turn.

Enchanted Toy Box / Continuous Spell Card

Image: 2 Toy Soldiers protecting a large brown chest that says TOYS on it.

When a "Spell Striker", "Armor Breaker", "Card Blacker" or a monster with "Toy" in its name and is sent to the graveyard in anyway, Place 1 Toy Counter on this card (Max: 8). Once per turn and during either player's turn; you can remoe any number of Toy Counters from this card; Special Summon 1 "Toy" monster from your deck equal to the number of Toy Counters removed to your side of the field or you can remove 3 Toy Counters from this card to Special Summon 1 "Armor Breaker, "Spell Striker" or "Card Blocker" . Only 1 "Enchanted Toy Box" can be on the field at a time.

Toy Wall / Normal Trap Card

Image: A wall of white energy being formed by two Toy Wizards and it's blocking the attack of a Summoned Skull from reaching a broken Toy Soldier.

Activate when your opponent declares a attack. Discard 1 "Toy" monster from your hand to negate the attack. You can only activate 1 "Toy Wall" per turn.

Bubble Frog

Aqua/Effect/Water/ATK: 1,100/DEF: 1,100/2 Stars

You can discard this card to the Graveyard; add 1 "Wetlands" from your deck to your hand.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Nate gets a close call win. In the next chapter, Father explains everything to the gang and then after that, a tag deal happens in Anoka with two famillar people against a couple of Gunner Mercenaries. Can the two cream these mercs? Find out in the next chapter and it'll be coming soon.**


	22. The Anoka Showdown

_Chapter 22: The Anoka Showdown_

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back inside of a office, Father was talking with the gang about the Institute. Mike's parents went back to work and so did Clayton.

Father nodded and replied, "You three have full access to this place at all time. Come in and out at any time, just try to keep it a secret from your friends."

Nate nodded and replied, "Not a problem, son."

Mike looked at Father and replied, "What about us being the three Dragon chosen?"

Father then replied, "We have looked them up and we found out about the each of you and we transfered those Legendary Dragon cards to the each of you. You can use the cards at any time and against anyone in a duel. It doesn't matter. Later on, each of you will be doing a test to make sure the each of you can control Timeaus, Critias and Hermos."

Piper then replied, "How can that happen?"

Father nodded and replied, "Myself and a few other scientists have made these dueling chambers that allows us to face any duelist from the past. Only three can be chosen and that's the original keeper of each of the dragons. In the future, we want to have the ability for anyone in the Institute to face any duelist from the past. Also, each of the duelists we have appear will have their decks improved with newer cards and takened out cards that are currenlty banned from use right now."

Mike smiled and replied, "I'll be facing the former wielder of Timeaus? That'll be awesome!"

Father then replied, "The duels will happen in a few more days, so enjoy relax and make sure your decks are all ready to go."

They nodded and left Father's office and he sighed and replied, "I really hope they can beat these duelists from the past."

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Inside of another section of the Institute, Justin Ayo and X6-88 were discussing things in Ayo's office.

Justin sighed and replied, "Can't believe he's allowing those Wastelanders to stay with us."

X6-88 nodded and replied, "No kidding, sir. Nothing will stop them from telling everyone in the Commonwealth about our Institute. That won't be good for us."

"I know that. Everytime you detect they leave the Institute, I want you to follow them and make sure they do not do anything to reveal our location at anytime, X6. We can't take the damn risk."

X6 nodded and replied, "Yes, sit. I'll keep on eye out for them, sir."

"Be sure that the rest of your Coursers know that as well!"

X6-88 nodded and then vanished in a burst of light and then Ayo then replied, "Father, this is your most fool-hardy descions you ever made. He may be family, but his friends are going to be even more trouble as well."

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

In the cafeteria area of the Institute, the gang was enjoying some food drinks while watching other scientists and synths walk around in peace and quiet.

Piper then replied, "What a hidden secret this place is."

Mike then replied, "Hard to believe they can get any kind of food from the past."

Suddenly, they saw Father walking with a female scientist with blonde hair and a green uniform and they walked up to them and Father replied, "Everything going well, my friends?"

They all nodded and then Piper replied, "Who's she?"

The woman smiled at her and replied, "I'm Bridget Wright."

Piper looked puzzled and then she gasped and replied, "Mom?"

She nodded as Piper got up and ran to her and hugged her and Bridget sighed and replied,"I thought I'd never see you again, honey."

Piper then replied, "I remember what happen. After Nat was born, you told us you had a offer in another settlement, but my dad didn't want to move with us, so you left and he raised us on his own until he passed away as well."

Bridget sighed and replied, "If I knew that would of happened, I'd never would of left you girls with him alone. I'm so sorry for leaving the both of you."

Piper then replied, "It doesn't really matter to me. He's at peace in a graveyard outside of New Mallville City and I have you back in my life. It'll work out for us."

Father the replied, "Glad to hear you say that, young lady. You guys follow me to your rooms we just opened up for the all of you."

The gang got up and Piper quickly hugged her mother before leaving as well and Bridget sighed and replied, "Thank you so much for allowing her to stay, Father."

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back in Anoka at the Tornado Nightclub near the main building, a young man wearing a large hat wearing a mercenary's outfit was enjoying a drink with a member of the Anoka Police Force (Who's name was Andrew).

Andrew nodded and replied, "You had one hell of a adventure, MacCready. So, you sold some stuff and found some goodies and then escaped death more then a dozen times? You are one lucky son of a bitch."

MacCready laughed and replied, "You got that right, Andrew. I've been pretty damn lucky escaping death."

Suddenly, the front doors opened up and two older gentleman walked in and Andrew sighed and replied, "Great, it's them two assholes."

MacCready sighed at who he meant. The one man on the left was a brown-haired man wearing a dirty army outfit and his name was Jerome Winlock, but he wanted to be always called Winlock. The other one William Barnes and he wanted to be called Barnes. MacCready used to be with the Gunner and he and the duo were the best of friends. After suddenly quitting and relocating to Anoka, MacCready usually gets bugged by the two and they both walked up to his table and Winlock then replied, "Evening, MacCready."

He looked at the two and and he replied, "Evening, losers. How many times are you going to bug the hell out of me?"

Barnes then replied, "The day you leave this little town will be the day that happens to you. You've been doing odd small jobs to earn money and we don't like it!"

MacCready quickly stood up and replied, "Fuck you both! I'm doing what I need to do to survive! You jackasses have no right to tell me to stop!"

The duo quickly took out their guns and then they Andrew took his ouy as well and replied, "Try it and you both will be dead in seconds!"

They both sighed and placed their guns back into their holsters and Winlock then replied, "Let's do this without guns. We both duel you at a 2 on one duel and if you win, we'll leave you alone and we'll stay away and if we win, you got the hell out of town."

MacCready sighed and replied, "If that what it takes to get you both morons to leave me the hell alone. We'll duel outside of the club. FIne with you losers?"

Barnes then replied, "Whatever it takes, dude."

They both left the club and MacCready sighed and replied, "I never faced them in a two on on before. Hope for me winning, buddy."

He quickly left and then Andrew got out a small phone and dialed a number and he replied, "Get me the mayor."

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Meanwhile outside of the club, the duelists had their duel disks on their arms and each had them ready to go.

Barnes smiled evily and replied, "Prepare for a brutal duel, MacCready!"

The former merc sighed and as he was about to activate his duel disk, Mayor Hancock walked in with a duel disk on his arm and Barnes then replied, "Mayor Hancock?"

The ghoul nodded and replied, "In the radiated flesh. I'm here to team up with my friend MacCready here. Two on one won't be fair, so you'll be dueling the both of us!"

Winlock then replied, "No offense, but we'll only duel our former friend."

Hancock then replied, "If you don't allow me, I'll award MacCready the win and you both will be banished from the city forever!"

Barnes then replied, "Whatever. Let the ghoul duel already."

Hancock looked at MacCready and he replied, "Mind a little help, buddy?"

MacCready smiled and replied, "Anytime, sir."

Winlock then replied, "Let's get the show on the road. The order will be myself, MacCready, Barnes and then Hancock and both teams will be using a combined 16,000 lifepoint total and also, the duelist infront of you will be sharing the Extra Monster Zone slots with you."

Each duelist activated their disk and they all drew 5 cards.

 _"Game on!", alll four of them yelled out._

 **(Winlock & Barnes LP: 16000 / MacCready & Hancock LP: 16000)**

Winlock then replied, "I'll begin. I'll set a monster and place a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

MacCready drew a card and replied, "I'll set 2 cards and place a monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Barnes drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Hancock drew a card and replied, "First, I activate Foolish Burial."

He took a monster and discarded it and then reshuffled and then replied, "I summon my Gozuki."

As he sat the card down, a bull-headed zombie with a large hammer appeared **(ATK: 1,700).**

"I'll use his effect to discard a Zombie from my deck."

He quickly did so and then his disk reshuffled and then he replied, "Attack Winlock's facedown monster!"

The zombie rushed and a Mighty Guard appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,200)** and was smashed to bits as the hammer struck it down and then Winlock laughed and replied, "I activate Broken Blocker!"

The trap appeared and two more appeared **(DEF: 1,200 x2).**

"Damn, man. I'll set a card and that'll be it for me."

Winlock drew a card and replied, "I tribute one of my Guards for my Machine King!"

As one of them vanished into pixels, the mighty king of machines appeared **(ATK: 2,200 - 2,400).**

"Attack..Hancock's monster!"

The fist launched at him and Hancock quickly replied, "I don't think so! I activate Command SIlencer!"

The spell appeared.

"Your attack is negated and I draw a card."

He did so.

"Damn. I end my turn now."

MacCready drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown monster up."

As he did so, a golden-armored samurai appeared with a glowing sword **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Meet the Six Samurai - Zanji and now I Special Summon my Legendary Six Samurai - Kizan!"

As he sat that card down, another samurai with a katana appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Now, I summon my The Six Samurai - Yaichi!"

As he sat the card down, the samurai archer appeared **(ATK: 1,300)** and then Kizan glowed **(ATK: 1,800 - 2,100).**

"Now, I activate The A. Forces!"

The spell appeared and his three warriors began to glow **(ATK: 1,800 - 2,400) - (ATK: 2,100 - 2,700) - (ATK: 1,300 - 1,900).**

"Yaichi, destroy his facedown card!"

He aimed and fired a arrow and impaled Winlock's facedown Mirror Force before it shattered to bits.

"Zanji, attack!"

The golden samurai and sliced the android in twain with one quick slice of its glowing sword. The pieces shattered to little bits **(ATK: 2,400 - 2,300).**

"Kizan, attack his Machine King!"

Kizan quickly rushed in and slashed at the huge robot and a shower of sparks was seen before it exploded into fiery debris **(Winlock and Barnes LP: 16000 - 15600).**

"Your turn now, Barnes!"

Barnes drew a card and replied, "I play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and it tore the A. Forces card to bits **(ATK: 1,900 - 1,300) - (ATK: 2,700 - 2,100) - (ATK: 1,700 - 1,300).**

"Next, I flip my facedown monster up!"

As he did so, somesort of robotic hawk appeared **(ATK: 1,400).**

"I play Mind Control on your Zanji, MacCready!"

Suddenly, the samurai reappeared on his side of the field.

"Now I tune my Cyclone Creator with your Zanji!"

The dark robot bird glowed as it split into 3 white stars, whch turned into green rings and the rings went through Zanji, which turned into 4 green stars **(*3 + *4 = *7).**

"I Synchro Summon..Samurai Destroyer!"

As he sat the card down, a huge robotic Samurai appeared **(ATK: 2,600).**

Barnes looked at him and he smiled and replied, "Great move, buddy!"

"Thanks! Destroy his Yaichi! Thanks to my Samurai, you can't use your monster effects to save him!"

The samurai machine went and brutally brought his sword down, slicing the Samurai from head to toe. The remains dissolved into pixels **(MacCready & Hancock LP: 16000 - 14700).**

"Your turn now, Hancock."

Hancock drew a card and replied, "One more ditched card."

He discarded another one from his deck and then pointed and then the zombie knelt **(DEF: 800)** and then he set another monster and then replied, "Your turn now."

Winlock drew a card and replied, "I summon my Mechanichaser!"

As he sat the card down, the many-armed machine appeared **(ATK: 1,850).**

"Machine, attack MacCready's monster!"

The machine flew and Hancock quickly replied, "I activate my facedown Taunt!"

The trap appeared.

"Now, you have to destroy my Gozuki!"

The machine changed directions and it stabbed its probe into the zombie and it howled before it blew into a cloud of dust.

"Lucky save. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

MacCready drew a card and replied, "I Special Summon my Grandmaster of Six Samurai!"

As he sat the card down, the tall aged warrior of the Samurai appeared **(ATK: 2,100).**

"Now, I equip him with the Sword of Banishment!"

The sword glowed **(ATK: 2,100 - 2,400).**

"Now, I'll summon Spirit of the Six Samurai!"

As he sat the card down, the haunted armor suit appeared **(ATK: 500)** and it flew onto and equipped to the Grandmaster **(ATK: 2,400 - 2,900).**

"Destroy his Samurai Destroyer!"

The warrior went and jammed his sword into the chest of the robot and a shower of sparks was seen before it exploded into scrap **(Winlock & Barnes LP: 15600 - 15300).**

"I'll now use my swords effect to banish it and your monster and then I draw for my Spirit's effect!"

He drew a card and the sword shattered into tiny shards of metal **(ATK: 2,900 - 2,600)** and then Synchros card appeared and slowly vanished from sight.

"I'll set a card and it's your turn now, Barnes."

Barnes drew a card and replied, "i'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Hancock drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown monster!"

As the ghoul did so, a Mezuki appeared **(ATK: 1,700).**

 **"** Now, I summon my Samurai Skull!"

As he sat the down, a wicked-looking Zombie wearing rusted armor appeared **(ATK: 1,700).**

"Samurai, attack!"

The zombie samurai took out a sword and it went in and a large black metal gear appeared on the card **(DEF: 800)** and shattered into little pieces as zombie hit with its sword and

then Barnes then replied, "When Shadow Gear is flipped, one of your Spell or Traps is destroyed and then you take 500 damage!"

Suddenly, the haunted armor blew into little bits **(ATK: 2,600 - 2,100)** and some of the bits stabbed into the ghoul **(MacCready & Hancock LP: 14700 - 14200).**

"Damn you. Mezuki, direct attack!"

The zombie went in and slashed at him with its axe **(Winlock and Barnes LP: 15300 - 13600).**

"Gotcha, sucker! I end my turn now."

Winlock drew a card and replied, "I activate Space Dragster!"

The trap flipped up and a futuristic race car rushed onto the field **(ATK: 0).**

"Now, I summon my Robotic Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the fiery android warrior appeared **(ATK: 1,600).**

"Since Dragster is a tuner, I'll tune with my other two monsters!"

The machine glowed as it split into a single white star, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Mechanicalchaser and Robotic Knight, which turned into a total of 8 white stars **(*1 + *4 + *4 = *9).**

"I Synchro Summon...Vermillion Dragon Mech!"

As he sat the card down, huge tank-lime machine rolled onto the field and it had a dragon-like head and two large cannons **(ATK: 2,700).**

MacCready then replied, "Damn, that is one badass machine."

Hancock sighed and replied, "Not good for us."

-oooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Back at the Institute, the gang was watching the duel from Father's office. X6-88 was in there with him.

Father then replied, "Those gunners are talented duelists."

Mike then replied, "Hancock and that MacCready guy aren't too bad themselves."

Nate nodded and replied, "Looks like they like using the Machine Synchros and Xyz monsters as well as other machines."

Father then replied, "In other hands, they both love their machine monsters."

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Back at the duel, Winlock was continuing his turn.

"Now, I play the Spell Card known as Mechanical Takedown!"

The spell appeared.

"I select one level 7 or higher machine and then I can attack with it twice! Attack his Grandmaster and Hancock's Mezuki!"

THe machine fired its cannons and bursts of flames shot out and both targets were reduced to steaming piles of hot ash **(MacCready & Hancock LP: 14200 - 12600).**

"That was fun! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

MacCready drew a card and Winlock smiled and replied, "I activate Soul Drain!"

They both glowed **(Winlock & Barnes LP: 13600 - 12600) **and then he smiled evily and replied, "As long as this card remains, effects in the graveyard cannot be activated!"

Hancock only sighed at that and then Barnes looked at him and replied, "You know, some of my damn cards require the graveyard!"

Barnes then replied, "Deal with it, buddy. We need to beat these losers!"

"You'll never beat us! I summon The Six Samurai - Kamon!"

As he sat the card down, the fiery samurai appeared **(ATK: 1,500)** and Barnes quickly replied, "I know his effect! I activate Breakthrough Skill!"

The trap appeared and he began to glow.

"Damn it. I'll set a card and call it a turn."

Barnes drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown monster up!"

As he did so, a large dark machine-like spider appeared **(ATK: 1,000).**

"Now, I summon my Cyber Commander!"

As he sat the card down, the dark soldier-like cyborg appeared **(ATK: 750).**

"Now, I tune it with my Cyber Commander!"

The machine glowed as it split into 3 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through the machine soldier, which turned into 2 white stars **(*3 + *2 = *5).**

"I Synchro Summon..Ally of Justice Catastor!"

As he sat the card down, the most imfamous of the Ally of Justice monsters appeared **(ATK: 2,200).**

"Attack his Kamon!"

The machine's head glowed as a laser shot out and atomized the Samurai **(MacCready & Hancock LP: 12600 - 11900).**

"Take that! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Hancock drew a card and replied, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

Winlock gave him the finger as the storm began and ripped apart the Soul Drain card.

"Whiner. I'll banish my Mezuki for my Crow Tengu!"

As he banished the card down, the crow-like zombie appeared **(ATK: 1,400).**

"Bye bye to your Catastor!"

Suddenly, the dark Synchro exploded into a shower of hot metal shards.

"Now, I summon my Necro Eye!"

As he sat the card down, a large zombie-like eye that looked blood-red in color appeared **(ATK: 0).**

"I use its effect to reduce a level a zombie monster I control by one."

Suddenly, Samurai Skull began to glow **(LV: 4 - 3).**

"I now tune my 3 monsters together!"

The eye glowed as it split into a single white star, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Samurai Skull and Crow Tengu, which turned into a total of 7 white stars **(*1 + *3 + *4 = *8).**

"I Synchro Summon..Shiranui Shogunsaga!"

As he sat the card down, a fiery samurai warrior appeared **(ATK: 3,000).**

MacCready smiled and replied, "No wonder your the mayor of this awesome city, Hancock! No one here can out duel you!"

"Got that right, my man. I use his effect. When He's Special Summoned, I can banish any Zombie from my graveyard with 0 defense points and then he'll gain the same amount attack it had!"

Suddenly, it glowed as Samurai Skull's card flew into his sword **(ATK: 3,000 - 4,700).**

Barnes looked at Winlock and replied, "You are a dumbass, dude! Why the hell didn't you attack his Samurai Skull when you had a fucking chance?"

Winlock looked back at him and replied, "Screw you dude! I'm doing the best I can. I never would of expected that he'd have this good of a deck!"

"Sounds like a dumb excuse to me!"

"You both are idiots! Attack his Synchro!"

The zombie rushed and brought his fiery sword down, slicing cleanly through the middle of the giant mech. A shower of fiery sparks was seen before before it erupted in a mighty explosion, sending globs of slag and burning metal across the field **(Winlock & Barnes LP: 12600 - 10600).**

Take that, fool! I end my turn now."

Winlock drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

MacCready drew a card and replied, "I play Reinforcement of the Army."

He took a card from his deck and placed it in his hand and then he replied, "I First activate Gateway of the Six."

The large portal appeared.

"Now, I summon my Shien's Daredevil."

As he sat the card down, a powerful samurai appeared with a glowing sword **(ATK: 1,600)** and then a glowing counter flew into his sword **(ATK: 1,600 - 1,900).**

"Attack Winlock's facedown!~

The warrior went in and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card **(DEF: 600)** before the warrior cut the jar cleanly in two halves before they shattered to dust and then each discarded their current hands and each drew 5 cards and then he replied, "I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Barnes drew a card and he smiled evily and replied, "I drew it!"

Winlock then replied, "Activate it, buddy!"

"Got it! I Activate Clockwork Night!"

The imfamous spell appeared and both non machine monsters began to glow as they both turned into machines **(ATK: 1,900 - 1,400) - (ATK: 3,000 - 2,500).**

"Next, I activate my Shadow Mechanic!"

Suddenly, Ally of Justice Catastor appeared and it looked broken and small sparks were coming out of it **(ATK: 2,200 - 0).**

"Any machine summoned with this card loses its effect, attack and defense score and if its destroyed again, we'll take damage equal to its original ATK. I now banish 1 Machine monster from my graveyard for my Gearbot!"

As he banished his Shadow Gear, a robot made of different kinds of gears appeared **(ATK: 1,700).**

"Now, I summon my Grey Gear!"

As he sat the card down, a large grey gear appeared **(ATK: 800).**

"I use its effect to make it be like a Tuner until the End Phase."

As the grey gear shattered to little bits, the bits of the machine flew into Gearbot.

"Now, I tune both monsters together!"

The chain Fiend glowed as it split into 4 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Catastor, which turned into 5 white stars **(*4 + *5 = *9).**

"I Synchro Summon..Cloudcastle!"

As he sat the card down, a huge floating castle came out from the sky **(ATK: 0).**

MacCready groaned and replied, "Damn."

"First when Gearbot is used to Summon a Machine, I draw a card."

He did so and then replied, "When Cloudcastle is Summoned, I can Special Summon any Level 9 monster from our graveyard!"

Suddenly, the Vermillion Dragon Mech appeared **(ATK: 2,700 - 3,200).**

"Now, I equip Cloudcastle with Shield Attack."

The floating fortress began to glow **(ATK: 500 - 3,500).**

"Lets do it. Mech, attack!"

The cannons fired its fiery cannons and Shien's Dardevil was blasted to pieces as the attack hit it down.

"Cloudcastle, attack!"

The huge castle began to glow and then a burst of fiery energy shot out from it and hit it, blowing Hancock's monster to little pieces **(MacCready & Hancock LP: 11900 - 9100)** and then he sighed and replied, "When he's destroyed, I can return any banished zombie with 0 defense points back to the graveyard."

He took Samurai Skull and slid it back into his graveyard.

"Take that, fools! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

MacCready drew a card and then replied, "I activate Twin Twisters!"

As he discarded a card, the two windstorms smashed the Clockwork Night and Shield Attack cards to bits **(ATK: 3,200 - 2,700) - (ATK: 3,500 - 0).**

"Now, I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Yaichi appeared **(ATK: 1,300).**

"Now, I summon my Legendary Six Samurai - Kageki!"

As he sat the card down, another of the Samurai appeared **(ATK: 500)** and then a Six Samurai - Irou appeared **(ATK: 1,700).**

"Now, I'll send all three of my samurais to the graveyard to Link Summon my Master of the Six Samurai - Zanji!"

As the three warriors raised their weapons and vanished into particles, a older and more powerful form of Zanji appeared. He now wore sparkly gold armor and held onto golden katanas for weapons **(ATK: 2,300)** and then two arrows appeared and one was pointing to Vermillion Dragon Mech.

Hancock smiled and replied, "A Link monster? Very nice, my man!"

"Thanks. I can Now Special Summon any Six Samurai from my graveyard to a zone he points to!"

Suddenly, Irou reappeared **(ATK: 1,700).**

"Now since Zanji points to a monster you have and one I have, your monsters ATK becomes that of Irou!"

Suddenly, his sword began to glow **(ATK: 1,700 - 2,700) - (ATK: 2,700 - 1,700).**

"Now to crush your Cloudcastle. Zanji, attack!"

The mighty samurai lept into the air and jammed his weapon into the center of the huge machine and it began to crack all over before the huge sky castle exploded, sending fiery debris all over the ground.

"Irou, you're up!"

The dark samurai went and drove his weapon into the huge Synchro and then the machine exploded into a flaming pile of debris & ash **(Winlock and Barnes LP: 10600 - 8300).**

"Take that, fools! I end my turn now."

Barnes drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Hancock drew a card and replied, "I activate Burial from a Different Dimension."

He took his Mezuki and placed it back into his graveyard and then he replied, "I'll banish it once more!"

As he did so, Gozuki appeared **(ATK: 1,700)** and then the zombie glowed as he discarded a card from his deck to the graveyard and then reshuffled and replied, "Now, Fiend's Sanctuary."

The beady token appeared **(ATK: 0).**

"Now, I tribute both of my monsters for my Nine-Tailed Fox which is in my graveyard!"

As the two monsters vanished into fiery embers, a large fox with 9 beautiful tails (naturally) appeared **(ATK: 2,200).**

"It does damage through defense, attack his facedown monster!"

The fox let out a burst of flames and a Ally of Justice Nullfier appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,200)** before the flames melted the dark machine into a pile of molten metal **(Winlock & Barnes LP: 8300 - 7300).**

"Your turn now."

Winlock drew a card and replied, "I Normal Summon my White Express Knight without a tribute!"

Suddenly, they heard horns from a train as it rushed in and then it formed into a knight **(ATK: 3,000 - 0).**

"Now, I activate Metal Reflect Slime!"

The trap flipped up and a spikey silver glob of slime appeared **(DEF: 3,000).**

"I now overlay my 2 Level 10 monsters!"

Both monsters glowed as they turned into white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now..Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max!"

As he sat the card down, a large train car with a HUGE cannon on it appeared **(ATK: 3,000).**

MacCready groaned and replied, "We might be in trouble, Hancock."

Now, I'll ditch one of its Xyz Material monsters fo give you both 2000 points of damage!"

As he discarded White Express Knight's card, the cannon fired a huge laser and shot out and slammed into them both **(MacCready & Hancock LP: 9100 - 7100).**

"Now, blast MacCready's Link monster!"

The cannon fired again and the evolved Zanji was atomized **(MacCready & Hancock LP: 7100 - 6400).**

"Take that! I end my turn now."

MacCready drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Irou to defense and then I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Barnes drew a card and replied, "I activate Special Schedule!"

Suddenly, Night Express Knight appeared and knelt in it's knight form **(DEF: 3,000).**

Hancock groaned and replied, "Are you going to summon one as well?"

"Damn right I am! I activate my own Metal Reflect Slime!"

The silvery blob of slime appeared and then both monsters glowed as they vanished and then a 2nd Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max appeared and it aimed its cannon at the group **(ATK: 3,000).**

Hancock then replied, "Double the trouble, I see."

As he discarded the Night Express Knight, the cannon fired again and it slammed into the duo **(MacCready & Hancock LP: 6400 - 4400).**

"Now, blast her Fox!"

The train car fired its shot out and the Fox was blasted to atoms **(MacCready & Hancock LP: 4400 - 3800) **and then two small fiery foxes appeared **(DEF: 0 x2).**

"I'll set a card and it's Your turn now, Hancock!"

Hancock drew a card and replied, "I'm going to so enjoy this. I tribute my Fox Tokens for my White Ogre!"

As the two monsters vanished into glowing globs of light, a large ogre-like zombie with glowing white skin appeared with a large glowing metal club for a weapon **(ATK: 2,800).**

"When he's Tribute Summoned, I send the top 3 cards of my deck to the graveyard!"

He took the top 3 cards (Which were a Zombie Master, Book of Life Spell Card and a Spirit Reaper) and discarded them and he replied, "NOw each of your monsters loses 500 ATK for each Zombie I discard!"

Rust spots began to form on the train cannosn **(ATK: 3,000 - 2,000).**

"Now Since I tribute Summoned a Zombie monster, I can Equip it with the Sinister Ghost I have in my hand!"

Suddenly, the ghost flew into the zombie.

"Now, trash Winlock's machine!"

The huge zombie rushed in and slammed its club into the machine and a shower of sparks was seen before the tank cannon exploded into a burning pile of slag & molten metal **(Winlock & Barnes LP: 7300 - 6500).**

When a monster equipped with SInister Ghost destroys a monster, you take damage equal to lo its level x 200!"

Suddenly, 10 glowing shards of light appeared and they shot out and stabbed into Winlock **(Winlock & Barnes LP: 6500 - 4500).**

MacCready then replied, "This was a good team up, my radiated friend!"

Hancock nodded to him and Winlock then replied, "Wait a fucking minute now! You both planned this from the beginning?"

MacCready smiled and replied, "Got that right, chumps! We've dueled together twice already and won both times! We improve our decks after each duel! After you both left, my buddy Andrew called Hancock and asked him to be my partner again and we planned on this plan to force you both into a two on two!"

Barnes then replied, "Winlock, you are a idiot! Why did you fall for such a simple trick?"

Winlock then replied, "Why didn'tt you even think about it either, asshole? You just at fault as I am!"

"Your fault now, idiots! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Winlock drew a card and replied, "I'll discard the last of my machine's Xyz Material monsters!"

He quickly did so and then the large cannon fired and then Hancock smiled and replied, "I don't think so! I activate Damage Polarizer!"

The trap flipped up and he and Winlock drew a card and he sighed and replied, "Damn it! I'll switch Gustav's position and then I'll set a card and call it a turn."

MacCready drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown monster!"

As he did so, a 2nd Yaichi appeared **(ATK: 1,300).**

"Now, I Special Summon my Great Shogun Shien!"

As he sat the card down, the fiery shogun appeared **(ATK: 2,500).**

"Now, a 2nd A. Forces!"

They all glowed **(ATK: 2,500 - 3,100) - (ATK: 1,300 - 1,900) - (ATK: 1,700 - 2,100).**

"Yaichi, do your stuff!"

The samurai fired its arrow into the air and it shot down and hit, impaling Winlock's facedown Magic Cylinder and it broke apart into little shards.

"Lets do it. Irou, attack!"

The warrior went and sliced at the huge cannon car and it exploded into a pile of burning scrap metal and then Shien went in and slashed at Winlock **(Winlock & Barnes LP: 4500 - 1400).**

"Your turn now, Winlock!"

Barnes drew a card and he smiled evily and replied, "Time for the best of our deck, fools! I first play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, White Express Knight appeared **(ATK: 3,000).**

"Now since I Special Summon a Earth Machine monster with a high level, I can Special Summon my Heavy Freight Train Derricrane!"

As he sat the card down, another large train charged onto the battlefield **(ATK: 2,800 - 1,400).**

"Now, I summon my Mechanicalchaser!"

As he sat the card down, the multi-armed machine appeared **(ATK: 1,850).**

"Now, I play Southern Cross!"

The spell appeared and the dark machine glowed **(LV: 4 - 10).**

"Now, I overlay all 3 of my machine monsters!"

All 3 monsters glowed as a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before now... _ **Superdimensional Robot Galaxy Destroyer!"**_

As he sat the card down, a huge and mighty robot appeared **(ATK: 5,000).**

MacCready then replied, "Holy...shit! We might be in trouble, Hancock."

Hancock sighed and replied, "Yes we might be."

Barnes looked at him and replied, "Our pride and Joy is that badass! Great monster, buddy!"

"Thanks, Barnes! I'll remove a Xyz Material monster to nuke your spells and traps!"

As he discarded the Derricrane card, a huge burst of missiles shot out and their equipped Sinister Ghost, A. Forces, MacCready's facedown Scrap-Iron Scarecrow and Hancock's facedown Draining Shield were all blasted to bits **(ATK: 3,100 - 2,500) - (ATK: 1,900 - 1,300) - (ATK: 2,300 - 1,700).**

"When Derricrane is discarded as a Xyz Material monster, one of your cards is destroyed! See you in hell, Shien!"

The missiles shot out and aimed for the the General and Yaichi lept into the air and was blasted to little pieces before they could reach him.

"Lucky him. Now, destroy Irou!"

The huge machine launched its missiles and they shot out and Irou was incinerated in a fiery explosion as the missiles exploded all around him **(MacCready & Hancock LP: 4400 - 1100).**

"This duel is ours! I'll end my turn now."

MacCready drew a card and replied, "I'll switch Shien to defense position and then I'll set a new monster facedown and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Barnes drew a card and replied, "I activate my Dark Designator!"

The spell appeared and he he looked at Winlock and replied, "Buddy, do you have a Fairy Meteor Crush in that deck of yours?"

Winlock laughed as he took the card and showed it to everyone.

"Awesome! I think I'll play Shield Crush!"

Suddenly, Shien exploded into a burst of fiery embers.

"Now, Call of the Haunted!"

Suddenly, Night Express Knight charged on in **(ATK: 3,000).**

"Crush Hancock's Ogre!"

The machine knight went and brought its spear into battle, impaling Hancock's monster through the chest and then the ogre collapsed into a pile of dust & broken bones **(MacCready & Hancock LP: 1100 - 900).**

"Awesome! I'll end my turn now."

Hancock drew a card and replied, "I'll set 2 cards and a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Winlock drew a card and replied, "I Equip my robot with Fairy Meteor Crush!"

The spell appeared and Hancock then replied, "No you won't! I activate Dust Tornado!"

The trap appeared and the Equip Spell was blasted to bits.

"Shit! I'll use my robot's ability!"

Hancock smiled and replied, "Again, hell no! I activate my own Breakthough Skill!"

The trap appeared and the robot began to glow.

"Fuck you, dude. Attack Hancock's facedown monster!"

The machine fired it's missiles and a Shutendoji appeared on the card **(DEF: 800)** and was blasted into fragments as the missiles struck it down.

"Your turn now, MacCready."

MacCready drew a card and replied, "I activate Backs to the Walls!"

As their lifepoints dipped **(MacCready & Hancock LP: 900 - 100), **the non-link Zanji **(ATK: 1,800)** , Kizan **(ATK: 1,500 - 1,800),** A Yaichi **(ATK: 1,300)** and Irou appeared **(ATK: 1,700).**

"Now, I activate the rarest spell card I ever found while exploring the Commonwealth. I activate.. _ **Brave Attack."**_

The spell appeared.

Hancock nodded and then replied, "Go for it, my friend. Teach these assholes to respect us and my city!"

"Got it, buddy! Yaichi, attack!"

Yaichi aimed its arrow and fired a arrow and then it stabbed into the chest of the machine **(ATK: 5,000 - 3,700)** and then as Yaichi shattered, Kizan lept into the air and jammed his weapon into the chest of the huge machine **(ATK: 3,700 - 1,900)** and as he shattered like Yaichi, Irou went and slashed at the machine and huge gashes and sparks were seen from the machine as Irou shattered as well **(ATK: 1,900 - 200).**

"Zanji, end this!"

The golden samurai went and drove his sword into the chest of the huge machine and then huge robot erupted into a huge and fiery explosion that shook the streets and buildings of the city and then piles of flaming debris flew to the ground **(Winlock and Barnes LP: 1400 - 0)** and the town cheered as Zanji raised his weapon into the air before slowly vanishing into particles as well.

MacCready looked at them and replied, "Take that, assholes! Me and Hancock will always be superior to you fools in dueling and life!"

Hancock then replied, "I'm warning you once and only this one time! If any of my citizens or ANYONE catches you near my city, we'll make sure you to murder your asses! No, get the fuck out and never come back!"

The duo quickly ran away and Hancock walked up to MacCready and they both shook hands and Hancock replied, "Great duel, buddy."

MacCready nodded and replied, "Likewise, my friend. Can we get a drink?"

Hancock smiled and replied, "I thought you'd never ask, my friend."

They both headed towards the bar.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Cards made by me & others**

Brave Attack / Normal Spell Card

You can add together the ATK of all Attack Position monsters you control, and attack one of your opponent's monsters. At the end of the Battle Phase, destroy all Attack Position monsters you control.

Command Silencer / Quickplay Spell Card

Image: A totem pole covered in electricity.

Activate when your opponent declares a attack. Negate the attack and then draw a card.

Clockwork Night / Continuous Spell Card

Image: A clock tower filled with many gears.

All face-up monsters your opponent controls are treated as Machine-Type monsters, and lose 500 ATK. Monsters Summoned after this card's activation are excluded. All Machine-Type monsters you control gain 500 ATK.

Attack Guidance Armor / Normal Trap Card

Image: A scared warrior wearing a frightening suit of armor.

Activate if your opponenet attacks a monster you control. Select another monster your opponent controls as the new attack target.

 _ **Note:**_ _these 4 cards were seen at various points in the Yugioh anime and full credit goes to the writers.._

Shield Attack / Equip Spell Card

Select 1 monster with 0 ATK. switch its ATK & DEF while this card is equipped to that monster.

 _ **Note:**_ _Was seen in the Yugioh GX anme and full credit goes to the writers._

Southern Cross / Normal Spell Card

Select 1 monster you control; its level becomes 10 until the End Phase.

 _ **Note:**_ _Was seen in the Yugioh Zexal anime and full credit goes to the writers._

Crow Tengu

Zombie/Effect/Wind/ATK: 1,400/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

When Special Summoned from the graveyard: Destroy 1 monster your opponent controls.

 _ **Note:**_ _Was seen in the Yugioh GX manga and full credit goes to the writers of the manga._

Master of the Six Samurai - Zanji

Warrior/Link/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,300/Link: 3

3 "Six Samurai" monsters / Link Arrows: Top-Right, Bottom-Middle, Bottom-Right

When Link Summoned while you control no other monsters in your Main Monster Zones: Special Summon 1 "Six Samurai" From your graveyard to a Main Monster Zone this card points to. Once per turn, select 1 "Six Samurai" monster you control and one monster this card points to; switch the ATK of both monsters until the End Phase of the turn.

Necro Eye

Zombie/Tuner/Effect/Dark/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/1 Star

Can only be used to Summon a Zombie monster. Select 1 other Zombie monster you control; reduce its level by 1 until the end phase. You can only use the effect of "Necro Eye" once per turn.

White Ogre

Zombie/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,800/DEF: 2,100/8 Stars

When Tribute SummonedL Send the top 3 cards of your deck to the graveyard and for each Zombie monster discarded with this effect, all monsters your opponet controls lose 500 ATK until that monster is removed from the field. The effect of "White Ogre" can only be used once per turn.

Sinister Ghost

Zombie/Effect/Dark/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/1 Star

If a Zombie monster is Tributed Summoned: You can Equip this monster to that monster and treated it as a Equip Spell Card. When a monster equipped with this monster destroys a monster in battle, inflicate damage equal to the level/Rank of that destroyed monster x 200. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by a card's effect, you can destroy this card instead. You can only 1 "Sinister Ghost" equipped to a monster at a time.

Shadow Gear

Machine/Flip/Effect/Dark/ATK: 800/DEF: 800/3 Stars

FLIP: Destroy 1 Spell or Trap they control and then they take 500 damage.

Grey Gear

Machine/Effect/Dark/ATK: 800/DEF: 800/3 Stars

Tribute this card; Select 1 Machine monster you control; its considered a Tuner monster until the end phase of the turn. The effect of "Grey Gear" can onyl be used once per turn.

Gearbot

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,700/4 Stars

Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (From your hand) by banishing 1 Machine monster from your deck and cannot be Summoned by other ways. Can only be used to Summon a Machine monster. When used to a Summon a Machine monster, draw 1 card. You can only control 1 "Gearbot" at a time.

Mechanical Takedown / Normal Spell Card

Image: Pefect Machine King aiming its cannons at a couple of Oni Tank T-34 in a rundown battlefield.

Select 1 Level/Rank 7 or Higher monster you control; Its the only monster that can attack and cannot attack directly, but it can attack twice during the Battle Phase.

Shadow Mechanic / Continuous Trap Card

Image: A dark-suited mechanic working a badly damaged Barrel Dragon.

Select 1 DARK Machine monster in your graveyard. Special Summon it to your side of the field, but its effects are negated and its ATK & DEF becomes 0. You can only have 1 faceup "Shadow Mechanic" on the field at a time and when that card is destroyed in battle or by a opponent's card effect or this card is destroyed by a opponet's card effect, take damage equal to the original ATK of the monster Special Summoned with this effect and then banish this card and the monster Special Summoned with this card's effect.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **The good team wins and banishes the mercs from the town forever! In the next three chapters, the dragon chosens must each face the original owner of Timeaus, Critias and Hermos in seperate duels to make sure they do deserve to control the Legendary Dragon monsters (Each of their opponents had their decks improved as well) and first up is Nate against Hermos's former user. Can Nate's Wastelander army get him the win? Find out in the next chapter I'm calling "The 1st Dragon Ritual" and it'll be coming soon.**


	23. The Ritual of Hermos

_Chapter 23: The Ritual of Hermos_

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the lounge of the Institute, the gang was amazed at the duel they just watched.

Nate nodded and replied, "They both have powerful decks. No wonder they creamed those fools."

Father then replied, "Winlock and Barnes are great as a duel, but they are terrible as solo duelists. We've seen them duel before."

Piper then replied, "Wow, your people get around. I have a question."

Father looked at her and replied, "A month ago, my sister Nat was turned into some creepy reptile virus and I almost lost her."

Father sighed and replied, "Really am sorry about that one, Piper. One of my scientists teamed up with a Courser to search a way to make a true reptile-like humanoid and why our Courser went to her instead of a normal Wastelander I don't even know. We are really sorry about that and after the Filmores come back, they spilled the beans about everything that happened and I'm glad your sister is back to normal."

Piper sighed and replied, "I really do believe that one. I accept."

Father got up and replied, "Remember, you three have one more day to get your decks ready for your ritual duels. I really think you all should do one more check of your before your duels tomorrow. Good night and see you all in the morning."

He walked out of the room and Mike sighed as he got up and replied, "I'm leaving too, hon. Good night."

He walked over to Piper and kissed her on the lips before leaving as well and then Nate replied, "You picked the best guy, Piper."

Piper nodded and then she smiled and replied, "I think so as well, Nate."

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the Tornado Club in Anoka, Hancock and MacCready were having some drinks and a large bowl of chips that were made in the club's kitchen.

MacCready sighed and replied, "It felt so damn good to defeat those idiots. It was fun."

Hancock nodded as he took a gulp of his beer (Which was called a Wastelander Dry, a beer made at a wastelander-run brewery in Anoka as well).

MacCready then replied, "I heard of these duelists that are going around the Minnesota Commonwealth and trully kicking the ass of anyone in sight."

Hancock then replied, "Got that right, my man. They are some of the nicest people in the Commonwealth and they stick up for anyone that needs help. I heard from a guard in New Mallville City that they made it inside of the Institute. I hope they're all right."

MacCready then replied, "Hard to say, my friend. Most Wastelanders enter the Institute and then they can't find a way out of it either. Crazy stuff."

Hancock nodded as he finished his drink and then he got up and replied, "I think I'm heading to bed now, MacCready. I enjoy our team duel against those knuckleheads. Good night and talk to you later."

MacCready smiled and replied, "Likewise, my friend."

Hancock slowly walked away and then MacCready finished his drink and then he left the area as well.

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Late that night in the Commonwealth about 15 miles south of Anoka, Barnes was dueling Red Tourette in a duel to find out if the Raiders or Gunners are superior duelists. Barnes had a Jinzo **(ATK: 2,400)** in attack positionand a Gear Golem the Iron Fortress in defense position **(DEF: 2,200)** and no other cards facedown. Red Tourette had 1 facedown monster and 2 cards facedown and it was Red Tourette's turn. Red Tourette was with another Raider (A close friend and fellow raider named Tammy) and Winlock was watching his buddy duel.

 **(Barnes LP: 2400 / Red Tourette LP: 5200)**

Red Tourette drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown monster up!"

As she did so, Double Coston appeared **(ATK: 1,700).**

"I tribute it for my Fallen Angel Lucifer!"

As the ghosts faded away, the leader of the Fallen Angels appeared **(ATK: 3,000).**

"Since you have two effect monsters, I can Special Summon two more Fallen Angels from my deck or my hand and I choose two from my deck!"

As he sat two cards down, Fallen Angel Tezcatlipoca **(ATK: 2,800)** and a Fallen Angel Ixtam **(ATK: 2,500)** appeared.

Winlock groaned and replied, "We're screwed."

"Damn right you are! Ixtam, attack!"

The evil angel flew and slashed at the Fortress with a sword she had and the bulky machine shattered into pieces.

"Tezcatlipoca, attack!"

Suddenly, a glowing whip appeared in her hand she swung and it struck, blasting Jinzo to little pieces.

"Lucifer, finish this loser off!"

It flew in and slashed at him with his clawed hands **(Barnes LP: 2400 - 0).**

Tammy laughed and replied, "These two are pathetic!"

Red Tourette looked at them both and replied, "Give me what we won, fools!"

They both groaned as they handed them both their rifles (Their only weapons) and handled them to the Raider ladies and Red Tourette then replied, "Thanks for the loot, suckers!"

The raiders laughed as they got on nearby motorcycles and slowly drove off into the distance and Winlock groaned and replied, "What a couple of bitches they both are."

Barnes then replied, "We'll get them soon. So, what do we go now?"

Winlock sighed and replied, "I have no damn clue, buddy. We go back to the Gunner Plaza, Wes is going to have our heads for our recent loses. We need to get better at dueling and maybe he'll respect us more."

Barnes sighed as well and replied, "One can be hopeful, I guess."

They both got in their car and drove off as well.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

That next day in the Institute, the gang was having breakfast with their recently-discovered family they didn't know about inside the main cafe.

Mike then replied, "Man, you guys can make and have any kind of dish. That was a impressive meal."

Piper then replied, "Who knew they'd have the best food hidden in one of the biggest secrets in the Minnesota Commonwealth."

Bridget nodded and replied, "I can't wait to meet Nat again. Haven't seen her since she was born, Piper. How has she been doing?"

Piper then replied, "Spunky and quite a fighter. She has a great deck, mom. She makes me proud every day."

Her mother nodded as Father walked in and replied, "You three ready to go?"

They all nodded as Father then replied, "The dueling chamber is ready to go. Follow me please."

They got up and followed Father out of the cafe.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

About 10 minures later, thet made it to the room and a huge machine that looked like a large gold door that said DUEL CHAMBER on it.

Father then replied, "Who will be dueling first?"

Nate stepped forward and he replied, "I will be. I'm the chosen of Hermos."

Father then replied, "We know you both switched Timeaus and Hermos and we're fine with that decision. What card helps you out the best, I guess. Take your Claw of Hermos and slid it through that slot below the door."

Suddenly, a large card reader appeared below the door handle and he took the card from his deck and slid it through and then the door opened up and then Father then replied, "Good luck, dad."

Nate nodded as he walked in and then the door closed up and Mike sighed and replied, "Good luck, Nate."

Piper looked at Father and replied, "Are we allowed to view his duel from somewhere, Father?"

Father sighed and replied, "Afraid not, my young friends. There is no way you can see the duel for yourselves."

Nate's friends could only sigh as they heard that.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Nate was now wondering down a castle-like hallway with brown rocks.

He nodded and replied, "Neat."

He continued to walk down the hallway and then he got to a large gold door and he opened it and inside was a rocky statue of Hermos that was in the middle of the room.

Nate then replied, "Here goes nothing."

He took out the card and it glowed and he repleid, "I'm the current holder of the Claw of Hermos."

Suddenly, the statue collapsed into a pile of pebbles & dust and after the rocks vanished, another door opened up and Nate couldn't believe who was coming through the doorway! This famillar duelist had blonde hair and a blue & white shirt and jeans with a belt in them and he had a classic Battle City Duel Disk on his arm as well.

Nate smiled and replied, "The great Joey Wheeler himself. Pleasure to see you, sir."

He smiled back at him and replied, "Likewise to you too, sir. I heard you had Timeaus at first and then switched to Hermos? Pretty neat idea."

Nate nodded and then Joey then replied, "Before we duel, you have to switch Hermos and that special spell as well. You can switch with two cards from your Side Deck."

Nate nodded as he took two cards from his deck (He was using his Wastelander deck for this duel) and he found a certain Spell and a monster and he placed those two cards at the top of his deck and then placed the Claw of Hermos and that other spell in his Side Deck and then both activated their duel disks and both quickly auto-shuffled before both drew 5 cards.

 _"Duel!",_ Joey yelled out.

 **(Joey LP: 8000 / Nate LP: 8000)**

Nate then replied, "I'd be a true honor to allow you to go first, Joey."

Joey then replied, "I think I will. I'll set a monster and a card and that'll end my turn now."

Nate drew a card and replied, "I summon my Wastelander Captain."

As he sat the card down, the wasteland captain appeared **(ATK: 1,600).**

"Let's check the top card."

He flipped a card and it was a monster called Wastelander Rogue and he nodded and replied, "Cool."

As he sat the card down, a wastelander warrior wearing a tattered white and black jumpsuit appeared and she hed into a red baseball bat for a weapon **(ATK: 1,700).**

Joey nodded and replied, "Very nice warriors you have, sir."

"Thank you and you can call me Nate, my friend. Rogue, attack."

The warrior rushed in and a Hero from the East appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,100)** and was blasted to shards as Rogue struck him down with his weapon and then Joey then replied, "I activate Scapegoat!"

Suddenly, 4 sheep tokens appeared and knelt **(DEF: 0 x4)** and Nate sighed as he went and sliced the red one apart with his swords.

"I'll set a card and it's your turn now."

Joey drew a card and replied, "First, I activate Shard of Greed."

The spell appeared and then he sat another monster down and his trusty Panther Warrior appeared **(ATK: 2,000).**

"Now, I activate Double Summon for my Goblin Attack Force!"

As he sat the card down, the goblin army appeared **(ATK: 2,000).**

Nate then replied, "You are one amazing duelist, my friend."

"Thanks, man. Goblins, attack!"

They rushed and pummeled Rogue with their weapons before she exploded into triangles and then they knelt.

"I'll tribute my Goblins to allow my Panther to Attack!"

The sleeping goblins vanished into particles that flew into the sword and then it rushed and slashed at the Captain with his sword and he groaned and then shattered to bits **(Nate LP: 8000 - 7200)** and then he replied, "I activate Arrival of the Wastelander."

The trap appeared and he took a card from his deck and placed it in his hand.

"Your turn now."

Nate drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll do it for me."

As Joey drew a card, a part of the broken Pot of Greed appeared and it was half-completed **(Greed Counters: 0 - 1)** and then he replied, "I summon my Little Winguard!"

As he sat the card down, the small warrior appeared **(ATK: 1,400).**

"I'll tribute a token to attack your facedown monster!"

As the blue token vanished into the sword, it quickly rushed in and a Wastelander Field Soldier appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,000)** and the Panther slashed at him with its sword and the soldier burst into pixels of light.

"DIrect attack!"

Winguard flew in and then Nate replied, "Since you're about to attack me directly, I can Special Summon my Wastelander Guard."

As he sat the card down, a muscular Wastelander wearing a tattered white and black jumpsuit appeared and he held onto a large metal shield of somesorts **(DEF: 2,200)** and then Joey nodded as Winguard knelt **(DEF: 1,800)** and then he replied, "I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Nate drew a card and replied, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon."

The spell appeared and the storm began and Joey's facedown Kunai with Chain lifted up and shattered to bits.

"Now, I summon my Wastelander Sniper."

As he sat the card down, the wastelander weilding a rifle appeared **(ATK: 1,900).**

"I now overlay them both."

Both Wastelanders glowed as they turned into glowing white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon. Appear before me now..Wastelander Scavenger."

As he sat the card down, a wastelander wearing a grey and white jumpsuit appeared. It looked Nate as a white-haired older gentlemen and this one held onto a rusted sword for a weapon **(ATK: 2,200).**

Joey nodded and replied, "Kinda looks a older and wiser form of you, Nate."

"He really does, doesn't he? I now remove 1 Xyz Material monster from him to give him a Scavenge Counter."

As he removed Guard's card, a glowing orb flew into the Xyz **(Scavenge Counters: 0 - 1) - (ATK: 2,200 - 2,400).**

"Now, attack his Panther Warrior."

The warrior rushed in and slashed the Beast-Warrior across the chest with his sword and it howled before it exploded into shards **(Joey LP: 8000 - 7600).**

"There you go. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Joey drew a card and replied, "I'll set a new monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Nate drew a card and replied, "I summon my Wastelander Paladin."

As he sat the card, another Amazoness Paladin now dressed in a white jumpsuit and a brown trencoat over it appeared and she held onto a smaller sword for a weapon **(ATK: 1,700).**

"As long as she remains on the field and when I destroy a monster while Paladin is on the field by any Wastelander, you take 400 damage. First, I'll remove Scavenger's remaining Xyz Material monster."

He quickly ditched the card and another counter flew into the Xyz **(Scavenge Counters: 1 - 2) - (ATK: 2,400 - 2,600).**

"Attack."

The warrior went and slashed at the Warrior and the warrior slowy slid apart before the remains shattered to bits **(Joey LP: 7600 - 7200).**

"Ouch. Destroy his facedown monster!"

The warrior went in and Joey quickly replied, "I activate Staunch Defender!"

The trap appeared.

"Now you have to attack my last token."

Nate sighed as Paladin in and quickly sliced the final Scapegoat in half with her sword before those remains shattered as well **(Joey LP: 7200 - 6800).**

"Your turn now."

Joey drew a card and replied, "I'll play Ancient Rules to summon my old fiend!"

As he sat the card down, the mighty and legendary Red Eyes Black Dragon appeared with a roar **(ATK: 2,400).**

Nate nodded and replied, "I knew I'd see that big guy sooner or later."

Joey nodded as he flipped his other card up and then his broken Pot of Greed was now hole again (Greed Counters: 1 - 2) and then he flipped his facedown monster and then his Rocket Warrior appeared **(ATK: 1,500).**

"Now, I'll send Shard of Greed to the graveyard to draw 2 cards."

The spell faded away and then he drew 2 new cards and then he replied, "Rocket Warrior, Invincible Mode!"

The small Warrior turned into a rocket and blasted off and exploded near the Xyz and smoke was coming from its jumpsuit **(ATK: 2,600 - 2,100).**

"Red Eyes, go for it!"

The dragon let out its trademark attack and the flames shot out and reduced the Xyz to steaming pile of ash **(Nate LP: 7200 - 6900)** and then Nate sighed and replied, "When he goes down with two Scavenger Counters, I can draw 2 cards and then I have to banish the next 2 cards of the deck facedown."

He drew 2 cards and then took the next two cards and placed them in his banished slot while facedown without even seeing what they were.

"Your turn now, Nate."

Nate drew a card and replied, "I'll switch Paladin to defense position and then I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Joey drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster of my own and then I'll Rocket Warrior to attack your Paladin!"

The warrior turned into a rocket and shot out and hit, blasting Wastelander Paladin to pieces.

"Red Eyes, attack!"

The dragon let out a burst of flames and unlike his other Wastelander monsters, Dogmeat appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,000)!** Dogmeat began to bark as the flames went around him without them touching his fur and then Nate replied, "This is my Wastelander Dog and if he's the only monster I have, He can't be destroyed in battle or by card effects, Joey."

Joey looked at the dog and he smiled and replied, "They made a card out of your own pet? Wow."

Nate looked puzzled and replied, "You know about my pet Dogmeat?"

"I have my ways, man. I'll set 2 cards and that'll end my turn now."

Nate drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Wastelander Dog for my Wastelander Traveler."

As the dog let out a loud bark and vanished, the wondering traveler appeared **(ATK: 2,200).**

"I'll return my Dog and Paladin to the graveyard to destroy your facedown cards."

As he returned the cards to the deck, Joey's facedown Skull Dice and Mirror Force lifted up and exploded into pixels.

"Now, I play Polymerization to fuse him with the Freed the Matchless General in my hand."

As Freed appeared and the two merged together, Freed appeared while wearing the Vault 111 blue jumpsuit and he held onto his sword **(ATK: 2,900).**

"My I introduce you all to my Wastelander Field Commander."

Joey nodded and replied, "Very cool monster, Nate."

"Thank you. When he's Fusion Summoned, I Can return any number of Wastelander monsters from my graveyard back into my deck and for each one, one of your monsters loses 100 attack."

As he returned the 6 cards into his deck, Red Eyes let out a roar **(ATK: 2,400 - 1,800).**

"Attack his Red Eyes."

The commander went on in and slashed at the dragon and it let one powerful roar before it exploded into black & red shards **(Joey LP: 6800 - 5700).**

"Your turn now, Joey."

Joey drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and switch Rocket Warrior to defense and that'll be all for me."

Nate drew a card and replied, "I sumomn my Warrior Dai Grepher."

As he sat the card down, the muscular Warrior appeared with his longsword **(ATK: 1,700).**

"Grepher, attack."

He went and slashed with his sword, blasting Rocket Warrior into tiny shards of light.

"FIeld Commander, attack."

The warrior went in and Aligator's Sword appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,200) a** nd was blown to shards as he struck it down with his sword.

"Your turn now."

Joey drew a card and replied, "I activate Star Blaster."

As the card appeared, a large red die shot onto the field and then landed on 4 and he drew 4 cards and then discarded the next four from his deck to the graveyard and then replied, "I now activate Landstar Portal since I control no other monsters."

A large portal appeared and out of it come Comrade of Landstar, Grappler of Landstar and Knight of Landstar **(ATK: 1,000 x2) - (ATK: 500).**

"Now, I summon my Jinzo #7."

As he sat the card down, a small robot appeared **(ATK: 500).**

Nate then replied, "You're going to do a Xyz Summon, arent't you?"

"Got that right. I overlay my 3 Landstar Warriors."

The 3 warriors glowed as they turned into 3 white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now...General of Landstar!"

As he sat the card down, a Swordsman of Landstar appeared..but now he wore a general's suit that had medals on it and he held onto a more powerful-looking sword as well **(ATK: 1,200).**

"Meet the mighty General of Landstar!"

Nate nodded and replied, "Very nice."

"Jinzo 5, attack directly!"

The machine glowed as two small beams of red light shot out from its eyes and hit Nate in the chest **(Nate LP: 6900 - 6400).**

"General, attack!"

The warrior went in and as he discarded Grappler's card, the warrior's sword began to glow **(ATK: 1,200 - 3,600)** as he went and slashed the Field Commander across the chest and he groaned and then exploded into triangles **(Nate LP: 6400 - 5600)** and he replied, "When he goes down, I get any Wastelander monster from my deck."

He took a card from his deck and placed it in his hand.

"There ya go! I end my turn now."

Nate drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Grepher to defense and then I'll set a new monster and that'll end my turn now.

Joey drew a card and replied, "I play Enemy Controller!"

Suddenly, Grepher stood up **(ATK: 1,700).**

"Jinzo 5, hit him again!"

The eye attack shot out and hit Nate once again **(Nate LP: 5600 - 5100).**

"General, attack!"

The general rushed in and his sword glowed as he discarded Comrade's card **(ATK: 1,200 - 2,400)** as he went and slashed at Grepher with his sword and he groaned and burst into triangles **(Nate LP: 5100 - 4400).**

"Your turn again, Nate."

Nate drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown monster."

As he did so, a new Wastelander monster appeared. She wore a tattered white robe over a blue jumpsuit as well **(ATK: 1,500).**

"This is my Wastelander Seer."

Joey then replied, "Looks like a cool monster. What does he do?"

"When he's Flip Summoned, one of your monsters loses its effect."

She aimed her sword and a burst of energy shot out and struck General of Landstar.

"Now, I Offer her for my Wastelander Repairman."

As Seer vanished into particles of light, the repiarman appeared **(ATK: 2,000)** and then the two Wastelander Bots appeared **(ATK: 1,000 x2).**

"Attack."

The Repairman went in and struck the Xyz with his hammer and the Warrior groaned and shattered into pixels and then the eyes of the 1st bot went and a beam of pure energy shot and it struck, blowing the small robot to little pieces and then the 2nd bot shot its attack and hit Nate in the chest **(Joey LP: 5700 - 3400).**

"I'll set a card and its your turn now, Joey."

Joey drew a card and replied, "I play Spellbook in the Pot!"

Both drew 3 cards and then he replied, "I summon my Goblin Captain."

As he sat the card down, a brown-skinned golbin wearing a captain's outfit appeared with two small swords **(ATK: 1,300).**

"When he's Normal Summoned, I can discard up to two Warrior monsters to Special Summon that many Golbin Tokens."

As he took two cards (Which were a Axe Raider and a Blue Flame Swordsman) and discarded them both, two small goblins with shields appeared **(ATK: 500 x2).**

"Now, I play Double Summon and I'll tribute all 3 of my monsters!"

The 3 Golbins vanished into particles, the mighty and legendary Gilford the Lightning appeared **(ATK: 2,800).**

Nate groaned and replied, "I should of known."

He pointed his sword and 3 bursts of electricity shot out and blasted all 3 of Nate's monsters to pieces.

"Direct attack!"

The warrior rushed in and struck Nate with his sword **(Nate LP: 4400 - 1600)** and he groaned and replied, "I play Shock Draw."

He drew 3 cards from his deck.

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Nate drew a card and replied, "I banish 1 Spell for my Spell Striker."

As he banished his Polymerization, the small Warrior appeared **(ATK: 600).**

"Now, I give my Grade Sword."

Suddenly, a small sword appeared in his hands **(ATK: 600 - 900).**

"Thanks to my grade sword, Spell Striker now counts as two trbutes and I'll tribute him for my Crescent Moon Queen."

As he vanished, the monster that his Wife gave him years ago appeared with her mighty swords **(ATK: 2,600).**

Joey nodded and replied, "Very cool Warrior you have there, Nate."

"Thank you. This was a gift from my wife. Now, I'll give her my Fusion Murasame Blade."

Suddenly, her swords glowed **(ATK: 2,600 - 3,400).**

"She can attack twice."

Joey sighed and then he smiled and replied, "It was a fun duel, go for it."

"Thank you for a great fight. Attack."

She swung her sword and struck the mighty Warrior across the chest with her sword and he groaned an exploded globules of light and then she slashed with her other one and struck Joey down **(Joey LP: 3400 - 0).**

Nate smiled and replied, "That's game, Joey."

Joey smiled and replied, "Great duel, buddy. Hermos chose wisely."

He walked up to him and he handed him a card and it was his Goblin Captain and he replied, "Once you return home, this card will be in your deck. Good luck with the future."

Before Nate got to say anything, Joey dissolved into grains of light and a large door opened up and Nate then replied, "Time to go back."

He walked through it and then the door vanished into nothing.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Cards made by me & others**

Knight of Landstar

Warrior/Normal/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 800/3 Stars

 _A small knight that two lances for weapons. He'll defend the weak in any way he can._

Grappler of Landstar

Warrior/Normal/Earth/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 800/3 Stars

 _A small warrior that uses its fists for fightning. Doesn't matter how big his opponent is, he'll always want to give up a good fight._

Roll of Fate / Normal Spell Card

Roll a six-sided die; Draw cards equal to the number rolled then discard the same number of cards from the top of your deck equal to the number drawn with this effect.

 _ **Note:**_ _These 3 cards were used by Joey at various points of the Yugioh anime and full credit goes to the writers._

Wastelander Rogue

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

If Special Summoned from your deck or hand by a card effect: Draw 1 card. The effect of "Wastelander Rogue" can only be used once per turn.

Wastelander Paladin

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,100/4 Stars

As long as this card remains on the field, When a "Wastelander" monster destroys a monster in battle, inflict 400 damage to your opponent. You can only control 1 "Wastelander Paladin" at a time.

Wastelander Guard

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 0/DEF: 2,200/4 Stars

If you control no other other cards and your opponent is about to attack you directly, you can Special Summon this card (From your hand) in faceup Defense Position. You can only Special Summon 1 "Wastelander Guard" per turn.

Wastelander Dog

Beast/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000/3 Stars

If you control no other monsters, this card cannot be destroyed in battle or by card effects controlled by your opponent. Control of this card cannot switch. Only 1 "Wastelander Dog" can be on the field at a time.

Wastlander Seer

Warrior/Flip/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,500/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

FLIP: Select 1 monster your opponent controls; it's effects are negated as long as it remains on the field.

Wastelander Scavenger

Warrior/Xyz/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 2,300/Rank 4

2 Level 4 "Wastelander" monsters

Once per turn, you can remove 1 Xyz Material monster from this card; Place 1 Scavenge Counter on this card and this card gains 200 ATK for each Scavenge Counter on it and if this card is removed from the field while it has 2 Scavenge Counters, Draw 2 cards and then banish the next two cards of your deck facedown. You can only use this effect of "Wastelander Scavenger" once per turn. You can only control 1 "Wastelander Scavenger" at a time.

Wastelander Field Commander

Warrior/Fusion/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,900/DEF: 2,900/8 Stars

 _"Freed the Matchless General" + "Wastelander Traveler"_

When Fusion Summoned: Return any number of "Wastelander" monsters from your graveyard to your deck and then 1 monster your opponent controls loses ATK equal to the number of cards returned to the deck with this effect x 100. When removed from the field: Add 1 "Wastelander" monster from your deck to your hand. Both effects of "Wastelander Field Commander" can only be used once per turn and only during that turn.

Goblin Captain

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,300/DEF: 800/3 Stars

When Normal Summoned: You can discard up to 2 Warrior monsters from your hand; Special Summon 1 Goblin Token (Warrior/Earth/ATK: 500/DEF: 500/2 Stars) for each card you discarded with this effect and during the turn you activate this effect, you can only summon Warrior monsters.

Landstar Magic Portal / Normal Spell Card

Image: A large portal and Swordsman of Landstar, Knight of Landstar and Grappler of Landstar are running out it.

Activate if you control no other monsters. Special Summon up to 3 different-named "Landstar" monsters from your deck. You can only activate 1 "Landstar Forces" per turn and monster Special Sumomned with this effect are shuffled back into your deck during the End Phase and during the turn you activated this card's effect, you can only Summon Warrior monsters **.**

General of Landstar

Warrior/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 1,800/Rank 3

3 Level 3 monsters

When this card attacks a monster, you can remove 1 Xyz Material monster from this card; this card gains ATK equal to the Level/Rank or Link Number of the monster its attacking x 300 until the End Phase of the turn. You can activate this effect during your opponet's battle phase as well. As long as this card remains on the field, All Level 3 or lower monsters cannot be targeted in battle as long as this card remains on the field.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Nate gets his win! Piper is up next and she has a opponent stronger then Joey! Can she get the win? Find out in "The Ritual of Critias" and it'll be coming soon.**


	24. The Ritual of Critias

_**Note:**_ _After being away so long, I've decided to come back to this story and continue on it. I missed working on it, so here you go._

 _Chapter 24: The Ritual of Critias_

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Outside of the chamber, everyone was waiting for him to return out of it.

Piper then replied, "How will we know that Nate won his duel?"

Father then replied, "It'll show up on the door."

They looked at the door and then it appeared and they all cheered as they saw the word WINNER on it and Father then replied, "He won his duel."

The door opened up and Nate walked through it and then the door quickly closed up and Mike replied, "Tough duel, buddy?"

Nate nodded and replied, "One of my toughest opponents so far. I defeated the former owner of the Claw of Hermos. It was a tough fight, but I won."

Piper groaned and replied, "If you dueled Hermos's old owner, I have to face Critias's old one! I'm in deep shit now."

Mike looked at her and replied, "With the deck you have now, I think you'll be okay."

Piper nodded and replied, "I have another deck that I've been working on for at least a year now and I want to try it out."

She looked at Father and replied, "Can I have some time to work on it, Father?"

He nodded and replied, "Of course you can. Just call up your mother and tell her that you're ready to duel in the chamber and she will tell me and we'll set it all up."

Piper nodded and replied, "Gang, follow me to the cafeteria."

They nodded as they followed her and Father sighed and replied, "Your daughter is very nervous about her duel, Bridget."

She nodded and replied, "I noticed that right away after Nate got back from his duel. She going up against one of the most powerful duelists in the dueling world."

Father nodded and replied, "She will be challenged and with her deck, she'll do just fine."

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Inside of a lounge, Piper was going over her deck while Mike and Nate were relaxing with some snacks.

Mike then replied, "What is this super secret deck of yours anyway, babe?"

"It's a big time light deck."

Nate then replied, "Is it a Lightsworn deck?"

Piper sighed and replied, "Not a chance with that one. Lightswords are tricky decks to use. I use a deck that uses light counterparts of popular monsters."

Mike nodded and replied, "Very cool, babe. I've heard of those monsters and they'll be perfect for your duel against him when you're deck is ready."

"I'm only 10 cards away from making it a complete deck. I'm using some cards from my Fairy one and my Wyvern one as well. It'll make a great deck."

Mike then replied, "Not easy getting cards."

Suddenly, the door to the lounge opened up and Bridget walked in and Nate looked at Mike and replied, "Let's leave these two alone, Mike."

They both nodded as they left and then the main door closed up and Piper smiled and replied, "Hey, mom."

Her mom sat down next to her and replied, "Hey, honey. Nervous about your upcoming duel?"

"Of course I am. I'm redoing and finishing a deck that took me me a year to make."

Bridget took a couple of cards from her lab coat and she smiled and replied, "This is for you and your deck, baby girl."

Piper grabbed and she saw them and she gasped and replied, "These will be perfect for my deck! Thank you so much, mom!"

Bridget smiled as they both hugged and then she replied, "Anytime, hon. I got to check some things and then I'm heading to bed. See you in the morning time, honey."

Piper waived to her as she left and then she then replied, "That's two more cards for this deck of mine! Only need about 8 more and them I'll be ready to go."

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Back in the Anoka City Hall, Hancock was chatting with Deacon.

Hancock nodded and replied, "Not even you guys know anything about how they're doing? Damn."

Deacon then replied, "I hope they're doing good. They're good people."

Suddenly, Desdemona walked in and following her with a gray-haired woman wearing somesort of armored coat and then there was a guy wearing a blue outfit and wearing a hat and Desdemona then replied, "Gentlemen."

Hancock saw everyone and he replied, "Hey, Glory!"

The grey-haired woman nodded and replied, "Hey, Hancock. How's your city doing?"

"Just fine, my friend! Everyone couldn't be any better!"

Deacon looked at the other guy and replied, "Need anything, Drummer Boy?"

The man nodded and replied, "We have something for you."

He took the backpack from his back and opened it up and inside was a large rifle-like creation and Desdemona then replied, "This is Tinker Tom's newest weapon, the Railway Rifle. Only our faction can use it and you get the first one. It fires railway bolts so fast it can impale any part of the body. We've tried it twice in our shooting gallery and it works like a charm."

Deacon grabbed the weapon and replied, "Awesome. Hopefully, I won't be using it."

Desdemona then replied, "Let's hope not."

She looked at Hancock and replied, "What's new?"

"Not much. Me and MacCready defeated that duo of Winlock and Barnes in a two on two duel. It was a fun duel and we creamed them."

"I know that, my friend. Me and Drummer Boy watched that duel from inside. You both dueled great and managed to get rid of two of the worst gunners of their group ever. They're responsible for the deaths for many people out there, including two Railroad agents as well."

"I warned them if they or any other gunner come attacking our city, our group will slaughter them good!"

Desdemona then replied, "Hopefully that'll keep them away. Any Brotherhood of Steel members come through this city at all?"

"Not a single one. I don't trust them either, madam. I'll make sure to let you know if any of them show up."

"Sounds good. We're heading to sleep now. Have a good night, the both of you."

Hancock and Deacon nodded as they three left their room and Hancock then replied, "What a group you work for, Deacon."

Deacon nodded as he sipped his bottle of water.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Outside of the chamber, Piper was waiting outside of the dueling Chamber with Bridget, Father and the gang behind her.

Father then replied, "You ready for this duel, young lady?"

Piper then replied, "Yes, sir. My deck is ready to go and I can do it."

He nodded as Piper took the Fang of Critias from her deck and slid it through the slot and it slowly opened up and she went inside and then it closed up and Mike sighed and replied, "Good luck, honey."

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Like Nate before her, Piper was now wondering down a castle-like hallway with brown rocks.

Piper nodded and replied, "Nice touch."

She saw the door and she walked to it and then it slowly opened up, revealing a room that a statue of Criitas in the middle of it.

Piper sighed and replied, "Here goes nothing."

He took his Fang of Critias and he replied, "I'm the current holder of The Fang of Critias!"

The statue glowed and then collapsed into dust & pebbles and as it cleared away, the other opened and the duelist Piper was afraid to see was walking towards her! The duelist wore his classic Battle City coat and had the classic Battle City duel disk on his arm and Piper then replied, "The great Seto Kaiba. It's a honor to meet and duel you, sir."

Kaiba nodded and replied, "Likewise, I guess. You're the current holder of Timeaus now? Very intresting to say at least."

Piper nodded and replied, "I'm ready for a duel."

"Good. If you have Critias and that spell in your deck, exchange it now with two cards from your Side Deck."

She nodded as she took the two cards from her deck and slid them into her Side Deck and then she took two cards from that deck and slid them into the deck and then deck auto-shuffled and both drew 5 cards from their decks.

 _"Game on!",_ both yelled out.

 **(Kaiba LP: 8000 / Piper LP: 8000)**

Kaiba then replied, "You go first."

Piper then replied, "I'll begin with Foolish Burial."

She played the spell and quickly discarded a monster from her deck and then reshuffled and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card and that'll end my turn now."

Kaiba drew a card and replied, "I summon my Alexandrite Dragon."

As he sat the card down, the jeweled dragon that Mike was fond of using appeared with a beautiful roar **(ATK: 2,000).**

"Attack!"

The dragon let out a glowing burst of energy and a Shining Angel appeared **(DEF: 800)** and was blown into little gold fragments as the attack hit and then a 2nd one appeared **(ATK: 1,400).**

"Should of guessed. I now play Smashing Ground."

The Fairy burst into pixels of light.

"Your turn now."

Piper drew a card and replied, "I play Fiend's Sanctuary!"

The beady token appeared **(ATK: 0).**

Kaiba nodded and replied, "Intresting choice of monster, lady."

"Thanks..I guess. I tribute it for my Lightray General Freed!"

As the token vanished into particles of light, Freed appeared and he had glowing armor that was covered in jewels and his sword was now a golden sword covered in small jewels **(ATK: 2,300).**

"Attack his Dragon!"

The warrior charged and slashed with his sword, blowing the dragon into globs of light that flew everywhere **(Kaiba LP: 8000 - 7700).**

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Kaiba drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card and that'll end my turn now."

Piper drew a card and replied, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and Kaiba's facedown Crush Card Virus lifted up and shattered to bits.

"I now summon my Dunamis Dark Witch!"

As she sat the card down, the winged Fairy appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Lets do it. Dunamis, Attack!"

Her hands glowed as a ball of shadowy energy shot out from her hands and a Peten the Dark Clown appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,200)** and was blasted to bits as the attack hit it and then Kaiba replied, "When one is destroyed, I can banish it to bring another from my deck!"

As he banished the 1st one, a 2nd clown appeared **(DEF: 1,200)** Before Freed went and sliced the second dark clown to bits with his sword and Kaiba quickly banished it and a 3rd one appeared **(DEF: 1,200).**

"Your turn now, Kaiba."

Kaiba drew a card and replied, "I play my own Fiend's Sanctuary!"

The beady token appeared on his side of the field **(ATK: 0).**

"I now tribute both monsters for one of my stars!"

As the two monster burst into tiny shards of light that dissolved as they hit the ground, the monster Piper feared that most had arrived with a powerful roar **(ATK: 3,000).**

Piper sighed and replied, "Shit, this isn't going to end well."

"You better believe that one! Blue-Eyes, Destroy her General with White Lightning!"

The dragon roared as it launched its attack and the General was blasted to atoms as the attack hit him down **(Piper LP: 8000 - 7300).**

"Take that! I'll set a card and call it a turn."

Piper drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Witch to defense and then I'll set a monster and that'll do it for me."

Kaiba drew a card and replied, "I summon my Vorse Raider!"

As he sat the card down, one of Kaiba's well-known Level 4 monsters appeared while swinging its axe **(ATK: 1,900).**

"Vorse Raider, attack!"

He swung his axe and it struck, blasting Dunamis Dark Witch to little bits.

"Blue Eyes, attack!"

The dragon let out a burst and a Magical Merchant appeared on the card **(DEF: 700)** and the attack obliterated the small insect and she began to drew cards and he drew 4 cards and found a Spell and then discarded the monster cards.

"Your turn now."

Piper drew a card and replied, "Since I have only light monsters in my graveyard, I can Special Summon my LIghtray Bushi from my graveyard!"

As she sat the card down, a bald warrior covered in glittering white armor appeared with a glowing sword **(ATK: 1,200).**

"Now, I tribute it for my Lightray Skull!"

As the warrior vanished into particles of light, Summoned Skull covered in jeweled armor appeared with two glowing wings and it bones were glowing white as well **(ATK: 2,500).**

"Now to use its effect. If you have a monster who's base attack is higher then my Skulls, I can banish a light monster to give him 1,000 more attack points!"

As he took the Magical Merchant card and slid it into her banished slot, it's body began to glow even more **(ATK: 2,500 -3,500).**

"Now, destroy his Blue Eyes White Dragon with Supercharged Lightning Blast!"

The glowing Fiend as a huge burst of fiery light shot out and hit the dragon and the dragon let out a roar before it exploded into globules of light that flew everywhere **(Kaiba LP: 7700 - 7200).**

"Take that! I'll end my turn now."

Kaiba drew a card and replied, "You are one decent duelist, my friend. I'll set a monster and I'll now switch my Vorse Raider to defense and then I'll set a card and call it a turn for now."

Piper drew a card and replied, "I summon my Lightray Angus!"

As he sat the card down, the former fiery beast appeared. It now glowing white skin and sparkly tusks and its eyes were white orbs as well **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Now, attack!"

The glowing beast let out a snort as it charged in and struck, blowing Vorse Raider to shards.

"Lightray Skull, attack!"

The fiend launched its attack and a Battle Ox appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,000)** before the blast atomized it.

"Your turn now."

Kaiba drew a card and replied, "I play Silver's Cry!"

Suddenly, the former destroyed Blue Eyes appeared with a mighty and powerful roar **(ATK: 3,000).**

"Now, I'll activate my facedown Polymerization to fuse the Blue Eyes in my hand with the one on my side of the field!"

As the card flipped up and as the two dragons merged together, a Blue Eyes with two mighty heads appeared **(ATK: 3,000).**

"Meet my Blue Eyes Twin Burst Dragon!"

Piper then replied, "Damn, man."

"He can attack twice! Attack her monsters!"

The heads let out seperate roars as two bursts of fiery light shot out and blasted both of Piper's monsters to tiny bits **(Piper LP: 7300 - 5600)** and she groaned and replied, "When Lightray Angus is destroyed in battle during your battle phase, I can banish it and another light monster from my deck to draw 2 cards."

She did so and then drew 2 new cards.

"No matter what you send my way, my dragon will trash it! It can't be destroyed in battle! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Piper drew a card and then Lighttray Shinobi reappeared **(ATK: 1,200).**

"Now since I Have 3 different banished light monsters, I Special Summon my Lightray Sorcerer!"

As sat the card down, Chaos Sorcerer's light form appeared **(ATK: 2,300).**

"Now to use his effect. I can return one of my banished light monsters to my deck to banish one of your faceup monsters!"

As he took his Magical Servant and returned it to her deck, the Spellcaster glowed as a burst of light shot out and hit the dragon and it let out duo roars as it vanished into particles of light.

"Direct attack!"

The light warrior went and hit Kaiba with his sword **(Kaiba LP: 7200 - 6000).**

"Take that! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Kaiba drew a card and replied, "I activate White Dragon Ritual!"

The spell appeared.

"I'll offer my Des Feral Imp!"

As the fiendish reptile appeared and vanished, Kaiba's well known Paladin of White Dragon appeared with a roar **(ATK: 1,900).**

Piper then replied, "Damn."

"Attack her Lightray Sorcerer!"

The warrior went and Kaiba replied, "I activate Shrink!"

The spell appeared and the Spellcaster gropaned **(ATK: 2,300 - 1,150)** before the dragon rider stabbed his spear into his chest and he groaned and exploded into a burst of colorful lights **(Piper LP: 5600 - 4850) a** nd she groaned and replied, "I activate Option Hunter."

The trap appeared and she glowed **(Piper LP: 4850 - 7150).**

"Clever move. I'll now tribute my Paladin for my 3rd Blue Eyes!"

As the ritual monster vanished, another of his mighty dragons appeared **(ATK: 3,000).**

"I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Piper drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Shinobi to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kaiba drew a card and replied, "I summon my Luster Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the emerald-crusted dragon appeared **(ATK: 1,900).**

"I activate Dragon's Gunfire and since your Warrior's attack is less then 800, its toast!"

Luster Dragon let its flames and it shot out and struck, incinerating the Warrior quickly.

"Blue Eyes, attack her facedown monster!"

The dragon roared as it launched its trademark attack and a glowing and light form of Giant Soldier of Stone appeared on the card **(DEF: 2,000)** and was blasted to pieces as the attack hit it.

"Direct attack!"

Luster Dragon roared as it fired its green flames and it shot out and hit Piper **(Piper LP: 7150 - 5250).**

"You're doing okay keeping up with me, but I'm going to win this duel! I end my turn now!"

As Piper drew her card, Lightray Bushi appeared and knelt **(DEF: 600)** and then she replied, "I use the effect of my Lightray Stone Soldier you obliterated last turn. I banish it and I check the top card of my deck and if its a Lighray monster, i can Special Summon it and summoning conditions are ignored and if its not one, I shuffle it back into my deck and you draw a card."

She banished the card and then flipped the top card and she saw the card and it was a LIghtray monster called Lightray Gearfried and she smiled as sat the card on the field and the light form of Phoenix Gearfried appeared with his mighty sword **(ATK: 2,800).**

Kaiba nodded and replied, "Decent move, but my Blue Eyes is stronger."

"I now play Gift of the Martyr!"

Bushi burst into particles of light and the flew into the Warrior's mighty sword **(ATK: 3,000 - 4,200).**

"Destroy his Blue Eyes!"

The Warrior went in and slashed at the Dragon with his sword and it let out a mighty and powerful roar before it exploded into globules of light that flew everywhere **(Kaiba LP: 6000 - 4800).**

"Yes, I destroyed another one! I end my turn now."

Kaiba drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Piper drew a card and replied, "I'll set this card and I'll attack!"

the huge Warrior swung his sword and and glowing blade of light shot out and a tiny dragon monster holding a small mirror appeared on the card **(DEF: 0)** and cut cleanly in two as the attack hit and Kaiba replied, "When Mirror Dragon is destroyed, I can add a specific spell from my deck to my hand."

He took a card from his deck and placed it in his hand.

"Intresting, I guess. I'll end my turn now."

Kaiba drew a card and replied, "I now play Dragon's Mirrior to banish all 3 of my Blue Eyes to make its ultimate form!"

As the 3 dragons roared and vanished into particles of light, the mighty and legendary Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon appeared with a mighty roar **(ATK: 4,500).**

Piper gulped and replied, "I'm so closed to being totally fucked."

"You have one dirty mouth, lady. Attack her Gearfried with Neutron Blast!"

Each of the dragon heads roared as it launched its trademark attack and the mighty Warrior was blasted into triangles as hit him down **(Piper LP: 5250 - 3550).**

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Piper drew a card and Bushi reappeared and knelt **(DEF: 600)** and then she replied, "I'll set a new monster and that'll end my turn now."

Kaiba drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and and that'll be it for me

this turn."

Piper drew a card as she flipped her sword and a Lightray Grepher appeared **(ATK: (ATK: 1,700).**

"Now, I give Shinobi Synchro Boost!"

Suddenly, his sword glowed **(ATK: 1,200 - 1,700) - (LV: 3 - 4).**

"Now, I Overlay my 2 Level 4 light monsters!"

Both monsters turned into glowing white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now..Starliege Paladynamo!"

As she sat the card down, a mighty and powerful-looking Warrior appeared **(ATK: 2,000).**

"First, Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm shot out and Kaiba's facedown Call of the Haunted lifted up and blew into little bits.

"Now, I'll remove both of its Xyz Material monsters to lower its attack power to 0!"

As she discarded both cards, the huge dragon let out a weakened roar **(ATK: 4,500 - 0).**

"Attack!"

The warrior pointed his sword as a huge burst of fiery light shot out and hit the mighty dragon in the chest and each of its heads let out powerful roars before it exploded into shards of light that flew everywhere **(Kaiba LP: 4800 - 2800).**

"Man, I just took down one the most powerful monster you ever had!"

Kaiba nodded and replied, "Not many people have done that, but this duel is still on with me, lady."

"Got that right! I end my turn now."

Kaiba drew a card and replied, "I play Spellbook in the Pot!"

Both drew 3 cards and replied, "I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon appeared with a roar **(ATK: 4,500).**

"Attack!"

The dragon launched its attack and the Xyz was blown to atoms as the mighty attack struck him down **(Piper LP: 3550 - 1050)** and she groaned and replied, "When Starliege Paladynamo is sent to the graveyard, I draw a card."

She did so.

"I've crushed everything you've sent my way, lady. I end my turn now."

 _When I'm I going to do now? Kaiba is too damn strong of a duelist! I've already destroyed his Ultimate Dragon, but he brings right back! I don't know If I'm meant to be the chosen of Critias. I hope there is something I can do,_ Piper thought to herself as she looked at her deck that didn't have many cards left in it.

 **-oooooooooooooooo** _To Be Continued._ _ **ooooooooooooooo-**_

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Cards made by me & others**

Lightray General Freed

Warrior/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 1,700/5 Stars

Cannot be targeted by the effects of your opponent's Spell Cards. Instead of conducting your Draw Phase, you can banish one LIGHT monster from your hand to add a LIGHT monster with a lower level from your deck to your hand (If it was a Link or Xyz monster, Add 1 Level 4 or lower LIGHT monster instead).

Lightray Bushi

Warrior/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 600/3 Stars

While this card is face-up on the field, it cannot be Tributed, except for the Tribute Summon of a LIGHT monster. During your Standby Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard and all the monsters in your Graveyard are LIGHT, You can Special Summon this card. You must also control no monsters to activate and to resolve this effect.

Lightray Skull

FIend/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 1,200/6 Stars

if your monster controls a monster that's base ATK is higher then this card's: you can banish 1 LIGHT monster from your graveyard to increase this cards effect by 1000 until the End Phase of the turn.

Lightray Angus

Beast/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 600/4 Stars

When removed from the field due to battle during your opponent's Battle Phase, you can banish this card and one other LIGHT monster from your deck; Draw 2 cards. The effect of "Lightray Angus" can only be used once per turn.

Lightray Stone Soldier

Rock/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,300/DEF: 2,000/3 Stars

If this card is in your graveyard, you can banish this card; Excavate the top card of your deck and if its a "Lightray" monster, you can Special Summon it, ignoring it's Summoning conditions (If it has any) and if it's not a "Lightray" monster, shuffle it back into your deck and then your opponent draws 1 card. The effect of "Lightray Stone Soldier" can only be used once per turn.

Mirror Dragon

Dragon/Effect/Dark/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/1 Star

When removed from the field: Add 1 "Dragon's Mirror" from your deck to your hand. The effect of "Mirror Dragon" can only be used once per turn.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Can Piper win the duel? We'll find that out soon and then after that duel ends, Mike goes in and has the toughest duel of the three dragon chosen and has his dragon deck pushed to the test. Can he get the win? Find out in the next chapter i'm calling "The Ritual of Timeaus" and it'll be coming soon.**


	25. The Ritual of Timeaus

_Chapter 23: The Ritual of Timeaus_

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Outside of the dueling machine, everyone was waiting to see how Piper's duel would end.

Father then replied, "So far, this duel has been longer then my dad's duel he had."

Mike sighed and replied, "I really hope she can win this."

Bridget put her arm on his shoulders and he replied, "My daughter will get the win, son. She's a great duelist."

Mike nodded to her as they all continued to stare at the door.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the duel, Piper was in trouble. She had no cards on the field and very few lifepoints left and Kaiba had his Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon **(ATK: 4,500)** and 1 facedown card

on the field.

 **(Kaiba LP: 2800 / Piper LP: 1050)**

Piper sighed and replied, "Damn, I'm in a really tough spot right now. I don't know if I can actually beat the original holder of Critias!"

Kaiba sighed and replied, "You're about to punk out, aren't you?"

"I don't know what else to do. You have one of the most powerful monsters on the field and I have nothing but the cards in my hand! I really don't know what I can do."

"How about showing me how strong you are and not giving up?"

Piper looked at him and she replied, "You're actually encouraging me to duel even harder?"

"Darn right I am! I want to win this duel, but I want to win it by defeating my opponent and not excepting a forfeit! Show me that Critias belongs to you and continue the duel!"

Piper nodded and she drew a card and replied, "This duel is back on! I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Kaiba drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card!"

The trap flipped.

"This is my trap Blue Eyes Aura. When activated, it equips to a Blue eyes monster and protects it from any of your damn card effects! Attack his facedown monster!"

The dragon let out its attack and a Marshmallon appeared on the card **(DEF: 500)** before went through it and it did nothing to the small Fairy **(Kaiba LP: 2800 - 1800).**

"Weak move, lady. I'll end my turn now."

Piper drew a card and replied, "I activate the Ritual Spell known as Hymm of Light!"

The ritual spell appeared.

"I offer both my Marshmallon and a Lightray Neo Madoor from my hand!"

As the glowing spellcaster and cute Fairy both vanished into particles of light, a really beautiful dragon of light appeared infront of them all **(ATK: 2,500).**

"This is the mighty and all powerful _**Saffira, Queen of Dragons**_!"

Kaiba nodded and replied, "Very beautiful dragon you have there, lady."

"Thank you. Attack his Ultimate Dragon!"

The dragon roared and Piper quickly discarded her Honest and the dragon glowed **(ATK: 2,500 - 7,000)** and then it opened its mouth as a huge burst of burning light shot out and hit the dragon in the chest and it let out roars from each of its heads before the huge dragon exploded into thousands of shards of light that flew everywhere **(Kaiba LP: 1800 - 0)** and her dragon let out a mighty roar as it vanished and Piper smiled and replied, "That's game, Kaiba."

Kaiba sighed and he replied, "I can accept his loss. You have the same dueling skill as the King of Games himself, lady. I wish you the best."

She nodded as Kaiba vanished into particles of light and the other door opened up and Piper slowly walked into it.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the Institute, the gang was still waiting for the door to change.

Mike then replied, "Come on.."

Suddenly, both him and Nate cheered as the word WINNER appeared on the door and it slowly opened up and Piper walked through it and then it closed up and Mike ran to her and hugged her and replied, "Hey, babe."

Piper nodded as he kissed him on the lips and then she saw her mom and she walked up to her and hugged her and Piper smiled and replied, "Thank you for those cards, mom. They really helped in my duel against my opponent."

Bridget smiled and replied, "Glad I Can help you, honey. You're a great duelist and this new deck of yours is going to be your best one ever."

She nodded as she went into her deck and took her Honest card and she replied, "Dad gave me this card for when I built my Fairy one. He passed away before I could get a chance to show him my deck. It was a shame and this card is one of the rarest cards in the dueling world right now and I have it for myself. I'm a pretty lucky gal."

Bridget nodded and Father looked at Mike and replied, "You're up to duel next, young man. You'll probably have the hardest duel of them all. Just give us a few hours and we'll have everything ready to go."

Mike then replied, "Sounds like a plan to me."

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the cafe area of the Institute, Mike was going over his deck for this duel and Piper was talking about the rough duel she just had.

Nate then replied, "You defeated the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon twice in one duel? That is really impressive, Piper. Your new deck is really good."

Piper nodded and replied, "I really think so as well. I'm going to keep using this deck and I do like it better then my Fairy one. I'll have to show Nat it after we go back to the Commonwealth."

Nate nodded and he looked at Mike and replied, "How is your deck?"

Mike nodded and replied, "Very good. I know I'm going to have to face the toughest duelist in dueling history and I'm ready for anything he'll send my way. My dragons are ready to go."

Suddenly, he saw his parents walk in and they saw their son and they walked over to them and his mom smiled and replied, "How you doing, son?"

Mike nodded and replied, "Really good, mom. Happy to have you both back in my life again and now I have my own girlfriend and great friends. Things couldn't be any better for me."

Roland nodded and replied, "Really nice thing to say about everything to say, son. Very proud of your attitude right now."

He took two cards from his pocket and slid them towards Mike and he replied, "Had these cards for a while now and never traded or used them in a duel. Maybe you'll have better luck with them them me, son."

Mike looked at the cards and he smiled and replied, "Wow, these are cool cards. I'll be using them with my dragon army. Thanks."

"We'll call you up when the chamber is ready."

Mike waived to them as they both left and Piper looked at him and replied, "What cards did they give you?"

"Two decent ones for my deck, buddy."

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

in Ayo's office, he was talking with X6-88.

Ayo then replied, "Any news from the Commonwealth?"

"Nothing really important to report, sir. We're still keeping our eyes on them to this day and nothing is new. None of them deserve entry into the Institute, sir."

"Should of guess with that scum. What about the chosen ones?"

"That Piper girl and Nate have won their duels and all there is left is Mike that dragon duelist himself and he's going to have the toughest duel of them all, sir."

"Should of known they would. Keep a eye on things and let me know about anything."

The courser nodded and vanished in a burst of light.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Outside of the dueling chamber, Mike was ready to head inside and duel his hardest out.

Father then replied, "Are you ready for the hardest duel you've ever had, son?"

Mike nodded and replied, "I've been waiting for this for awhile now, sir. Let's do it."

He took out the Eye of Timeaus and slid it through the slot and it slowly opened up and Piper smiled and replied, "Good luck, hon."

Mike looked at her and blew her a kiss before he walked in and it closed up and Andrea sighed and replied, "You can do this, son. Make the Institute proud to have you inside of it."

Roland nodded and replied, "He'll have no trouble at all, honey. He's a great duelist and will do anything to get a win."

"I know, hon."

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

In the same castled hallway, Mike was walking through it.

Mike nodded and replied, "I really hope this duel goes my way."

He saw the door and it slowly opened up and the statue of TImeaus appeared and he replied, "TIme for this."

He lifted up his card and replied, "I'm Mike, the current holder of The Eye of Timeaus."

The statue broke apart into pebbles and dust and as the door at the other side of the field opened up, the legendary King of Games walked throught it with his classic Battle City duel disk on his arm and Mike smiled and replied, "Wow, its the great Yugi Muto. It's a true honor to finally meet you for a duel, sir."

Yugi nodded and replied, "Likewise, my friend. You ready for a great duel?"

Mike nodded as they both activated their duel disks and both drew 5 cards and the same glow covered Mike as always and then it stopped.

 _"Game on!", both yelled out._

 **(Yugi LP: 8000 / Mike LP: 8000)**

Mike then replied, "Start us off, Yugi."

Yugi nodded and replied, "Very well. I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Mike drew a card and replied, "I summon my Dracia the Dragon Priest."

As he sat the card down, a male green-skinned dragon-like human wearing a white robe appeared with a sword in his hands and he had two white wings as well **(ATK: 1,900).**

"Attack his facedown monster."

The dragon priest flew in and a Giant Soldier of Stone appeared on the card **(DEF: 2,000)** and then the dragon priest retreated **(Mike LP: 8000 - 7900).**

"Your turn now."

Yugi drew a card and replied, "I'll activate Polymerization to fuse the Berfomet and Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts in my hand!"

As the fusion card appeared and the two beastly monsters appeared and merged together, the mighty Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast appeared **(ATK: 2,100).**

"Attack his Dragon Priest!"

The fused beast roared as it struck with a headbutt, blowing the Dragon Priest to shards **(Mike LP: 7900 - 7700)** and he nodded and replied, "When Dracia is destroyed, I can add any Dragon Priest from my deck and that excludes another Dracia."

He took a card from his deck and pliaced it in his hand.

"There you go. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Mike drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Yugi drew a card and replied, "I'll attack your facedown monster with Chimera!"

The huge beast lept into the air and a Masked Dragon appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,100)** before it crushed it flat with its body as the Beast landed on it and then a Totem Dragon appeared **(ATK: 400).**

"I'll end my turn now."

MIke drew a card and replied, ""Since Totem Dragon is two tributes for a dragon I'll tribute it for my Tyrant Dragon."

As it vanished, the mighty fire dragon appeared with a roar **(ATK: 2,900).**

"I'll trash your facedown card with my Mystical Space Typhoon."

The storm began and Yugi's facedown Magical Hats lifted up and blew to little bits.

"Lets do it. Attack!"

The dragon let out a burst of the flames and they shot out and struck, blowing Chimera to fiery cinders **(Yugi LP: 8000 - 7200)** and he replied, "I"ll bring back my Berfomet!"

As the winged Fiend appeared and knelt **(DEF: 1,800),** another stream of flames shot out and burned it to ashes.

"There we go. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Yugi drew a card and replied, "I activate Foolish Burial."

He quickly discarded a monster from his deck and then his deck auto-shuffled and replied, "I now summon my Chocolate Magician Girl."

As he sat the card down, A young spellcaster that looks like a young apprentice of Dark Magician Girl appeared with a smile **(ATK: 1,600).**

"Your turn now."

Mike drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll first attack your Stone Soldier."

The huge dragon let out its stream of flames and they shot out and struck, blasting the Soldier to pieces.

"Now attack her Chocolate Magician Girl."

The flames began shoot towards it and Yugi replied, "I use her effect! When she's targeted for a attack, I Can Special Summon any Spellcaster from my graveyard and switch the target towards it!"

Suddenly, the beautiful and legendary Dark Magician Girl appeared with a laugh and smile **(ATK: 2,000)** and then your monster loses half of its attack!"

The dragon roared as the flames shot out and Dark Magician Girl aimed her scepter and fired her magical burst and it shot out and went through the attack and hit the dragon **(ATK: 2,900 - 1,450)** , blasting it into small red shards **(Mike LP: 7700 - 7150)** and Mike sighed and replied, "Should of known but since my dragon was destroyed, I can Special Summon my Interplanterypurplythorny Dragon."

As he sat the card down, the alien-like dragon appeared **(ATK: 2,200)** and he replied, "Since you have no Spellcasters in there.."

The dragon let out a burst of black flames and the Chocolate Magician Girl let out sad sigh as the flames hit and she shattered into triangles **(Yugi LP: 7200 - 6600)** and then Dark Magician GIrl looked at Mike with serious anger in her eyes.

"You are one clever duelist, Yugi. I'll end my turn now."

Yugi drew a card and replied, "I actiivate the Spell Card known as Dark Burning Attack!"

The spell appeared.

"Since I Control a Dark Magician Girl, all of your monsters are destroyed!"

She aimed her scepter and fired a huge burst of magical energy and his dragon and facedown monster (Which was a Wish Dragon) were blasted to pieces and Mike replied, "Since you destroyed two of my dragons with card effects, I can Special Summon my Dragido the Dragon Priest."

As he sat the card down, another priest appeared. This one had two glowing brown wings and light-brown scaley skin and wore a black-tattered robe **(DEF: 1,800)** and then two large blue spheres flew into his body and replied, "For each of my dragons that were destroyed by your card effect, he gets one Dragon Counter for each one and he can prevent from being destroyed in battle or by a card's effect by removing one of the counters."

"Okay. I summon my Breaker the Magical Warrior."

As he sat the card down, the dark magical warrior appeared **(ATK: 1,600 - 1,900)** and a glowing orb flew into his sword.

"Attack his monster!"

Breaker went and slashed at the Priest and one of the counter came out of the priest and faded into nothing and then Dark Magician Girl aimed her scepter and fired a burst of energy and it shot out and struck him down and the 2nd and final counter flew out and faded away.

"Your turn now."

Mike drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Priest for my White-Horned Dragon."

As the priest faded away, a large red dragon with a glowing horn appeared **(ATK: 2,200).**

"Now each of your Spells in your graveyard are banished."

Yugi's Polymerization, Dark Burning Land and Foolish Burial cards flew out of the card and faded into pixels that flew into the dragon's horn **(ATK: 2,200 - 3,100).**

"Attack his...Dark Magician Girl."

The dragon roared as shot out a burst of black flames and she sighed as they hit her and she stared at Yugi for a few moments before she dissolved into tiny black shards **(Yugi LP: 6600 - 5500).**

"I'll set a card and it's your turn now, Yugi."

Yugi drew a card and replied, "I activate Silent Doom."

Suddenly, Giant Soldier of Stone appeared and knelt **(DEF: 2,000).**

"Now, I'll remove Breaker's Counter to destroy your facedown card!"

He swung his sword and a blade of magicial energy shot out and cleaved Mike's facedown card in two halves before they shattered.

"I now tribute both of my monsters to summon one of my best cards!"

As Breaker and Giant Soldier faded away into pixels, the legendary and powerful dragon slayer Buster Blader appeared with his giant sword **(ATK: 2,600).**

"He now gains 500 attack points for each Dragon on the field and in your graveyard."

Suddenly, his sword began to glow **(ATK: 2,600 - 7,000).**

Mike groaned and replied, "Damn, that's strong."

"You better believe it. Attack his White-Horned Dragon!"

The dragon lept into the air and brought his sword down, cleaving the huge horned dragon in twain with his sword. The two pieces shattered into triangles and Mike then replied, "Since I took battle damage involving a Dragon monster, I'll discard my Dranga the Dragon Priest to reduce it by half."

He began to glow as he discarded the card, he glowed **(Mike LP: 7150 - 5200).**

"Clever move, my friend. I'll set a card and call it a turn."

Mike drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card and that'll end my turn now."

Yugi drew a card and replied, ""Buster Blader, attack!"

The warrior went and another Masked Dragon appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,100)** and the dragon slayer sliced it apart with his sword and a then a Golem Dragon appeared and knelt **(DEF: 2,000).**

"Your turn now."

Mike drew a card and replied, "I now banish the Breakthrough Skill your warrior destroyed earlier to negate Blader's effect."

As he banished the card, Buster Blader groaned **(ATK: 8,000 - 2,600).**

"Now, I activate Limit Reverse."

Suddenly, the once discarded Dragon Priest reappeared **(ATK: 800).**

"Now, I tune him with my Golem Dragon."

The priest glowed as it split into 2 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Golem Dragon, which turned into 4 white stars **(*2 + *4 = *6).**

"I Synchro Summon...Drangron the Dragon Priest."

As he sat the card down, another priest with blood-red eyes, fiery red scaley skin and two black wings appeared while wearing a charred and ripped shirt **(ATK: 2,500).**

Yugi nodded and replied, "Another new way to summon monsters. Very intresting."

"It sure is. I use his effect to halve the attack of one of your monsters when he's Synchro Summoned."

The mighty warrior groaned **(ATK: 2,600 - 1,300).**

"Now, attack him."

The dragon let out a burst flames and it shot out and struck the dragon slayer in the chest and his armor began to melt before he shattered into triangles **(Yugi LP: 5500 - 4300).**

"There you go. I'll set a card and call it a turn."

Yugi drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Mike drew a card and replied, "I'll activate Dragon's Gunfire."

The dragon let out a burst of flames and it shot out and struck Yugi **(Yugi LP: 4300 - 3500).**

"Now, attack."

The dragon fired its flames again and a Giant Soldier of Stone appeared **(DEF: 2,000)** and was blasted into dust & pebbles.

"I'll set a card and it's your turn now."

Yugi drew a card and replied, "I now activate my facedown Magician Navigation!"

The trap flipped up.

"This allows me to Special Summon a Dark Magician from my hand and then another Level 6 or lower Dark Spellcaster from my deck."

As the card glowed, the mighty Dark Magician appeared **(ATK: 2,500)** and another spellcaster that looked like him except for a black robe appeared **(ATK: 2,100).**

"Meet the mighty Dark Magician and Magician of Black Illusions!"

Mike sighed and replied, "I knew I'd have to face him sooner or later."

"Now, I play Dark Magic Expanded and since I Control more then 2 Dark Magicians, I can use two effects!"

Suddenly, his Dark Magician began to glow **(ATK: 2,500 - 3,500).**

"Lets do it. Attack!"

the legendary spellcaster aimed his scepter and launched a burst of energy it and shot out and blasted the Synchro to bits and then the other one magician aimed and a burst of energy shot out and struck him down as well **(Mike LP: 5200 - 2100)** and he groaned and replied, "I activate Shock Draw."

He drew 2 cards.

"You're a strong duelist, my friend. I'll set a card and call it a turn."

Mike drew a card and replied, "I play Dragon's Mirror to banish 2 of my Dragon Priests and my Golem Dragon and Masked Dragon as well."

As he banished the 3 cards, a huge and mighty dragon-like humaoid appeared. It had two black wings and it wore black armor from its neck down to its feet and it also held onto a black scepter that 2 red diamonds at the front **(ATK: 3,500).**

"Meet the mighty Dragarisa the Dragon Priest."

Yugi nodded and replied, "Wow. You'll give Seto Kaiba a run for this money as the best dragon duelist."

"Thank you, Yugi. I now activate Dragon Wrath."

The spell appeared.

"When the effected monster attacks and destroys a monster, you lose lifepoints equal to the level of your destroyed monster x 100 and he can attack every monster. Attack them both."

The dragon priest and fired two huge bursts of energy and Yugi quickly replied, "I activate Mirror Force!"

He pointed to his trap to flip up..but it didn't and the attack shot passed them and slammed into both Magicians and they both groaned and then exploded into black globules **(Yugi LP: 4300 -1500).**

"When I use Dragon Wrath, you cannot use facedown cards. I'll set a couple of cards and that'll complete my turn now."

As Yugi drew a card, Mike's facedown Dust Tornado lifted up and the windstorm shot and smashed Yugi's Mirror Force to bits.

"You are clever. I'm going to use a couple of cards Kaiba sent me a while back! I Activate Magicalize Fusion!"

The spell appeared.

"I just banish 5 Spellcasters to summon the best one ever!"

As he took his Chocolate Magician Girl, Breaker the Magical Warrior, Dark Magician Girl, Dark Magician and his Magician of Dark Illusion and banished them, a mighty and powerful magician appeared and he looked very powerful as he was glowing with magical energy **(ATK: 4,500).**

"Meet the mighty powerful _**Quintet Magician!"**_

Mike nodded and replied, "Wow, what a monster."

"When he's Fusion Summoned, he can wipe out every card on your side of the field. This duel is over, I'm afraid."

Mike smiled and replied, "Not yet away. I activate my facedown Breakthrough Skill to your Mage!"

The trap flipped up and the mage stop glowing.

"That was clever. Attack his dragon!"

He aimed his scepter and a huge burst of magical energy shot out and slammed into the dragon and it let out a small screech before it exploded into triangles **(Mike LP: 2100 - 500)** and he quickly replied, "I pay half of my lifepoints to summon the best Dragon Priest that can only be summoned when Dragarisa is destroyed."

As he glowed **(Mike LP: 500 - 250),** a huge and mighty dragon that looked the other priests, but this one had glittering gold skin and two beautiful crystal-like wings and wore silver & gold armor and held onto a beautiful golden scepter **(ATK: 4,500).**

"Meet the mighty _**Dracaragon the Dragon Priest**_."

Yugi nodded and replied, "Wow. I'll end my turn now."

Mike drew a card and replied, "I equip him with Dragon Treasure."

The spell appeared and flew into the dragon **(ATK: 4,500 - 4,800).**

"Now, I'll banish 2 Dragon monsters to use a effect of Dracaragon."

He took his Tyrant Dragon and Wish Dragon and banished them and then he replied, "Attack."

The dragon aimed his scepter and a burst of golden light shot out and struck the Mage and he groaned before he exploded into pixels **(Yugi LP: 1500 - 1200).**

"Now for Dracaragon's effect. Since I destroyed a monster after using it's effect to banish 2 dragons, you take damage equal to half of the attack of your destroyed monster. This is it."

The priest flapped his wings and golden shards shot out and struck Yugi down **(Yugi LP: 1200 - 0).**

Mike smiled and replied, "That'll be game, Yugi."

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Cards made by me & others**

Dracira the Dragon Priest

Dragon/Effect/Wind/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 1,900/4 Stars

When destroyed as a result of battle: add 1 "Dragon Priest" monster from your deck (Except another "Dracira the Dragon Priest") from your deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Dracria the Dragon Priest" once per turn.

Dragira the Dragon Priest

Dragon/Effect/Earth/ATK: 0/DEF: 1,800/4 Stars

If a Dragon monster you control is destroyed by your opponent's card effect, You can Special Summon this card (From your hand) and for each Dragon monster destroyed by the card's effect, Place 1 Dragon Counter on it and if this card would be destroyed in battle or by a card's effect, you can remove 1 Dragon Counter to prevent this card's destruction (Battle damage is done normally). You can only control 1 "Dragira the Dragon Priest" at a time and only can be Special Suummoned per turn with this card's effect.

Dranga the Dragon Priest

Dragon/Tuner/Effect/Water/ATK: 800/DEF: 800/2 Stars

If you wold take damage involving a Dragon monster and a monster your opponent controls, you can discard this card from your hand; halve any battle damage you would of takened. The effect of "Dranga the Dragon Priest" can be only used once per turn.

Drangron the Dragon Priest

Dragon/Synchro/Effect/Fire/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 2,300/6 Stars

Dragon Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner Dragon monsters

When Synchro Summoned: Select 1 monster your opponent controls; it's ATK is halved and when its removed from the field, it's banished instead of going to the graveyard.

Dragarisa the Dragon Priest

Dragon/Fusion/Effect/Dark/ATK: 3,000/DEF: 3,000/10 Stars

 _2 Different non-"Dragon Priest" Dragon monsters + 2 Different named "Dragon Priest" monsters_

You can only Special Summon 1 "Dragarisa the Dragon Priest" per turn. Cannot be used as a Fusion Material. This card can attack all monsters once apiece. When destroyed as a result of battle, you can pay half of your LP; Special Summon 1 "Dracaragon the Dragon Priest" from your deck or hand and this effect of "Dragarisa the Dragon Priest" can only be used once per turn.

Dracaragon the Dragon Priest

Dragon/Effect/Light/ATK: 4,500/DEF: 4,500/12 Stars

Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by the effect of "Dragarisa the Dragon Priest" and cannot be Summoned by other ways. Once per turn, you can banish 2 Dragon monsters from your graveyard and during the turn this effect is used and it destroys a monster in battle, inflict damage equal to half of the ATK of the destroyed monster (if doesn't destroy a monster in battle, take 1000 and this effect cannot be negated). You can only control 1 "Dracaragon the Dragon Priest" at a time.

Dragon Wrath / Normal Spell Card

Image: A angry Blue Eyes White Dragon attacking many different Fiends in a dark valley.

Select 1 Level/Rank 7 or higher Dragon monster you control. Your opponent cannot Spell or Trap Cards and when the targeted monster destroys a monster in battle, inflict damage equal to the Level/Rank or Link Number of the destroyed monster x 100. During the turn you activate this card's effect, only the effected monster can attack.

Blue Eyes Aura / Normal Trap Card

Image: Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon covered in a light-blue layer of light.

Activate only if you control a "Blue Eyes" Dragon monster. When activated, equip this card to a "Blue Eyes" Dragon monster you control. A monster equipped with this card cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects. Only 1 "Blue Eyes Aura" can be on the field at a time.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **They all win their duels! In the next chapter, they take a short break from dueling and also in the next chapter, the raider Red Tourette arrives at New Mallville for help and needs help of her own. What could it be? Find out in the next chapter i'm calling "Little Sister" and it'll coming soon.**


	26. Little Sister

**_Note:_** _Happy Thanksgiving to all! Enjoy the new chapter while I go find a slice of pie._

 _Chapter 26: Little Sister_

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at his chamber, Yugi was finishing talking with Mike about everything.

Mike smiled and replied, "You seen to have had a pretty productive life, Yugi."

Yugi nodded and replied, "I really did. With my friends by my side, anything is possible."

He began to glow and Yugi replied, "Please, keep Timeaus and the world safe, Mike. Good luck."

He vanished into particles of light and a door of light appeared and he walked through it.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the institute, everyone (Including Father and his parents) were waiting for Mike to return.

Piper sighed and replied, "Please.."

Suddenly, they cheered as they saw WINNER above the doorway and it opened up and Mike through as the door closed up and Piper ran to him and replied, "Great job, hon. I'm guessing Yugi was a hard fight?"

He nodded and replied, "It really was, but it was a fun duel more or less."

Suddenly, he noticed Father held onto a metal briefcase and he replied, "Congratulations on your win, young man. You're a strong duelist. You deserve these cards."

He handed him the case and he opened it and inside was a Fusion, Synchro and Xyz monster (As well as 2 Pendulum monsters) and about 5 different Dragon monsters (Including 2 that weren't dragons but helped them out) plus 2 spells and a couple of traps. Mike closed it up and he smiled and replied, "I've never seen these cards until now. Thank you so much."

Father nodded and replied, "You deserve them, young man. Redo your deck a bit and then afterwards, we can talk some more about what will happen."

He walked away and his parents looked them and they both hugged their son before leaving as well and Piper nodded and replied, "I wonder when we can all head home."

Nate sighed and replied, "Soon, hopefully. I miss my pooch right now."

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

After about a hour or so, Mike finished with his deck and there were waiting for Father in a main meeting room for them.

Mike sighed and replied, "Thanks to all of the new cards I now have, my dragon army is stronger then ever now."

Piper nodded as a nearby door slid down and Father walked into it and he replied, "Evening, my friends."

They nodded to him and then Father sat down at a table and he replied, "First of all, I'm very proud of all of you. Each of you dueled hard and won. You'll always be the 3 chosen. If any Raider tries to use them, they'll refuse to help them and actually destroy each they have on the field."

Piper then replied, "Neat trick."

"We took your watches and you three are allowed to leave and come back at any time you want to. Only you three have access to and back from the Institute, I'm afraid. You each have a room here if any of you want to rest up here at any time."

Nate then replied, "Thank you, Shaun. I need to head back to Mallville. I miss my dog and everyone there right now."

"Totally understand that. I look forward to seeing all of you again. Good luck."

He turned around and left the room and each of them activated their watches and in three bright flashes, they were all gone.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the roof, the guards were waiting for their return.

Danny then replied, "Come on."

Suddenly, three flashes were seen and the gang was back and Preston then replied, "Welcome back, everyone."

They all waived to them and Trevor then replied, "How'd it go?"

Mike smiled and replied, "We each found lost family members there and it's a beautiful place."

Trevor nodded and replied, "Good. Nate, we took good care of Dogmeat and please go see him in the park area. He really misses you alot right now."

They nodded as they followed the guards back into Mallville.

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Back at the Raiders HQ, Red Tourette was in her room at the mansion. She was looking at a 2nd deck she always carried with her as well while her friend was sitting at a table.

Tammy sighed and replied, "You sure about this one, Red? If you do this and we find you again, we'll have no choice to try to capture or kill you."

She nodded and replied, "I have to do this for my baby sister, Tammy. Lily is out there somewhere and I'm not giving up on my only blood family I have left. Please try to understand this."

The raider sighed and replied, "I really do wish the best for you. We don't even know where she is. She's been missing now for 2 weeks now."

She got up and hugged her friend and Tammy sighed sadly and replied, "Don't let me be the one that has to put you down, Red. I wish you the best luck for your future."

She left her room and Red Tourette quickly grabbed her stuff and she sighed and replied, "Now to try to get some help from them fools at New Mallville City."

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

A few hours later, she was outside of the main entrance to New Mailville CIty. She was hiding behind a ruined pickup truck and she hid her motorcycle a mile or so from the city.

She nodded and replied, "I hate to do a silly stunt like this, but this is for my baby sister."

She ran out from behind the vehicle and walked up and two regular guards saw her and they aimed their rifles at her and the taller one replied, "Stay there, raider!"

She sighed as she raised her hands in the air and replied, "I surrender without a damn fight."

The guards looked at each other with puzzled looks at one another and the shorter one replied, "We just bring her in, Jack?"

The taller one nodded and replied, "It'll look good for us, partner."

They both went and they quickly handcuffed her.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the food court, the gang were enjoying a quick dinner.

Piper sighed and replied, "Feels good to be back in the Commonwealth again for once. Got to see my sister and everything is good."

Suddenly, they say Trevor walk with the same tall guard that helped arrest Red Tourette and Trevor saw the gang and replied, "We just captured a Raider leader! Jack and his buddy Nevin caught her and she surrendered without even a fight."

Mike then replied, "Awesome. Who is this one they caught?"

"her name is Red Tourette."

Piper then replied, "That's the one with the Fallen Angel deck that almost killed our contact. Is she in a cell right now?"

"Of course. I was going to head there myself. Want to tag along, you three?"

They each got up and went with him and Jack replied, "Time for a little chow while I'm on break."

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

In the detention area, Red Tourette was behind bars and sitting on the bed inside of the cell while Nevin and Danny were watching over her.

Nevin laughed and replied, "We caught a leader! We are so damn awesome!"

Red Tourette sighed as the gang walked in and Piper saw her and she smiled and replied, "If it ain't the scary leader of the Raiders. Not so tough behind bars, eh?"

She only sighed as she said this and Piper looked around and replied, "Where is that friend of yours Tammy?"

Red Tourette looked at her and replied, "IF you must know, I quit the Raiders a few hours ago."

"Why would you do that?"

"Got tired of their damn group and they won't let me go and find my little sister that has been missing for 2 weeks now. I know where she was last seen with, but nothing ever since. My friend told me if she or they see me again, they'll hunt me down and murder me for leaving their group!"

Nate nodded and replied, "I believe her."

Mike and Piper looked at him and replied, "She's doing this to find her the only family member she has in the Commonwealth. If she does this, she'll be good to go."

Red Tourette nodded and replied, "He's totally right about that. If I can find my sister, I'll leave and you will never see my face again."

Suddenly, they heard McDonaugh walk in and he saw the Raider leader and he nodded and replied, "I heard everything this young lady just said. She has the heart to be a normal citizen of this beautiful town. If we can train that one Raider that was brought in, her and her sister can do so."

He looked at Red Tourette and replied, "If we do help you with stuff, you and your sister are allowed to stay with us as long as you want to. One bad report and you'll be back in here, understood?"

The former Raider nodded and he looked at Trevor and replied, "Let her go, Trevor."

He nodded as he went to the cell and unlocked it and it slid to the right and she got up and left the cell and McDonaugh replied, "Who's group was she last seen with?"

"I think his name was Tower Tom."

Trevor nodded and replied, "I heard of that asshole. He's been known to be hiding at the ruins of Target field. He has 3 other members that are loyal to him. I want to help, but I can't leave my post here. Can you three help her?"

Mike nodded and replied, "To help in this situation, we are doing so."

Piper sighed and she looked at Red Tourette and replied, "You make one bad move and we'll take you back to your cell, lady."

She nodded as they all left and Trevor sighed and replied, "I really hope this isn't a trap of sorts."

McDonaugh nodded to that as well as they both left the detention area.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

About a half hour after leaving the city, they were outside of the stadium at the light rail station and were outside of the station.

Red Tourette then replied, "Where the hell is that jerk?"

Suddenly, they saw 2 raiders walk in and the one in front them was a muscular man wearing a tattered leather jacket over a dirty red shirt and blue jeans and he replied, "We finally meet at last, Red. What does the boss want now?"

Red Tourette smiled and replied, "I'm on my own now, Tower Tom. These guys behind me are on my side now."

"Should of figured you'd wimp out soon."

"Stuff it, asshole. Where is my sister?"

the Raider leader then replied, "We have her in a detention area beneath our park and the only down there is with a set of keys I have! You won't be seeing her any time soon!"

Red Tourette smiled and replied, "How about this. We have a duel and if I win, you let her go with no trouble and if you win..I'll join your damn crew with no refusal of any job you may have."

He laughed and replied, "I can't refuse a offer like that. Come with me then."

They all walked with him with the gang following them from behind.

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

In the middle of the ruined park, the two duelists were standing across from each other while Tower Tom's raiders were behind him and Red Tourette's supporters were in the stands as her only support.

Tower Tom then replied, "Ready for this?"

Red Tourette nodded and replied, "I need to change a few things."

She opened her deck slot and took out her Fallen Angel deck and slid it a pocket she had and she took a 2nd deck from her jacket pocket and slid into the duel disk and then her Extra Deck changed as well to the one she used with her 2nd deck and both activated their duel disks and both drew 5 cards.

 _"Game on!",_ both yelled out.

 **(Tower Tom LP: 8000 / Red Tourette LP: 8000)**

Tower Tom smiled evily and replied, "Since you wanted to do this, you go first."

Red Tourette nodded and replied, "At least you have somesort of manners, douche. I'll set a card and a monster and call it a turn."

Tower Tom drew a card and replied, "I bring forth my Rockstone Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, a rocky warrior appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Attack!"

The rocky warrior went and a large winged mantis appeared on the card **(DEF: 900)** and splattered into bug gunk as the rocky warrior hit it hard with its fist and then Red Tourette smiled and replied, "Since you splattered my Flying Kamakari #1, I can bring forth a week wind monster and I chooe my Harpie Lady #1!"

As she sat the card down, a well known member of the harpie clan used by Mai Valentine in her dueling days appeared **(ATK: 1,300 - 1,600).**

Piper then replied, "Not your Fallen Angel deck, is it?"

Red Tourette looked at her and she sighed and replied, "Couldn't figure it out on your own, Captain Obvious? This is my sister's deck and I'm using it instead of the one I used against you."

"Bitch.", Piper muttered to hersef.

"Whatever deck you use, I'll cream you. I'll set a card and call it a turn."

Red Tourette drew a card and replied, "I'll summon my Cyber Harpie Lady!"

As she sat the card down, the armored harpie with a glowing whip for a weapon appeared **(ATK: 1,800 - 2,100).**

"Now, I activate Harpie Sky Attack!"

The spell appeared.

"Each tine one of my ladies creams one of your monsters, you lose 300 lifepoints. Cyber Harpie Lady, attack!"

She swung her whip and it struck, blowing Rockstone Warrior to little bits and a feather shot out and stabbed into the Raider **(Tower Tom LP: 8000 - 7700)** and then two small rocks with tiny eyes appeared **(DEF: 0 x2)** and then the other harpie slashed at one of them and it burst into a puff of dust and another feather shot out and stabbed into him **(Tower Tom LP: 7700 - 7400).**

"Your turn now."

Tower Tom drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and one more card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Red Tourette drew a card and then Tower Tom quickly replied, "I activate Rock Bombardment!"

As he took a card from his deck and discarded it, a shower of pebbles shot out through the air and struck her down **(Red Tourette LP: 8000 - 7500)** and she groaned and replied, "Harpie Lady, attack that token."

The harpie flew in and reduced it to puff of dust and another feather shot out and struck him down **(Tower Tom LP: 7400 - 7100).**

"Attack his facedown monster!"

The harpie swung her whip and Tower Tom quickly replied, "I activate Sand Tower!"

As the trap flipped up, a huge tower of hard sand & small rocks appeared **(DEF: 1,000)** and he smiled and replied, "You have to hit that thing 3 times to destroy it and no other monsters can be attacked as it remains on the field as well."

The whip changed direction and struck it and small pebbles and sand fell from it, but it still stood strong **(Sand Counters: 2 - 1).**

"You won't beat me, dude. I'll end my turn now."

Tower Tom drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown monster."

As he did so, a skeletal-like rock monster appeared **(ATK: 1,200).**

"When my Fossil Dyno Pachycephalo is Summoned, all Special Summoned monsters are wiped out!"

Suddenly, a huge sandstorm and Harpie Lady #1 let out a screech as she turned into solid stone and collapsed into a pile of dust & pebbles **(ATK: 2,100 - 1,800)** and then his Sand Tower collapsed into dust as well.

"I now tribute it for my Hiercasphinx!"

As the skeletal rock vanished into dust, the-hawked sphinx let out a screech **(ATK: 2,400).**

"Attack!"

The huge rock let out a screech and the soundwave shot out and tore into the harpie and she screeched before she exploded into a burst of fluttering feathers **(Red Tourette LP: 7500 - 6900)** and then Harpie Sky Attack card shattered to little bits.

"Should of known your spell needed a Harpie to survive on the field! I end my turn now."

Red Tourette drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Tower Tom drew a card and replied, "I summon my Grave Ohja!"

As he sat the card down, a rock creature with sharp-like clawed hands appeared **(ATK: 1,600).**

"Attack!"

The smaller rock went in and a young harpie girl with light blue wings and wearing pilots hat appeared **(DEF: 1,200)** and the rock slashed at it with its claws and it exploded into fluttering feathers and then she replied, "I activate Harpie Pilot's effect. I get any harpie I want from my deck to my hand."

She took a card and added it to her hand and then she replied, "I activate my facedown card Harpie's Sorrow!"

The trap flipped up.

"Since you destroyed one of my Harpies, your battle phases is done."

He sighed and replied, "Whatever you say, dude. I'll end my turn now."

Red Tourette drew a card and replied, "I banish 1 Wind monster for my Silpheed!"

As she banished her Kamakari, the windy Fairy appeared **(ATK: 1,700).**

"Now, I summon my Sky Scout!"

As she sat the card down, the birdman flew out on the field **(ATK: 1,800).**

"I now overlay them both!"

Both monsters turned into light-green orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now..Lightning Chidori!"

As she sat the card down, a creature made of blue electricity appeared **(ATK: 1,900).**

"I'll ditch a Xyz Material to send your Sphinx back to the top of your deck!"

He discarded the card, and the huge rock monster vanished and flew to the top of her deck.

"Attack!"

The creature let out of a burst of electricity and the Grave Ohja was blown into dust as the attack hit it **(Tower Tom LP: 7100 - 6800).**

"There you go! I end my turn now."

Tower Tom drew a card and then he smiled and replied, "Time to summon one of my stars! I banish 3 of my earth monsters to do so!"

As he took his Grave Ohja, Rockstone Warrior and a Mine Golem (Which he discarded with Rock Bombardment) and banished them, a huge dragon-like rock monster made completely of colorful blocks appeared **(ATK: 2,500).**

"Meet the awesome _**Block Dragon!"**_

Mike nodded and replied, "Wow."

Piper then replied, "What a huge eyesore."

"Now, attack her Chidori!"

The dragon roared as a burst of dust & pebbles shot out from its mouth and struck the Xyz and it exploded into a shower of fiery blue sparks of light **(Red Tourette LP: 6900 - 6300).**

"Take that! I'll set a card and call it a turn."

As she drew a card, he activated his facedown card and a 2nd Rock Bombardment appeared and as he discarded another card, she got hit by another shower of pebbles and dust **(Red Tourette LP: 6300 - 5800)** and she graned and replied, "Damn it. I'll set a monster and call it a turn."

He drew a card and then replied, "Attack!"

The dragon shot out its attack again and a 2nd Pilot appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,200)** and was blown to atoms as the attack hit it.

"Your turn now."

Red Tourette drew a card and replied, "I summon my Harpie Queen!"

As she sat the card down, the beautiful queen of the harpies appeared **(ATK: 1,900).**

"Now, I equip her with Sky Amulet!"

Suddenly, a necklace with a green jewel in it appeared around her neck.

"When a monster equipped with that spell attacks a earth monster, that monsters loses half of its attack power!"

She flew in and the huge creature began to chip and crack **(ATK: 2,500 - 1,250),** she flew in and slashed at with its taloned hands and slashes and cracks formed all over before it exploded into a shower of dust & pebbles **(Tower Tom LP: 6800 - 6150)** and the raider leader sighed and replied, "When Block Dragon is destroyed, I can add up to 3 rock monsters from my deck to my hand and the level must equal eight!"

He took 3 cards from his deck and placed them in his hand.

"My sisters deck is going to cream your damn clock noiw since my wind monster destroyed one of your earth monsters with the amulet equipped, I can banish the amulet to draw a card!"

She drew a card and then the amulet crumbled into dust and then she replied, "I'll end my turn now."

He drew a card and replied, "I'll banish the Peblet I discarded with my Rock Bombardment to Special Summon a Level 3 rock monster from my deck and I choose my Giant Sentry of Stone!"

As he banished the card, another rocky soldier appeared and knelt **(DEF: 2,000).**

"Now, I summon my Giant Soldier of Stone."

As he sat the card down, the rock soldier used by Yugi Muto appeared **(ATK: 1,300).**

"I now overlay my 2 Level 3 monsters."

Both soldiers turned into white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now..Giant Soldier of Steel."

As he sat the card down, a huge soldier made of steel appeared and knelt **(DEF: 2,000).**

"I now set a card and that'll end my turn now."

He drew a card and replied, "I summon my other Harpie Lady #1!"

As he sat the card down, another of the harpies from before appeared **(ATK: 1,300 - 1,600) - (ATK: 1,900 - 2,200)** and Tower Tom quickly replied, "I activate my Soldiers ability now!"

Suddenly, it glowed as he discarded the Giant Soldier of Stone **(DEF: 2,000 - 3,000).**

"Darn it. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Tower Tom drew a card and replied, "I banish 1 rock monster for The Rock Spirit."

As he banished his Block Dragon, the rocky spartan appeared **(ATK: 1,700).**

"I offer it for my Hiercosphinx!"

As it vanished into dusty particles, the hawk-headed sphinx appeared **(ATK: 2,400)** and he pointed as screeched out a soundwave and shot out and struck, blowing Harpie Queen into a cloud of fluttering feathers **(Red Tourette LP: 5800 - 5600).**

"I'll set a card and it's your turn now."

He drew a card and Tower Tom quickly replied, "I use my Xyz's effect now!"

Red Tourette smiled nad replied, "Not going to happen. I activate Harpie's Feather Storm!"

The trap flipped up and a burst of feathers shot out and covered the huge soldier.

"I now play Fiend's Sanctuary!"

The token appeared.

"I tribute it for my Swift Birdman Joe!"

As it vanished, a male birdman with a rainbow-colored mohawk appeared **(ATK: 2,300 - 2,600)** and Harpie Lady looked at him with heart in his eyes as Joe made some poses.

Piper smiled and replied, "That was funny to see."

"I now play Harpie Lady - Eagle Formation!"

The spell appeared.

"I choose a Harpie and I get to choose a monster you have that is stronger then yours!"

THe harpie began to glow and the sphinx began to chip & crack **(ATK: 2,400 - 1,200)** and she went and struck the sphinx with her and cracks formed all over it it before it exploded into rocky shards & dust **(Tower Tom LP: 6150 - 5750).**

"Now when it destroys that monster, you take damage equal to your monsters level or rank times 200!"

Suddenly, he glowed **(Tower Tom LP: 5750 - 4550)**

"Take that giant eyesore down!"

The birdman flew in and slashed at the huge steel soldier and it began to crack and it slowly fell back, shaking the whole stadium as it hit the ground and it broke into pieces as it did so.

"Your turn now."

Tower Tom drew a card and replied, "I activate Spellbook in the Pot!"

Both drew 3 cards and he smiled and replied, "I summon the tuner monster Devil Gargoyle!"

As he sat the card down, a rocky gargoyle statue appeared **(ATK: 1,000).**

"Now, I activate Powerful Rebirth!"

The trap flipped up and Fossil Dyno Pachycephalo reappeared **(ATK: 1,200 - 1,300 - LV: 4 - 5).**

"Now, I tune them both together!"

The gargoyle glowed as it split into 3 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through the fossil dyno, which turned into 5 white stars **(*3 + *5 = *8).**

"I Synchro Summon..Megastone Rockarm Golem!"

As he sat the card down, a huge rocky golem that looked like Ancient Gear Golem covered completely in rocks and pebbles appeared and its head was the only thing that was made of metal **(ATK: 3,000).**

Mike groaned and replied, "Not good at all."

"first up is my Tuner's effect. When used to Summon a Rock monster, I can use one of two effects to draw a card or gain 1000 lifepoints or draw a card and I choose to draw!"

He did so and then he smiled and replied, "When my Golem attacks, your facedown cards cannot be activated! Attack her Harpie!"

The rocky monster swung its fist and struck, striking the harpie and blowing her to little pieces **(Red Tourette LP: 5600 - 4500)** and then he smiled and replied, "When it destroys a monster, I can banish another Rock monster to allow you to attack again!"

As he banished the Devil Gargoyle, the rocky golem swung its fist and it struck, blasting Joe into little triangles **(Red Tourette LP: 4500 - 3800).**

"You'll never see your sister again! I end my turn now."

Red Tourette drew a card and replied, "I will save her, you dick! I summon another Cyber Harpie Lady!"

As she sat the card down, another of the harpies appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Now, Double Summon for my Harpie Harpist!"

As she sat the card down, a harpie playing a harp appeared **(ATK: 1,700).**

"Now, United We Stand!"

Suddenly, Cyber Harpie Lady began to glow **(ATK: 1,800 - 3,400).**

"Strike that thing down!"

She swung her whip and it shot out and struck the huge rocky golem in the chest and cracks formed all over it before it exploded into dust & pebbles that flew everywhere and then the harpist played a tune as a huge soundwave shot out from it and struck him down **(Tower Tom LP: 4550 - 2450)** and Tower Tom groaned and replied, "When my Golem is destroyed, I can add a high level rock monster from my deck to my hand."

He took a card from his deck and added it to his hand.

"There you go. I'll end my turn now."

Tower Tom drew a card and replied, "I summon my Fossil Tusker!"

As he sat the card down, the skeletal-like rock monster appeared **(ATK: 1,800)**

"Now, I play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm shot out and shattered the equip card **(ATK: 3,400 -1,800).**

"I banish 3 more Earth monsters!"

As he took his Giant Soldier of Stone, Giant Sentry of Stone and Giant Soldier of Steel and banished them, a 2nd Block Dragon appeared **(ATK: 2,500).**

"Lets do it. Tusker, blast her Harpist!"

The creature let out a low moan as a burst of dust and rocks shot out and struck, blowing Harpist into a cloud of feathers **(Red Tourette LP: 3800 - 3700)** and then more dust shot out and hit her **(Red Tourette LP: 3700 - 3400)** and then Block Dragon let out a burst of sand as a sandstorm began and Cyber Harpie Lady let out a screech before she exploded into fluttering feathers herself **(Red Tourette LP: 3400 - 2700).**

"You'll never win this duel! I end my turn now."

Red Tourette drew a card and replied, "I drop 1,000 lifepoints to activate Instant Fusion!"

As her points dropped **(Red Tourette LP: 2700 - 1700),** A Punished Eagle appeared **(ATK: 2,100).**

"I now summon my Harpie Sky Guard!"

As she sat the card down, a harpie with armor and a shield appeared **(ATK: 900).**

"I tune all of my monsters!"

Sky Guard glowed as she split into 2 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through The Punished Eagle, which turned into 6 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon..Blaze Harpie!"

As she sat the card down, a tall harpie with fiery-red and orange feathered wings appeared **(ATK: 2,500).**

"She gains 200 attack for each Winged Beast Harpie in my graveyard!"

Her wings began to glow even more then before **(ATK: 2,500 - 4,300).**

Tower Tom gulped and replied, "Shit, man!"

Nate nodded and replied, "This duel is done with!"

"Now, attack his Tusker!"

She flapped her wings and a burst of fiery-red feathers shot and struck, obliterating the rocky creature and showering Tom's side of the field with dust and knocking him to the ground on his butt **(Tower Tom LP: 2450 - 0).**

Piper nodded and replied, "Very nasty, but powerful deck."

Red Tourette smiled and looked at Tower Tom and she replied, "You owe me, douchebag!"

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Cards made by me & others**

Harpie Pilot

Winged-Beast/Effect/Wind/ATK: 900/DEF: 1,200/3 Stars

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard you can add one level four or lower '"Harpie" monster from your Deck to your hand.

Harpie Sky Guard

Winged-Beast/Tuner/Effect/Wind/ATK: 900/DEF: 700/2 Stars

Once per turn: this card cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card is used as Synchro Material for a "Harpie'" Synchro Monster, you can draw one card.

Blaze Harpie

Winged-Beast/Synchro /Effect/Wind/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 1,900/8 Stars

1 WIND Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner WIND Monsters.

Gains 200 attack points for every "Harpie" Winged-Beast monster in your graveyard. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle inflict damage equal to 200 x the number of "Harpie" Winged-Beast monsters in your graveyard.

 _ **Note:**_ _These cards were created by D.J. Scales and credit and extra thanks for these amazing cards go to him!_

Harpie Sky Attack / Continuous SpelL Card

Many harpie monsters and a Harpie's Pet Dragon about to attack a group of Ojamas that are running from them in a large dense forest.

If you control no "Harpie" monster, destroy this card. If a "Harpie" monster you control destroys a monster in battle: Inflict 300 damage to your opponent. Only 1 "Harpie Sky Attack" can be on the field at a time.

Sky Amulet / Equip Spell Card

Image: Mist Valley Falcon wearing a necklace that has a golden chain and at the end a large green jewel while attacking a Garnecia Elephantis and she's winning the fight.

Equip only to a WIND monster. When the equipped monster attacks a EARTH monster, that monster's effect is negated and its ATK & DEF is halved during the Damage Step only. If a equipped monster destroys a EARTH monster in battle, you can banish this card; Draw 1 card. The effects of "Sky Amulet" can only be used once per turn and only 1 "Sky Amulet" can be on the field at a time.

Harpie Lady Eagle Formation / Normal Spell Card

Image: A large fiery eagle in the center of a rune-filled circle.

Select 1 "Harpie" Winged-Beast monster you control and a monster your opponent controls with more ATK then the selected monster you selected. That monster loses half of its ATK and if the selected monster destroys that monster in battle, intlict damage equal to level/Rank or Link Number of that monster x 200. You can only activate 1 "Harpie Lady - Eagle Formation" per turn.

Sand Tower / Continuous Trap Card

Image: A tall tower made of pebbles and sand.

When Activated, it is treated a Trap Card while faceup on the field (Rock/Earth/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000/3 Stars) and then Place 2 Sand Counters on this card. Cannot attack at any time and you take no battles with battles invovling this card. Your opponent cannot target other cards you have in battle as long as this card remains faceup on the and as long as this card remains on the field. If this card would be destroyed in battle, you can remove 1 Sand Counter from this card to negate its destruction. Only 1 faceup "Sand Tower" Can be faceup on the field at a time.

Peblet

Rock/Effect/Earth/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/3 Stars

If you control no other cards and this card is in your graveyard, you can banish this card; Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower Rock monster from your deck (Except another "Peblet") to your side of the field in faceup defense position. You can only use this effect of "Peblet" once per turn and only during that turn and during the turn you activate this effect you cannot Special Summon monsters, except for Rock monsters.

Devil Gargoyle

Rock/Tuner/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 500/3 Stars

Can only be used to Synchro Summon a EARTH monster. If used to Synchro Summon a Rock monster, activate one of the following effects:

\- Draw 1 card.

\- Gain 1000LP.

You can only use this effect of "Devil Gargoyle" once per turn and only during that turn.

Megastone Rockarm Golem

Rock/Synchro/Effect/Earth/ATK: 3,000/3,000/8 Stars

Rock Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner Rock monsters

When this card attacks a monster, your opponent cannot activate facedown Spell or Trap Cards. When this card destroys a monster in battle, you can banish 1 Rock or EARTH monster from your graveyard; this card can attack again, but it cannot be used to attack your opponent directly. When this card is removed from the field (By battle or card effect), Add 1 Level 7 or higher Rock monster from your deck to your hand and you can only use this effect of "Megastone Rockarm Golem" once per turn.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Red Tourette wins a close and gets her sister back! In the next chapter, they go get her out and suddenly, the power through the Minnesota Commonwealth goes completely out, except for one certain area of the Commonwealth! Can the gang help get the lights back on? Find out in "Restoring Order" and it'll be coming soon.**


	27. Restoring Order

_**Note:**_ _I'm so sorry I've been putting this awesome story on hold since last year. I've been busy with other projects and life itsself as well. I still promise to completely finish this story up. With this all said and done, let's get the party started!_

 _Chapter 27: Restoring Order_

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the stadium, Red Tourette and the gang were staring down at the fallen Raider leader and waiting for him to talk.

Red Tourette then replied, "We had a deal, dude! Where is my sister?"

Tower Tom groaned and replied, "I don't feel like talking right now. Come back in about..a thousand fucking years and then we'll talk."

She quickly took a handgun and aimed at his chest and she replied, "Tell me now and you won't take another breath, dick!"

He chuckled and replied, "My gang will came in and cream you precious friends anyway."

"Think again, douchebag.", Danny's voice was heard.

They saw Danny walk in with his dad and another Mallville guard and Trevor nodded and replied, "My son is completely right, Tower Tom. Before Red Tourette delivered the final move, your so-called gang ran away and are no where to be found. They knew you were weak and abandoned you!"

Red Tourette smiled and replied, "Some elite members."

They aimed their rifles at Tom and he slowly got up and replied, "I'll kill each and everyone one of them if I ever find their asses."

Suddenly, he saw a red crosshair on his chest and saw Trevor was aiminng at him and he smiled and replied, "If you don't get what she wants, this'll be your last moment in the Commonwealth, raider."

He sighed as he looked at Red Tourette and replied, "Fine, you win. Follow me."

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

About a hour or so, they were outside of the entrance to the detention area of the city and the raider leader sighed as he got a keycard out of his pocket and slid it through the slot and the door opened up and they saw about 3 cells and in one of them, they saw Red's sister. She had blonde hair and she wore a tattered jacket and ripped up blue jeans and she was sleeping on a tattered and worn-out bed as well. They walked to her cell and he unlocked it and Red Tourette walked in and replied, "Lily!"

The sleeping girl groaned as she slowly woke up and saw her older sister and she gasped and replied, "Red, is that you?"

She stood up and hugged her and she replied, "I thought I'd never see you again, sis. This is so damn awesome."

Red smiled and replied, "It sure is."

Lily saw the gang and replied, "Why are these people here? They're from Mallville."

Red sighed and replied, "I actually quit the Raiders to help find you. They would refuse to help me, so I quit them and my new allies from New Mallville helped me find you, sis."

Lily smiled and replied, "Cool, cool. I've been locked in this damn cell for 2 weeks now and I got food and drinks, but I really need a long shower right now."

Tower Tom sighed and replied, "There, you got her back. Can I go now?"

Trevor smiled as he got out a pair of handcuffs and handcuffed him and he replied, "We're not even near Mallville, but we'll make a exception in this case. You're under arrest for 2 counts of murder, 3 counts of attempted murder and kidnapping! You'll face your jail time in Mallville city, dick."

Tower Tom sighed as they dragged him away and Lily sighed and replied, "Let's head back to our new home then, sis."

They nodded as they all left the detention area of the stadium.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

A hour or so later, the sisters were in one of the suites near the top of the hotel. McDonaugh gave them the room after she was saved and they had to share the room and he also gave them money for clothes and offered them jobs around New Mallville if they wanted them. Both were wearing pajama sets worn

Lily then replied, "I can't believe they're giving us for being former Raiders, sis. This is so amazing for us."

Red sighed and replied, "Too bad our parents died a while back before they had a chance to make it to this city."

"No joke, sis. What about your friend Tammy?"

Red looked at her and she sighed again and replied, "I had to say goodbye to her as well, Lily. She said she didn't want to be the one that hunts me down and takes me out. We are new enemies of the Raiders now, sis."

"Good riddance to them anyway."

Red nodded as she walked over to her duel disk and took her sisters Harpie deck and the Extra Deck cards as well and she walked to Lily and she smiled and replied, "This deck helped me get you back, sis."

She grabbed the deck and she looked throught and she looked at Red and replied, "Added some more goodies to it, I'm guessing."

She nodded and she reeplied, "Still using your Fallen Angel one?"

Red nodded as he slid her real deck back into her duel disk and she yawned and replied, "I'm heading to sleep now."

Lily sighed and replied, "It'll be good to lay in a comfortable bed for the first time in months."

They both got into their beds, shut the lights off and both were sleeping quickly.

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Meanwhile somewhere in the Minnesota Commonwealth, a figure wearing some sort of metal suit was watching New Mallvlle and the Institute from her cameras nearby. A eye-shaped robot was floating by her side as well. It looked like the person was in hidden vault of some sorts.

The figure laughed and replied, "Time to put the lights out on this foolish state. They'll all remember me! I am **THE MECHANIST**!"

She began to laugh and then the bot made a few beeping noises and the figure nodded and replied, "Shut down all power to the Institute so none of them can relay out of there! Also, make sure the power is completely out around the state too!"

The machine beeped as it began to glow and The Mechanist laughed and replied, "Time for hell to begin!"

She began to laugh as the robot continued to glow.

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Later on that morning in the Institute command center that watches all over Relays in and out of the facility, Mike's parents and a couple of Coursers were watching over everything.

Roland looked at his computer and replied, "What the heck is this?"

He got the attention of a nearby courser (X6-88) and he looked at him and replied, "Is there a problem, sir?"

Roland sighed and replied, "Big one, sir. There is no power anywhere in the Commonwealth right now! Also, It's blocking Relay signals as well! It'll stop any synth or Courser from leaving the Institute at all! We have no idea what is causing this at all and any Courser out there right is pretty much stuck there until this get's figured out!"

X6-88 nodded as he got out a cellphone and he replied, "Get Father down to the Command Center right now. This is urgent news for us!"

He quickly left and Andrea sighed and replied, "If this doesn't get figured out, we can't see our son anymore."

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Meanwhile back in the food court area of New Mallvlle City, the gang was confused to see the lights and every device with no power anywhere.

Piper then replied, "I wonder what the issue is now."

Nate nodded as he sipped from his bottle of water as they saw Trevor and Danny walk in and Trevor sighed and replied, "There's always something wrong in the Commonwealth right now. I hate when issues like this happen!"

Danny nodded as Piper stood up and replied, "What's going on, Trevor?"

He sighed and replied, "The whole damn mall has no power! It must of happened during the night! This is so weird."

Nate nodded as he checked his relay device on his arm and he sighed and replied, "Damn, there is no power to that as well. We have no way to get to the Institute as well."

Suddenly, a guard ran in and he looked at Trevor and replied, "Trevor, we found somesort of robot outside the main gate!"

Piper then replied, "Could be a trap or..something to help us."

They got up and left with the guards.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Outside of the main gate, the guards were looking at somesort of eye-shaped robot.

One of the guards sighed and replied, "I don't trust this stupid thing at all, but we have no choice to see if it'll help us."

The other guard nodded and replied, "Maybe the Institute had something to do with this thing and the power outage we have right now."

The gang got outside and saw the robot and Mike replied, "Hmm, odd."

The guard touched a button in the middle of its eye and it began to speak, " **Greetings Commonwealth fools! It was me that shut down the power to your precious Commonwealth and also blocked everyone from reaching to and from the Institute! If you want to find me, look for Vault 95 somewhere hidden in this pathetic state! I look forward to taking you fools down! Loving yours, the Mechanist!"**

Seconds later, it collapsed into broken pieces of metal and Piper sighed and replied, "That's just great. Where is this Vault 95 anyway?"

One the guards nodded and replied, "We do. It was meant to be used, but no one never wanted to live in it. There is a secret passage that goes from a hidden door somewhere under New Mallville City. McDonaugh has the only key that leads down to the vault and we need it from him."

Piper sighed and replied, "Again, this is is wonderful."

Trevor nodded and replied, "Let's head to his office and talk to him about the key."

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

After a hour or so, McDonaugh gave them the keycard and Trevor was leading the gang through Vault 95 (The hidden entrance was behind a locked door in the Amusement park area of Mallville) and they were now in the main area. Vault 95 was never ment to ever live in, but it was used just in case a natural disaster or Mallville was threatning by any kind of attack that would threaten the city and its citizens and they were in the main area. It looked like a small factory of somesorts instead of a vault.

Mike looked around and replied, "Mechanist, we are here!"

The back door opened up and someone wearing a mechanical suit walked on and it it began to speak, "I'm the Mechanist!"

Piper then replied, "Should of known. Why'd you knock out power to the state?"

"I wanted to rule this state in my own way and this is the only way I can do so! Everyone will tremble when they hear my name!"

Nate took a step forward and replied, "We need the lights back on and I'm challening you to a duel, Mechanist. I win, the lights go back on and if you do so, we'll leave and never come back."

The Mechanist laughed and replied, "A crazy wager, but I accept!"

Nate nodded as he took his Wastelander Deck and slid it into his Duel Disk and then he slid it into his deck slot on his duel disk and he took the Claw of Hermos and the Special Card they all had an took them and 2 other cards from his Side Deck into the deck and slid the 4 cards into his Deck and then his disk auto-shuffled it and then The Mechanist activated the duel disk that was on his arm as well.

 _"Game on!",_ both yelled.

 **(The Mechanist LP: 8000 / Nate LP: 8000)**

The Mechanist then replied, "I'll begin this duel, Sole Survivor! I'll set a monster and that'll be it for me."

Nate drew a card and replied, "Just call me Nate, please. I'll summon my Wastelander Crusader."

As he sat the card down, the tattered outfited Wastelander appeared with his rusted swords **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Attack."

The warrior went in and a Magical Merchant appeared **(DEF: 700)** before the swords cut it apart as the remains turned to dust, he drew a card and then another one and the 2nd one was Spell and he discarded the other card.

"I end my turn now."

The Mechanist drew a card and replied, "It's time to play a card I love with all my heart! Time for a zany and good time! ime for a wonderful good time and with a.. _ **World of Toons!"**_

He played the Spell and a large book opened and he glowed **(The Mechanist LP: 8000 - 7000)**

Piper groaned and replied, "If this is a full Toon Deck, this might be trouble for Nate."

Mike nodded and replied, "I agree. Toon Decks are really strong and can be super powerful to get past."

"I now play Toon World Chapter 1: ToonSyvania!"

Another book appeared and it opened up revealing a dark and spooky castle of sorts.

"With that, Any Toon I summon can attack on the turn it was Summoned. I Summon my Toon Alexandrite Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, a cartoonish form of Alexandrite Dragon appeared. It had big eyes and it a large mouth and it let out a cartoonish and really silly roar **(ATK: 2,000).**

Mike sighed and replied, "That looks so wrong."

"Now, blast his Crusader!"

The dragon let out a roar and it opened its mouth as large shards of pure light shot out and struck, striking Crusader and blowing him to shards **(Nate LP: 8000 - 7900)** and The Mechanist resumed, "Since my Toon Alexandrite Dragon destroyed a monster, I can activate one of two effects and I Choose to gain 500 lifepoints!"

He began to glow **(The Mechanist LP: 7000 - 7500)** and he replied, "Your turn now!"

Nate drew a card and replied, "I'll set 2 cards and I summon my Wastelander Ace."

As he sat the card down, a young female wastelander wearing a tattered black coat as well tattered pants and a shirt underneath **(ATK: 500)** and then it knelt **(DEF: 500)** and then he replied, "Your turn now."

The Mechanist drew a card and replied, "I bring forth my Toon Gemini Elf!"

As she sat the card down, the cartoon forms of Gemini Elf appeared with big smiles on their faces **(ATK: 1,900).**

"Elfs, attack the Sole Survivor Directly!"

The elfs went in and Nate quickly replied, "I don't think so. I activate Hidden Barrier."

The trap flipped up.

"With this trap, you can't attack me directly if I have a monster and I asked you to call me Nate please."

"Lucky move. Toon Alexandrite Dragon, attack his Ace!"

The same glowing shards appeared and they shot out and struck, blasting Ace to little bits and then Nate then replied, "When she's destroyed while in faceup defense postion, We both draw 2 cards."

They both did so and then he replied, "I now activate my facedown Legacy of the Wastelander."

The trap flipped.

"Since you destroyed my Wastelander monster and I control no other monsters, I get 2 Wastelander Tokens."

Suddenly, two young Wastelander monster with small daggers appeared **(DEF: 800 x2)** and the Mechanist only nodded as his other toon went and gave one of the tokens a kick and it shattered and then he replied, " I forget to mention earlier that Toon Alexandrite Dragon's effect happens if it destroys a monster or does battle damage and this time I'm going to give you 500 damage!"

Suddenly, a single glowing shard shot out from the dragon and it struck Nate in the right arm **(Nate LP: 7900 - 7400).**

"There you go. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Nate drew a card and then he sat a card on his disk and Wastelander Soldier appeared **(ATK: 1,800)** and the Toon Alexandrite Dragon let out another silly roar as it glowed **(ATK: 2,000 - 1,200).**

"Attack it."

Soldier aimed at it and a burst of shells shot out and struck the dragon and it let out a pathetic roar before it shattered into triangles **(The Mechanist LP: 7500 - 6900).**

"That'll end my turn now."

The Mechanist drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Toon Gemini Elf to summon a form of one of your favorite cards, Sole Survivor!"

As the Elfs waived goodbye before fading away, Nate and the rest couldn't believe what they were seeing! It was a Freed the Matchless General..as a young kid that was wearing what looked like Freed the Matchless General costume with a fake wooden sword and shield as well. It had a big grin on its face as well **(ATK: 2,300).**

"Meet the amazing and stunning Freed the Toon General!"

Mike sighed and replied, "This is getting weirder and weirder."

"So, what do you think of my monster now?"

Nate didn't say anything else and only could sigh and The Mechanist then replied, "Should of known that would of been your reaction. Attack his Wastelander Soldier!"

The toon general let out a laugh as it went and struck the soldier with his wood sword and the Soldier groaned and then burst into pixels **(Nate LP: 7900 - 7400)** and then the Toon began to laugh like crazy.

"There you go. I'll set a card and call it a turn."

Nate drew a card and replied, "I equip my Token with Synchro Boost."

He played the card and the token Wastelander began to glow **(LV: 2 - 3)** and he played another card and Wastelander Kid appeared **(ATK: 900).**

"I tume my kid with my Token."

The tuner glowed as it split into 2 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through the token, which turned into 3 white stars **(*2 + *3 = *5).**

"I Synchro Summon..Wastelander Avenger."

As she sat the card down, a new wastelander appeared and it was a female this time around. She wore a white jumpsuit and there was a black and tattered trenchcoat covering that and she also wore a black hat as well. Hr weapons of choice were 2 revolvers that were made of various gun parts **(ATK: 2,100).**

Mike smiled and replied, "He surprises me everytime I watch him duel. Its awesome."

"Since I Synchro Summoned her, I return all Wastelander cards to my deck and my monster gains 100 attack for each one and one of yours monsters loses the same amount."

He took the 4 monster and the trap and shuffled them into his deck and then her guns began to glow **(ATK: 2,100 - 2,500)** and the Toon let out a sigh as well **(ATK: 2,300 - 1,900).**

"Attack."

She aimed her revolvers and fired a burst of bullets and a they shot out and struck the Toon in the chest and It cried for a few minutes before it dissolved into a colorful cloud of dust **(The Mechanist LP: 6900 - 6300).**

"There you go. I'll end my turn now."

The Mechanist drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card and that'll do it for me."

Nate drew a card and then he nodded as he sat a card on his duel disk and then his Wastelander Patroller **(ATK: 1,700)** and then he replied, "Banish your Toon General Freed."

He nodded and quickly did so and then he replied, "Patroller, attack."

The warrior aimed his rifle at the facedown card and a Spirit Reaper appeared on the card **(DEF: 200)** and each bullet turned to dust as it struck the zombie and do nothing to the zombie.

"Clever move. I end my turn now."

The Mechanist drew a card and replied, "You think you're clever, but I'm more so! I tribute my Spirit for my Toon Blowback Dragon!"

As the Reaper vanished, a cartoonish form of the dark machine appeared. It large a large cartoonish black dragon-like machine with two colorful cannons for weapons and it had two big eyes as well **(ATK: 2,300).**

Mike then replied, "Another odd toon."

"I use its effect! I target one of your cards and I call heads or tails and if 2 of the three flips are the one I called, your monster is destroyed and I'm going to start with your Synchro and I'm going with heads!"

He pointed to the Synchro and then three gold coins flipped in the air (It was a Toon Dark Magician Girl for heads and a Manga Ryu-Ran for tails) and first one landed on heads..while the other two were tails and Piper smiled and replied, "Oh, too bad."

The Mechanist then replied, "I actually get a second shot now. Since I control Toon World, I can flip a coin once again and select a card and call it and I choose heads and your Synchro!"

The coins flipped into the air and the first was tails and the other two were heads and the cannons began to glow and instead of bullets or energy shots, a burst of colorful paint balls shot out and struck, blasting the Synchro into triangles.

"Now, destroy his other monster!"

The cannons fired again and the other Wastelander monster was blown to shards **(Nate LP: 7400 - 6800).**

"My Toons are going to crush anything you send my way, my friend! I end my turn now."

Nate drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and call it a turn."

The Mechanist drew a card and replied, "You won't beat me, my friend! I'm bringing forth the mighty Toon Dunamis!"

As she sat the card down, a burst of colorful powder came out of the book and then a toon cartoonish form of Dunamis Dark Witch appeared and she began to laugh like crazy **(ATK: 1,800).**

Piper sighed and replied, "You've got to be kidding me."

"Afraid not lady. Since I summoned this sweet lady while I control another Toon, I draw 1 card."

He did so and then replied, "I use my Machine's effect!"

He pointed to the card and he replied, "Heads!"

The coins flipped into the air and the first was heads and the other two..were tails and he pointed again and he replied, "Tails!"

The 1st coin flipped to heads and then the 2nd one was heads and the 3rd one..was heads as well and he replied, "Damn. Attack his facedown monster!"

The machine fired a burst of paintballs and Morphing Jar appeared on the card **(DEF: 600)** and was smashed to bits as the attack hit it down and both discarded their current hands and both drew 5 cards and he replied, "Attack him directly!"

She smiled and began to glow..as a large banana cream pie flew into the air and struck Nate in the face **(Nate LP: 6800 - 5000)** and the Toon began to laugh like mad again as wiped the cream and gunk from his face.

"What a monster, eh? I'll end my turn now."

Nate drew a card and replied, "I summon my Wastelander Captain."

As he sat the card down, the wastelander-like captain appeared **(ATK: 1,700)** and he drew flipped the card and it was a Wastelander Seer and it she appeared **(ATK: 1,500)** and she replied, "I overaly my 2 monsters."

The two Wastelanders glowed as they turned into white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon. Appear before me now..Zubaba General."

As he sat the card down, a mighty warrior with a HUGE sword appeared **(ATK: 2,000).**

"Now, I remove 1 Xyz Material from him to equip Wastelander Rogue to him."

He removed Captain's card and Rogue's card appeared and flew into the sword **(ATK: 2,000 - 3,700).**

"Destroy his Blowback Dragon."

He went in with his sword and brought his sword down, brutally cutting the Toon right the middle with its sword. The two pieces sparked and exploded into burnt metal and globs of colorful paint that flew everywhere **(The Mechanist LP: 6300 - 4900).**

"I'll set a card and that'll be it."

The Mechanist drew a card and replied, "I play Spellbook in the Pot!"

Both drew 3 cards and then he replied, "I Special Summon 2 Toon Mermaids!"

Suddenly, two cartoon-like mermaids riding toon-like clams appeared **(ATK: 1,400 x2).**

"I tribute them both for my Toon Sacred Phoenix!"

As both monsters vanished into glowing orbs of light and flew into the air, a large toon-like phoenix appeared. It had the same beautiful feathers and flames covering it like it's real form, but it had a goofy and silly grin near its beak as it gave Nate a raspberry **(ATK: 2,400).**

"Since I tribute summoned it, one of your cards is destroyed!"

Suddenly, his facedown Defense Draw and the equipped Rogue shattered to pieces **(ATK: 3,700 - 2,600)** and the bird let out a silly laugh-like caw **(ATK: 2,400 - 2,600).**

"Attack his monster with Toon Flames!"

The mighty phoenix let out another caw as a burst of flames shot out and struck, striking the Xyz and reducing him to a hot pile of ash **(Nate LP: 5000 - 4400).**

"Soon I'll have this duel won! I end my turn now."

Nate drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and call it a turn."

The Mechanist drew a card and replied, "I summon my Toon Vorse Raider!"

As he sat the card, dark smoke flew out of the book and its place was a cartoonish form of Seto Kaiba's Dark beast warrior and it appeared with a bladed boomerang-like weapon **(ATK: 1,900).**

"Attack!"

The toon laughed as it swung its ax and a Winged Kuriboh appeared on the card **(DEF: 200)** before the attack blasted the tiny Fairy to bits as it strruck.

"You saved yourself this time, my friend. I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Nate drew a card and replied, "I banish 1 Wastelander to Special Summon my Wastelander Raider."

As he took his Wastelander Ace and banished it, a wastelander wearing a oufit that made him look a former Raider **(** Tattered clothes and worn-out shoes on his feet) and held onto a chipped dagger of somesorts **(ATK: 1,900)** and The Mechanist replied, "You used to a former member of that horrid group? Not good."

"I got this card from a former raider now turned a member of Maillville."

Piper nodded and replied, "Red Tourette gave her that card to thank him for helping her get her sister back safetly."

"I use his effect now. You flip the top card of your deck and it's effect depends at what you revealed."

he flipped the card over and it was a Toon Masked Sorcerer and Nate then replied, "Since you shown off a monster, one of your monsters is destroyed and also monster gains attack power equal to its level times 100."

Suddenly, the phoenix burst into a colorful cloud of dust that flew into the raider **(ATK: 1,900 - 2,700)** and then he replied, "I now summon my Wastelander Scout."

As he sat the card down, a young wastelander with a switchblade for a weapon appeared **(ATK: 800).**

"Scout can attack directly."

The young scout went and jammed its switchblade into The Mechanist's left leg **(The Mechanist LP: 4900 - 4100)** and then his Raider went in and jammed his dagger into the side of the Toon and it burst into a puff of black smoke **(The Mechanist LP: 4100 - 3300).**

"Your turn now."

Scout knelt and then the Mechanist drew a card and replied, "I play Toon Goats!"

Suddenly, two cartoon forms of the red and light blue goat tokens appeared **(DEF: 0 x2).**

"I tribute both of them for my Red Eyes Toon Dragon!"

As the tokens winked and vanished into puffs of black smoke, a small and cartoon form of the mighty Red Eyes Black Dragon appeared with a roar **(ATK: 2,400).**

Mike sighed and replied, "Seriously? That's a small insult."

Piper then replied, "If Blue Eyes had a toon form, this dragon would get one as well soon enough."

With his effect, I can Special Summon Any Toon from my hand and it ignores all conditions as well and I'm going to choose my Toon Ancient Gear Golem!"

As he sat the card down, a toon and big-eyed form of the mighty Ancient Gear Golem appeared **(ATK: 3,000).**

"Toon Red Eyes attacks your Raider and my Toon Golem will smash your Scout!"

The toon machine swung its fist and it struck, smashing Scout to bits and then the toon dragon shot its flames and burned Raider to ashes **(Nate LP: 4400 - 2200).**

"Your turn now."

Nate drew a card and replied, "I activate Wastelander Fusion Technique."

The spell appeared and he took a monster from his Extra Deck and showed it to the Mechanist and it was called Wastelander Attack Squad and then he replied, "It can have up to 4 Wastelander monsters and I choose 4."

He took his Scout, Raider, Crusader and Solider to his deck and then as he sat the fusion monster down, a team of 4 Wastelanders appeared. It was two adult males and two adult females and two males and each of them wore tattered black clothing and each held onto a baseball bat as well **(ATK: 2,600).**

"Meet the mighty and powerful _**Wastelander Attack Team."**_

Mike nodded and replied, "What a cool monster."

"I use its effect now. Since I used four Wastelander monsters, It gets all 3 three effects. It can attack twice, it also gains 500 attack and defense and also, one of your monsters loses 1000 attack points."

Suddenly, the toon dragon let out a weak roar **(ATK: 2,400 - 1,400)** and the Team began to glow **(ATK: 2,600 -3,100).**

"Last but not least, I equip it with my Junk Barrage."

The spell appeared.

"Time to fight. Attack his Toons!"

The team rushed and slammed their bats into their first target, smashing the toon golem to little pieces **(The Mechanist LP: 3300 - 3200)** and then the Equip Spell glowed **(The Mechanist LP: 3200 - 1700)** and then they rushed in and slammed their weapons into the dragon and it gave a weak roar before exploded into black shards as well **(The Mechanist LP: 1700 - 0).**

Piper smiled and replied, "There we go."

Nate looked at the Mechanist and replied, "That's game, my friend."

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Cards made by me & others**

Wastelander Ace

Warrior/Earth/ATK: 500/DEF: 500/2 Stars

Can only be used to Summon a "Wastelander" monster. When Normal Summoned; Switch it to faceup defense positon. If this card would be destroyed while in faceup Defense Position, both players draw 2 cards. You can only use this effect of "Wastelander Ace" once per Duel.

Wastelander Scout

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 800/DEF: 800/2 Stars

If you control no other cards, you take no battle damage with battles involiving this card. This card can attack directly. If this card inflicted battle damage of any kind this turn, you can switch to faceup Defenser Position during your End Phase.

Wastelander Raider

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 1,900/5 Stars

Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (From your hand) by banishing 1 "Wastelander" monster from your GY while you control no other monsters and cannot be Summoned by other ways. You can only Special Summon 1 "Wastelander Raider" per turn. When Special Summoned with this effect; your opponent excavates the top card of their deck and then activate one of the following effects depending on the card that was revealed.

\- Monster: Send 1 monster your opponent controls to the GY and this card gains 100 ATK x the Level/Rank/Link Rating of the destroyed monster until the End Phase and then they banish that revealed card.

\- Spell: This card can attack your opponent directly and then they banish the revealed card.

\- Trap: Destroy this card and then you 1000 damage and they add the selected card to their hand.

You can only use the effect of "Wastelander Raider" once per turn.

Wastelander Attack Squad

Warrior/Fusion/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,600/DEF: 2,500/8 Stars

Up to 4 different named "Wastelander" monsters

Must be Fusion Summond with the Fusion Material monsters shown above. You can only Fusion Summon 1 "Wastelander Attack Squad" per turn. When Fusion Summoned: Activate the following effects, depending on how many "Wastelander" monsters were used to Fusion Summon this card.

2: This card can attack twice per battle phase:

3: This card gains 500 ATK & DEF.

4: Select 1 monster your opponent controls; it loses 1000 ATK and its effect is negated (If it has one) until its removed from the field.

Wastelander Avenger

Warrior/Synchro/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,100/DEF: 2,100/5 Stars

"Wastelander" tuner + 1 or more non-tuner monsters

When Synchro Summoned: Shuffle all "Wastelander" cards from your GY into your deck and then this card gains 100 ATK x the number of cards returned with this effect and 1 monster your opponent controls loses the same amount of ATK as well. You can only use the effect of "Wastelander Avenger" once per turn.

Wastelander Fusion Technique / Normal SpelL Card

Image: 4 different Wastelanders (2 woman and 2 male) forming a team and finding weapons in a old dusty box.

Select 1 "Wastelander" Fusion monster you control. Return the required Fusion Material monsters from your GY to your deck; Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck (This is considered a Fusion Summon).

Legacy of the Wastelander / Normal Trap Card

Image: A wounded Wastelander Crusader in a middle of a rundown city and 2 young boys are coming to help him.

Activate when a "Wastelander" monster you control is destroyed in battle and you control no other monsters and they control at least 1 non-token monster. Special Summon 2 Wastelander Tokens (Warrior/Earth/ATK: 800/DEF: 800/2 Stars) to your side of the field. You take no battle damage involving Wastelander Tokens and Wastelander Tokens can only be used to Summon a "Wastelander" monster. You can only activate 1 "Legacy of the Wastelander" per turn.

Toon Vorse Raider

Beast-Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

Cannot attack the turn it is Summoned. While you control "Toon World" and your opponent controls no Toon monsters, this card can attack your opponent directly. When this card or another "Toon" monster you controls attacks a monster, your opponent cannot activate facedown cards.

Toon Alexandrite Dragon

Dragon/Toon/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 100/4 Stars

Cannot attack the turn it is Summoned. While you control "Toon World" and your opponent controls no Toon monsters, this card can attack your opponent directly. When this card inflicts battle damage or destroys a monster in battle: Activate one of the two effects:

\- Inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

\- Gain 500 LP.

You can only use this effect of "Toon Alexandrite Dragon" once per turn.

Toon General Freed

Warrior/Toon/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 1,700/5 Stars

Cannot attack the turn it is Summoned. While you control "Toon World" and your opponent controls no Toon monsters, this card can attack your opponent directly. As long as this card remains faceup on the field, "Toon" cards you control cannot be targeted by your opponent's Spell Cards. You can Skip your Draw Phase: Add 1 Level 4 or lower "Toon" monster from your deck to your hand.

Toon Blowback Dragon

Machine/Toon/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 1,200/6 Stars

Cannot attack the turn it is Summoned. While you control "Toon World" and your opponent controls no Toon monsters, this card can attack your opponent directly. Once per turn, select 1 card your opponent controls; declare heads or tails flip 3 coins and if two of the results are the ones you called, destroy the target. If this effect fails while you control a "Toon World", you can choose to redo the coin toss.

Toon Dunamis

Fairy/Toon/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,050/4 Stars

Cannot attack the turn it is Summoned. While you control "Toon World" and your opponent controls no Toon monsters, this card can attack your opponent directly. When Summoned while you control another "Toon" monster (other then another copy of this card), draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Toon Dunamis Dark Witch" once per turn.

Toon Sacred Phoenix

Winged-Beast/Toon/Effect/Fire/ATK: 2,400/DEF: 1,600/8 Stars

Cannot attack the turn it is Summoned. While you control "Toon World" and your opponent controls no Toon monsters, this card can attack your opponent directly. For each card used to tribute Summon this card (At least one "Toon" monster must be tributed), Destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls and this card gains 100 ATK x the number of cards destroyed with this effect.

Toon World Chapter 1: ToonSyvania / Continuous Spell Card

Image: The Toon World book with a scary castle inside of it.

Can only be activated when "Toon World" is on the field and when "Toon World" is removed from the field: Destroy this card. All monsters with "Toon" and "Manga" in their names cannot be targeted by your opponets card effects during your turn. All monsters with "Toon" Or "Manga" in their name can attack on the turn they are summoned. During your Main Phase 2: you can send this card to the GY and banish 1 "Toon" monster from your GY; Activate 1 "Toon World Chapter 2: New Toon City" from your deck. Only 1 "Toon World Chapter 1: ToonSyvania" can be on the field at a time.

Toon World Chapter 2: New Toon City / Continuous Spell Card

Image: Toon World Book with a large city inside of it.

Can only be activated by the effect of "Toon World Chapter 1: ToonSyvania" and while "Toon World" is on the field. When Toon World is removed from the field, destroy this card. . All monsters with "Toon" and "Manga" in their names cannot be targeted by your opponets card effects during your turn. All monsters with "Toon" Or "Manga" in their name can attack on the turn they are summoned. Once per turn, "Toon" monsters can be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing the right amount of monsters (Depending on its Level).

Toon Goats / Normal Spell Card

Image; Toon versions of a red and blue Scapegoat sheep floating around with goofy grins on their faces.

Activate only if you control a "Toon World". Special Summon 2 Toon Goat Tokens (Beast/Earth/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/1 Star) to your side of the field. Toon Goat Tokens can only be used to Summon "Toon" monster. You can only activate 1 "Toon Goats" per turn.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Nate gets the win. In the next chapter, They find out more about The Mechanist and after that, another friend of theirs needs help and the teams springs into action. Who needs help and can our group help that one out? Find out in "Benign Intervention" and it'll be coming soon.**


End file.
